Reading Of Jade Angel
by Arbiter Of Fire
Summary: The Potters were relaxing in their home at Godric's Hollow when James found a book calling itself B.O.A.R. and tells them that it bares the tale of a daughter they could have had. Read as the Potters react to the life and trials of Erika Potter as she becomes Jade Night the Jade Angel. Permission was given by sakurademonalchemist to use her writing. I own B.O.A.R. only.
1. The Potters Meet BOAR

**The Potters meet B.O.A.R.**

 **AN: I have asked permission and recieved it from sakurademonalchemist before even typing this. If you want to see the original without my writing getting in the way there is a link in my Bio to both Jade Angel and the Author Page of sakurademonalchemist.**

"Lily, did you leave a book on the living room table?" James Potter called to his wife in their kitchen as he looked at the odd book that he was sure appeared out of nowhere. Given that he was raised by overly cautious parents and heard many horror stories from his best friend Sirius he was slightly paranoid around books he didn't know.

"Of course not! Harry puts everything in his mouth and I don't want him to ruin any of my books. We can't exactly get replacements right now." Lily said as she walked into the living room with her son in her arms only to pause as she saw the book herself. "I've never seen that one before."

"Well…" James started to say before the book in question started to float. The Father didn't hesitate to put himself between his family and the unknown while inwardly cursing himself for leaving his wand on the table…that was currently below the book.

"Oh it feels so good to finally be active." A voice from the book said before noises associated from stretching came from it. It then turned to face the family that were slowly backing away from it. "I apologise for startling you. I am a Book Of Alternate Realities, or B.O.A.R. for short. I and my fellows have been scattered amongst realities to try and keep some mistakes from being repeated more than necessary. I contain the Reality of a possible daughter of yours that could have been born instead of Harry. I will warn you that not everything contained within my pages can be applied to your reality. There will be similarities but some things might never happen even if I never came to you."

"So you want to show us what happened in that reality so this one can be better prepared." Lily said with a hand on James's shoulder to get him to relax. If it was to harm them then it would have at least tried already. They slowly moved to sit on the couch, James made sure to grab his wand though.

"Exactly, I was created by a man that wanted to stop, and I quote, 'The decent people getting anal without lube because some fucker thought he knew everything despite being a stupid prick'. I believe that he might have altered it for his fellows but those were his first words to me. I will display what happens in the story as I tell it and will pause whenever there is an interruption. Are you comfortable?" B.O.A.R. said conveying concern as they slowly relaxed.

"Yes we are." James said after sharing a look with his wife and seeing that Harry was starting to nod off after the sleep charm Lily placed on him.

"Splendid, Chapter 1…"

 **It was a perfectly ordinary night when everything changed.**

"I know the feeling." James said giving B.O.A.R. a pointed look as it showed a girl in bed.

 **Erika Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, had just gone to sleep when Vernon, dead drunk and more than a little incoherent, walked into her room quieter than she ever would have believed possible...and took a pillow to her face.**

"WHAT!" Both parents shouted with only Harry's presence keeping them from lunging at the book to tear answers from it.

"Why is my possible daughter with my Sister and her Bully of a Husband?!" Lily demanded holding Harry tighter to her chest. James wasn't capable of speech as he glared at the frozen seen.

"In many of the Realities you are betrayed by your Secret Keeper who in most cases is a Death Eater Spy. This usually results in your deaths and your child surviving a Killing Curse from Voldemort himself. The backlash destroys his body and the house. They are usually found by Hagrid who has orders to take them to Dumbledore and refuses to hand them over to the usually grief stricken Sirius. Dumbledore believes that they survive due to Lily's sacrifice and that it requires them to be with her blood relatives to keep him safe until he is of age. Most versions of the Dursleys don't take this and the implied threat kindly and take it out on the easiest target." B.O.A.R. explained.

"So Dumbledore thinks that I would do something that would require my child to be near Petunia! I know he likes to make people believe he is eccentric but this makes me think he is honestly senile!" Lily said with a growl.

"It is a widely debated topic."

"Remind me to pay Peter a visit." James said with his tone promising violence. As the person responsible for the death of him, his wife and a torturous life for his child Peter Pettigrew would receive no mercy from the Stag of the Marauders.

 **Erika woke up with a start. Fighting like a mad woman to get free of the smothering hands, but the last thing she would remember of that night was the sight of the clock on her dresser...it read ten minutes to midnight.**

"Lily, would you complain if your sister and her husband were suddenly the victims of the gas leaks going around?" James asked with a forced calm as he held his wife and son closer to him.

"Not if we're babysitting their son." She replied as despite her rage at her brother-in-law she knew her nephew to be innocent of it, at least at his current age.

 **Erika didn't know where she was, only that for the first time in her life she felt...safe. Wanted. Loved.**

"Dumbledore might just have a gas leak of his own as well." Lily said while James nodded in agreement.

 **"Oh my poor baby. How could he had left you** _ **there**_ **when we specifically stated not to do so under pain of death!" said a woman. She sounded very upset. Erika blinked. She had only heard that voice once, and it had been screaming at the time.**

"Well at least your other is just like you. However, I don't like the implications of that last part." James said being slightly calmer now that his potential daughter wasn't being smothered before him.

 **"When that bastard dies I am so going to make him suffer for leaving you with them," said another rather venomously. Again, she only vaguely recognized the voice.**

"I'm surprised Sirius hasn't already. I can't see him standing by and letting this happen." Lily said with a frown while James blinked.

"That's a good point. Where is he in all of this?" James asked with concern about his best friend.

"Sirius Black in most Realities is believed to be your Secret Keeper and as such was sent to Azkaban upon his capture." B.O.A.R. said while James closed his eyes and forced himself to keep calm. He could keep that from happening and made a point to remember to have Sirius with him when dealing with Peter.

 **Erika leaned back from the embrace and her eyes bulged.**

 **"Mum? Dad?" she whispered in shock.**

"At least she can recognise us." James said trying to lighten the mood and failing.

 **Lily was hugging her daughter rather tightly. Erika could feel the tears on her clothes.**

 **"Hey sweetie. I'm so sorry we weren't able to protect you from all that. If only we'd chosen Sirius, or Remus..." said James Potter. He ruffled her hair affectionately.**

"Don't worry Harry, we won't let any of this happen to you." Lily said to the sleeping baby as she smiled sadly at the interactions of their others and Erika. It was sad that such a happy moment only came about because of a tragedy.

 **"But... how is this possible?"**

 **"That fat pig Vernon, may he rot in the pit for eternity, killed you," explained Lily.**

"He can do a lot more than merely rotting in hell." Lily said before thinking up ways that she could make the pig beg for death for daring to kill her daughter.

 **"So that wasn't a dream. I really died?" said Erika. For someone who crossed over she was surprisingly calm.**

"What exactly has she been through that dying doesn't faze her?" James growled out not sure if he really wanted an answer. Why was his daughter destined for such a short and clearly shitty life.

 **"I'm afraid so sweetie. On the plus side, you'll never have to deal with a Malfoy again!" said James with false cheer.**

 **"And we can finally see you perform instead of having to watch it second hand," said Lily.**

"Perform?" The two eldest Potters asked in unison rather curious about what could possibly distract their others from Erika's death.

 **Out of all the things Petunia had taught her daughter, she had been surprised then happy that her sister had at least bonded with Erika over ballet. Lily had never cared for it, but the mere fact that Petunia had taken Erika to lessons had made things just a little more tolerable than it could have been for her daughter.**

"Still doesn't excuse letting your husband kill my daughter and clearly neglecting her if she didn't feel safe, wanted or loved." Lily said torn between interest at how Erika did and anger at how her sister didn't look after Erika like she would take care of Petunia's son when she died.

 **It was one of the few things that could get Petunia's approval, and she had been quite disappointed when Erika had forgone the lessons in favor of magic.**

 **Erika felt like she was finally home in that brief moment with her parents. James and Lily were absolutely** _ **furious**_ **with Dumbledore for his inability to keep her even remotely safe while she tried to learn magic...and when Erika expressed a desire to go muggle and abandon her schooling at Hogwarts altogether, she was surprised her father agreed that it would have been better for her.**

"I might have Pride in my magic and bloodline but my Family is, and will always be, more important." James said wishing Erika could hear him or at least his other explained that to her.

 **Lily wanted her to retake dance lessons. There was no reason to let such talent go to waste, and Erika had the talent (and the flexibility) for it.**

James's eye twitched at the emphasis placed on flexibility before remembering what ballerinas wore. There was no man alive that would stay that way if they thought of his daughter like the narration hinted at.

 **Erika wished it could be like this forever. She never wanted to go back to her life again... her life was full of nothing but pain, and this was the best she had ever felt.**

 **But the universe was a cruel bitch who loved to screw with her.**

"HASN'T SHE GONE THROUGH ENOUGH?!" James shouted making Lily wince but she agreed wholeheartedly. Neither wanted Erika to suffer even if it meant that she was dead. There was such things as a merciful death after all.

 **Erika was forcefully taken from her parents, who looked very angry at the intrusion...before she saw a spark of fear in their eyes when they realized who it was.**

"What could scare us into not even defending her?" Lily asked in shock. They had faced Voldemort several times without fear because it was the right thing to do. And yet here they had the best motivation of all and did nothing.

 **She saw a glimpse of wings and realized it had to be an angel.**

"If we fear the angels then they clearly aren't the goody two shoes that people think they are." James said struggling to keep from being angry at his other.

 **"** _ **I don't know how you managed to slip up here, but you're going back whether you like it or not! I am not allowing some slip of a**_ **human** _ **ruin my day just because you didn't like the prophecy!"**_ **said the angel annoyed.**

"Racist angels…what next, the devil tries to woe her out of love?" James said sarcastically getting a small giggle from Lily at the sheer ridiculousness of such a thing happening. They tried not to think of the implications aimed at the prophecy.

 **Erika saw golden gates, and realized with horror that she was being thrown out of heaven. She fought like mad to avoid being kicked out, but the angel had a stronger grip than she thought. She caught a glimpse of cold, cruel eyes before she felt herself fall. She heard the angel tell the gate keeper that until she killed the warlock she wasn't allowed back in.**

"If you want him dead so badly do it yourself!" James snapped as he rose to his feet. He swore that Harry would never suffer as Erika did and he would find a way to help her if things kept going as they were.

 **And it was thanks to the gate keeper's reply that she knew the name of the angel who had cast her out.**

 **Zachariah.**

 **It was midnight when Erika took that first gasp of air since the attack, and the first thing she did was curl up her knees and cry.**

James sat back down t hold Lily as she wept with Erika. Both would forever curse the name Zachariah.

 **She had found peace. She had been with her parents and she no longer had to fight and that damn angel had taken it all away. All because of some prophecy he claimed she needed to complete?**

 **The next morning, Vernon's eyes almost did a double take when she left the room, but he clearly believed that the 'death' of his unwanted houseguest had been a drunken hallucination. They didn't speak a word, but Erika would later jam the door with some old nails that night just in case he tried to repeat it.**

"He won't get the chance to." James promised darkly.

 **A few days later she found that his actions had an unexpected side effect...her scar, which had plagued her for years, was an angry red color and actually looked like it was healing over. Closer inspection of the pillow Vernon had smothered her with revealed a foul black sludge that refused to come out.**

 **So his actions had removed whatever connection she had to Voldemort? Erika didn't know whether to be relieved or horrified.**

The Potters didn't have that problem and were horrified. How could Erika be connected to Voldemort in the first place?

 **She settled on indifference, though for the next two days she refused to leave the house, despite the A/C being broken.**

 **Erika thought long and hard about what her life had been like and came to an uncomfortable conclusion.**

 **Magic had screwed her life up. Badly. It simply wasn't worth learning how to use her magical core if all it gave her was pain and sorrow. Unfortunately she couldn't leave Privet Drive that easily. She had noticed the watchers yesterday and suddenly all those invites for tea became very suspicious indeed from the seemingly innocent Mrs. Figg.**

"Figg, isn't that the old woman that Dumbledore knows with all the Kneazles?" Lily asked in shock before anger took over. "Dumbledore knew, he wouldn't her around Erika unless it was to keep an eye on her. Why would he allow such things to happen?" James said nothing as he struggled to keep from having another outburst of rage.

 **Besides, it would take too long for her to reach London and to her Trust Vault from Surrey. Better to wait for a chance to catch the Knight Bus without anyone being suspicious from the Weasly house than trying to do so when everyone was watching her.**

 **A few days later Dudley had a run-in with a couple of dementors and only barely managed to get away thanks to the fact her watchers actually got off their asses and saved him. Her uncle couldn't blame this on her, because she had been staying in her room quietly making a list of things she could and couldn't do once she had access to her converted vault contents and what she would need in order to live on her own until she was old enough to leave the country without suspicion. Outside of making sure Hedwig knew the general plan (which was to wait with Luna Lovegood, a fourth year Ravenclaw she had chatted to once before the Yule ball last year) until she had found a place or someone who could keep the wizards off her ass until Voldemort was no longer her problem to deal with.**

"He shouldn't be her problem to deal with in the first place." James growled out holding Lily closer to him. "Why were Dementors at a muggle area and why does it seem that Erika has had a run in with them before?"

 **She didn't know what prophecy that angel had mentioned was, but she could guess. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of acting as his pawn when she had her own life to live, heaven be damned!**

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" They shouted happily.

 **So she prepared...and in the meantime she got back into her old stretching exercises from ballet.**

 **Petunia caught her at it once, but when she went to tell Petunia what she was doing her aunt didn't say a word as she closed the door.**

 **However Erika noticed that her aunt actually left her more food than usual and even allowed her longer shower times. Dudley never came in to drag her out again.**

"Why would he be the one to drag her out? Why do they think that dragging her out is alright to begin with?" Lily said as their mood soured again at the clear implications and they hoped that it didn't go further.

 **Erika hated Grimmauld Place more than Privet Drive, as bizarre as it seemed. She had at least made a strong enough impression with her 'rescuers' when she nearly brained Moody with the baseball bat left over from Dudley's ill-fated attempts to try his luck at the sport.**

"Good on you Erika. I remember quite a few stories from Sirius about that place." James said smirking at the paranoid wizard being ambushed by her.

"Didn't it say that Sirius was in Azkaban? How could they get to it without him?" Lily asked before B.O.A.R. spoke up.

"In most Realities Sirius sees a photo of Peter Pettigrew with the Weasleys who are usually near, if not friends with, the Potter child. He then becomes the first ever to escape Azkaban without outside help in order to kill Peter before he can harm the child." B.O.A.R. said making them both relieved that Sirius cared enough to do the impossible.

 **The fact she had brought it with her as incentive to leave her the hell alone, more so. Three seconds of Erika's scathing tongue lashing for her now-** _ **former**_ **friends and the fact she seemed far too happy to hit them with the metal bat had been the best way to secure her own room...one which to her delight had a window that lead into the back yard.**

"I can't blame her given that they didn't help her while she was at the Dursleys." Lily said unhappy that Erika was losing friends but consoled herself that they weren't true ones if they did nothing. She had always helped Severus when his father got too much and had tried to get him arrested several times but neither Eileen or Severus would press charges.

 **She used that as a way out of the house one night to see how far it was to London.**

 **The answer? Less than two hours walk, according to the Google Earth map she used. Less than that, if she ran.**

 **Sirius seemed to be the only one who knew what was going on with her. That she planned to run away and not come back.**

"I just realised something." James said with a frown making Lily turn to him curiously. "Where is Moony in all of this? Sirius has the excuse of being in Azkaban and even then he broke out to protect her. It hasn't said anything about Moony and I would like to think he would get over his annoying self pity if it meant keeping her safe."

"We'll just need to see. I just hope that Sirius helps her even if he doesn't go with her. I doubt Azkaban did him any favours." Lily said with a matching frown as she had always found Remus to be the most mature of the Marauders and hoped that he would have at least tried to help her.

 **He recognized the signs pretty fast, considering he had the same ones when he was sixteen. He said nothing, but if Erika found an obscure book to summon beasts most people would consider evil under her pillow one night, she kept her mouth shut.**

 **Because of her new anti-social outlook (she blamed Cedric's death, so the 'adults', barring Sirius of course, didn't question it) everyone more or less kept their distance.**

"I'm rather worried about how useless the adults are if Sirius is the only one noticing what is going on. You would think Moody would have noticed given his paranoia." James said while Lily nodded in agreement.

"I hope Sirius checked through that book before he gave it to her. I can't see him giving her an Evil Book but he wasn't always cautious." Lily said making James tilt his head. Sirius was raised by a Dark Family so he would trust his judgement.

 **Everyone except Fred and George.**

 **"So little sister..." started Fred.**

 **"When are you planning your big escape?" asked George.**

"Why do I get the feeling that they take after you and your gang?" Lily asked getting a mock hurt look from James.

"It wasn't a gang. Besides, if they have noticed what the adults haven't then they know her better than the others." James said with a smirk. He hoped they would help Erika get into pranks, which despite what Lily would have people believe came from both adult Potters.

 **Erika's eyes grew guarded. But her posture was relaxed. The twins had cornered her in a secluded portion of the Black Family Library, far away from any prying ears and after they had cast several charms against the adults hearing them. Not that they could, considering they were in a meeting at the moment. The fact she hadn't reached for her now ever-present bat spoke volumes about how she felt about them.**

"She must feel the same towards them if she isn't grabbing the bat." Lily said with a slight smile happy that she had someone in her corner other than Sirius.

 **"What makes you think I'm leaving?"**

 **"Dear little sister..."**

 **"Did you think Sirius was the only who recognized the signs of teenaged rebellion?" finished George with a grin.**

 **"So when were you planning to go?" continued Fred.**

 **"Soon."**

 **"We can help with the distraction," offered George.**

 **"As glad as I am to hear that, the last thing I need is for the adults to realize that you helped me. And the less you know about where I'm heading or plan to hide, the better."**

 **"Can we at least get a hint?"**

 **"Let's just say I plan to get back into a hobby that I was forced to go to the wayside because I thought magic**

 **would actually make my life better, instead of making it worse."**

 **Seeing their surprised faces, it was clear they didn't know she had a hobby before Hogwarts.**

"I think that Erika is going to be very good at hiding from everyone if even these two didn't know about the ballet." James said letting out a relieved sigh. While he would prefer that she didn't have to be so independent it was better than being dependent on clearly incompetent adults.

 **"But... what I could use is some help with keeping people from finding me once I'm out of here. And getting a passport, one for the muggle world."**

 **"We might know a few people who can get a passport..." said Fred.**

 **"But how are you planning to leave England?" asked George.**

 **"Fly of course. Shouldn't be too difficult."**

"James, is there something you want to tell me?" Lily asked not missing the slight smirk that appeared on her husband's face. He merely shook his head with an innocent look on his face. Lily let him have the small secret in case it came in useful for themselves.

 **Of course things weren't as easy as she would have thought. Getting a passport took the better part of a week, and even then she had difficulty hiding what she had planned from the increasingly nosy Molly Weasley.**

"I think I remember her." James said frowning in thought before his eyes went wide. "She's the one that used a love potion on Arthur and has seven kids, mostly boys. From what I hear she is quite controlling over them."

"You don't think she would try and set Erika up with one of her sons do you?" Lily asked having a very dim view of love potions. She knew a couple of girls that almost had their lives ruined because of them.

"No, despite Arthur not caring about it since he was already head over heals for her, Gideon and Fabien read her the riot act for it. If she does try to set them up then she won't use potions. We don't know enough about her children to see if they would though, Fred and George seem alright but don't know about the rest." James said hoping Erika was careful.

 **Fortunately there was an easy way to hide it. She used it as a bookmark in something muggle that Hermione wouldn't touch out of principle.**

 **Erika had learned rather fast that Hermione hated fantasy novels, especially once she found out that most of the genre couldn't be applied to her new found magical powers.**

"That doesn't mean you can't try and make something similar." Lily said with a frown at the close minded attitude towards magic. Even purebloods liked to experiment if they hear of something interesting. James and Sirius were still trying to make Lightsabers.

 **She however liked it because it was something she wasn't allowed to read at home. A forbidden pleasure as it were. And she loved** _ **Lord of the Rings**_ **.**

 **Some rather dense relative had given Dudley the entire set, all first editions. He hadn't even opened them once. So she had confiscated them herself. Not like Petunia ever noticed they were missing.**

"I'm glad she had found something she liked at least. I can scarcely believe that Petunia never grew up." Lily said unhappily at the reminder of her sister.

 **Erika had her chance during the last Order meeting shortly before the lists were sent out.**

 **Erika locked the door, jammed it with a nail and had another argument with her former friends loud enough to be heard downstairs by the adults. After slamming the door, no one wanted to bother her for a few hours, not that they would after she nearly bashed someone's head in.**

 **Remus, bless his nose, said that it wasn't the best time of the month to be around her when she was in a bad mood.**

"So Remus is alive. At least he is trying to get her some space but is that because he knows or is she really on her bad week?" Lily asked while James tried to block out the implications. He didn't want to hear about his daughter having gone through the dreaded puberty essentially making her a few steps from adulthood.

 **Everyone wisely didn't ask what he meant.**

 **It took little doing to open the window. She kept it open most nights so Hedwig could hunt.**

 **Hedwig was already flying to Luna's house until Erika found a way to keep the idiots in the magical society from bothering her ever again.**

"That could take a while." James said knowing that magicals could be tenacious when they wanted to be and from what they had heard they were rather invested in using Erika as a symbol.

 **She deftly dropped to the ground with her expanded bag and made sure no one was watching. Her cloak was useful, there was no doubt of that, but with Dumbledore and Moody, it was useless. Luckily Sirius knew she was planning to leave soon, so when he heard the thump outside (he was the closest to the outside wall, strangely enough) he covered her exit.**

"Lily, remind me to get the cloak back from Dumbledore and check it over. I've personally used it to get the drop on the two of them so he had to have tampered with it." James said as his temper flared again. It was only because Erika had it and Sirius was helping her that he managed.

 **If anyone noticed he talked a little too loud while in an argument with Snape, no one said anything. The twins grinned upstairs as they heard some of the insults he hurled at their potionsmaster.**

"What the hell is Snape doing in an Order meeting? He's a fucking Death Eater!" James demanded while Lily looked conflicted at the fact her old friend had apparently turned on Voldemort and incredulous at the fact that Dumbledore had him teaching at Hogwarts.

"Severus Snape turned spy upon the death of Lily Potter in most Realities. His reasons vary from guilt at being the one to give Voldemort the start of the prophecy to anger at the death of the woman he was obsessed with. I have no idea of how the local Severus is so don't make rash decisions about him, please." B.O.A.R. said not really helping James's temper.

 **The moment she entered Gringotts, she knew she was going to have a really, really bad day.**

 **Malfoy was there.**

"I forgot that the peacock managed to breed." James grunted out in annoyance.

 **There were ways around him though.**

 **She waited patiently in line until the goblin was free, and asked to be taken to her vault. From there she emptied out her entire trust vault, and asked where she could convert it all into muggle pounds.**

 **"Convert? Are you insane woman? Goblins don't keep muggle money on hand like that! We barely have use for the paper the muggleborns bring in every year!"**

"Wait WHAT?!" Lily asked in shock. "Do you mean to tell me that the Goblins don't even try and invest it in the Muggle World? I would have thought that they would have done something so obvious as they have a steady income of Muggle Money." James just shrugged not really having an idea about the Goblins or how the Muggle World worked.

 **"So what happens to the cash the muggleborns trade in every year?"**

 **"We use it as kindling."**

"WHAT!" Lily shouted in rage. Over the years she had converted a lot of money and to hear that it was just burnt pissed her off. It didn't help that she hadn't really calmed down since learning about her daughter's life.

 **Erika thought fast.**

 **"Fifty galleons and you funnel it all to my wallet each year," she said immediately.**

 **"All of it? What in the Goblin King's name would you need all that paper for?"**

"Its official, our daughter is a genius." James said in pride making Lily giggle and calm down a little. Neither of them commented on the fact that they had started thinking of the strong willed girl as theirs.

 **"You mean you don't want fifty gold coins just to get rid of it?" asked Erika.**

 **"I never said that, just curious why you would want it," said the goblin quickly.**

 **"It's easier to carry. Coins are heavy," said Erika with a straight face.**

James looked even prouder at the perfect poker face she had. Even if it was inherited from Lily and not him he knew it would server her well.

 **The goblin took her up to a higher office, where she paid them the fifty coins in exchange for them sending all the 'muggle' currency the got each year to her wallet.**

 **Idiots.**

"And that was just Chapter 1." James said trying to settle his emotions. "We can't stay here if Peter will betray us. I know where Sirius lives and I doubt he will mind us crashing there for a little while." He waved his wand and everything started packing up.

"I want Sirius with s when we continue reading. He might provide an insight to things we can't and I doubt he would be happy if we cut him out." Lily said grabbing the things for Harry while James pocketed the rest and grabbed B.O.A.R.

"We'll need to catch him up and keep him from going after Wormtail. I want to finish the book before we do anything. We might make things worse if we don't." James said before escorting his family from Godric's Hollow with nothing but determination in his eyes.


	2. Sirius Joins The Reading

**Sirius Joins the Reading**

"So in short you have a book that was sent to make sure that this Reality didn't follow the same mistakes others have and it has stated that not only is Peter a traitor that gets you killed but this alternate daughter of yours has had such a shitty life I wouldn't wish on my Mother or Snape." Sirius said as he paced the living room of his flat. Normally he would have been charging out the door after what he had just been informed of but Lily had given him a sleeping Harry and neither of the Potters would accept their son back until Sirius was sure not to run off.

"Essentially, that is the just of it. Fortunately it seems that Erika is taking her life into her own hands and plans to do a much better job than that of the adults around her. You should know how bad it is if you are the most mature of the adults around her." Lily said making him wince as Sirius was well aware and proud that he wasn't too mature. It spoke volumes of what Erika had to put up with.

"The first chapter had a lot of things that made us angry. I hope that this one will be a much better chapter, for Erika at least." James said guiding Sirius onto the three seat couch so he and Lily sandwiched his friend. He didn't take the revelations all that well.

 **It had been far too long since she had done this. The stretches made her wince with pain, until she started to remember the potions she had bought at the apothecary just for this purpose.**

 **The clerk had given her a slightly surprised look at the ones she had gotten, but it wasn't until she was halfway to the really cheap apartment she had gotten near the dance studio that she realized why.**

 **Muscle relaxant potions could be used for other...activities... than keeping the pains of remembering the stretches she hadn't done in over three years. Thankfully she had been in her new home when she light up like a Christmas tree realizing how it had looked to the clerk.**

Lily giggled at the guys' eyes twitching in unison at some little brat thinking of Erika that way. It was clear that James didn't want anyone thinking of her that way while Sirius probably had his heart set on her finding a girl worthy of her to settle down with, no guy was worthy of his goddaughter.

 **He probably thought she planned to have a long couple of days with her boyfriend with the looks he had shot her. It wasn't like physical activity such as what she planned was a big thing among the magicals.**

 **Still, the potions did the trick as it kept her from being more sore than she would like once she started to remember all those lessons she had taken.**

 **And it allowed her to quickly return to something she had sorely missed since learning she was a witch.**

"At least the Potions are doing their job unlike a certain clerk." James said dearly wishing that a name was used so he could have a 'talk' with the clerk.

 **She loved the ballet. It was one of the very rare things that her aunt actually** _ **liked**_ **about her niece. Lily hadn't enjoyed going to the performances with their mother, but Petunia had been an avid fan of the arts. Learning her niece was not only talented at it, but actually** _ **enjoyed**_ **it had been the sole reason she had paid for lessons.**

They frowned at the lack of care from the Dursleys but ignored it in favour of watching Erika get her life together.

 **So yes, the first thing she did once she was on her own was find a dance studio to regain a hobby she had been forced to drop because of magic.**

 **The girl, who had abandoned her name along with her wand and now went by simply Jade, went into class without a care in the world.**

 **It was of great amusement that she had seen her former friends and teachers walk by the studio repeatedly without once glancing in to see if she was there. It was a testament to how little they knew about her.**

Sirius grinned at the large prank she was playing on the idiots of the Order. If they were allowing such things to happen then they deserved to run around like headless chickens because of their stupidity.

 **Jade walked into the studio, ready for another day of bending in ways no human should be able to when the instructor stopped her.**

 **"Jade, you are by far the most promising pupil I've ever had the pleasure to have. But you're wasted here in this tiny studio."**

 **"Sir?"**

 **"How would you like to learn dance in New York?"**

"America, the muggles are going to get her to America?" James said in shock before a large grin appeared on his face. "Ha, I doubt they'll find her over there and there will be little chance that she is caught because of bad luck."

"Forget that James, from what little I know of ballet it can be rather cut throat and that she has the talent to be seen above the others just goes to show how talented she is." Lily said with a large grin as she watched the newly named Jade's reaction.

 **Jade's eyes lit up. If she went to New York the muggle way, those idiots would never find her. She would be free!**

 **"I would of course need your legal guardian's permission..."**

"Well fuck." Sirius said annoyed that something so mundane might undo all of Jade's work.

 **"Would a verbal agreement work?" she asked. Better not tempt her luck just yet.**

 **"She would have to send the money too..."**

 **"I already have my passport and my part time job would pay for the ticket," interrupted Jade.**

They couldn't help but grin in Pride at her quick thinking. They hoped that her troubles were soon to be left far behind.

 **She didn't have a job, but she did have a habit of hanging around a certain cafe during lunch for several hours. It had dark windows so no one could tell them she wasn't an employee.**

 **Also, free internet.**

 **The instructor had an odd look on his face. He knew Jade lived alone, but the fact she had enough money and a passport ready spoke volumes about her home life. The fact she was absolutely positive her aunt would give permission to leave for New York, despite the fact she wasn't even sixteen yet meant she had been ready for this for quite some time.**

"At least someone noticed." James grunted in annoyance at how everyone else apparently ignored the blaring signs.

 **Still, once the woman gave her permission, and she sounded just as excited as her niece was, there was nothing to do but to get Jade ready for the transition.**

 **Jade both loved and hated New York. She loved being far from England and living on her own for the foreseeable future, but hated the smell of the place.**

 **There was something about the smog of London she had grown used to. New York was ten times worse. And their accent was appalling.**

Sirius couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter at her complaining about little things like that. It showed that she was healing and that she still had some British Pride despite how it let her down before.

 **Jade quickly grew used to being called old fashioned, both for her speech patterns and beliefs. She could care less if the girls in her dorm disliked her because she was a Brit, dammit, and happened to love the classics. Or that she could eat pizza and ice cream almost every day and not gain a pound.**

The guys blinked while Lily had a smirk on her face. It was one of the reasons Petunia had been jealous of her and it seemed that Jade had inherited it from her.

 **They just didn't understand that Jade didn't give a damn about her weight. So long as she could dance and do the moves right, the teachers didn't care about anything else she did within reason. The others might be worried** **about their appearance and their weight, but Jade was the most sensible girl on the planet.**

 **Starving herself wasn't going to make her a better dancer. Being miserable was never worth the headaches that came of it later.**

"I have to agree with Jade on that." Lily said thinking of how unhealthy some ballet dancers looked and the extreme lengths they would apparently go to stay slim.

 **"Non! Non! Non! You are to bend your legs like so!" said the woman with the worst French accent Jade had the misfortune to hear. And having being around the Beauxbatons girls, she knew a bad accent.**

 **The Madam had one that was most assuredly faked. Jade just had the tact not to call her on it.**

 **"Look at Jade! She had the position down perfectly!" continued the oblivious woman.**

 **Jade ignored the glares from the other girls. Just like she ignored the fact they often put tacks into her dance shoes. She took great pleasure in using a switching spell to place the sharp metal objects back into the shoes of the ones who had done the deed while she slipped on her spare set.**

 **A set that got far more use than the ones in her locker.**

"She is definitely your daughter Prongs." Sirius said while snickering at how that must have gone over with the apparently petty girls. They sounded as bad as Narcissa when she was feeling particularly bitchy.

"They brought it on themselves." James said with his own snickers.

 **For the past six months, she had been learning the art of ballet in one of the biggest studios in New York.**

 **And she had become bored with it.**

 **Thanks to her natural grace, long limbs and ability to stay in positions without falling over, ballet was far too easy for her. And the other girls hated it. Hated her because she was a natural.**

 **And Jade noticed that it was easier than before for some reason. Sore muscles healed within minutes without potions, instead of the hours they used to take. And then there was the fact she was seeing things. Things she should by all rights not be able to see.**

"Do you think that has anything to do with whatever was in that scar?" Lily asked worriedly while James and Sirius shared a worried glance.

"Given how her life has gone I don't doubt it but whatever it was is gone now." James said as his worry turned into relief.

 **The look on the man's face when she had tapped his shoulder one day at Grand Central park when some poor bastard had a heart attack... it hadn't been until later that she found out she could now see Reapers.**

"Sirius, why do you look like you're about to have a heart attack?" Lily asked after he made a rather strangled noise.

"Reapers are said to be escorts of Death. They essentially guide the dead to the afterlife. How Jade can see them while she is alive I have no idea." Sirius said in a rather strangled voice.

"Could it be because she died?" James asked in worry at how that would affect her only to get uncertain shrugs in return.

 **That had been a shock, for both sides of the equation. So if she happened to chat a few up in between classes, they said nothing.**

 **They seemed to know something she didn't. And she was perfectly content to wait until someone started talking. She was nothing if not patient.**

 **Tonight she was planning to see a play. Call her old fashioned, but she wasn't that big a fan of the modern movies. Too many special effects.**

Lily just sighed at the confused looks of the men folk.

 **Jade was disgusted. The lead actress was atrocious, and she knew without being told that half the lines had to be modified for the girl because she had a crappy memory for them. Nerves were no excuse for not memorizing such a simple play!**

 **Then she saw the advert for the next month's series of plays. Apparently they were going back to the great bard's work. It was a long line of the more popular Shakespearean plays.**

"Oh dear." James said remembering a similar reaction that Lily had when they had went looking for child friendly books for Harry. The shop assistants still flinched whenever they saw Lily after her legendary rant about skewed morals and common sense in children's books.

 **The very thought of that girl mangling such classics was an affront to her inner performer. She had to try her luck, if only to keep some chit of a girl from ruining them.**

 **Jade got in for one reason, and one reason only.**

 **She could do a genuine Scottish accent needed for Lady Macbeth.**

"It seems McGonagall was useful for something at least." Lily said with a huff getting shocked looks from the other two. "What? We all know that she's Dumbledore's Yes Woman and given how much he's screwed up with Jade how much do you want to bet that McGonagall helped in some shape or form."

 **Looking at the reviews later for the play, she was surprised when she found that the critics liked her the best.**

 **Considering the play was supposed to be about a lord who allowed himself to be persuaded by his wife to kill his royal cousin and become king by default, despite having just been given new titles and lands, only to be taken out by the others, Jade was very surprised that out of everyone in the play they had said she was the most convincing version of Lady Macbeth, accent notwithstanding.**

 **According to even the most cynical of critics, men who had torn down many a rookie actress, Jade Night (her new name) was like a living noblewoman from olden times, one who could give life to a part that so many failed to recreate like it had been written. The fact she could do a real Scottish accent without making it sound forced had been icing on the cake.**

 **They had liked her so much that the director had requested she come in to do the others.**

"I guess the Wizard World being backwards came in handy for that." Lily said with a smile at Jade's success. James rolled his eyes and Sirius looked at her with a mock scandalized look.

"I will have you know that it was all on Jade's talents and not our shortcomings." Sirius said getting a laugh from James while Lily shook her head good-naturedly.

 **She played Puck in** _ **Midsummer Night's Dream**_ **, and her impish smile made her an instant hit with the critics.**

 **According to one, it was like they were witnessing a living fairy come down to Earth just to mess with the mortals, and her delivery was flawless.**

 **Jade felt like she had found a new hobby. Ballet had been fun for a time, but acting was so much more entertaining.**

 **She almost felt disappointed when they quit doing Shakespeare's best plays.**

"It looks like she inherited your overachieving ways as well as Prongs' mischievous nature, Lily." Sirius teased while James looked rather smug. Lily merely raised an eye at the Dog Animagus who quickly looked away.

 **Crowley was in a good mood. He had heard about this new girl on Broadway with the natural talent of acting, and he wanted to get his claws into her before some other idiot did. Anyone with that much ability would net him quite a bit of extra deals on the side, as people tried to ride her coattails.**

"Deals? Please tell me he isn't what I think he is." Sirius said getting confused and worried looks from the parents.

 **It was a miracle she hadn't tried for Hollywood yet.**

 **So he took his time to find her, in the hopes she would be foolish enough to sign a deal without thinking too hard about it. What he got was something he never anticipated, yet so much more rewarding on his end.**

 **Pity he never did snag her soul in the process.**

"Okay, what is he?" James asked of Sirius who looked rather pale.

"He's a Crossroads Demon. In return for a wish that could be almost anything he gets their souls in ten years, less if it was a bigger wish. Those that try to get out of coughing up usually end up being torn apart by a pack of hellhounds. I don't like the fact that she will be around him or the fact that he benefits from it." Sirius said more seriously than he ever had before and held Harry close.

 **Jade looked up when she felt the foul energy heading straight for her. She had heard of demonkin from the reapers, who were surprisingly informative once they learned she had no interest in interfering with their duty, just in having a chat. They admitted she was a breath of fresh air for one of her kind.**

"At least the Reapers were kind enough to warn her." James said trying to look at the bright side.

 **Seeing the man approach her after a performance, she waited for him to say his piece. She could be polite when she wanted, and she was in a good mood for the moment.**

 **"Hello," he said pleasantly, leaning against the wall.**

 **Her good mood vanished in an instant.**

 **"So did they send you?"**

 **Seeing his confusion, she elaborated.**

 **"The imbeciles at that damnable Ministry? Or was it the Order of the Over-fried Chicken who finally got off their arses to get something done?" she clarified. Her accent, which she did her best to hide had come back in full force because she was just that irritated.**

"She doesn't beat around the bush does she?" Sirius said getting a snort from Lily.

"She clearly inherited the uncouth nature from James." Lily said putting on false airs before letting out some giggles. "I'm rather relieved to be honest. It means that she still has some flaws despite learning to look after herself."

 **His surprise doubled at the accent, and she could sense he was taking a much closer look at her. His eyes jumped in open shock and delight.**

 **"A witch! A natural one! Haven't seen one of your kind this deep in the normal territory without a wand nearby in a while," he said in delight.**

 **"I snapped that useless twig two years ago. Why are you here and what do you want? If you're here to bring me back to that thrice-damned England I warn you now, I won't go quietly," she growled.**

"She snapped her wand?!" Sirius asked in shock making James sigh.

"From what we know Magic has caused her a lot of pain, Padfoot. I'm surprised she didn't try and cut it out of her life completely." James said saddened but understanding about it.

 **"Hardly. I came to offer a deal," he said pleasantly.**

 **"A demon deal? How big of a fool do you take me for?" she countered.**

 **"Oh good, you're not entirely stupid like the rest of your kind. That makes corrupting you so much more fun," said Crowley pleasantly.**

"I'm not sure that I'm happy that he's so happy about her having a brain in her head." Lily said wary of the fact that Jade had gained his attention and only compounded his interest when they met.

 **"Just get it out demon, I don't have all day and I'm going to be late for class as it is," said Jade irritably. Hearing that accent sent her on downward spiral towards her darker emotions. It just brought back all the worst memories.**

 **Being around the Yanks made things so much easier. Easy to forget who she had been and all the pain she had gone through until this point.**

The three of them grimaced as while it was good that it wasn't being rubbed in her face she would have to face it in order to truly move on after a time.

 **"How would you like me to turn you into a successful movie star?" he asked with a smirk. He had little doubt she would accept.**

 **Jade rolled her eyes.**

 **"This? This is a hobby, same for dancing. I might be good, but it's not the thing I would sell my soul for just to get. And the one thing I** _ **would**_ **sell me soul for is something you could never give me," said Jade flatly.**

They all laughed at the look on the demon's face at the clear rejection before he schooled it while being happy that Jade wasn't even remotely tempted.

 **The pain of falling from heaven, kept from the only place she had ever been at peace...there was no way in hell the demon could pull that off. And even if he did, her soul would just be thrown into hell anyway. So no, there was nothing she would give her soul for.**

 **"Are you sure? Any fool can tell your a natural actress, and it wouldn't be too shocking if you went to Hollywood and became an instant hit," he said smoothly.**

 **That was how demons operated. They used gilded tongues and honeyed words.**

"So they talk like Slytherins when they want something badly." James said getting a nod from Sirius who remembered his lessons about them. None of them were happy with the reminder of her being thrown out of Heaven merely because an arsehole angel wanted her to do his job.

 **Too bad she wouldn't fall for such tactics. She had chosen the name Jade for a reason, and it wasn't because her eyes were close to that shade of green.**

 **"No. I'm not interested in making any deals for something I could care less about," said Jade flatly.**

 **She hid the pain of that night well with years of practice. She had never let anyone in before, and she wasn't going to bare her soul to some demon now.**

 **Crowley gave her a long look.**

"At least it seems he knows a lost cause when he sees one. I just hope it doesn't come back to bite her." James said unhappy at the reminder of her being hurt.

 **"Really? What would it take for you to sell your soul?" he asked, out of curiosity more than anything.**

 **Jade would later kick herself for telling him what she actually wanted. It wasn't like a demon gave a damn about heaven, let alone had the authority to override one.**

 **"Heaven letting me die and actually** _ **stay**_ **dead without throwing me out just because of some crappy prophecy I never even heard of, let alone care about," she said snappishly. She looked at her watch, a cheap little thing she had gotten because she didn't trust digital ones. She let loose an irritated sigh, realizing there was almost no way she would make it to class in time at this rate.**

"We all make mistakes Jade." Lily said trying to keep the pit in her stomach from forming.

 **She brushed past the demon without giving a damn whether he followed or not, racing to try and get to class on time.**

 **She didn't.**

 **Crowley was...befuddled. Yes, that was what he was feeling.**

 **The encounter with the girl he had planned to corrupt and use to get into Hollywood had been nothing like he expected.**

 **She was empty, for lack of a better word.**

The three of them winced at the state that she was in and before reaffirming that such a thing would never happen here. Even if they had to go to America themselves.

 **Jade Night was a talented ballerina and actress, but she considered them hobbies. And from the way she had mentioned heaven it was clear she had already died and been sent back because of some prophecy.**

 **The thing was, there were no active prophecies he could find in England that had the taint of angel interference outside... no, that was impossible. Potter was still firmly in Hogwarts under Dumbledore's thumb. He would have heard if she had left.**

"I think we should call it a night." Lily said as B.O.A.R closed to show that was the end of the Chapter. "I guess we shouldn't be surprised that Demons know about Jade if the Girl-Who-Lived stuff was so well known."

"I just hope he doesn't blackmail her into anything. I'm not sure if there is anything that could be used to kill Crowley given how he seems to have some pull in Hell." Sirius said worried about his goddaughter and handed his godson over to Lily. "You two can take my bed while I take the couch." James waited until Lily had entered the surprisingly clean bedroom before turning to Sirius with a determined look.

"We need to up the security here. Wormtail knows where you live and as soon as it gets out that we aren't at Godric's Hollow this will be the first place people will go." James said seriously hoping that giving him something else to think on would keep him from going after Peter or the Dursleys.

"I'll set a few things up and see if Lily can do the Fidelius Charm tomorrow with you as Secret Keeper. From now one we trust no one but who is in this apartment." James grimaced before bringing up a possible sore point.

"Even from Moony?" Sirius nodded slowly as it was clear he was unhappy with what he was about to say.

"Yes, from what that book says he might or might not have allowed it to happen and while I admit my other should have broken out well before then it reeks that he wasn't freed. Dumbledore could have called for a trial that would have freed me but apparently he hasn't. Between that and how much Moony feels indebted to the man we can't trust him with this." James nodded before grimacing.

"While all of that is true he is a Marauder. We owe him at least the chance to keep from being like his other. If we don't it will be a betrayal of ours. We'll get him to swear to secrecy before we let him in on it though."

"Fine…I'll find him tomorrow." James let out a sigh of relief joining his wife for an uneasy sleep.


	3. Remus Is Here

**Remus Is Here**

"Sirius, why is Remus tied up in your living room and unconscious?" Lily asked her host as he awoke with a yawn. It was clear that Sirius hadn't had much sleep and given what they were learning it wasn't a surprise. Finding out that he had apparently gone out and kidnapped the last of the Loyal Marauders was.

"Sleep wasn't really coming to me so I made myself useful." Sirius said absently picking up his toddling Godson who laughed in that way only babies and toddlers could. "We aren't sure if he is a part of the solution or the problem in Jade's life but given that he was one of us it was decided he would get a chance to prove himself. Better safe than sorry. I'm rather surprised about how easy it was given that he's well known for being a part of the Order."

"I was playing bait." Remus said surprising them both. "Greyback doesn't like those he turns going against him so I was hoping to lure him out. So what's all this about?"

"Long story short, we got a book that works on the multiple reality theory and given what has been read we aren't taking any chances. Sorry Moony but you feature little in the book and given that it follows a daughter of ours we could have had instead of Harry that isn't a good thing." James said coming out of the bedroom.

"Could I get the long version?" Remus asked making James sigh as they filled him in and started the next chapter.

 **Jade threw up her hands in frustration. That was the fifth idiot trying to be her 'manager' in hopes of riding her success all the way into Hollywood. It had been a year since she ran into that demon, and she hadn't heard a word from him.**

"Given how interested he was in her I'm not feeling great about him not being in her sight." Sirius said with a grimace that the others matched, even Remus who was still reeling from information shock.

 **So when she found him in her apartment thirteen months later, she was less than amused.**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Why so snippy Potter?" asked Crowley.**

"Sh-!" James started to say before Lily slapped her hand over his mouth.

"While this could be a bad thing that is no reason not to forget that your impressionable son is currently in the room." Lily said with a threatening under tone making James nod like a bobble head. He still remembered what happened the last time that Wormtail had swore in front of Harry. None of the witnesses could look at cabbage the same way again.

 **The fact her head snapped at him and her eyes narrowed in anger was all the proof he needed.**

 **"I must admit, I am impressed. There wasn't even a hint you had ditched that little destiny heaven wrote for you or that you had made it all the way to the colonies. If you hadn't let it slip that the angels had thrown you back I wouldn't have guessed you were here trying to make a living as an actress. And what a little actress you are! Had even me fooled!" said Crowley openly impressed.**

"James, your daughter's luck is even worse than yours." Remus said deadpanned knowing that having a Demon interested in you was not a good thing in any sense of the word and she had attracted one just while trying to make a life for herself.

 **It hadn't been easy to track Jade Night all the way from London to Surrey. If she hadn't called the Dursley woman he never would have figured it out that she was the Potter girl.**

 **She had all of Europe running around like headless chickens trying to find her and here she was living the life of a runaway teen while pursuing various hobbies.**

"That's the best way to live while on the run." Sirius said mock seriously making the other roll their eyes even if they are happy that Jade was safe from the British Magical Community.

"Does that mean you would be hunting down the kinkiest women you could find to experiment with if you were on the run?" Remus said making his jaw drop while James laughed until Lily glared at them for speaking inappropriately around her son.

 **Jade glared at him. Crowley laughed with a cocky smirk.**

 **"What do you want?"**

 **"Oh, so you want to go that route eh? I can work with that," said Crowley smugly.**

 **"Look unless you know of a way to keep the vultures off my ass trying to become my 'manager' just because I have some talent at acting, get lost. I'm not in the mood to discuss anything to do with England. And if you're here to tell me that you were summoned to drag my ass back, then just get out with it so I can leave and you can have fun dragging more idiots into hell trying to reclaim me," she said bluntly.**

"Have I mentioned how much I love Jade's blunt talks?" Sirius said with glee, happy that she had managed to get over the shock quickly and was ready for anything.

"Only every time she is blunt." James said with Pride in his tone.

 **"As amusing as that would be, and it is an amusing idea, that's not why I came here. I mostly came to confirm that you were Potter," said Crowley.**

 **Jade looked at him in annoyance before a thought came to her. A way to get him to leave her the hell alone and keep the greedy vultures from exploiting her.**

"Oh no." Lily said rubbing her face as she realised where Jade was going with her line of thought. She just hoped that it didn't come back to bite her.

 **"You demons like deals, correct? How about an arrangement instead? One that benefits both of us without me having to make a deal that I don't want or need?" she suggested.**

 **"Go on."**

 **"I'm being bothered left and right by idiot humans trying to 'manage' my acting talents just to get a free ride into Hollywood. While I could care less about being a star or the fame it would bring me, I would like to leave before the morons in England pick up where I am because I've been making waves. And there's the fact you already know about me being a witch."**

"James, I take it back. Your daughter is insane." Remus said getting glares from the parents in the room while Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Given how greedy Demons are I have no doubt that he will accept. He'll at least have her protected considering she will be bait for more souls." Sirius said trusting Jade to look after herself when it came to Crowley. She had proven herself by staying ahead of everyone for over a year without becoming a female Moody so she deserved the benefit of the doubt.

"Don't you feel like she shouldn't be bait for more souls? While she isn't corrupting them she is helping them get sent to hell." Remus said but it was clear that he wasn't all that fussed.

"Oh come on Moony, it isn't Jade's fault that others are stupid enough to make Demon Deals. If I shove chocolate under your nose then it isn't my fault if you eat it." James said poking fun at the man's chocolate addiction.

 **Crowley was starting to see what she was trying to say.**

 **"You want me to be your manager," he said flatly. He was curious to see her reasoning.**

 **"Let's face it, I would be used one way or another and there's no way in Heaven I'm going to look through half that legal mumbo-jumbo just to avoid being screwed over. And I could care less if you used me to get to the souls in Hollywood so desperate to be stars in the bright lights and glamor. The reapers like me well enough, but I'm tired of New York. And if I hide behind you, the other demons will leave me alone as well," said Jade.**

"I was hoping I was wrong." Lily said with her face in her hands. "I just hope that her luck keeps her from getting in over her head even if it does make a lot of sense."

 **Crowley's smirk widened. He liked this witch. She was unapologetic, blunt, and openly refreshing to deal with.**

 **In exchange for dealing with the humans for her so she could enjoy her hobby, he got easy access to all the desperate idiots in California hoping to star in the same films as she did. His own pet witch... plus there was the fact he could drop hints and let the idiots in England run around in circles while they laughed at them from a nice cushy chair.**

"Okay, I'm rooting for a Demon. This book is weird." Sirius said looking torn between liking the prank on the idiots that hurt his Goddaughter and wincing at the fact that a Demon was who he was rooting for.

 **Plus if he claimed her as his pet, then the other demons wouldn't go near her. They would be caught off guard running into a natural witch instead of someone who was powered by him, and she could help raise his reputation in the pit. It was a great situation for him.**

 **Plus it would give him all the time he would ever need to corrupt her later.**

"I don't find that fact all that surprising but I doubt it will work." James said deadpanning at the Demon's thoughts. Jade wanted to return to the embrace of her version of them and that would never happen if she made a deal and she knew it.

 **"Just so we're clear, I don't want any contracts, written or spoken with you," warned Jade.**

 **"A verbal agreement to use each other then?" said Crowley. He could work with that.**

 **Jade nodded.**

"At least she is smart enough to keep from making it a deal in any shape or form." Remus said with a relieved sigh. He might not like the fact that her dealing with a Demon was necessary he was glad that she was taking precautions.

 **Crowley hummed in his throat. Jade would use him as a shield against heaven, hell and everything in between, while he used her connections to net more souls. The fact she was on the good side with reapers, of all things, spoke volumes about her allegiances.**

 **She had none but to herself. Reapers were notorious for being neutral, and they rarely liked anyone, especially among the living. That she had gotten their attention enough to befriend several meant she was the ultimate wild card...one that he fully intended to use to his advantage.**

 **Two months later...**

 **Jade was in California. And she was irritated beyond belief.**

They couldn't help but laugh knowing that places like Hollywood were never as they were portrayed, mostly because Sirius had dragged them there for the honeymoon and spent a few days in jail after a night they would rather forget.

 **Hollywood was almost as bad as Hogwarts and it's damnable rumor mill.**

 **Quite a few people were eager to sink their claws into the newest talent to hit the area. And she had talent.**

 **She had already given one interview after landing a minor role in some movie she could care less about, and already the paparazzi was after her blood.**

 **She threw something made of breakable glass (it had felt like a mug) at Crowley shortly after the interview because he had been so damn amused at her expense.**

"He must be really amused by her if that's how he reacts to having a cup thrown at him. Most people I know would have reacted violently to that." Lily said slightly worried at just how much interest the Demon was showing in her daughter. She hoped she didn't fall for him, Lily didn't want her to be with someone with centuries on her.

 **She really, really shouldn't have been so bluntly honest about how she felt about her acting career. She performed because she was bored and it was a hobby that made money. She wasn't that interested in being famous. Hell, she didn't have much use for the money she still got from the goblins every year.**

 **"Ugh... I hate the rumor mills," said Jade.**

 **Crowley laughed at her expense at her expression. She had agreed to move this far out to insure that the English never picked up on her location. She had been making plenty of waves in Broadway, and there had been a few people who had come looking for Erika Potter.**

 **Jade had demon-possessed body guards around the clock, and she hated it.**

"I can see why." Sirius said with a grimace remembering the freedom he had when he ran away from home. To go from that to being followed about by Demons while being pestered by nosy bastards must be driving her insane.

 **Still, they did mostly keep to the perimeter of the fence around the house and she no longer had to worry about paying bills or going grocery shopping. So long as she kept acting and giving Crowley access to the countless hopefuls and the desperate former stars, she was practically his pet witch.**

 **"Look at the bright side poppet, you have a bigger house and all the chances to expand on your hobbies you could ever want," chuckled Crowley.**

 **"Har har. You owe me for that interview dammit. These bastards are more annoying than wizards," growled Jade.**

 **"Oh?" said Crowley amused.**

 **"I want a dog. This place is too empty and I refuse to pick up some idiot boy toy who just wants to leech off of me," she said flatly.**

There was dead silence as that ran through all of their heads. Given how Jade looked they had no doubt she had boys clambering to get in her pants even without taking her money into account.

"Note to self, make a few prank spells for when I have a daughter." James said getting a surprised look from Lily who knew that Wizard Families preferred to have the bare minimum until they had one son. The fact that James was willing to have a bigger family meant the world to her.

"I'll lend you a few books from my Family's Library." Sirius said looking just as serious as his best friend while Remus merely sighed at them being so overprotective.

 **"Any dog in particular?"**

 **"Nothing frou-frou, or I would be obligated to hex you out of principle. The bigger, the better," said Jade after a moment, before she remembered something "And I swear to Loki if you even try to get an English Bulldog I will get holy water and throw it on you."**

 **Crowley smirked. This would be fun.**

"While I'm glad she prefers proper dogs. I do not like that smirk." Sirius said getting nods from the others, including Harry who had been merely watching the book in fascination.

 **"Done. I'll bring it by tomorrow," he said.**

 **His current favorite had just whelped some new pups, and it wouldn't be too difficult to liberate one or two from it since they were just weaned. All it would cost him was an expendable lackey.**

"Please tell me that Crowley isn't getting her a Hellhound pup." Lily begged only for the men to look away, unwilling to be the one to confirm it for her.

 **Jade woke up to the sound of barking. She came into the kitchen to find a box with her name on it, and looked inside.**

 **Inside were the ugliest puppies she had ever seen in her life. She suspected that Crowley had given her hellhounds, the ass. Still, it would be fun to see how having hellhounds as pets would turn out if those asshole magicals ever showed up. She picked them up out of the box and felt something brush up against her core. She hadn't felt that sort of touch in years. She barely remembered casting magic since she snapped her wand into multiple pieces and sent them to Voldemort via an expendable owl.**

 **From what Crowley told her, he had a real field day once he found out who it had belonged to. Learning from Snape that she had vanished without a trace had him very smug indeed.**

 **Not her problem.**

"Not happy about her abandoning her magic that thoroughly but she is right in saying it isn't her problem." James said glad she was keeping her head about it. It wasn't her fault that Wizards and Witches refused to get their heads out of their arses and merely get rid of Voldemort themselves. He had fought the man several times and knew that he wouldn't be a problem if more people helped in the fight rather than fleeing like cowards.

 **She cuddled with the two puppies, who despite their infernal origins acted like all the other dogs she had ever met at that age. They barked, licked and generally acted innocent.**

 **Crowley came into the house a few hours later to see if she needed rescuing only to find her acting more like the child she never had a chance to be, playing tug of war with the pups.**

They all smiled at the scene while Harry tried to reach out for the dogs. Sirius turned into Padfoot and allowed Harry to snuggle into him.

 **He would deny it if asked, but his jaw dropped in surprise. The mere fact she had tamed them that easily surprised him. The fact that the two pups now felt like her familiars, more so.**

 **"What?" she asked with a pout.**

 **Crowley had to admit, seeing her show actual emotions made her rather cute. Too bad she wasn't his type.**

Lily let out a sigh of relief that was missed by the others thanks to James chocking at the mere thought that the Demon could be interested.

 **"Nothing. Just wasn't expecting them to be so...cuddly," he said evenly.**

 **"So what do hellhounds eat?" she asked.**

 **"Meat, mostly. The fresher the better. Dogs aren't generally vegetarians," said Crowley.**

The adults turned to the transformed Padfoot who just gave them a doggy grin.

 **"Even the pups?"**

 **"Especially puppies. These two were just weaned a week ago."**

 **Jade went into the fridge and tossed the puppies a pair of large steaks. They ripped into them with fervor.**

 **"How in the pit did you turn them into your familiars?" asked Crowley.**

 **"Is that what that was?" she said in surprise.**

 **"These two are completely bound to you. I've never seen any witch pull that off, even the darkest ones. And you're too pure to have that much pull in hell," said Crowley, eying her soul.**

"She went to heaven of course she has a pure soul." Remus said rolling his eyes at Crowley.

 **Jade was the purest soul he had ever been unfortunate to find, which was why their arrangement was so unusual. He had seen a lower angel in the pit once, after falling, and her soul was even more pure than that.**

 **It was strange.**

"That is strange." Lily said with a thoughtful frown on her face.

"Not really considering how that Zachariah was. I doubt his soul is all that pure." James said brushing off the comment. It wasn't like it would be useful to know in the future.

 **"So what are their names?"**

 **"This one is Hati (she put her hand on the one to her left) and this is Skoll (she put her hand on the right)."**

 **"Why Hati and Skoll?"**

 **"Because if I like wolves and Loki was always my favorite out of the pagan gods. If I'm not allowed into heaven, then screw them, I'm going pagan," said Jade flatly...before adding "Besides, this one (she petted Hati) has a crescent-shaped marking on his head."**

Lily put her head in her hands as James and Sirius barked out some laughter at Jade favouring the Trickster deity.

 **Crowley looked closer. Sure enough, the one on her left side had a crescent moon shaped mark on his face. One that hadn't been there when he brought them to the house earlier. It was probably a side effect of her turning them into her familiars and naming them.**

 **"Whatever. You're due at the set at five, and it's already three," said Crowley.**

 **Jade scowled. She didn't want to leave her new pets here all alone. She knew how destructive animals could be when their owners left them at home.**

"Tell me about it." Remus said sending Sirius a dirty look as he remembered the time they shared a flat. Remus had moved out as soon as he could and Sirius was later evicted for having too many noise complaints.

 **"You do realize hellhounds are invisible to almost everyone, right?" he said amused.**

 **Jade was being cast into some crappy horror film as the main heroine, which meant she would have to live inside a small trailer on the lot, since the house Crowley acquired for her took too long in order to get to the sets.**

 **She perked up at that, and immediately put the collars Crowley handed her around the puppies necks. They settled down almost immediately...another sign of how strong her connection was to them.**

 **Crowley had never seen hellhounds be tamed that fast, especially that young. Which made him wonder what sort of power she had to dominate two of them.**

"If they're that connected to her then they would make great guard dogs for her." James said as his distaste for Hell related things took a backseat to his daughter's safety.

 **Jade took one look at the 'revised' script and almost declined. She could spot a ritual from a mile away, and this one screamed trouble.**

The Adult Potters palmed their face and cursed Jade's luck. Why couldn't she get a break?

 **Having Crowley look at it confirmed it wasn't something some idiot had mashed together by accident.**

 **For one thing, they had the words correctly spelled and it was just bad luck Jade had been chosen because A) she was an up and comer and therefor desperate for any work and B) because she had mentioned in an interview that she knew how to speak Latin properly without mangling it.**

"She must wince every time she hears someone say a spell then." Lily said getting a confused look from James. "Wizard Latin would be considered mangled Latin by Muggles." James blinked in shock before shrugging it off. He knew the two worlds had different standards and didn't pretend to understand them.

 **Ergo, she had been picked to play the main heroine in the movie.**

 **Jade was just concerned that she would be targeted by the ghosts that were almost certainly going to show up on the set once she spoke the ritual.**

 **Crowley made sure she carried extra salt and a spare wand he had lying around from the last witch he corrupted. He didn't care if Jade had the thing purified, it would work in a pinch and that was all she cared about.**

 **Jade was about to get tea when she noticed two additions to the set. People who definitely didn't belong.**

"Oh, for crying out loud!" James exclaimed in annoyance.

 **Fortunately they had no idea she was well aware of how to detect people who shouldn't be there, so they didn't bother to hide what they were after.**

 **Listening to the shorter one dance around the subject of ghosts, Jade decided it was time to figure out who the hell they were.**

"She gets that from you." Lily said giving James an unimpressed look while he merely winced, he wasn't going to even try and argue that it wasn't true.

 **She waited until the day was over and the two were investigating before she confronted them.**

 **"Alright, what are you two idiots doing in here after a shoot?" she demanded.**

Padfoot let out doggy laugh at her blunt side coming out again.

 **Hati and Skoll were nearby in case they tried anything.**

 **Seeing the tall one stammer, the shorter one tried to change the subject...like why he was holding what appeared to be a homemade EMF reader.**

 **"What are you doing here?"**

 **"I left behind my cell phone," she said calmly. She didn't actually own one, the things were annoying as hell. She usually just borrowed one off her demon bodyguards because she didn't want to deal with them.**

 **She did own a laptop though.**

"I have no idea what a laptop is so don't bother asking." Lily said as James opened his mouth.

"I'm more worried about the fact she's talking to Hunters." Remus said getting their attention. "Hunters are usually muggles that have been affected by the supernatural badly in some way. Some are fine with you as long as you mean no harm but a few will kill anything they see as inhuman and that includes magicals."

 **Jade gave a very clear look at the homemade EMF detector in the shorter one's hand (he hastened to hide it but it was obviously too late for that) and raised a sculpted eyebrow at them both.**

 **"You two hunters?"**

 **The taller once winced, but nodded.**

 **"In that case your best bet is to ask the idiot who wrote the original script. I can recognize a ritual spell when I see one, and the only reason I even spoke the lines was because I was the one picked for the part. Crowley's had me stocking up on salt when I brought a copy to him and he told me what it did."**

 **"Who's Crowley?"**

 **"My manager," she said flatly. She just neglected to add he was a demon.**

"Smart." James said as he got the feeling they wouldn't like that.

 **"Thanks for the tip," said the short one.**

 **"Who are you two anyway?"**

 **"Dean," said the short one.**

 **"Sam."**

 **"Call me Jade," she said, heading out. They were officially not her problem unless they botched doing their job.**

"Now that the Chapter is over can I be let out of this chair?" Remus asked James who pulled out his wand and freed him. "I can't comment either way on my counterpart but I agree that we should learn as much as we can from this."

"So you're not mad the Padfoot essentially kidnapped you?" James asked knowing that while Remus was the mellowest of the Marauders he wasn't someone that you wanted angry at you. Many of their pranks would have failed without him.

"Given what I've learned already, I would be annoyed if he hadn't. I will help with beefing up the Wards but I want in when we confront Peter. We've done a lot for the rat and there should be no reason for him to go traitor. Besides, it has been far too long since we all spent time together outside of the few Full Moons I've been around for."

"Speaking of that, who gave you the idea to act as bait for Greyback? You know better than we do what he would do to you if you were alone with him." Lily asked having a hunch at the sheer suicidal stupidity of the idea.

"Dumbledore, he believes that if Greyback is dealt with then more of the Werewolves will follow my example and fight Voldemort. Despite what he seems to think though, most are neutral in this conflict. Neither side really gives a reason for them to fight with them. I only get along so well with Wizards because I went to Hogwarts." He replied making the Potters share a look.

"Well it seems clear that Dumbledore doesn't have your best interests in mind. We need to find a way to deal with him as well as Voldemort. I refuse to allow any of this to happen to Harry." James said getting nods of agreement from all the adults. "Sirius, if you could watch Harry while we get your security up to snuff I would be grateful.


	4. Questions Upon Questions

**AN: One Reviewer asked about the other version of Jade Angel that seemed to have disappeared. I don't know anything about what happened to it but I did read it. If anyone reading this knows then please tell me in a Review or a PM then I will put up the reason as long as it isn't too personal for the Author.**

 **Questions Upon Questions**

"Well that took a lot out of me." Remus said as he collapsed into a free seat while James did the same. They had been putting up as much wards as they could without drawing attention to what they were doing. Lily then walked in with some refreshments on a tray.

"I made everyone breakfast when I realised we hadn't had any. It should make you both feel better." Lily said before taking Harry from Padfoot and handing him some toast. Sirius whined a little as he became human again

"You are a life saver Lily." James declared in awe before guzzling down half of his orange juice. "I hadn't realised how bad the wards are here. If I didn't know better I would have said you had someone trying to take them down." Sirius frowned as he put his own juice down before groaning.

"I've had Peter around a few times. He probably gave it a go but realised he didn't know enough to do it properly. I never thought to check them since I had the Goblins do them." Sirius said while the others looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Padfoot, you do know that the Goblins despise your Family don't you? What makes you think they would do anything but the bare minimum you paid for?" James said making him blink before sighing as he realised that the Goblins wouldn't care that he was different from his Family. "Why don't we get another Chapter before we take another crack at the wards?"

"What a great idea!" Sirius said loudly trying to get out of his depressive mood.

 **"What do you mean you ran into a pair of hunters?!" shouted Crowley.**

 **He was pissed. How the hell had two hunters gotten that close to his best cash cow in years without his security teams on them?**

"Is it sad that I agree with Crowley despite having different motives?" Remus said as it dawned on him what would have happened if they had found out she was a witch. He got head shakes all around, even Harry who decided it was a game.

 **"They were after the ghosts that idiot writer set loose, not me. Simmer down," said Jade rolling her eyes.**

"I really don't like how she doesn't take genuine danger seriously." Lily said keeping Harry close.

 **"Did they know you were a witch?"**

 **"I confronted them. They had no idea what I am, only that I had forgotten a cell phone and recognized that they didn't belong on sight. I pointed them in the right direction and they dealt with the problem," said Jade.**

 **"You don't own a cell phone," said Crowley. It was a bit of an annoyance, trying to get into contact with Jade.**

 **"They didn't know that. All they know is that my 'manager' knew what the ritual I spoke aloud did, and that I had known enough to stock up on salt. One of them even left me a phone number in case I ran into another ritual in a movie script," said Jade.**

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not." James said getting a surprised look from the others. "While she has someone to call for help other than Crowley now, the more she interacts with the Hunters the more likely they are to find out she's a witch."

"That is true but I know of a few rare Hunters that don't mind the supernatural that don't try to kill others." Remus said making the surprised looks turn to him. "I spent some time in America getting a DADA Mastery. I met a few that were happy that I took precautions. Last I heard they were all dead though."

 **"Let me see that... I don't believe it."**

 **"What?"**

 **"You ran into the Winchesters?!" said Crowley.**

"Shit." Remus said scaring the others. "I was warned that John Winchester was someone that I was to avoid at all cost as he would kill me for being a Werewolf. I'm guessing that those two were his sons that he's been training to become Hunters." None of them looked happy at the news.

 **"Who?"**

 **"Sam and Dean Winchester. Known hunters and pain in the ass. You ran into them and they didn't figure out what you were?"**

 **"I have no idea who the Winchesters are, let alone care," said Jade.**

 **"Sam is some idiot who got picked by old yellow-eyed Azazel for his little tournament. They've been running around trying to find him for years because he murdered their mother. Rumor has it he recently nabbed their father's soul and the Colt," said Crowley, running a hand through his hair.**

"I'm going to guess that this Colt thing is a big deal. Then again, it is odd to find that there are others out there with luck as bad as hers." Sirius said trying not to smile at John being dead. Someone that would kill others for something outside their control reminded him too much of his Mother.

"I think it might be a gun of some kind." Lily said with a shrug. "Don't quote me on that given that we live in Britain." Most Brits didn't see a real gun in their entire life.

 **If Jade had a run-in with the Winchesters, this could be bad. Very bad.**

 **Crowley had no idea how bad it was going to get though.**

They all shared a worried look hoping that it wasn't _too_ bad. Jade deserved a break after what she had been through.

 **The first she knew of the danger, she was on her way back from another shoot when she felt it.**

 **There was something off in the air, and a feeling she had half-forgotten years ago nearby.**

 **It wasn't until they were about the enter the gate that she recognized it.**

 **There was an angel in her house! And not just any angel, but the one that had torn her away from her parents and threw her out of heaven!**

"GET OUT OF THERE JADE!" Lily shouted in horror and fear knowing that Jade wasn't likely to be able to fight an Angel especially one powerful enough to cower their counterparts with only his presence. She held Harry close to her to comfort herself and to settle him down, he had not taken her shouting well.

"If he dares hurt her I will hunt through the Black Library for a way to torture the bastard to death." Sirius promised darkly while Remus growled with golden eyes.

"Get in line." James snarled with his eyes glowing with his power.

 **To the confusion of her watchers, Jade immediately opened the door while the car was still in motion and ran like hell into the woods surrounding her home. Hati and Skoll, who had been sleeping, woke up and started snarling for no reason.**

They let out a sigh of relief hoping that she would be able to hide.

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE RAN AWAY?!" shouted Crowley.**

 **He had been called in to deal with the two hellhounds, both of whom were in a highly agitated state. It had taken the better part of an hour to calm them down enough to get them out of the car without him being mauled in the process.**

 **And there was still no sign of why Jade had run from the car. Or where she had gone.**

 **Crowley was about to order some lackeys into the forests bordering the house when there was a loud scream at the edge of his senses. A pillar of light, full of an energy he had only felt once or twice, was seen in the forest.**

"Bullocks!" Sirius snarled throwing his glass at the wall. It showed how worried Lily was the she merely repaired and summoned the glass rather than berate him for swearing loudly around Harry. They held out hope that Jade could get out unscathed.

 **The next thing he heard was the shout of rage as something was flung away from the light show and up into the sky.**

 **Fifteen minutes later they found Jade unconscious and completely drained of magic. But more than that there were feathers around her, some bloodied.**

"YES! MAKE ZACHARIAH YOUR BITCH!" Sirius cackled while James and Lily let out sighs of relief quickly followed by beaming in pride. Remus merely gave a toothy grin that showed his more feral side.

 **It didn't take a genius to figure out she had a run-in with an angel. Though why it had been after her or how she had sent it packing he had no idea.**

 **He intended to find out though.**

 **Jade woke up with a sore throat, a sharp pain in her back, and feeling like complete shit. The last thing she remembered was...**

 **She damn near flung herself out of the bed remembering how close she had been to being killed by that asshole Zachariah. He was like the angelic version of the damn Malfoy family, only ten times worse!**

There was a growl at both how close she had been to being killed and that she had been harassed by a Malfoy. The Marauders made a note to deal with Lucius before he could really influence his son.

 **It was only the presence of her hellhounds that kept her from running out of the room.**

 **"Finally awake are we?" said Crowley. He looked irritated. Well, more so than usual.**

"Given how much of an asset she is to him I'm not surprised." Remus said but he figured that Crowley would likely start to become her friend or eventually part ways with her.

 **"Where..."**

 **"You're in a heavily warded room. What in the pit happened?" he demanded.**

 **"An angel. There was an angel in the house that I just barely sensed so I ran."**

 **"I got that much when we found those feathers and three demons dead from a smiting," said Crowley angrily.**

 **"It was Zachariah. I think heaven is after the Winchesters, because that's how he found me. He was pissed because I wasn't in England," said Jade, hugging her knees.**

 **Even after all this time, she was terrified of that angel. She refused to act as Heaven's attack dog!**

"Damn good on you Jade!" James said proud that she wasn't going to be forced into anything and angry that someone was trying to force her. He just hoped that Jade would be safe and would be able to get over her fear when she needed to before it got her killed.

 **"Explain," said Crowley, a little less angry. This was information he could use for some leverage later.**

 **"He wanted to know why I was in America with the... well he called them vessels for some reason... when I was supposed to be 'ridding me of that nuisance Riddle', in his words. I think he set up a fake prophecy so he wouldn't have to come down and do it himself," said Jade.**

"You mean to tell me that not only was a prophecy made by Zachariah but it was a fake because he was too bloody lazy!" Lily said furious that Jade's life had been hijacked because an Angel refused to do his job himself.

"It isn't surprising all things considered. I just want him to stay away from Jade." Remus said while his eyes started to go back to normal.

 **"Are you absolutely certain he called the Winchesters vessels?" asked Crowley.**

 **"That was the exact term he used for the Winchesters. He was pretty irritated I had 'made contact with the vessels'," said Jade.**

 **"When an angel comes down from heaven, they have to borrow human bodies like we do. Only instead of calling them hosts they use the term vessel," said Crowley. This was information he could use! The question was, which angels had the Winchesters as vessels?**

"That's messed up." Sirius said after a few moments of silence getting nods from the others. It was bad enough that demons stole people's bodies but finding out that Angels had to too was a rather disturbing surprise.

 **"It was really weird though. When he had me pinned to that tree I felt something surging through me, but it didn't feel like magic," said Jade.**

 **"We saw the light show. Any idea what that was?"**

 **She shook her head.**

 **"In any event you're in no condition to take any jobs. Good thing you finished that last one. Until we're sure that angel isn't going to be showing up anytime soon, you're on lock-down," said Crowley.**

 **"I'm fine with that, just keep the fridge stocked," said Jade shuddering.**

They were surprised she didn't make a fuss but were relieved at the same time knowing that the she was finally taking a danger seriously.

 **Crowley's cover story for why Jade wasn't making any public appearances? A twisted ankle from her dance routine gone wrong. It was well known she was a former ballet performer, so the idea of her landing wrong during practice wasn't that far-fetched.**

 **In the meantime Crowley doubled security over her just in case. If that angel came back, he wanted to know immediately.**

While they weren't happy with her being around a demon they were glad he took keeping her safe seriously. They got the feeling that it was a rarity for her given how she acted.

 **Jade spent most of that time on her laptop or training her dogs. She didn't mind being under house arrest if it meant recovering from that attack. She was, unfortunately, used to being cooped up 'for her own good'.**

 **At least Crowley's form of house arrest was more tolerable compared to Dumbledore's.**

"As if we didn't have enough reason to pay the old goat a visit." Lily said with a growl of her own.

 **It had been two months since the attack, and Zachariah hadn't returned. Jade might have shrugged it off if it hadn't been for the weird dreams.**

 **Eventually she decided to write a journal, if only to keep her memory fresh.**

 **She went back to acting in low-ranked films, giving her best even if she didn't like the script that much. They just seemed...flat...to her. She hated romantic-comedies the most.**

"Don't we all." James said making Lily chuckle. That would teach him to forget their anniversary.

 **Crowley started asking around about specific vessels, but so far had gotten nothing but unwanted attention from some of the higher ranked demons. It looked like he would have to wait before he found out why Zachariah had been so angry that Jade had run into the Winchesters.**

 **He had gotten one useful bit of information from a demon widely regarded as a traitor though. One of the angels that had a specific vessel was Lucifer himself!**

"Please tell me he isn't speaking about Satan. You know, rebel of God and the reason Adam and Eve were thrown out of the Garden of Eden." Lily pleaded getting an uncomfortable look from Remus who knew what she was talking about.

"I'm guessing he's bad news." Sirius said not sure if he wanted to know.

"Lucifer is one of the names given to the Devil himself." Remus said flatly making the two uninformed eyes go wide.

"Please don't let him get involved." James begged rather vacantly.

 **That alone set alarm bells in Crowley's selfish mind.**

 **Jade sat up. It was the dreams again.**

 **She went onto her laptop, knowing sleep was futile at this point, and began to type.**

 **As she read some of her earlier entries out of frustration at the situation, she noticed that it read like a story.**

 **Considering what she did for a living, an idea began to form in her mind. One that grew more appealing the more she considered it.**

"Go for it!" They all said hoping to get to less heavy subjects.

 **What if she turned her dream journals into a script? It wasn't like she could make a movie worse than some of the films she had already acted in.**

 **Opening a new document, she began to type, using her dream journals as a reference point.**

 **By the time she stopped, it was already nine in the morning. She had spent the whole night typing. On a lark she hit print and debated on whether to go make some tea.**

 **Instead she stifled a yawn. She was exhausted and hopefully now that she got that urge out she could sleep. She forgot about the 'script' entirely until the next day when Crowley happened to spot it in the tray.**

"Well at least we know it is going to happen." Remus said getting confused looks from the others. "While Jade is likely to have given him quite the boost she is apparently rather low key at the moment. If the script works out then she could easily become a household name netting him even more souls." There eyes went wide before smiling in pride at how far she could go.

 **"Fancy yourself a writer?" asked Crowley amused.**

 **He was well aware of the dream journal, since he had cameras in her house to alert him of any unwanted guests.**

"I'm not sure if that's an invasion of privacy or a smart idea." Lily said quite conflicted. On one hand it would ensure that Jade had some back up when needed on the other who knew who was watching it when Crowley wasn't around.

 **"Hmm?"**

 **Crowley waved the 'script' he had picked up from the printer.**

 **"Oh that. I figured since I was already making a dream journal that I might as well try something new. Not like anyone would bother making it into a movie," she said off-hand, sipping her tea.**

 **"It's a damn sight better than anything currently in production, let alone playing. The only issue would be finding someone willing to make it as is with all the religious themes and finding actors who could portray the characters without mangling it," said Crowley.**

"That could be quite the problem. Some religious figures in places like the Vatican don't like anything that puts anything about Christianity in a bad light. I heard there was a book out that made them out to be the bad guys in an alternate reality and they boycotted it." Remus said knowing that some people were rather set in an 'I'm right and you're wrong' mentality about religion. It rather detracted from what religion was meant to be and gave the everyday worshipper a bad name.

 **He had read it. He thought it was interesting and it was clear she had left room for a sequel. Besides, Jade wasn't the only one tired of all these B-movies that usually went straight to DVD. She just needed one blockbuster to become a household name.**

 **The fact she was the one who had wrote the script was also an interesting fact for the fans.**

 **"Wait, you actually think people would want to see that?" she said in surprise.**

"She really doesn't have that much self confidence outside of her hobbies." James said sadly knowing that he had grown up with too much making him arrogant. Looking back he realised that Dumbledore didn't help with his second chance attitude. If he had put his foot down then perhaps it wouldn't have taken his parents' death to get him to realise his flaws.

 **"Like I said, there's nothing good in the works lately. And I hear this summer's going to be a rather slow one for the good movies outside of the half-assed films for popular franchises," said Crowley.**

 **"Not to mention very few people would be willing to broach something that would set the religious idiots and atheists on their ass," said Jade.**

 **"Well I've never come across anyone who's bothered to do a film on the fight between angels, let alone avoided using the known angels as the main character. About the only one featured heavily is Gabriel, and it's not really about him," said Crowley.**

"I hope he isn't anything like Zachariah." Lily said getting the others to look at her curiously. "While you lot worship Loki I pay tribute to Gabriel." They blinked in surprise before shrugging. As long as he was one of the good ones then it was nothing to do with them. Religion was a personal thing after all.

 **Jade's script was about the fight between Micheal and Lucifer, and the Morning Star's fall from heaven. However instead of having it about the arch angels she had the main character as a lower ranked angel who worked under Gabriel who eventually leaves heaven instead of siding with either brother. At the end, the 'angel' leaves heaven as well after scattering her memories and taking a human body, since she couldn't bear having to be the one to stab Lucifer in the back on Micheal's orders so he could cast the Morning Star from heaven. The last scene has the angel reborn as an infant, but it never specifies which one.**

"Now I want to read it." Sirius said in surprise as that sounded quite interesting for even him who preferred action comedies. The others nodded while the proud parents swelled up with smiles on their faces.

 **The plot was well written, the theme something most people wouldn't be brave enough to do, let alone make without worrying about all the religious overtones. And like Crowley pointed out, the biggest concern would be finding a director who wouldn't try to cut out some of the more important character developments or religious pieces.**

 **It was a damn sight better than anything in the works.**

 **"Well if you can get a director to film it without ruining the movie itself, I'll help find the actors for it," said Jade jokingly.**

 **"If this does take off, would a sequel be out of the question?"**

"He really likes to get the most out of everything, doesn't he?" James said with a chuckle. For a demon Crowley was slowly growing on them for all he had done for Jade, even if he was doing so for selfish reasons.

 **"Actually if this did take off, I would probably make the angel someone most people seem to forget."**

 **"Who?"**

 **"Joan of Arc," said Jade sheepishly. There weren't any good Joan of Arc films out there, and there was no way she was doing someone from England. Besides, the French maiden was considered a warrior of God who was killed by the Church.**

"She's really going out of her way to annoy the Church thanks to the idiot." Remus said rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

 **It would make sense for a female angel who left heaven to try and continue doing heaven's work.**

 **"Now that sounds interesting," said Crowley.**

 **Like Crowley predicted, the hardest part of all was finding someone to make the film without ruining the script itself. Jade was willing to fund the production costs and would only get paid if the movie took off. It was a make-or-break situation for her as an actress.**

"You can do it Jade!" Sirius cheered getting the others to agree.

 **It was also a rather bold move, considering she had only been acting in some rather poorly made B-movies up till that point and wasn't really well known. Some of the older veterans shook their head at her for such a daring plan and told her she would have been better off not to try it.**

 **Especially when they caught wind of what the movie was about.**

"Oh take a hike you cowards." James said in annoyance. Things like this only needed someone willing to see it through to the end and Jade would be that someone.

 **Fortunately for Jade, she still had her family's gold to fall back on so she didn't go broke immediately when they saw how much it would take to create the movie itself.**

 **If this failed, she would have taken a severe hit to her bank account, but there was no way she would go completely broke from it.**

 **She still had that little loophole she could exploit with the goblins. Turning muggle cash into bullion and then selling it back to the goblins for galleons was a rather easy way to recoup her losses.**

The blinked as they had forgotten about her getting the muggle money and couldn't believe that she was tricking the Goblins in such a way.

"Your daughter is a genius." Sirius said in awe while the Potters nodded in shocked agreement.

"I think it will take off though. She needs a balance for her run in with Zachariah." Remus said stretching his legs. "So~, bets on how many sequels they'll make. I think they'll get it up to four."

"Just one sequel." Sirius said with a grin. "5 Galleons all around."

"Three in total but at least one spin off." James said putting his own bet in while Lily shook her head as they all they all looked at her.

"Fine, I think they'll leave it as a trilogy. Keep it nice and simple." She said before handing Harry to James. "Now Sirius and I will add to the Wards."

"Why don't I lend a hand?" An unfamiliar voice said making them turn to see a man with a grin that spelled trouble despite being marred by the lollipop sticking out of his mouth.


	5. A Trickster Appears

**AN: I'm glad this is getting popular, it tells me that I'm doing the source material Justice. Don't forget to check out the Original Story or my other Fics, especially my Drabble Colletcion titled Aribter's Brain Bowl.**

 **A Trickster Appears**

"Wow…I usually have to show off a little to get people so speechless." The man said but the grin on his face belied ant negativity that the comment could have brought. "Then again, the Wards you've put up would keep all but the biggest baddies out."

"Excuse me but who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" Sirius demanded as they all palmed their wands and aimed at him. Instead of showing fear like any proper person he palmed his face.

"I knew I was forgetting something." He snapped his fingers causing the room to darken while he appeared to be standing in a spotlight arms wide. "I am known as the Prankster without Equal, the man with a tongue so silver he could talk his way into the knickers of a lesbian nun and a man so skilled in magic Merlin swore by him. My name my dear friends, is Loki." They stared at him in shock before all three men were on their knees proclaiming themselves unworthy, until Lily put a stop to it.

"Now that that's done, why are you here Trickster?" Lily said as Harry giggled at the twitching pile of Marauders. Loki blinked at them before laughing.

"Oh that was priceless. I've been here from since you got that book. My Father believed that I might get some insight if I was here and so far I have to agree. It should give me a few ideas to put a certain sibling rivalry to rest." Loki said making her sigh and reluctantly lower her wand. She doubted anything she did would affect him, especially as he undid her work on the other men with a snap.

"I take it you already added to the Wards." Sirius said barely keeping his excitement contained.

"Of course, I'm introduced this Chapter and I don't want to keep waiting." Loki said taking a seat and handing a Lollipop to Harry getting a glare from Lily who was ready to hex him. "It's a flavoured toy." After seeing it act like a sponge in the toddler's mouth she reluctantly allowed it as they settled in for another Chapter.

 **Loki, the Trickster god, caught wind of a rather...unusual movie in the works by a known witch.**

"I hear a lot of things." Loki said as they gave him curious looks.

 **Whoever this Jade Night was, she had caught his interest when he found out what her next movie was going to be about. He had never met anyone brave enough to do a movie about his brother's spat!**

"Hold on, I thought the Film was about Michael and Lucifer." James said with a frown while Loki blinked at being outed so early in the chapter.

"It is." Remus said giving Loki a shrewd look that he just shrugged off. He doubted his other would target Jade so they had no reason to hate him.

 **So he decided to go see what the script was about, if only out of boredom.**

 **When he finally got a look at it, he almost went to find this Jade Night to find out if she was a Seer who specialized in past Sight. This was an almost perfect recreation of what happened that time. Now he had to be a part of this, if only to decide whether or not to Trick the writer.**

"Jade's a Seer? But I thought that Divination was a pile of rubbish?" Lily said remembering her small talk with the Divination Professor who was clearly making things up and contradicting himself.

"There is such a thing as a Prophet of God that gets visions from God's Omnipotence. The current one is meant to be a hopeful writer under watch by Heaven." Loki said with frown wondering why he felt like he was missing something. Or the fact that he felt like his Father was laughing at him.

 **"Next!" said a bored Jade. They were having try-outs for Gabriel's part, since he had more lines than most. Quite a few lesser actors had tried to get it, but most had been delegated to other roles if they were lucky. Jade was playing the female angel who left heaven at the end.**

"Naturally" James said with a proud smirk.

 **A man walked in with a sucker in his mouth looking rather mischievous.**

 **Jade almost sat up in shock.**

"Do you think she has clocked on that he isn't normal?" Sirius said proud that she had likely picked up on it so fast. Given that the god had been around them without them knowing he had every right to be proud of her.

"Probably, she has very good instincts." Remus said with his own smile.

 **This man was an angel. Not a fake, but the real thing. This could be very bad or very good. Either way he set her on edge.**

Loki just waved at them as they looked at him wearily. Given how the other angel in the book acted he wasn't going to smite them for being suspicious.

 **"Which part are you here for?" asked her partner. The director was bored with this already, and this was the last one before they took a lunch break.**

 **"Gabriel," said the man easily. He had a calm, laid-back manner and his eyes sparkled with implied mischief.**

Lily blinked and gave Loki a knowing look before blushing as she remembered who her patron Angel was before the story had caused her to lose faith in them. Given the way he was smirking at her he knew what she was thinking.

 **"Read the lines from page forty-five," said the director.**

 **Jade paid close attention to the amusement rolling off the guy as he read the lines. There was something about his manner that told her he wasn't there just for the part. He was openly amused about something.**

"He's a Trickster God/Angel getting to thumb up Angels. Of course he's going to be amused." James said rolling his eyes making Loki chuckle inwardly.

 **"What do you think?" asked the director.**

 **"I think he's done a better job at Gabriel's part than half the idiots we've dealt with all morning," she said honestly.**

 **The director covered his mouth as he asked her behind the script "If we pick him then can we get an early lunch?"**

"Ah, proof that the way to control a man is through his stomach." Lily said as she smirked at James daring him to contradict her. He wisely kept his mouth shut as the others just shrugged off the comment, rationalising that it was aimed at James and not them.

 **"Absolutely," she replied.**

 **"Congrats, you've got the part. Now we just need to get Micheal and Lucifer, since most of the minor angels are already picked," said the director to the man on the stage.**

 **Oh, he was definitely amused now. And Jade had a sneaking suspicion why.**

 **As they filed out for lunch, having the assistant (another one of Crowley's minor demons) crossing out Gabriel's name for the open spots available for the main characters, Jade openly heard people groan that some rookie got such a good part.**

"Everyone wants to be Gabriel." Loki said smugly making Lily hold her head in her hands while the others wondered why he looked so smug. Remus's eyes widened as they continued the Chapter.

 **She wasn't the least bit surprised when the man who got the part managed to slide his way into the booth behind her, despite the fact that the demons guarding her usually kept people two feet away from her.**

 **"So I heard a rumor that the one playing the main angel is the same person who wrote the script," he said calmly.**

 **"Which one are you?" she asked flatly.**

"She gets that from you." Lily told James who looked quite happy to see traits of his self in such a great woman he could call daughter.

 **"Which one what?"**

 **"Which angel are you? You have the same aura as that creep Zachariah, so don't try to hide it."**

 **She could sense his alarm at being busted, but also confusion.**

"What? It has been a hundred years since someone clocked on." Loki said as they looked at him in askance. "Besides, Michael isn't happy that I left and most wouldn't think once never mind twice about selling me out to him."

 **"What makes you think I'm an angel?" he asked, trying to diffuse the situation.**

 **"Like I said, you feel like Zachariah, the one who threw me out of heaven years ago because I died before his fake prophecy was filled," said Jade.**

 **The man stilled.**

"I take it being thrown out of Heaven isn't a common thing." Sirius said to Loki who shook his head.

"Lucifer was the first and most that were thrown out had left before and were trying to get even with another Angel. A human being thrown out is one of those 'It is Never done' things." Loki said not looking happy at the reminder of what happened at the start of the Book.

 **"You were thrown out of heaven?"**

 **"If you want, we can do an exchange of questions at my house later. Right now I want to eat in peace."**

 **"Where can I find you?"**

 **"If you are an angel, then look for a pair of half-grown hellhounds next to a car. They're my pets," said Jade pleasantly.**

"You have no idea how odd that is. Especially as she's human." Loki said before they could look at him again. It was starting to annoy him.

 **Seeing the man stumble on his way out when he heard that made it entirely worth having to deal with an angel in her house again.**

 **Loki found the car easily enough, and wondered why the girl was being guarded by demons of all things and had hellhounds for pets. Seeing her scratch one on the head as it lay on her lap, he grew more and more curious about this witch.**

 **He could tell she was a natural magical, but there was something else. Something too pure for anything from the pit.**

"Do you have any idea why that is? It has been mentioned before and it is staring to worry me." Lily asked while he shook his head.

"I have a couple of ideas but nothing concrete." He said giving her an apologetic shrug. The woman was a spitfire and clearly cared for Jade as much as she did Harry. It wasn't like he was trying not to like her.

 **Once they were in the house, Loki watched as the demons took positions all around the fence, and no where near the house itself. The girl was pretty much on lock down with all the security but it was clear she didn't care one wit about it.**

 **Once she made tea, the two sat across from each other. One hellhound was on her lap while the other was at her feet. She seemed perfectly at ease with their presence.**

 **"Shall I start or would you like to?" she asked.**

"I'm glad her fear of Angels hasn't carried over to you. That's probably because you're in hiding though." James said with a frown getting a nod from the Angel. He didn't like being feared unless it was arrogant arseholes that needed to be cut down a peg or idiot Hunters that needed to be dealt with in some way.

 **Loki shrugged. So she took the initiative.**

 **"Which one are you?"**

 **"I'm kinda hiding from heaven at the moment, so just call me Loki," he said.**

 **"Loki? The Scandinavian Trickster god?" she said in shock. Loki puffed up, pleased she knew of him. That turned to confusion when she started giggling about something.**

"That's quite the ego you have. It must hurt to be giggled at after introducing yourself." Sirius said niggling at Loki who blinked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry Sirius but I didn't catch what you said over how loud that dress is." Loki said making him blink before looking down to see that he was wearing a neon pink frilly and revealing dress complete with fake breasts glued onto his chest. Sirius lost the last of his manly pride as he let out a girlish shriek that had the others rolling on the floor laughing.

 **"What's so funny?"**

 **"It's just... these two are named after the wolves that chase the sun and moon from that pantheon!" she said in explanation.**

 **"Hati and Skoll? You named a pair of hellhounds after Hati and Skoll?" he said in disbelief. The two hounds lifted their heads to look at him.**

"Um, how true are the Myths?" Remus asked, his curiosity overtaking his fear of getting on the Tricksters bad side.

"I'll answer that if you tell us all about your last full moon." Loki said making him snap his mouth shut loudly making James laugh until Loki turned to him. "Do you feel like sharing Lily's gift for your anniversary?" James shut up instantly while Lily's face was now matching her hair. How did he know about that? It hadn't been planned!

 **"Loki was always my favorite god out of the pagans. So when Crowley gave me two hellhounds when I demanded a dog, it just seemed fitting to name them after the two wolves from Norse mythology," she said sheepishly.**

 **Loki puffed up. It was always good to meet a fan, and this Jade wasn't nearly as uptight as he had feared.**

"They really do downplay how uptight some up and comers are in Hollywood. It is why most go to Drink and Drugs, they can't handle the pressure for too long." Loki commented with a sigh. Hollywood had been fun when it first started out but now it was a Cesspit that dragged down the decent people that went there.

 **"Okay, here's my question. What did you mean Zachariah threw you out of heaven?"**

 **"My real name isn't Jade Night. I was originally Erika Potter. One night my uncle smothered me with a pillow and I ended up in heaven. I was only there for ten minutes, which was more than I've ever spent with my parents, when an angel grabbed me and dragged me to the gates. I heard the gate keeper call him Zachariah when he told them I wasn't allowed back in until Tom Riddle was killed off permanently," said Jade quietly.**

 **Loki looked angry. Zachariah should never had thrown a soul out like that without a damn good reason. Someone else could have killed that pest of a warlock...everyone knew that there was one other soul who fit the specifications of that stupid prophecy.**

"The Longbottoms…" James said as his eyes went wide. "Shit, we need to get a message to them. I'm going to have to endure 'I told you so' from Frank when he hears about this."

"I'll get a message to them after this Chapter." Remus said trying to reassure James.

 **"The thing is... I'm pretty sure the prophecy is a fake."**

 **"How so?"**

 **"He came back. It was after this stupid movie where the writer added a real magical ritual meant to summon ghosts and two hunters came to stop them. I sensed his presence and ran for it before we reached the house, but he found me. He demanded to know why I was in America near the 'vessels' when I was supposed to be in Europe killing Riddle. I told him I wasn't Heaven's Attack Dog, and he threw me against a tree saying that I wasn't going to get around a prophecy he had planted in that Seer's mind just because I didn't like the role he chose for me," said Jade.**

"It looks like I'll have some hunting to do once this is over." Loki said with a cluck of his tongue making them all grin darkly. Zachariah was Fucked!

 **"What happened?"**

 **"According to Crowley, there was a weird light show and a bunch of bloodied feathers on the ground when they found me. All I know is that Zachariah hasn't come back for three months now," said Jade, before adding "That's when I started having these weird dreams. The movie itself is actually just a script version of the dreams I've been having."**

"She's the Prophet?" Loki asked before slapping his head as he realised how that could be when Heaven was watching the current one. How was he to know that his Father would learn from his example.

 **"They're not dreams. The script you wrote is a damn near perfect recreation of what really happened," said Loki.**

 **"Almost perfect?" she asked.**

 **"Well for one thing, there wasn't any minor angel who stabbed Lucifer in the back or in Gabriel's garrison when he left heaven," he told her amused.**

 **"I know that. I just added that one so I could act as the starring role. That way it would have room to make a sequel of what happened to the angel who left heaven," said Jade rolling her eyes.**

 **Loki grinned. He liked this girl, he really did. She didn't take shit from anyone and went her own way. And there was that weird feeling at the edge of his senses that was bothering him. He might have to come by more often if it meant figuring out what Zachariah really wanted from her.**

The Humans all cheered at Jade having someone else in her corner. Crowley was decent but he was a Demon that was actively trying to corrupt Jade. Not that he was doing a good job of it but it was the principle of the thing.

 **And hopefully he could scare that jumped-up seraph into letting her back without having to finish that fake prophecy. There was no excuse for dragging an innocent from her heaven just because he didn't want to do a little work.**

 **"So are you still going to play Gabriel?" she asked.**

 **"Of course! I only came because I was curious, and this seems sooo interesting!" chirped Loki.**

 **Plus the fact he was playing himself was such an amusing bit of irony. How could he possibly pass up on that? The look on her face alone when he told her his real name was sure to be funny as hell to see!**

"YOU'RE GABRIEL!" Sirius and James shouted, Harry tried to copy them before going back to his toy that had changed flavours. Loki just blinked at them before snorting.

"Come on guys, the other two figured it out ages ago." Loki said with a snort of amusement as they sent Lily and Remus betrayed looks that they returned by rolling their eyes.

 **By the time Jade found people to play Micheal and Lucifer, Crowley had already started on the advertising campaign for the movie itself.**

 **And so far, the reviews were looking very interested. It was something no one had ever tried before, and it was the only thing that would premiere that month.**

 **Loki seemed overly amused by playing Gabriel, and Crowley had a bitch fit when he found out who they were dealing with as one of the actors.**

"Ah~, I guess he's still holding a grudge over what happened in 1907." Loki said with a smug grin that held a small bit of malice. They wisely didn't ask knowing it wasn't worth their sanity.

 **Apparently they had met before, and Crowley had been in a foul mood whenever the Trickster was mentioned.**

 **Jade still laughed whenever she saw her 'manager' and Loki in the same room. The looks the demon shot Loki were hilarious.**

 **Jade was playing 'Raziel', a minor angel in Gabriel's garrison. The entire movie was played from her point of view and showed a third-person perspective of the battle between Lucifer and Micheal.**

"That is different. Usually things like that are always shown by the view of one of the main participants. The closest I can think of off the top of my head is when there is narration done by one of their companions." Lily said with a frown. If done right there would be a massive market for it.

 **Loki insisted on calling her 'Razi' during the film, to the amusement of Jade and annoyance of Crowley. They put up with it because it made it very clear that Gabriel was fond of the minor angel which would explain her presence during the major battles and why he would be so protective of her.**

 **Loki was surprisingly informative about angels, and they were able to flush out a few things Jade had been unable to add when she wrote the script.**

 **Crowley was suspicious of his knowledge, but Jade had already figured out he was an angel. She didn't know which one, but at least she was aware of his true nature.**

 **Finally came the scene Jade had been dreading.**

 **The part where Gabriel, sick of his brother's fighting, spoke to Raziel about leaving before he was forced to pick sides in the whole fight.**

Loki winced clearly remembering that day himself. Those days had been Hell on Heaven especially over something as silly as Lucifer disliking Humans. It wasn't like he actually went out of his way to harm them.

 **"I'm sick of this Razi. I can't stand the arguing over who Father loves more, us or the humans!" said Loki.**

 **"I don't like the rumors either Gabriel, but there's nothing we can say to stop this madness. And you know Micheal will never let us sit this out," said Jade.**

 **"Which is why I'm not going to fight. I will never chose between my brothers, and forcing me to chose which one to betray is something I will never do. I'm leaving," said Loki.**

 **Jade felt that Loki's acting was just a bit too convincing right then.**

"Of course that's how she picks up on it." Loki said with a sigh as the others tried their best not to give him pitying looks, the only one to succeed was Sirius who gave him an understanding one as he remembered his own Brother.

 **"What am I supposed to tell Micheal? You know he will want to know where you are!"**

 **"Micheal can stuff it. He can't force me to chose between him or Lucifer. I refuse to listen to his orders anymore," said Loki angrily.**

 **Jade was definitely suspicious now. There was absolutely no way Loki was... no, that would be ridiculous.**

 **Jade watched as Loki threw down the fake horn they had (it was something Loki had snapped up when she asked, seeing as how he would have an idea of what the real one looked like) and left the camera view.**

 **"CUT! That was some damn good acting!" said the director pleased. It was some of the most authentic acting he had seen in his life. The sheer emotion he had shown when he had spoken to Jade about leaving rather than choosing which brother he would have to betray... it was perfect!**

"A little too perfect." Sirius said mock seriously with narrowed eyes. They shared a laugh while Sirius was returned to normal as the Chapter continued.

 **Jade however cornered Loki while he was drinking his hot chocolate. They had learned very quickly he had a massive sweet tooth.**

 **"That was not acting. You were reliving it weren't you... Gabriel," said Jade.**

 **Loki winced, but didn't deny it. He should have known someone as sharp as Jade would figure out who he was, if only because of that scene.**

 **"For the record, I don't blame you for leaving. I've been in a similar situation when I was still Erika," said Jade.**

 **Loki did his best to hide behind his cup. He didn't want to talk about it, not while the memory was so fresh.**

"I'm not surprised." James said unable to comprehend what it would be like for Loki. He was an only child after all.

 **"Are you going to stay for the end of the shoot?" she asked.**

 **"Might as well. Not like I could possibly do any more damage than I already have," said Loki...no, this was Gabriel now. Jade rubbed his back while he leaned his head on her shoulder. Remembering that day was still painful, even after all this time. Thanks to the charm she had cast, no one saw them.**

 **Jade was doing the last scene. Loki was watching with curious eyes. He wanted to see how this would play out, despite having read the script.**

 **Jade's expression was one of deep sorrow, but conviction in her eyes. To be fair, she had her own demons that she was forced to relive during this film.**

They winced at the reminder of her less than pleasant days and renewed their vows that Harry wouldn't suffer as she had.

 **At that moment, she was reliving the day she had been thrown away her wand and cast aside her former life as Erika Potter...turning herself into Jade Night.**

 **"I do not agree with this Micheal. It seems wrong," she said to her counterpart.**

 **"We must stop Lucifer at all cost Raziel. Even if it means we must resort to underhanded tactics," said Jared, the man who was chosen as Micheal.**

 **Jade looked solemn as she agreed to go to Lucifer with knowledge of where Gabriel was in order to get close to him. Loki winced as he watched her 'stab' Lucifer in the back when he wasn't expecting her to, and then watching 'Micheal' stab him from the front and cast him from heaven.**

Lily placed Harry in Loki's lap to distract him from the scene getting a grateful smile from the Trickster as he bounced the toddler on his knee.

 **Loki could see the pain in Jade's eyes as she was forced to double-cross one she had called 'big brother' by her superior. Finally came the scene that would leave the ending open for the sequel, if this took off.**

 **'Raziel' went to the very edge of heaven, past the gates themselves and in despair for what she had been made to do, destroyed her wings one feather at a time. Then she cast herself out of heaven, falling from the clouds onto Earth as a shooting star.**

 **Then they would edit it so that it showed her being reborn as an infant. The room was bland enough that no one would be able to tell which era she had been reborn in.**

 **"CUT! That's a wrap everyone!" called the director.**

"I bet that'll be a relief for them all. Acting is said to be really draining when done right." Lily said getting nods from the rest. They knew how difficult it could be because acting was necessary with their pranks and they found it difficult to last a week when pranking.

 **Once they were sure they had the last scene done, everyone cheered. It had been a long five months, and if they were lucky it would be on the big screen in two more.**

 **Jade damn near crashed into her chair, and accepted the cold soft drink Loki pressed against her forehead.**

 **"Thanks."**

 **"Should be interesting to see if this takes off," said Loki evenly.**

"It'll also be interesting to see how the common people react to how Angels really are." Loki said having often wondered if humans would revere angels so much if they knew the truth.

 **"Want me to call you if it does?" she offered.**

 **"How about I make regular visits to your house instead?"**

 **"Deal. I could someone who could help me write the sequel later," said Jade.**

"And that is how Jade gets a new best friend." James said with a sharp nod. "A massive step up from the last two from what little was talked about them."

"True, but they might be different here." Lily said hoping to cut off any of his jumping to conclusions. "Now that that's done I'm going to feed Harry something proper. Remus, do you mind getting to the Longbottoms?" He nodded and got up to leave. Lily turned to the other three who were all giving her an innocent look that had her on edge. "I don't mind you colluding but please don't destroy the apartment."

"Okay." Loki said getting the others to look at him in surprise. "What? Do you know how long it has been since someone asked nicely for me not to go too far? They usually just threaten or scream at me."


	6. Disruptions

**Disruptions**

"Alright, that the Longbottoms been warned not to come out of hiding and that the Prophecy is suspect." Remus said as he returned looking rather haggard. "I will say this, I am glad I'm not Dumbledore. You know you're screwed when Alice _and_ Augusta are plotting to pull your beard out of your arse. I got out of there before I heard anymore."

"You should have brought Frank with you." Lily said rolling her eyes at the werewolf. There was silence for a moment before everyone with a Y-chromosome snorted in unison.

"Lily, when there are females working themselves up to rip someone apart, it is every man for himself." James said gently getting nods from all the guys. "Besides, he'll likely hide somewhere close by so he can use Neville to settle them down."

"So that's why you always give me Harry when someone angers me." Lily said before smacking her forehead for not realising it before.

"As amusing as this is, we should get to reading one more Chapter before dinner. I have a bad feeling about this one." Sirius said uncharacteristically serious for once. They could tell that it was a bit more than a bad feeling as he made sure he was in arms length of Harry who was frowning at his toy that refused to disappear like everything nice he put in his mouth.

 ** _Heaven's War _****was a smash hit. Once the critics got a good look at it, they couldn't get enough. Despite the minor actors and the fact that the director was a relative unknown, it was easily the hottest movie of the summer.**

"Of course, not only is yours truly in it but it was something completely different in the market that was done right." Loki said getting a groan from Lily as she realised she had to deal with another large ego and one that she couldn't hex down to proper size either.

 **Fans flocked to Jade in droves, especially when they found out she had written the original script.**

 **To the amusement of a certain pagan, quite a few people were raving about how much they liked Gabriel over Micheal and the other angels.**

Even a cushion to the face from Lily couldn't get rid of the smug grin on Loki's face. It was bad enough that he was made out to be a bad guy in half the stories or a girl in the others. He really regretted taking that one vessel on a bet from Lucifer before he rebelled.

 **It had been a long time since he was more popular compared to his older brothers.**

 **Jade found her bank account going from almost empty to twice what she had to begin with. Crowley was very pleased about that, but highly irritated that a certain Trickster insisted on dropping by Jade's house more often just to bug her.**

 **He didn't know** _ **how**_ **Loki kept getting past security, but it was seriously starting to piss him off.**

"Only starting? I obviously need to try harder." Loki said making the others snort.

"No you don't. You'll likely drive him up the wall without having to up your game." James said with a smirk. Crowley may be helping Jade but he was likely still trying to corrupt her. There was no way that he was allowing his daughter to be sent to hell on a technicality.

 **"So what's the sequel going to be about?" asked Loki one night. Jade had taken to stocking up on sweets and ingredients to make sweet foods in the event Loki stopped by.**

 **She had to admit, he was the best house guest she could ask for. He had already chased off five different pests (two wizards and one witch, as well as a pair of werewolves) during his visits. All of them having somehow located her through the movie.**

"If Crowley is as thorough as I think he is then I'm surprised it isn't more." Remus said with a frown. It didn't speak well of how Wizards interacted with Muggles after the war. "Then again, that's probably a good thing given how she left."

 **"I was planning on having Raziel be reborn as Joan of Arc," said Jade, sipping her tea.**

 **Loki choked on his chocolate.**

"NOT THE CHOCOLATE!" Loki and Remus shouted in unison getting the others to laugh at their obsession with the treat.

 **"Seriously? The holy warrior burned at the stake by her own people, despite the fact she was clearly chosen by god, as a heretic?" said Loki incredulous.**

 **"Give me a better setting for a reborn** _ **female**_ **angel than as a holy maiden known for being a warrior," said Jade smugly.**

"I'm not sure you're going to be a good influence on Jade." Lily said with eyes narrowed at Loki who just gave her his best innocent expression. It didn't help that he had turned James's hair Slytherin Green while looking at her.

 **"Point. Joan is a known historical figure and it still fits in with the theme of religion you have going for the Raziel series. If that one isn't a total flop, are you planning for a third?"**

 **"If the sequel goes off like the first one did, then the third one has her reborn as a hunter. Should have seen Crowley's face when I introduced him to** _ **that**_ **idea," snorted Jade.**

 **"A hunter? As in someone who charges in to take down supernatural creatures like Crowley for a living?! Yeah, I can see how that would go over," said Loki.**

They all grinned as they imagined Crowley's face when he was given the news. There were more than a few snickers.

 **"Oh, it gets better. Have you read these?" asked Jade.**

 **In her hand were a pair of books called** _ **Supernatural**_ **. She had stumbled across them at the bookstore, and the two characters had seemed vaguely familiar...that is, until she remembered the car that the two hunters she ran into during that whole 'ghost movie' mess had been driving.**

 **It hadn't taken a leap of logic to realize that the man had been writing about Sam and Dean** _ **Winchester**_ **, especially when she had Crowley confirm they had been in the area and dealt with the ghost in the book.**

They all looked to Loki who merely blinked in confusion. Why would his Father write about the Vessels of his eldest sons?

 **"What are those?"**

 **"Read the first chapter. I had Crowley confirm one of my suspicions about the main characters," she said amused.**

 **Loki, curious as to why she was reading something like this, started to read.**

 **By the time he was on the third chapter he looked at her in open amusement.**

 **"This is about the Winchester idiots, isn't it?"**

"So I know them by then. I wonder how many times they've 'Hunted' me." Loki said getting deadpanned looks from them all knowing he likely put them through hell a time or two if they were like their Father.

"Enough to amuse you apparently." Lily said dryly getting a smirk in return.

 **"Yup. Crowley confirmed they dealt with the ghost in the book and were in the area around that time. Somehow this guy managed to transcribe what the two idiots went through," said Jade grinning. She liked being around Loki...it was like she was with the twins around again.**

 **"Hmm... If I didn't know any better I would say this guy is..."**

 **"Is?"**

 **"I think this was written by the current Prophet. Though why his focus would be on** _ **those**_ **two I have no idea. They're not that bright to begin with...it took them four days and they had to call in another hunter friend just to figure out they were dealing with a Trickster before they finally came after me," hummed Loki.**

"Okay, that's just plain embarrassing." Loki said clearly not impressed. It took the good ones four _hours_ of work to figure it out usually.

 **"They hunted you?" she said incredulous.**

 **"Puh-lease, it's not like they know how to hunt angels. Besides, I got them repeatedly before they finally called in reinforcements. Should have heard them bitch to each other over some of the pranks I pulled," smirked Loki.**

 **"Oh I have to hear this. Spill!" said Jade eagerly.**

"SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" Lily shouted at the Marauders before they could celebrate the fact that Jade was at the very least an enabler if not a prankster in her own right. They settled down but not before grinning at Harry who was trying to throw his toy at Loki only for it to return to his hand much to his confusion.

 **Loki chuckled as he told her of the pranks he pulled on them, Jade listening to every word with rapt attention. She was laughing when she heard about how he had actually made Dean spill his liquor after he wore a fake face when he groped the man. He wasn't interested in Dean, but the man's reaction was hysterical.**

 **Jade was very amused when she heard both brothers had actually gone to see their movie, and had actually** _ **liked**_ **it. She wondered if they had recognized her.**

They all groaned realising that she was likely to grab their attention now that she had 'wondered'. Potter Curiosity was a bad mix with Potter Luck

 **Jade was heading back from the bookstore when she felt the presence of an angel again.**

 **She tensed, holding the latest** _ **Supernatural**_ **in her hand as she went up to the register.**

 **She surreptitiously looked around until she saw them.**

 **A tall black man with a sneer in his expression and that ass-hat Zachariah. She knew they were there for her.**

"Run!" They all shouted while Loki cursed at realising he wasn't likely to get there in time to help her. It was hard not to like the girl, something she clearly got from Lily from the short time in her company. Despite his laidback nature there was a reason that Gabriel was feared by all of his brethren, Michael and Lucifer being the only exceptions, so he knew there would be blood.

 **It took everything she had not to run right then and there. Paying for her books, she went right past the car where her guards were waiting (they tensed the second the angels came out of the store after her) and onto the street. She had to stay in full view of several people if she was going to lose them...or have enough time to yell for Loki.**

 **He had given her a prayer in the event she needed his help. She was one of the few people he would actually answer if called.**

"What?" He asked at the looks directed at him. "I can't solve everyone's problems or they would never learn and if I answered them then I could be tricked into coming out of hiding. Humans are versatile enough that they don't need me to survive."

 **Jade fumbled around in her pocket for her new cell phone (she had broken down and gotten one after she was nearly cornered by adoring fans) trying to get it out so she could call Loki.**

 **She felt the phone fizzle in her hands as soon as she got it out, a keening screech coming from the speaker. The angels had made it impossible for her to call out for help.**

 _ **Gabriel! HELP!**_ **she mentally shouted.**

 **She could feel him take notice of her panicked voice, so she sent a visual of Zachariah and the other angel. He felt startled on his end. She could only hope he got there in time to help her.**

"Please, please get there in time." Sirius pleaded while the others had white knuckles from how tight they were clenching their fists.

 **While she was crying for help from the only angel she could trust, Zachariah and his friend had cornered her in an abandoned alley with no way out.**

 **Jade blacked out from something hitting her head, and it wasn't until Gabriel showed up two minutes later that the two were driven off.**

"The sad part that is a lot better than the Order's response time." James said before frowning and wondering if that was deliberate or not. He was trying not to blame everything on Dumbledore but it was hard since it seemed to fit so well.

 **Gabriel was** _ **pissed**_ **. There was no other word for it.**

 **Zachariah had not only put a type of angel collar around Jade, but he had made it so she wouldn't be able to rest in peace until Tom Riddle was killed off.**

 **The last time those things were used, the human had been driven insane because he had tried to fight it.**

They all shared angry and worried looks as they realised that Jade would never go back unless she had things firmly on her side which clearly wasn't the case even with Loki and Crowley on her side.

 **Unfortunately he couldn't just remove the thing because the one who had placed it around her neck was Uriel, a fellow arch angel. Breaking it would send all sorts of alarms she didn't need, namely that she knew the location of another arch angel.**

 **And the only one who was missing was Gabriel, I/E** _ **him**_ **.**

 **And if Gabriel was pissed, then that was nothing compared to how ticked off Crowley was.**

They blinked in shock wondering if he had been corrupted by Jade rather than the other way around. It would be a great prank if that was the case.

 **Fortunately Jade didn't remember what had just been done to her, only that she had once again been attacked by Zachariah because she refused to do his work for him.**

 **Dick.**

"AGREED!" They all shouted startling Harry who blinked at them until he realised they wouldn't do it again.

 **"That does it. I have had it with these** _ **angels**_ **(Crowley spat out the word like a vile disease) coming after you."**

 **"Oh, I'm sick of this bullshit as well," said Jade with growl. She was tired of being scared for her life, and she was definitely sick of Zachariah meddling in her life.**

 **She didn't put up with Dumbledore's bullshit, so there was no way she was letting some jumped-up feather duster ruin her life.**

The humans all choked on their laughter at the accurate description of Zachariah while Loki just shrugged. It was about time that someone called them out on it.

 **"Well I'm pretty sure we can do something about him coming anywhere near the house, or at least make him think twice about intruding," said Gabriel.**

 **"Start talking Trickster," growled Crowley.**

 **"There are certain... runes... which can affect even angels. And I happen to know a few of them," said Gabriel.**

 **Jade had figured out the truth, but he would be damned before he let a demon like Crowley figure out what he really was.**

"Yeah, I can see how that would cause you a lot of trouble especially if word got to the other Angels." James said worried about one of the few people that was on Jade's side completely.

 **"What sort of runes?"**

 **Gabriel listed a few, but there was one that caught her attention.**

 **"Wait, there's a rune-ward that can turn angels into** _ **animals**_ **?" she said with open interest.**

Harry was the only person in the room not sporting an evil grin as they saw where Jade was going with that train of thought. Any angel that came after her deserved it.

 **"Yeah, why?"**

 **"Because last I check, animals can't use blades," said Jade.**

 **Gabriel started chuckling evilly. He was liking this idea. The thought of that damn seraph being turned into something like a bunny, completely helpless against Jade's dogs was** _ **very**_ **appealing.**

"On it." Loki said as Lily turned to him with a question on her tongue. The smirk on the Mother's face caused the others to shiver and remind themselves that it was a bad idea to piss off Lily Potter.

 **"Will this affect demons?"**

 **"I can set it just inside the perimeter. So long as she allows them to be here, the guards outside should be fine," said Gabriel.**

 **"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Jade.**

 **It took Gabriel and Jade the better part of four days to get the runes done properly, and another week before it was powered up enough for Gabriel to be satisfied.**

"Like hell I would allow my protections to be subpar." Loki said looking very insulted that it was thought at all. He wasn't about to let an ass like Zachariah get to Jade a second time since meeting her.

 **He was the only angel allowed in or out without being affected, and Jade was the one who helped power it, so it left her alone.**

 **And the ward stone itself was placed on a bracelet around Jade's wrist. So long as she didn't deem the person in front of her a threat (which included her guards) then the wards wouldn't activate.**

 **However if she thought they were an active threat she couldn't handle, then the next move they made towards her would turn them into animals. And her hellhounds never left her side after that collar was placed on her.**

There were a few smiles at how loyal her Familiars were even if they were literally beasts from hell.

 **The war in Europe had reached a standstill since Dumbledore had been killed. They were so eagerly awaiting the return of Erika that none of the 'good' guys were willing to take up the position as the leader and actually** _ **do**_ **something proactive.**

"Are you FUCKING kidding me?" Lily demanded in absolute fury while no one else looked happy about this. One man being dead shouldn't mean that they shoved responsibility on someone else that had no interest in it.

"What could have happened to make people so _stupid_?" Remus asked with a grimace knowing that it probably included his other self. He made a vow then and there that if anything happened to James and Lily that he would tear the world apart to ensure that Harry was safe. A glint in Sirius's eye told him that he was thinking the same.

"I don't know and I don't care. Jade should just let them burn. If they aren't going to fight for their freedom and lives then they don't deserve them." James said rather darkly but he couldn't help it. He and Lily had died so these shitheads could make Jade their problem solver and scapegoat. He glanced at Loki before the beginnings of a plan started to form in his mind.

 **And after that visit Hermione got from something she believed to be a message from god, they knew Erika would return soon.**

There was more than one growl at the girl's stupidity. And she claimed to be Jade's friend.

 **That is, until a very vengeful Trickster (the twins were delighted to finally meet** _ **the**_ **Loki) came to Europe.**

Harry got scared as they all let out an evil cackle that would send any sane person running for the hills and beyond.

 **Suddenly Voldemort's soul containers were being destroyed left and right, and it was all because he had pissed off Loki for some reason.**

 **Which was odd, because Loki was one of the patron gods of Slytherin.**

"The proper Slytherins. Not the pitiful wannabes that plague the House. Being a Trickster and Prankster requires a lot of cunning you know." Loki said as the Marauders blinked at him in shock. Lily just rolled her eyes at their behaviour.

 **It wasn't until Sirius managed to track Loki down before he hit another base that they found out what Voldemort had done to piss him off so badly.**

 **Loki was pissed because one of his favorite humans had been forced into a** _ **false**_ **prophecy made by the angels to get out of doing something relatively simply like killing a warlock and making sure he** _ **stayed**_ **dead. And since Erika refused to do their dirty work for them and actually wanted to live her life, the angels had put the heavenly equivalent of a slave collar on her, making it impossible for her to go to heaven if she died before Riddle.**

"I bet that would have pissed my other self off something rotten. Although it says a lot that I apparently knew were a Death Eater base was and did nothing about it." Sirius said with a frown. Anything that hindered Death Eaters was a good thing so why hadn't it been acted upon already.

 **The magicals were shocked to find out that the prophecy stating Erika was the 'Chosen One' to save them was in fact a fake sent by heaven just to get out of doing work.**

 **About the only** _ **real**_ **piece of prophecy Trelawny had ever made was the one when she warned Erika about Peter's escape.**

They frowned at the reminder of the treachery of someone they all trusted, minus Loki who had never liked the rat.

 **And since Erika had done something to not only amuse Loki, but actually get onto his good side in a way most people couldn't, he had taken it personally when the angels tried to make her do their dirty work.**

 **So he had decided to flip them the bird by dealing with the issue himself.**

 **Sirius and the twins completely approved of this, naturally. They were the ones who helped her escape after all.**

"Well that's another Chapter done and I can't wait to see the look on the bastard's face when he tries to stop Loki from cleaning up his mess." Sirius said with an evil grin on his face that was shared by the Marauders.

"As much as I would like that I think that Jade is going to have to deal with Zachariah herself." Lily said unhappily while Loki agreed reluctantly.

"Yeah, she needs to get over her, rather justified, fear of angels. Also with me in Britain it is likely that I will be too busy to really help her more than I already have." Loki said looking torn between which would be the better choice.

"Well let us hope that things start to go her way again after this. I just hope she doesn't get hurt by those Winchesters." James said frowning at their unfortunate truths. "I'll make a start on dinner."

"One second James, there is someone outside the wards." Sirius said before leaving to see who it was. They knew instantly who it was when Remus started scratching everywhere he could reach.

"That's for leaving me with Alice and Mother when they're in Plot mode." Frank said as he came in with Neville on his hip. "So…who wants to catch me up while dinner is on the go?" James rolled his eyes while Lily caught him up. It was only because he was escaping feminine fury that James was going to feed him prank free food.


	7. Potter Luck

**Potter Luck**

 **AN: One reviewer asked me to do a B.O.A.R. for some of sakurademonalchemist's other works once I was done with this one. I do plan to do more of them but I won't be doing a Harry Potter one next, also one reason I chose Jade Angel was that it was a completed story. I also don't want it to be exclusively about her work no matter how much I enjoy it.**

 **Oh and** **pixelherodev** **. B.O.A.R. is the best I could come up with that made sense and your little nightmare amused me so it stays. Sorry.**

"So let me get this straight…" Frank said trying not to be too distracted as he eyed his son's newest toy with suspicion. "…the source you have telling us the danger we are in is a book about a future that won't happen because it revolves around a daughter you don't have."

"Come on Frank." James said slightly miffed at it being put in such a way even if it was technically true. "It knows things that we know and haven't told _anyone_. It also has provided a few answers that have made sense of some things that had us scratching our heads." Frank sighed before shaking his head in resignation.

"This is just like your luck James. It reminds me of that time when you spiked my Mother's-…" He started to say before James lunged and covered his mouth while turning bright red from embarrassment.

"We agreed That-Which-Did-Not-Happen did not happen." Frank rolled his eyes as he freed himself from his friend.

"Fine, fine…how much has been said about Neville? I don't like the fact that he could fit the specifications of the prophecy even if it is fake."

"Not much." Remus answered with a shrug. "I got the feeling that she was at the very least acquaintances with him but I don't think they were too close."

"I suppose that he's alive and well is the silver lining. I take it you three will be dealing with Pettigrew once this is over." He got nods from all around. "Just let me in on it if he's the one that told Baldy about the Prophecy." There was a snicker at the name before they all settled down. Frank just hoped that the other guys could control their tongues around Neville.

 **He didn't know why he had been chosen for such a...dare he say this to his superior... unpleasant task. He didn't agree with forcing a human to do something that had originally been assigned to one of the higher seraphim. The fact they were making him go down and force Erika Potter to stop Loki from doing something Zachariah had manipulated her destiny into completing made him ill, and he would say as much if the other angel didn't completely outrank him. By several levels.**

"Another reason I left Heaven." Loki said with a grimace. "It's militarised up to its eyeballs. As a free spirit it chafed me something rotten back then and it would be even worse now if the little I have heard is to be believed." They all gave him a sympathetic look before turning back to the B.O.A.R.

 **So here he was, trying to find a vessel near Erika in hopes of getting this over with so he could tell Zachariah what he really thought of this ridiculous plan of his.**

They were so concentrating on the book that they didn't see Loki's eyes going wide at the thought of a low ranked angel insulting a Seraph.

 **He only hoped the seraph wouldn't kill him, or worse, make him fall for calling him out for foisting such a task on a human and ruining their life.**

"Can a higher ranked angel really make a lower one fall?" Lily asked with a small voice getting a sad nod from Loki. It was another reason he didn't go back. Michael wasn't likely to take his reasons well and would call him a traitor. Never mind that the whole argument was blown out of proportion and should never had led to a damn war in the first place.

 **He had heard rumors Erika had come into heaven, and Zachariah had found out. That she had been thrown out and banned from returning until the fake prophecy was completed. That years later Zachariah had found her near the Winchesters instead and convinced Uriel to put that...thing...on her until Tom Riddle was in purgatory where he belonged.**

 **He was halfway past her house when he felt something react to his Grace.**

They were torn about whether or not to grin at the angel getting changed or sorry for him getting changed because he was merely following orders from a moron like Zachariah.

 **She had wards around the house! No one had warned him about those!**

That caused them all to laugh as it seemed that Heaven wasn't really in the loop at the best of times never mind keeping an eye on such recent additions.

 **His Grace became painful as something warped his form into something small and furry. Thankfully, he didn't drop from the air, but rather found himself on the ground in a form he had not picked.**

 **He tried to speak, only for it to come out as a 'meow' instead. Looking into a puddle, he was horrified to realize that he was now a kitten!**

"A kitten!" Sirius roared in laughter with the others except Lily who was trying not to coo over the angel sent to force Jade to fulfil a fake prophecy. The two babies had no such concerns and reached out for the kitty that made the adults laugh.

"I have to say…you do good work." James said getting a mock offended look from the Trickster.

"Of course I do good work. Do you really think that my other would half heart it when it concerns someone as close to him as Jade has become?"

 **This was not his day at all.**

That set off even more laughter that took a while to settle down.

 **Jade was awoken by the feeling of another angel going through the ward. And since it wasn't Gabriel, she reacted accordingly.**

 **Something fell from the sky and landed in the forest, but since she had no idea what she left it alone. If they tried to bother her, she could have Hati or Skoll kill it and send it packing.**

 **The next morning she came into the kitchen to see...an adorable black kitten with the most striking blue eyes staring at her, soaking wet and meowing pitifully.**

"Aw~!" Lily said looking at the drowned kitten that was so adorable even the men had to stop themselves from making any noise. They would never be allowed to live it down if they did.

 **Under any other circumstances, she would have let the kitten in and snuggled with it for an hour at least.**

 **However she had felt an angel trip the wards she and Gabriel had set up months ago. And there was no way an ordinary kitten would have somehow managed to get past the hellhound guard dogs outside without being ripped to shreds ten times over. Hati and Skoll might be well behaved, but their counterparts liked to eat cats for some reason.**

"It seems that she takes after Lily more than you James." Frank said getting an irritated grunt from the man in question while Lily smirked in victory. Now she just had to hope that Harry took after her as well.

 **So while she let the 'cat' into the house and gave it something to drink, she definitely did not let her guard down. No matter how adorable the thing was.**

 **A few hours after the kittens appearance, Loki came in looking sleepy.**

"Yeah, I bet clearing out the Death Eaters would be tiring work especially if you were trying to avoid Heaven noticing where you are." Sirius said uncharacteristically serious getting a nod from Loki.

"I may be a pagan god but even I have limits. At least Jade will help my other recover with her sugary goodness." Loki said as he drooled at the thought of the treats his lucky other was getting.

 **In between raids he crashed in his 'room' at the house, since Jade rather liked his company.**

 **He took two steps into the kitchen before he paused at the sight of the blue-eyed kitten.**

 **"Who's the new angel?"**

 **"I had a feeling it was another one," sighed Jade.**

 **Loki picked up the kitten by the scruff of the neck and looked it in the eyes.**

"Is eye contact necessary for an Angel?" Remus asked curiously getting a shake from Loki.

"Not really but almost everything else needs it, plus it makes it easier and my other is still a little tired." Loki said snapping out of his daydream.

 **"So which one are you?"**

 **The 'kitten' meowed pitifully, blue eyes staring at Loki's without blinking.**

 **"Castiel? Never heard of you."**

 **Loki listened to the kitten 'speak', though all Jade heard was meowing.**

"I don't think she knows about Legilimency." Lily said with a frown wondering why she hadn't been taught like the others orphaned by the war would be.

"We really should make a list so we don't forget anything." James said with a grimace not liking to make more work for himself but for Harry it would be worth it.

 **"Well?"**

 **"Apparently Zach the dick isn't pleased I've been killing off Death Eaters in Europe to insure you don't fulfill his fake prophecy. He's sent Castiel here (he nodded towards the kitten) to try and convince you to call me off," he said with an eyeroll.**

"Yeah, no. If she attempted to I would merely up my work until he was forced to come himself before I would _deal_ with the dick." Loki said getting a glare from Frank who didn't want Neville to repeat the swear words. Alice would curse his boys off if he did and that was before she actually put thought into the punishment. Mothers were scary when it came to their children.

 **"You got all that from a cat meowing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know you spoke cat."**

 **"I don't, but I can read memories," said Loki.**

 **"So what should we do with him?" asked Jade, pointing at Castiel with her spoon.**

 **"Normally I would say hand him over to Crowley, but he didn't exactly ask for this assignment. We can always leave him like this until I'm done clearing out Europe of Riddle and his minions. Then Zachariah won't have any reason to go after you and I can break the collar...hopefully," said Loki.**

 **Loki set Castiel on the counter, to Jade's annoyance. He meowed pitifully and gave a baleful glare at Loki, before he slowly walked up to Jade and gave the most adorable pleading look at her.**

"Oh that sneaky little-…" James said not liking the blatant manipulation of Jade before Frank covered his mouth knowing that it wouldn't be suitable for young ears.

 **Jade felt her defenses slowly cracking. There was no way she could say no to such cuteness.**

Sirius sighed and shook his head in mock shame getting Lily to hex him Slytherin Green from head to toe.

 **"Fine, you can stay. But if you try to help Zachariah or that other angel in any way shape or form I'm handing you over to Crowley," said Jade.**

 **Castiel meowed in agreement. He had heard of Crowley, and Zachariah had been most annoyed his 'savior brat' had allied herself with demons.**

"An upside for her doing so." James said with a vicious grin on his face wondering what it would have been like to see his face when he heard that little titbit.

 **Heaven's pawn should never consort with such filth, according to him.**

Even Frank was grinding his teeth at the sheer disregard the angel had for Jade as a person.

 **Crowley took one look at the kitten riding on Jade's shoulder, before he gave a mighty sneeze.**

 **"Dammit, get that thing out of here!" he said, eyes watering.**

 **"You have a cat allergy?" she said, raising an eyebrow.**

 **"Yes, now get that fleabag out of here!" he barked.**

They all blinked at the book before letting out another loud laugh. Who would have thought that the big shot demon of the crossroads was allergic to cats?

 **Jade grinned, before she cast a bubblehead charm around her manager. Crowley took a few lungfuls of air before he glared at her.**

 **"Where in the pit did you find that mangy thing?" he said irritably.**

 **"An angel tripped the ward and when I went to get breakfast I found him on the patio doorstep soaking wet. Loki's cleared him, but he's not going anywhere until that idiot Riddle is dealt with."**

 **"That's an angel?" said Crowley sharply.**

 **"A kitty-angel now," she said smugly.**

 **Crowley couldn't help it, he started cracking up. The idea of an angel forced into a cat was too funny.**

"Yeah that was our reaction too." Sirius said while snickering to himself despite his new colouring.

 **"How high up is he, and can we use him?"**

 **"According to Loki he's nothing more than a foot soldier, so it's doubtful," said Jade.**

 **"Damn. On an unrelated note, have you finished the next script?"**

"Yeah, that's going to take some getting used to. Neither of you two ever struck me as the acting type." Frank said to the elder Potters who merely smiled in pride. They hoped that it was as successful as the first one.

 **Jade brought out the printed script with a flourish and left the office. Crowley read through it to see if it was worth making. Every once in a while he snorted in amusement.**

 **While it did have some religious overtones, every once in a while there was a pot shot at the angels, specifically Micheal, Zachariah and one called Uriel. It was subtle, but it was there for those who were looking for it.**

 **Once he was done the next morning, he decided to try and see if it was a good time to start producing the next of what the fans called 'Secret Angel' series. It was a play on her character name, which the fans quickly translated as "Secret of God".**

 **It seemed people had picked up on the fact that there might be a sequel later, if the movie took off. There were several sites actually petitioning for Jade to write the next one.**

"Seriously, does that happen often?" James asked Lily since he really didn't watch movies too much and the few times he took Lily to the Cinema they rarely paid the movie much mind. He was sure that that time they were thrown out was when Harry was conceived.

"Sometimes, it is more for the lower budget films as the higher ones usually get the green light for a sequel even if they bomb." Lily said not knowing that her husband's mind was currently in the gutter.

 **Jade was highly amused that Sam Winchester was an avid fan of the spin-off book series based on the movie. A spin-off she authorized, as Crowley was an absolute shark when it came to ferreting out fakes. He was eagerly awaiting the next movie too.**

"Wait, isn't that one of the Hunters she met earlier that happens to be the son of that idiot John?" Sirius asked getting a nod from the others.

"What do you think he would say if he was told that her manager was a demon?" Remus said getting an amused smirk from Loki.

"I'll get the camera ready." Loki said pulling out a camera much to their surprise before shrugging it off. They really didn't know his full capabilities anyway.

 **(As Jade would be amused to later learn, while Dean was a huge fan of the Dr. Sexy, M.D. Series, Sam had become an absolute fan of her work. Especially after seeing her portray an angel.)**

 **This movie was going to be called Hidden Savior. Crowley quickly went to the marketing department announcing the next movie. It would be out by Christmas, barring any mishaps.**

 **Somewhere in the American Northwest, in a no-name motel...**

 **Sam was taking a break from researching their next hunt when he went to his not-so-secret addiction. Jade Night was like no one he had ever met...and he had nearly had a heart attack when he had recognized her in the movie as the same woman he had given his 'work' phone to after that mess with the idiot writer who had put an actual ritual into a crappy movie.**

"So he does remember her. It sounds like he is getting a bit of a crush on her." Lily said before smirking in amusement as she heard the men of the family gritting their teeth. Like hell was Jade going to be with anyone not approved by them and pass the numerous tortu-eh trials they had in place for such an attempt.

 **It wasn't until he had pointed it out to Dean that he had realized who she was too.**

 **The fact he had met a now-very-famous movie actress before she was that famous made his day. To the amusement of Dean, Sam became an active fan of hers.**

 **So when he read on the website run by Jade's manager that her next movie was coming out, he nearly whooped with joy.**

 **"What's got you so excited?" asked Dean. There were very few things that made his brother happy, especially after learning Dean had made that deal to bring him back.**

"Well fuck." Loki said blinking in shock getting Frank to cover his son's ears even as he looked at him curiously. "Demons can bring people back from the dead but deals always cost people their soul. With the fact that Dean is a Vessel then that is very bad news, especially if he is Lucifer's." They all grimaced at the thought of Satan being free from wherever he was.

 **"The next movie's been announced. It's supposed to come out by Christmas," said Sam.**

 **"Wait, you mean the Secret Angel one?" said Dean, raising an eyebrow.**

 **Sam nodded, before he read the news out loud for his brother's benefit.**

 **"Jade has recently brought in her new script for the Raziel, Secret Angel series. In the next movie Raziel will be portraying Joan of Arc in a never-before-seen fashion as well as hinting at the third movie of the series. Rumors have it that Jade is going to have the next movie set in the modern day era and will be featuring a little known book series based on two brothers to act as her main co-stars. It is unknown whether the actor who played Gabriel will be appearing in the next movie," said Sam.**

"Wait, wait, wait…" Remus said as he had a disbelieving look on his face. "She's actually going to go through with having the third one based on those two and is going to try and get them to play themselves?"

"Knowing Jade she'll likely show them the Supernatural series which should be worth a few laughs." James said with a strained smile hoping that it didn't come and bite her in the rear.

 **Sam had liked Jade, but he found Gabriel's wit funny...right up until he realized who was playing him.**

 **Dean had cursed up a storm when he recognized the same Trickster who had messed with his precious baby.**

"That's what he calls his car." Loki said to the confused looks getting them to change to disbelieving ones. Even Sirius, who loved his bike, wouldn't call a vehicle his baby.

 **"So Christmas is when it's supposed to come out, right?" said Dean. Considering his date with the pit, he could part with his cash to make sure his brother had a Christmas to remember.**

 **"Yeah. According to the release, they're going to shoot for a Christmas release," said Sam.**

 **Castiel watched Jade play Joan of Arc. He found it confusing that someone full of so much light would be so friendly with demons. Or own hellhounds for pets.**

 **He also did not understand why his form seemed to enjoy being petting on the head so much.**

Lily rolled her eyes as the men, minus Frank, snickered at the angel.

 **It had been three months since his soul was forced into the body of a cat, and he found it hard to believe he didn't mind being in the girl's company.**

 **Jade was kind, far more so than her choice in companions. And that light...there was so much light in her soul it was hard to believe she had lived with so much adversity because of Zachariah's meddling.**

 **Castiel purred under her fingers, finding pleasure in the gentle touch. He had become familiar with the sensation as a few days after she started the movie she had decided to bring him with her.**

 **The sound of the other females he could do without, though he did enjoy the ear scratches. And after every shoot Jade would allow him onto her shoulder like some sort of furry parrot.**

"Is it just me or is she accidently brainwashing him?" James asked a little gleeful given that the angel had manipulated her when they met.

"I don't think he's treated all that well in Heaven so it wouldn't surprise me." Loki said not that bothered by the angel as he had spent three months there. If he was going to try and harm Jade he would have done it by then.

 **He even heard her chuckle once after finding a picture on her fan site with him on her shoulder after one particularly rough day. It was titled "Castiel and Jade on set".**

 **He vaguely remembered the demon Crowley taking a picture of them earlier.**

"And now he's a mascot." Loki said in amusement wondering how Michael would take the news that one of his soldiers was a human's mascot.

 **"How much longer until we can put this into production?" Jade asked Eric, the director who had been brave enough to produce her first 'Secret Angel' movie.**

 **"We have only three major scenes left to do. I never expected that script you made to be such a major hit!" said Eric grinning. He liked Jade and her down to earth manner. Too bad Loki (he insisted they call him that, and most people were too tired to argue) wasn't in this movie. He was another fan favorite for playing Gabriel.**

Lily slapped the back of the smug Trickster's head wondering how she was going to handle so much ego between him, James and Sirius. Frank and Remus weren't any help as they had given up trying years ago.

 **"I can't wait to see people's reactions to me bringing in the author of the Supernatural series," said Jade grinning.**

 **"So long as it sells, you can bring in the twit who wrote that Twilight crap!" said Eric laughing.**

"DON'T ASK!" Loki shouted surprising them all as he shivered while muttering about sparkles and emos much to their confusion.

 **Chuck Shurley was a little known author, and his series wasn't that popular. The minute fans caught wind of the fact Jade was going to be using his series as the back drop for the final movie, that was probably going to change in a hurry.**

Loki came out of his private horror long enough to palm his face in annoyance.

 **The people loved Jade. She was so believable and her acting was better than most. Especially since she started writing her own movies rather than continue making such low-ranked ones that went straight to DVD.**

 **Jade leaned down with her arm on the chair. Castiel walked calmly up her arm and curled his tail around her neck to provide stability. He was getting use to being a cat.**

 **It was the final scene. Jade (as Joan) was on the pyre and waiting to be burned alive. Crowley had set the scene up personally and Jade had cast the flame-freezing charm beforehand. The others were going to freak when they found out the flames were entirely real and that yes, she had walked right on out of them.**

The Pranksters all beamed in pride while the sane ones hung their head as they realised that Jade was indeed her Father's daughter.

 **She was going to enjoy that little prank.**

 **Loki, hiding under a disguise charm, was rolling the camera and grinning like an idiot. He was already in on her prank and knew that Jade would be wandlessly casting harmless blue bell flames so that they would have a point to change Joan into Raziel.**

 **Jade pretended to scream for about a minute before she cast the second spell, and to the shock of her fellow actors the flames turned a sky-blue. She quickly ducked behind the pillar and got off the pyre and someone doused the flames.**

 **"CUT! That's a wrap people!" said Eric grinning.**

 **Jade always had such a flair for the dramatic. He didn't know how she turned the flames blue or avoided getting burned, but it was a hell of an ending!**

"It is good that someone appreciates showmanship." James said snootily only to clam up as Lily 'glared' at him. He still had nightmares about the last time he ignored her warnings.

 **She took the towel Loki offered her and wiped the sweat from her eyes. She hated the lights, but they had done this scene at night so it was a necessary evil.**

 **"Good thing we did the final scene early. Now we just have to ship this off to production!" said Eric.**

 **The 'final' scene would show up midway through the end credits showing 'Raziel' reborn again as an infant in a modern hospital in Kansas, hinting at the book series that would provide the back drop for the third movie.**

"Well that was interesting." Frank said pulling the two boys onto his lap as they decided that if the book wasn't coming to them they would go to it. They grunted in annoyance before enjoying the higher vantage point.

"I know right." Sirius said with a big grin on his face. "Jade is a right blast and she has Potter luck even worse than James."

"I am not that bad." James whined getting disbelieving looks from everyone, babies included.

"Your last Quidditch match of Hogwarts had you crashing into McGonagall and accidently feeling her breasts." Lily said dryly making him wince as Lily had not been happy about it despite it clearly being an accident.

"When we were going on a raid in the Ravenclaw Dorms you sneezed causing us to get hexed so badly we had to go to St Mungo's." Sirius said flatly not really happy about that incident especially as he had had some gems with him.

"When sabotaged your own Potion to eat clothes it was only you and Snape that were hit by it." Frank said with a smile remembering the sheer horror on the two enemies faces.

"Your first time being caught in a broom closet had you being lectured on techniques by Flitwick for three hours." Remus said clearly amused by the incident.

"The first time you achieved your animagus form you walked in on your parents trying to give you a sibling." Loki said making James go green as he remembered that all to well.

" I get it now please just stop!" James pleaded making them all snicker at him.


	8. Of Hunters, Tricksters and Demons

**Of Hunters, Tricksters and Demons**

 **AN: Due to the popularity of this story I have been looking for stories in which to do a Reading of. The ones I have thought of are on my bio, some may later be removed as I have yet to ask for permission for most of them, and I am taking suggestions on Fics. PM or Review to let me know of one you would like me to do but please keep it to completed or nearly completed stories (Unfinished sequels don't matter as long as at least the first Fic of the series is complete).**

 **P.S. One suggestion was Hero of Heaven (Naruto/Percy Xover) but after reading a few chapters I realised I wouldn't be able to do it justice so with regret I must say that I won't be doing it.**

After ribbing James about his abysmal luck they decided to eat before reading another chapter. Lily, like any smart woman, decided to take advantage of this and made a desert large enough to feed everyone and have Loki singing her praises much to the horror of the Marauders as they saw her evil grin that was one step off of a cackle fest.

"I don't know about you lot but I think it would be best to get some sleep after this Chapter." Frank said working to keep his face neutral at the faces of his fellow men. Given that he was smart enough to avoid angering women, a side effect of having a Mother named Augusta Longbottom, he had every right to laugh at the misfortune they brought down on themselves.

"Neville can share with Harry for the night and I'm sure Sirius won't mind you changing his couch into a bed for the night." Lily said broking no argument from anyone, despite the fact that it was Sirius's home. "You might want to send a letter to Alice just so she knows that Neville is okay."

"Well let's get this show on the road!" Loki said with a giggle from his sugar high while Frank sent a Vulture Messenger Patronus to keep him from getting in trouble with his wife.

 **Sam and Dean were about to head to their next hunt when Bobby handed Sam something.**

 **"What's this?"**

 **"Don't know. All I know is that someone dropped it off in** _ **my**_ **mailbox with** _ **your**_ **little screen name on the front," said Bobby gruffly.**

"Bobby aka Robert Singer is a Hunter and Researcher known to be one of the few willing to put up with John Winchester. He probably looked after the boys a few times when even John knew it was too dangerous to have kids nearby." Loki explained what he knew of the man as no one else knew who he was and how he fit in. "It was actually quite tragic how he got dragged into it." No one asked given the grimace on the Tricksters face.

 **Sam blinked.**

 **"Which one?"**

 **"The one from that little site you're so fond of visitin'. The one with the angel girl," said Bobby.**

 **He knew Sam had a thing for Jade Night, but it wasn't any of his business.**

"No, no, no, no…" James said over and over until Lily silenced him while having an amused smile plastered on her face. From what little they knew Sam wasn't a bad guy and the fact that he liked Jade made Lily proud of her daughter. The fact that the mere idea of his daughter dating sent James over the edge amused her greatly. Lily wondered what it would be like if it was a daughter he raised. Given how active they had been since going into hiding, there was only so much reading books could distract you and Harry was a well behaved child, there was a chance she might see it happening in a few years time.

 **Sam slowly opened the envelope, ready to dump it into holy water when three things fell out of it.**

 **It was a pair of tickets and a note.**

"Wow, she really went for it." Remus said in surprise wondering just how daring Jade really was to invite two Hunters that likely wouldn't hesitate in killing her if they knew about her magic.

"It isn't like she has anything to worry about." Sirius said with a shrug. "She has a Demon Security Detail, Two Hellhound Familiars, a Kitten Angel, a Crossroad Demon and a Trickster God/Archangel. I very much doubt that two Hunters will pose much of a problem." Remus looked thoughtful before wincing at the look on Loki's face at the idea that Jade would be harmed. It was clear that Loki was not someone you wanted to cross even if he tried to avoid conflict most of the time.

 **"'** _ **To my biggest fan and favorite ghost hunter,**_

 _ **I heard you might need some cheering up so here are two back-stage passes to the premiere of the latest movie.**_

 _ **Jade Night.'**_ **"**

 **Sam blinked and picked up the other two things. Printed clearly were the words "VIP PASS" with a picture of Raziel in full armor.**

"Lily~, you wouldn't happen to know where I could buy a muggle shoo gen do you?" Sirius said with too much calm making Lily roll her eyes.

"You mean Shotgun and they're illegal to buy without a licence." Lily told him before glaring at him to keep him from saying more on the subject. Sirius Black with firearms was enough to give her nightmares.

"I will hex you bald if you pursue your current line of thought." Frank said knowing that if Lily was using that face then it was better that Sirius be stopped.

 **"There's something on the back," said Dean.**

 **"** _ **'PS, the other one is for the the idiot with the crappy EMF detector who was groped by Loki.'**_ **"**

"Oh~, I usually only do that with those that can't keep it in their pants. I wonder how he will react with Jade considering I doubt she'll let him sleep with her." Loki said giggling to himself while James fainted making everyone laugh.

 **Dean turned red. How the hell did she hear about that?!**

 **"How did she get this address?" asked Bobby.**

 **"She must have asked Loki to deliver it," said Dean irritably.**

"HEY! I'm not an owl!" Loki said indignantly knowing that it was more likely that Crowley had a lackey deliver it for him.

 **"How in the hell does she know Loki?"**

 **"He was in the first Raziel movie. Don't know why he was playing Gabriel, or how he got that part though," said Sam automatically.**

Loki just smirked wondering how much that must annoy them.

 **"Should we go?" asked Dean. He knew how much Sam loved the series.**

 **"Don't see why not. How often do we ever get to see movie premieres? Let alone meet a famous actress when we're not on a hunt?" asked Sam.**

"And one they met before she was famous in the Muggle World too." Remus said remembering that Jade wasn't famous when she first met the two.

 **"Good point. Where is this premiere anyway?"**

 **"I can look it up," said Sam. He was trying not to look too excited.**

 **Dean made his mind up then and there to make sure Sam got to see that movie and that girl again, if only because he had so little time to be there for Sam and this was the one thing guaranteed to make Sam forget for a few hours about his impending deadline with the pit.**

That brought the happy atmosphere down a bit while Loki grimaced.

"While it is great that they care for each other I get the feeling that they're a bit too dependent on each other." Loki said wondering what would happen with Sam when Dean was in hell.

 **Sam was trying not to bounce in the Impala's seat as Dean was directed to a private area for the VIP's to park. He was so distracted by the impending movie that he failed to notice something Dean immediately caught the second he got a good look at the security guard's eyes.**

 **The place was** _ **full**_ **of demons.**

"I'm not surprised he noticed so quickly but it will be interesting to see how he reacts. I hope he doesn't make a scene though." Remus said watching carefully.

 **Dean only kept his mouth shut so as not to alarm his brother. Still, he was going to have words with this Jade if she had set them up deliberately.**

 **Jade spotted the hunters and noticed the tense look in Dean's eyes. Apparently he had figured out who the security guards were.**

 **"Hello again Sam!" she said pleasantly. She carefully drew the two away from the cameras and the microphones and over to Loki and Crowley.**

 **Castiel (who had become a fan-favorite of his own right when people saw Jade's new "pet") was currently acting as Loki's method of annoying Crowley.**

"Is that all you live for? Annoying people?" Lily asked the Trickster getting a large grin in return.

"Of course! It makes life interesting." Loki returned with only pride in his tone.

 **Said demon looked like he was ready to kill the pagan because his allergy medication was taking it's sweet time to kick in.**

 **"I believe you know my friend."**

 **"We've met," said Dean tightly. He was glaring at the Trickster looking ready to strangle the man.**

"Ah, I made an impression then." Loki said getting even prouder annoying Lily.

"Loki, if you don't shut up then I'm not going to make you desert again." Lily threatened making the Trickster clamp up. Lily just smirked in victory at the defeated Archangel.

 **"So you two are the infamous Winchesters. The rumor mill doesn't do you two morons justice," said Crowley.**

 **"Behave Crowley. Don't forget they have salt for margaritas at the bar," warned Jade irritated.**

 **"Just remember hunters, the only reason why you even got invited to this little shindig is because Jade refused to even** _ **work**_ **on the next movie unless I let her invite you," said Crowley sourly.**

"I think that's the only thing he would find more irritating than Loki." James said surprising everyone as they hadn't realised he had woken up. "What?"

 **Jade rolled her eyes.**

 **"Crowley here is my manager, and he has a rather nasty allergic reaction to cats. I heard about Dean's deal so I figured I might as well give my favorite hunters a treat to make up for what's likely going to be a crappy year," said Jade.**

 **"How do you know about..." said Sam, his excitement dying down in place of a hunter's paranoia.**

 **"King of the Crossroads, morons. You think a deal netting one of** _ **your**_ **souls wouldn't raise a stink among the other demons? Lilith's been insufferable since she grabbed that contract," said Crowley rolling his eyes.**

"Well shit." Loki said much to their shock as he gaped in shock. "Lilith is the first demon and one of the most powerful to ever exist. It was bad enough that they're vessels but if she's involved it is a lot more complicated than you think. I also didn't know that Crowley was the King of the Crossroads." They all shared an uneasy look knowing it was bad if Loki wasn't making a joke about it.

 **"** _ **Lilith**_ **has my contract?" said Dean, trying not to yelp. This was more information than they had gotten since Ruby had shown up.**

 **"She grabbed it a few hours after the deal was struck. Bitch," said Crowley with a growl.**

 **"Crowley doesn't play well with other demons, even if he is my manager. The only ones who are allowed to act as security are idiots lower than him that can be remotely trusted to handle his pets," said Jade.**

"She isn't even trying to hide that she isn't normal is she?" James asked dryly getting nods from everyone. They were all worried that it would come back to bite her and hoped it wouldn't happen anyway.

 **"Who or what are you?" asked Dean.**

 **"Naturally born witch, meaning I never made a deal with any demons to get my magic. Crowley only tolerates me because there are so many hopefuls eager to ride on my coattails and it's better than dealing with heaven," said Jade.**

 **"Jade here has** _ **the**_ **most interesting back story," said Loki grinning.**

"That's my other, not me." Loki said seeing Lily's annoyed look at Jade's history being called interesting.

 **Jade looked at the clock.**

 **"Looks like the movie's about to start. Anyone up for drinks?" she asked.**

 **"Scotch," said Dean.**

 **"Rum and ice tea please," said Sam.**

"Huh, I would have thought they were beer guys." Sirius said getting confused looks from the others as they tried to follow his train of though and failed miserably.

 **It was almost enough to make him forget he was sitting next to a witch and a trickster. Almost. Dean had to admit, it was a good movie and Sam certainly enjoyed it.**

 **And coming to this thing had another benefit too...they finally knew who had Dean's contract. Which was more than Ruby had been willing to tell them in the past few months.**

 **The after party was pretty damn awesome too. Sam still couldn't believe he was in** _ **Jade's**_ **house. Very few people had been invited to that.**

"Given her past that isn't that big a surprise." Frank said knowing that he would want peace if he lived even a fraction of Jade's life. How she hadn't snapped and went on a killing spree he didn't know.

 **Still, the next morning when he woke up with the mother of all hangovers, he had to come back to the impossible to forget problem...he was currently in a house guarded by demons. Things he had been trained to hunt and kill on sight. A house where a** _ **witch**_ **lived.**

 **He found a cat with the most intense blue eyes staring at him, thankfully blocking the sunlight and his brain caught up with him enough to remember the furball's name.**

 **"Dammit Cas, get the hell off of me," said Dean with a growl. Sam would have considered it blasphemy if he didn't know the name of Jade Night's pet cat.**

 **He heard a strange chuffing sound, almost like a dog laughing. But he didn't seen anything.**

"So he can't see Hellhounds. That's going to come back to haunt him." Lily said with a wince remembering what was said about them when Jade got Hati and Skoll.

"The most common way of getting a soul once the deal is over is to send a pack of Hellhounds after them." Loki said with a grimace. "It isn't a pretty sight."

 **He found Jade waking up a few hours later with a grin and some strange smoking concoction in one hand, and another vial in the other.**

 **"I have here two vials. One is poison, the other is a hangover remedy guaranteed to kill the pain. Which do you chose?"**

 **"Remedy," he said with grit teeth. He felt like shit.**

"Is she really going to give a muggle a Hangover Potion?" Remus asked in disbelief getting a snort from the others.

"I think it has been shown that Jade cares not one wit about the Laws of the Magical World and given how it has treated her from what little I know it isn't that much of a surprise and only idiots would blame her." Frank said with a roll of his eyes.

"Would it work?" James asked making Lily sigh.

"Yes it does." Lily said and didn't elaborate in how she sounded so sure. They didn't need to know that it worked with Petunia. Lily was not proud of the fact that she and her sister had to be drunk in order to get along.

 **She handed him the vial and he downed it. In a few minutes his hangover had miraculously dulled to the point he could think again.**

 **"What the hell was that?"**

 **"Hangover potion."**

 **"And the other?"**

"Hellhound Urine." Loki 'guessed' getting grimaces and chuckles from everyone.

"Paint Thinner." Remus said with a gleam in his eye.

"Snape's hair blended into water." James said not willing to back down from a challenge.

"Polyjuice Potion with the hair of one of a woman." Sirius said making the others look at each other before sighing. They nodded to Sirius to acknowledge him as the winner.

 **"American coffee," she said immediately, before adding "Or as I like to call it, bitter black piss. I don't know how you Yanks can possibly stomach drinking so much of this."**

They groaned at how mundane it was while Lily and Frank rolled their eyes at their immaturity.

 **Dean looked across the room to see his brother eating a healthy breakfast and more food on the counter. Loki was sleeping on a reclining chair, half falling out. He was somewhat amused to see the god's hand in a bowl of what appeared to be warm water.**

 **It would serve the asshole right.**

 **"So. Am I going to have to smack you upside the head for reaching towards a gun or can we have a civilized breakfast?" asked Jade dryly.**

 **"Food first, then we'll talk," said Dean. No way was he shooting anything with so many demons around him.**

"Yes, because that's why you don't want to shoot the people that had entertained you the day before." Loki snarked while the others bristled in annoyance at the Hunter's attitude.

 **Jade ate her food calmly, not caring that there were two notorious hunters eating breakfast at her table.**

 **Finally once the food was cleared (and a not-so-amused Trickster woke up with wet boxers) Dean waited for someone to break the tension.**

 **That person was Jade.**

"Who else would it be?" James said blandly knowing that the others didn't trust half of the people there and Loki would be content to let them stew for the hell of it.

 **"First off, I'm not a normal witch like you two usually hunt. I was born with magic."**

 **Sam had to raise his hand.**

Sirius snickered at the action and immediately labelled Sam as a Bookworm. He stopped when he saw that Lily and Remus were fingering their wands and looking right at him as if daring him to continue.

 **"Why aren't there any records of you before you were fifteen? I mean the autobiography doesn't even list your family or who your parents were at all," he asked.**

 **Jade blinked.**

"I'm surprised that they just didn't make something up or just state the truth without any details." Frank said knowing that is what he would do, if he knew how to actually do it. Alice was the one that knew about Muggle things.

 **"You actually read that thing?"**

 **Sam blushed.**

 **"Jade isn't her real name. She was born to a pure blood wizard and a first generation witch, and her parents were murdered when she was fifteen months old. She changed her name when she ran away from the cultist who were trying to turn her into their weapon and went back to being a ballet dancer," said Loki.**

"That was an accurate if lacking summary of her life. It was also seriously sugar coated." Lily said not liking the reminder of all that Jade had been through. She reaffirmed that she would do all she could to keep Harry from suffering the same fate.

 **"I have a better question... How do we find Lilith?" asked Dean. He wasn't interesting in a known witch, he wanted that contract off his soul.**

 **"Finding Lilith won't do you much good. If you did manage to kill her, then her second-in-command Ruby would just grab it before you... what's with that look?"**

"Isn't Ruby that one he had been thinking of when they spoke of Lilith like she was helping them?" Remus asked getting a snort from Loki.

"Demons never help for the hell of it. They always have an ulterior motive and Winchesters should know that." Loki said rubbing his forehead in annoyance at the two idiots. No wonder they didn't get any respect from him or Crowley.

 **"Ruby's in league with Lilith?" said Dean sharply.**

 **"Well duh. She's considered a traitor in hell, but Crowley didn't buy that load of crap. If she really were a traitor then whoever she served would have killed her ass already. Demons aren't big on letting people who screw them over live after all. And we've heard rumors from heaven that you two are vessels for two very powerful angels. We have no idea which ones but they can't be lower than a Seraph at least," said Jade. Seeing their look again, she rolled her eyes. Lightly kicking Loki, he picked up where she left off.**

"ABUSE!" Loki complained loudly making the others roll their eyes while his leaked tears. "After everything my other has done for her she goes and abuses him. I need some desert to recover from this." The last part was aimed at Lily who gave him a deadpanned look.

"Oh dear, I guess I should. Of course it would be a waste to give desert to a crying man. The tears would ruin it." Lily said making him return to his normal innocent look that fooled nobody.

 **"Fun fact about Jade... heaven's had it out for her since before she was born. A lazy seraph made a fake prophecy about her, and when she decided she wasn't going to be heaven's attack dog he took it personally. And before you ask, angels do exist and they're mostly a bunch of dicks," said Loki.**

 **"You mean like Micheal from the movie?" asked Sam.**

 **Loki chuckled.**

 **"Exactly like Micheal from the first movie. Here's another fun factoid about** _ **Heaven's War.**_ **Jade didn't entirely make that all up."**

"And it became a Blockbuster Movie! If Michael ever catches up with me that's the first thing I'm saying just to see his face." Loki said with malicious glee making the others inch away from him.

 **"Wait, you mean it was based on actual events?" said Dean incredulous.**

 **"About the only thing that didn't happen was Raziel being apart of it. She was the only character that didn't belong, the rest of it was real," said Jade.**

 **"The other angels were real, but Raziel is, as far as I'm aware, a fake angel," said Loki.**

 **"How would you know that?"**

"Hello~! I'm an angel my self moron. I was _there_." Loki said before remembering that he wasn't letting them know that. "You people are affecting my judgement."

"Don't go blaming your absentmindedness on us." Sirius squawked back in shock that they were being blamed before they were both hexed into Adult Nappies by Lily, even if the one on Loki didn't stick for long.

 **"Because Castiel here would have known about her if she were real," said Loki.**

 **"The cat?"**

 **"The angel forced in a cat's body. After the third time I had a run-in with that damn seraph, I had a rune-ward placed around me. Castiel happened to have tripped it, turning him into a furball," said Jade smugly.**

"She's awfully proud of that." Frank remarked dryly making the others nod.

 **"This cat is an angel," deadpanned Dean. He couldn't see it.**

 **"On probation," said Loki, before adding "But he might be allowed to get a proper body before long. He's been behaving better than most angels would in his situation."**

 **"Okay then... what the hell were you singing last night?" asked Dean. He remembered Jade getting rather drunk and singing something, but he didn't know what half the words meant.**

"Oh great, she's a singing drunk." Lily moaned in dismay while James beamed that Jade inherited yet another trait from him. He made a note to give Harry singing lessons when he was older in case he inherited his talent too. Lily just hoped that James would figure out he was a terrible singer before Harry was old enough to learn.

 **"What?"**

 **"You were singing something," said Sam.**

 **"Oh, I remember what she was singing. It's an Irish drinking song inspired by a bar keep's desire to kick out his patrons so he could go home!" said Loki laughing.**

"Isn't that something your Mum was singing at our wedding?" James said grinning evilly at his wife.

"You're sleeping on the couch." Lily said deadpanned getting a panicked look from James. She wasn't going to ban him from the bed for telling the truth but he didn't need to know that.

 **"Oh god, don't tell me I was actually singing that song I picked up from Crowley," said Jade paling.**

 **"What song?"**

 **"** _ **Bugger off,**_ **" said Jade grimacing.**

 **Loki grinned as he repeated exactly what Jade started singing when she got drunk enough.**

Their Loki coughed to clear his throat so he could sing along with his other much to the others shock, he could actually sing well.

 **"** _ **Well, bugger off, ye bastards bugger off..."**_

 **Jade was mortified.**

 **"I can't believe I sang that," she said.**

"I can." An amused Sirius said with a grin. He made a note to learn the song himself so he could later teach it to Harry when Lily wasn't around. Lily wondered why she got the sudden urge to hurt Sirius.

 **"Oh, it gets even better! Crowley was right up there with you singing the other half of it!"**

They all burst out laughing at the thought of the King of the Crossroads in a drunken duet with a drunken witch.

 **"Well this can't be any worse than the time Crowley tricked me into drinking that bitter black piss you Yanks call coffee," said Jade finally.**

 **Loki was cracking up, as he remembered that night.**

 _ **Flashback...**_

 **Jade was trying to finish the next Raziel movie, when Crowley walked in with a cup of something hot.**

 **"Try this," he said.**

"Seriously?" James asked incredulously. "You don't just go 'Try This' when you want to get someone to try something! They'll ignore you or throw it over you."

 **Jade took a sip, before she damn near spit it out in disgust.**

James just gaped. How much did she trust Crowley to accept a random drink from him without hesitation?

 **"What in god's name is this crap?!"**

 **"Espresso."**

 **"It tastes like piss! Who came up with this?"**

 **"I believe it was the Americans," said Crowley amused.**

"Of course he's amused. Why does Jade surround herself with people that like to take pleasure in insulting others for the hell of it?" Lily moaned while James whistled innocently knowing it was likely something she got from him.

 **"Trust the Yanks to come up with something that tastes like it came from the bottom of a shoe, and then call it a drink," she said grimacing, "Can I get a stout black tea, please?"**

 **"You would think a writer and an actress would appreciate coffee," said Crowley.**

 **"I'm a Brit love. I'm genetically disposed to dislike coffee and prefer tea instead. It also means I prefer the classics to this new crap," said Jade sticking her tongue out at him.**

 **"You make it so easy for people to forget you're originally from Britain. You don't even have that accent anymore," smirked Crowley.**

"And that's that." Frank said before stretching and then picking up his son and Harry. "I'll get the boys settled while you lot talk amongst yourselves."

"Things are going to get worse for Jade aren't they?" Lily asked worriedly as Frank left the room with the boys.

"Most likely given how nothing bad has happened in a while and the fact that she is associating with two infamous Hunters." Loki said with a sigh unwilling to lie to the worried mother. "I'm sure my other will do his best to protect her though and from what I've seen the Winchesters are loyal to their friends."

"And given how Jade is she will be friends with Sam at the very least." Remus said in realisation.

"That's all well and good but I hate the fact that she _needs_ that protection." James said sourly getting nods of agreement all around.

"I better get started on the desert." Lily said making Loki perk up.

"Thanks Lily, how long will it be? I have to quickly run an errand and I don't want to miss it." Loki said confusing the others.

"About twenty minutes." She replied making him grin.

"Plenty of time. Toodles for now." They all blinked as he disappeared and couldn't help but wonder what he was doing.


	9. Cat in the House

**Cat in the House**

 **AN: Thank you for the answers to my request for suggestions, I'm still taking them. If you don't see yours on my list in my Bio then it will be because 1) It wasn't a completed story (although I did enjoy reading them), 2) I had no idea on how I would do it given I try and keep the characters doing the reading as close to my interpretation of canon as I can or 3) I got to it after realising that I had too much Harry Potter ones on the list and not enough of other fandoms.**

 **P.S. The one for Queen's Champion (Percy Jackson) is the only exception of the above but it won't be done because I have read three different Readings of it that didn't get finished.**

"Where did you go?" James asked Loki curiously as he returned with a Pranksters Grin on his face that had Lily reaching for her wand on instinct. At the question Loki did the impossible and widened his grin.

"I went to visit Dad about a few things I thought of for the Angel side of things to try and save a few people while getting Michael's and Lucifer's heads out of their arses. Together we used loopholes to put a plan in place for after this is finished. Also I brought a new friend with his permission." He said pulling a confused cat with distinctive blue eyes out of his pocket. Everyone blinked in surprise as a red blur took the cat from him before manifesting as Lily Potter.

"Who's a little cutie? You are, yes you are. You're almost as cute as Harry." Lily cooed making the guys step back as she got a gleam in her eyes that had caused them many nightmares.

"I take it was your Father's permission and not Cas's you got." James said keeping a wary eye on his wife as she introduced Harry to the cat. Loki nodded slowly as he stared in shock at the speed of the woman. "I think you owe him an apology for bringing him to Lily."

"I'll make it up to him later. Why don't we get another Chapter on the go?" Loki said after a minute of terrifying silence. They settled down warily while the cat entertained the only female in the room.

 **Sam entered the warehouse, expecting yet another group of demons about to rip his head off. He had been tracking demon signs in hope of finding one that knew how to get Dean out of hell.**

"I take it that there isn't a Demon that would do that for him even if they say they would." Sirius stated more than asked getting a nod from Loki who frowned in annoyance. Now he knew why he targeted the Brothers. "You were right, they're far too dependant on each other." He then frowned in thought as he realised that it could be argued that he and the Marauders were like that too.

 **Entering the room, he instead found a bored Jade Night with Castiel around her neck and two large wolves at her feet. At the table was a nice cup of ice tea and a second one beside it.**

"He can see her Hellhounds? Do you think it was because he was dead for a while or something else?" Remus asked in confusion as Dean hadn't been able to. Loki wiggled his hand showing it could be either way.

 **"Jade? What are you doing here?" he asked in confusion.**

 **"I heard you were being set up by Ruby, so I figured I might as well turn it to my advantage and get Crowley off my ass at the same time. Apparently the 'supernatural' side of Japan said no to demon bodyguards," she said dryly.**

"I wonder why." Frank said dryly making the others snicker.

 **"What do you mean set up?"**

 **"Crowley heard that Ruby was calling in favors to get a hunter under her control, and when I heard who it was I knew there was no way I was going to let that happen. You're one of the few people I can actually** _ **tolerate**_ **," said Jade.**

"The list may be small but it is growing." Lily chimed from her spot making them look over to see the boys and Castiel in sailor uniforms much to their confusion.

"True." James said trying to process what he was seeing.

 **"And he let you come here?"**

 **"Hati and Skoll are rather protective of me, and the sooner I head off to Japan for my new script, the smaller the chance a certain seraph will show up to harass me for contacting you and Dean," said Jade.**

"I notice that she didn't actually answer the question." James said getting a snort from Loki.

"Crowley was more likely to have her on lockdown than allow her to go see a Hunter that a Demon is trying to manipulate. He only tolerates my other because he has no other choice." Loki explained with a smirk.

 **According to Castiel, the angels avoided Japan after their envoy was sent back to heaven after getting beaten up by the local deities. Loki snorted when he heard Castiel's comment on how he suspected it had been one of Zachariah's men who went... it would explain a lot.**

 **"So why me?"**

 **"Again, one of the few people I can tolerate and who better than a hunter to act as my bodyguard in a place that won't allow my usual ones? Besides, this way I get to piss off another demon and keep Crowley off my ass. I'm considered his pet witch after all," said Jade rather bluntly.**

"She's more like an annoying little sister now from what we've seen of their interactions." Remus said with a thoughtful look. "She's also understating how much it will piss off Ruby and Lilith."

"If Sam is the vessel for who I think he is then you have no idea." Loki said having had a suspicion on who the Angels destined for the Winchesters were.

 **Sam considered the offer. On one hand, he did like Jade... she was unapologetic, blunt, and already aware of what he did for a living. Plus she worked with a crossroads demon, so maybe he could find out why none of them were willing to make a deal for Dean's release. There was also the fact he had been coming up with dead ends for months before Dean had gone to hell.**

 **"Plus I might have you act as my boyfriend while we're in Japan. You have no idea how irritating it is to have idiots trying to get into your pants just because you're famous," she said in irritation.**

It was only Lily's warning glare that kept the Marauders from making loud, vocal and violent threats at the skirt chasers that dared go near Jade. They settled for thinking up punishments for the idiots in their heads.

 **She had to deal with that crap as Erika, and there no way in heaven she was going to put up with it as Jade.**

 **"Tempting," said Sam. And it really was.**

 **"You're also allowed to make pot-shots at Loki," said Jade.**

"Oh come on!" Loki complained knowing it was likely to happen given how close his other and Jade were.

 **"Deal," said Sam. He still owed that bastard for that Mystery Spot prank he pulled. Being forced to see his brother die a hundred different ways was not amusing in the least.**

"Wow, that was rather evil of you." Frank said in shock getting a shrug from Loki. It was well known that he could be vindictive.

 **Outside Ruby was waiting for the demons to wound Sam so she could come in and 'save' him. She had no idea Crowley's pet witch had already beaten them to Sam, or that he would be out of her reach for the foreseeable future. If she had, she would have been pissed.**

 **Bobby looked up when he heard the Impala. Sam had quit speaking to him two months ago, and he was getting concerned for the boy's health.**

"At least someone is. I was worried that the two were as isolated as Jade used to be." Lily spoke up with a hint of sadness in her voice. She didn't like how Jade was screwed over just because she and James had died for her.

 **Sam drove the car into the Salvage yard, and he wasn't alone. There was a far-too familiar figure in the other seat next to him.**

 **He raised an eyebrow. How the hell did Sam hook up with his favorite actress?!**

 **Sam took one look at Bobby's expression and winced. Somehow, he got a bad feeling this would not end well.**

 **"So that's Bobby. He seems grumpier than you described."**

"So would you be if someone you cared for didn't speak to you for two months after losing their brother." Remus said rolling his eyes at her.

 **"Probably because he thinks I made a deal to end up with you in the car," said Sam after a thought.**

 **"Sam," he said evenly.**

 **The second Sam got out of the Impala, he had his ear grabbed by Bobby.**

"Ah, the ear twist. For when the head smack isn't good enough." James said with a wince remembering the times his Mum had used it on him.

 **"What in the hell are you doing with** _ **her**_ **in the car?!"**

 **"OW! Bobby I can explain!" said Sam yelping. Thank god Dean wasn't here to see this. He would never let his brother live it down.**

"Men." Lily scoffed as all the males nodded in unison. They would never let someone live it down if they witnessed it.

 **"Actually it's my fault. I offered Sam the chance to get back at Loki and the guarantee I wasn't going to manipulate him like Ruby was trying to," said Jade snickering.**

 **Bobby finally released Sam's ear, but he was giving Jade an odd look.**

"Five Galleons the Research Monkey knows who she is." James said to Sirius who snorted.

"I doubt that Erika was _that_ Famous." Sirius said as they shook on it.

 **"Why do you look so familiar?"**

 **"I am Jade Night," she said evenly.**

 **"No, I know your screen name... Now I remember," said Bobby. He went into the house and came out with something that had Jade paling.**

 **It was a wanted poster... a magical one.**

"Da-aisies." Sirius said changing words after a warning look from Lily who was now watching over three knights. He handed the Galleons over to a smug James who was smirking.

 **"What the hell?" said Sam.**

 **"A priest dropped these off last week," said Bobby.**

 **Sam was more interested in why they got her name wrong than care about why the picture moved.**

"Hold on." Remus said before blinking in shock. "How does a Muggle have a Magical Wanted Poster and doesn't seem to be shocked by it?"

"He's probably had dealings with Magicals before as I'm sure there would be overlap between Hunters and the MUCASA." James said with a shrug. It didn't really matter but the fact that Sam cared more about the name amused him.

 **"Shit. Zachariah must be stepping up his game since I ditched Crowley last week to find Sam."**

Loki looked rather smug at having called it earlier.

 **"Ditched him? I thought you said you were getting me to keep him off your case?" said Sam.**

 **Jade rolled her eyes.**

 **"Grow up Sam! Crowley hates hunters, and it was Loki's idea to ask you instead of some human under a contract to act as a bodyguard in Japan. He loves annoying my manager," said Jade.**

"Well that's a surprise." Loki said blinking wondering why he would trust Sam with her given their apparent history.

 **Sam blinked. That...actually made more sense than Jade's original reason for finding him. Crowley** _ **hated**_ **having them around Jade when they saw him, so the idea of him renegotiating someone's contract so she had human bodyguards made more sense than calling him in.**

 **"So does this mean our deal's off?"**

 **"Again, you're one of the few humans I can tolerate for long periods. Chances are any idiot Crowley picks as a guard will try to use me to either gain more fame or worse, try to get out of their contract. Besides, I find you amusing," said Jade.**

"Jade finds just about anyone with luck as bad as hers as amusing it seems." Frank said with a sigh getting nods from the others.

 **"What deal?" asked Bobby.**

 **"Sam acts as my bodyguard in Japan, since they said I couldn't use the ones I normally do. They barely allowed my pet dogs and the angel trapped in cat form to come," said Jade.**

 **"In exchange she agreed to help me find a way to bring Dean back and keep the demons off me. They've been tracking me for over a month and I barely escaped the last time," said Sam.**

 **Bobby looked at her.**

"And here comes the interrogation." James said in annoyance at his daughter being questioned on her motives.

 **"Natural or demon?"**

 **"Natural," she said immediately.**

 **"Hogwarts, Salem, or Beauxbatons?"**

 **"Hogwarts, skipped out before I took my fifth year," she replied.**

"She doesn't have her O.W.L.S?!" Lily said in horror having not caught that at the start of the story. Passing O.W.L.S gave a measure of protection from several laws in Magical Britain but, then again, given her luck it wouldn't do her much good.

 **"Still have the wand?"**

 **"Snapped it before I came to America. No way in hell am I letting them track me through it, and I ran into Crowley two years into my stay here. He's been my manager ever since, since there wasn't anything I was actually interested in selling my soul for that he could give me," said Jade.**

 **Bobby made a snorting noise.**

 **"She's better than most people you've hung out with lately," he said to a very confused Sam.**

They shook their heads knowing that Sam was unlikely to know much about Magicals. They were quite surprised at how much Bobby knew.

 **"Bobby?"**

 **"A natural witch might have a way to bring Dean back that we don't. They rarely if ever make demon deals, mostly because they don't need to. And she's a damn sight better than Ruby, that's for sure, even if angels are after her ass."**

 **Jade preened under the praise, even if she was unhappy at the reminder of the angels.**

 **"I can have Loki ward the house if you want. If only so I will intervene later when Sam finally gets through with him," said Jade.**

"Would she even have to bribe you?" Remus asked Loki in amusement knowing that there was no chance that he would refuse Jade.

"No but I wouldn't reject a cake or two." Loki said looking pointedly at Lily who rolled her eyes and waved her wand causing a desert to land on his lap.

 **"What's in it for you?" asked Bobby. He wasn't that adverse to having a trickster ward his house.**

 **"I like you, which is more than I can say about most people. Especially known hunters. Besides, while I make work with demons that sure as heaven doesn't mean I trust them. I only trust Crowley because he knows as long as I work for him, he can get more desperate souls he normally wouldn't and I make more money than most."**

 **"So what do you get out of working with a crossroads demon?"**

 **"Protection. He works as my manager, getting all the souls he could ever want from desperate hopefuls, a steady income from my movies and the knowledge that he might one day corrupt me, and in exchange he keeps the sharks away. Above, below and everything in between. Acting as a kept witch for a demon has it's perks, especially when it comes to keeping other demons off your ass and the magicals running in circles," said Jade immediately.**

"I bet he has a lot of fun with that." Sirius said knowing that he would in his place.

 **"Plus you know he's more interested in souls than the money," added Bobby, seeing her point.**

 **For a witch, especially a natural, there weren't a lot of options when it came to protection. Pretending to be in league with a demon would keep a lot of things off her case, even if they did use her to grab souls. And as long as she worked for one demon, the others would ignore her existence. It was an imperfect trick.**

 **"So where are you two heading anyway?"**

 **"Japan. I've recently started on a new script and there's nothing better than hands on experience for some of the parts. Problem is that the local Kami dislike demon kind, so I had to get replacements for my bodyguards. Fortunately they hate angels almost as much as they do demons from the pit," said Jade.**

"If her third movie is set in America then why is she going to Japan?" James asked with a frown as he remembered that the third movie was based on the two brothers.

"Perhaps she is doing it to get some vacation time and keep Sam from going off the deep end. Despite their limited interactions she has a soft spot for him." Lily said as she guided three ninjas, two of them giggling like mad, through the air as if they were on wires.

 **Bobby snorted.**

 **"Have fun, and send me some references back! I've barely got anything from that side of the world," he said in annoyance.**

 **Jade laughed, and Sam found he liked the sound. Though he did have more questions than answers about who she was. Like why did angels actually send out a wanted poster for her under a different name?**

 **"You** _ **what**_ **?" said Crowley, frustrated. Sometimes Jade was more headache than she was worth...even if her worth seemed to shoot up every time she did a movie.**

They rolled their eyes knowing that he was fond of her in his own way.

 **"** _ **Look at it this way... you won't have to renegotiate some idiots contract just to get me a watchdog. Besides, at least we know that Winchester won't freak out at half the crap I'm likely to run into,"**_ **said Jade sensibly. He had already had his panic attack upon learning what Hati and Skoll were. He could deal with her pet hell hounds.**

They all snickered a little imagining his reaction and slightly disappointed that they didn't get to see it.

 **Crowley growled, but admitted she had a point. Remaking a contract was always a bureaucratic nightmare and a half, especially in the pit. And Winchester was at least** _ **semi-**_ **competent, which was more than could be said for most. Still, he would have appreciated a heads up before she had nabbed the idiot.**

 **"** _ **Did I mention that I nabbed him before Ruby had the chance to?"**_

 **Suddenly he was less annoyed at her trick. Anything that pissed off Lilith's bitch was worth dealing with Winchester for a few months. Ruby was just plain stupid in his opinion.**

 **He didn't know what her plan had been, but he could care less.**

"Is it just me or do Demons and Slytherins have a lot in common?" Frank said before wincing at the look from Lily. "No, seriously. Whenever something unexpected happens they always think of how it affects them or their enemies."

 **"Fine. But he will have to sign the same contract any other human bodyguard has to," said Crowley.**

 **He heard someone say something to Jade and she replied** _ **"Nothing in Latin or in fine print. He'll sign one so long as you don't try to slip anything in to it."**_

 **Crowley's estimation of the hunter went up a notch. He wasn't a complete idiot after all.**

 **Crowley found the same contract he had borrowed from the human guard company he had been forced to hire to avoid more hunters swarming the last shoot because the idiots he normally used had gotten careless. He sent it to her e-mail and a few minutes later it appeared on his desk.**

"That's something that we didn't take into consideration." Remus said worrying about if any Hunter got overzealous and went after Jade.

 **His estimation of the hunter went up again when the fool didn't sign his full name on the contract. It just read "S. Winchester", which wasn't enough for someone to use as a trace back to him, but still bound him legally among humans. Though the promptness of the contract's return told him that Jade was with Loki, again.**

 **"Have fun in Japan," he said bored.**

 **Loki was taking a break from his systematic destruction of the Death Eater problem in Europe to go on a short vacation with Jade and Sam. Sam was surprisingly a good sport about having to be around Loki, especially after the crap he put the man through before Dean was killed.**

 **Then again Jade was aiding and abetting Sam's revenge against the Trickster by putting foul things into his sweets, or in one memorable night, laxatives. Sam clearly had yet to forgive Loki for his part in the trauma he suffered when Dean was killed by Lilith.**

"Why did they have to tamper with my sweets?" Loki asked as tears streamed down his face. The others were just worried about how many Death Eaters there were if Loki of all people had to take a vacation mid-extermination.

 **Though Loki did take advantage of the temporary truce to ask why Sam had agreed to act as Jade's "bodyguard" instead of continuing his hunt for demons.**

 **"Strange as it may seem, I trust her. She's a lot more reliable than Ruby was, and she didn't lie outright to us. Ruby never said a word about Lilith holding Dean's contract until the very end when she was trying to keep us from going after her, and even then she didn't put up much of a fight when Lilith stole the body she was in," said Sam honestly.**

 **Jade had asked how Dean had died, and when informed of how Lilith had taken Ruby's current host without them knowing until they were in a room with the white-eyed bitch, Jade had commented on how odd it was Ruby hadn't made enough noise to raise the dead.**

"That's an understatement. Plus with the power difference between them Ruby would likely had been destroyed if it really had been a struggle." Loki explained getting angry looks from the others. They weren't happy with betrayals but it all seemed worse so soon after finding out about Peter.

 **Jade worked with demons regularly, so she knew that a demon taking over the host of another was rarely that quiet. In fact, she had never heard of it happening without one demon being exorcised first, or killed. She had even asked Crowley about it, and he had told her flat out that Ruby was well known for being Lilith's pet dog. In not so many words.**

 **So if Sam had to say who he trusted more at the moment, a natural witch he barely knew or a demon who had kept things from them 'for his own good', then yes, he would chose Jade in a heartbeat.**

 **Jade didn't care whether or not they wanted to hear information. If she believed that it was useful, she would be blunt and tell them. Sam liked that unapologetic nature of hers.**

"And no one can really blame him." James said before rescuing Castiel from Lily who was now glaring at her husband. "Lily, as much as I would like to leave you to it I'm sure that Cas is confused about why he is here. Can you give me some time to bring him up to scratch?" Lily pouted but let him take the Angel turned Cat into the kitchen.

"So you started making plans for your brothers…" Sirius said leadingly making Loki nod.

"Basically, I'm sure that Jade is going to keep the apocalypse from happening somehow and I don't want that placed on Harry there. I won't go into details but neither Michael nor Lucifer is going to be happy with us." Loki said with a grin that matched the one he had earlier.

"Do we want to know?" Lily asked coming down from her cuteness induced high.

"It would be best for your sanity if you didn't. I had to get my trolling from someone."


	10. R and R

**R and R**

 **AN: Another Chapter done. I want to thank everyone sending their suggestions to me for future B.O.A.R. Stories. At the moment I'm trying to make a decision. Once this Story is done and I move onto Reading of Devils of the Void should I do the next one (planned to be Hunter but if no permission is given it will be Pawns and Players of Fate) at the same time? I will make it a Poll that will last until this story is done and if you want to give a reasoning either way PM or Review.**

"Now that Cas is caught up we can begin another Chapter." James said as he came back and handed Cas to Harry, who was gentle with the Angel/Cat, before turning to Lily. "While I don't mind you indulging yourself, we were sent this book for a reason and as one of the most analytical here you need to concentrate on it and not the Cat."

"But…" Lily started to protest before pouting at her husband's stern look much to the amusement of the Men, who had the good sense not to show it when the married couple sent a look their way. No one sane wanted to piss off a Marauder and his wife who keeps them in check.

"One thing before we start." Frank said before turning to Loki. "Once we're done on our end of things after this book do you want help on your end?" They blinked before cursing themselves for not offering earlier but weren't too surprised when he shook his head.

"You'll be far too busy dealing with the Aftermath of this Book to help. I appreciate the offer but I'll need to work quickly." Loki said giving the man an honest smile for offering despite the fact he would just be coming out of a war in which many of his friends and colleagues died.

 **"Why are we here again?" asked Sam.**

 **Jade had all but dragged them to this small restaurant in what appeared to be an Alice in Wonderland costume.**

"Japan has an Alice in Wonderland restaurant?" Lily asked in shock remembering one of her favourite films, and later favourite books as she got older.

"Not sure but we could go on vacation after everything is settled and find out." James promised making Lily cheer up despite loosing her dress up doll.

 **"Because I've heard about this amazing restaurant that's based on the classic book** _ **Through the Looking Glass**_ **by Lewis Carroll, and there is no way I am passing up seeing Loki in a Cheshire Cat costume."**

 **Sam thought about it, before he realized that yes, the Cheshire Cat suited Loki's personality.**

They turned to Loki who had changed into one complete with face paint making them all snort in laughter.

 **"And why am I wearing rabbit ears?"**

 **"If Loki's the cat, then I'm the Mad Hatter and you're the March Hare," she replied.**

"Of all the things Jade had to get from Lily it had to be that." Sirius whispered to Remus who grimaced in response only for them both to freeze as the woman in question turned to them with narrowed eyes.

"Is something the matter, boys?" She asked making them shake their heads so fast they almost took off from their seats. "Good."

 **Well that certainly explained a few things. Like why he was currently in a partial rabbit costume. Again, he was glad Dean wasn't there to see him like that.**

 **Then he realized that there was a downside to being around Jade. He had forgotten about the fans...and cameraphones apparently.**

"Oh ho, Big Bad Hunter Samuel Winchester in a rabbit costume on the internet." Loki said with a wide grin ignoring the confusion on the others faces when he mentioned internet. "He is _NEVER_ going to live that down."

 _ **Back in America**_ **...**

 **Bobby took one look at the pictures of Sam and Jade, and had to beat on his chest to clear the coffee he had inadvertently drank wrong. Oh there was no way he was letting Sam live this down without a fight! He quickly saved the picture onto his laptop before he started dialing other hunters. He could hear Ellen and Jo laugh when he told them where to find the picture.**

 **Yeah, there was no way he was living this down.**

 **Sam was hiding from the world. He had just gotten a rather embarrassing call from Jo at two in the morning. Apparently Bobby was keeping track of him through Jade's website, to his horror. And what was worse was that now Jo and Ellen knew about the March Hare costume Jade had tricked him into wearing.**

"Men!" James said making all the adult males snap towards him. "Please give a moment of silence to respect the dearly departed Manly Pride that our friend Sam has just lost." The only sound heard in the next minute while the men hung their heads in mourning was Lily palming her face and Cas giving a confused Meow.

 **Loki still found the whole thing funny as hell. He had taken to wearing cat ears and carrying Castiel around on his shoulder.**

 **"Look on the bright side Sammy!" said Loki.**

 **"What bright side?" he asked.**

 **"People all over the world know your name?" he said with a cheeky grin.**

"I don't think he cares about Fame." Frank said remembering what Hunters did for the most part. It wasn't a glorious calling but one to be respected, as long as they weren't close minded idiots that tarred everything Supernatural as Evil.

 **"And everyone who knows what I do for a living is laughing at me!"**

 **"Actually according to the fan site, which coincidentally is being visited by more hunters since you've made an appearance, they found it amusing and will mostly use it to tease you with. I can't wait to see the look on their face when they find out what the back drop for the third Raziel movie is," said Jade with a smirk.**

"Is she going to tell him?" Remus asked in horror. You didn't give away a Prank to just one of the Victims.

"Given what he's been through I think it is best she doesn't spring it on his like she intended to." Lily said reasonably making him sigh knowing she was right. Sam's life was shit much like Jade's had been.

 **Loki's sudden increase in actual amusement and the snickers he sent Sam's way did not inspire confidence.**

 **"What era is the third movie going to be set in?"**

 **"This one. Crowley's tracking down one of my favorite new authors to ask if he wouldn't mind us using his series in the third 'Secret Angel' series. He's surprisingly hard to find," said Jade.**

Loki rubbed the bridge of his nose wondering when his other would figure out the truth.

 **"What series?"**

 **"Can I show him? Please?" begged Loki. This was too funny not to pass up.**

Lily gave Loki a look to make him settle down. Being the Wise Trickster he is he took the warning with nothing more than a pout.

 **Jade nodded, and Loki brought out her favorite 'modern' series, considering she was a bigger fan of the classics.**

 **The second Sam read the first paragraph, he choked.**

 **"Please tell me this is another prank of Loki's and not an actual series," he begged.**

"I'm sorry my friend but your luck is not that good." Sirius said absolutely seriously before grinning widely. "But at least Misery loves Company and you're her Favourite."

"And just why is Misery a woman?" Lily said with warning in her voice that even a deaf man could here. In a show of Gryffindor Bravery Sirius looked her in the eye as he replied.

"Because only a Woman could be that much of a Bitch!"

 **"Nope. You and Dean are part of a hugely popular book series!" said Jade.**

 **"This is the setting for the third movie?!"**

 **"It gets better. We're going to have you and Dean play yourselves!" said Loki grinning.**

"Yes, because that's going to make him feel better." James said sarcastically before turning to Loki while ignoring his Wife maiming his Best Friend. "Is there anything off limits to your Trolling?" Loki's answering grin caused more than one person to shiver.

 **Sam looked horrified at the thought. Then he remembered how much he enjoyed the Raziel series.**

 **"So...is there an actual Raziel or was that really something you made up?"**

 **"Raziel is not an actual angel, at least last time I checked," said Loki immediately.**

 **"And you would know," said Sam flippantly. He still didn't like Loki.**

"Meh, I can live with that. Although I have to wonder how often my other checked after the First Movie was made." Loki said with a thoughtful look as he imagined the look on the Angel's faces as they heard of the Movies.

 **Jade looked at her friend/big brother (he reminded her way too much of the twins) and they had a silent conversation. Finally he decided that it was long past time they told Sam the truth. Maybe then he would lay off Loki about what happened at the Mystery Spot.**

 **For a hunter, Sam held one** _ **hell**_ **of a grudge.**

"That's very Punny." A slightly delirious Sirius joked before his consciousness finally gave out. Everyone else decided to ignore his as to not incur Lily's wrath.

 **"Actually, I would know. I** _ **was**_ **there," said Loki.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Sam, there's a reason Loki appeared in the first Raziel movie. He heard about the script and when he found out what I was trying to do he had to join in. If only for the irony."**

 **Sam thought that through, and he suddenly pinned Loki with an incredulous look. Loki wasn't sure how he felt about the expression on his face.**

"You're kidding me." Loki said in shock knowing exactly what his other was feeling about that look.

"What?" Lily asked curiously. Not many things shocked him so the fact that a look did made them all curious.

"You'll likely find out later. I'm just surprised that's all."

 **"You're Gabriel. The real one," he said in disbelief.**

 **"Wow, sharper than I expected," muttered said arch angel.**

 **"So you really left heaven because you didn't want to deal with Micheal and Lucifer?" he said in shock. He remembered what Jade had said about the only fake element being her part in the whole affair.**

"I know most of my Brothers are absolute pricks but is that so hard to believe?" Loki moaned to the ceiling.

"Perhaps because they don't see Angels as valuing Human Concepts they find it hard to believe that they work similarly." Remus reasoned as best he could given his limited knowledge of Angels other than Zachariah and Gabriel. "The fighting between Michael and Lucifer doesn't help either." Loki nodded as he thought it over.

 **"Pretty much. Despite how Lucifer acted towards humans, he was one of the few angels who cared about the younger set. He taught me quite a few of the tricks I still use. Lucifer cared about the younger angels, and he was my older brother. Micheal was just too goal oriented and to be blunt, he was kind of a total dick. There was no way I was going to chose which one to side with, because either way I would end up hated by the other one," said Gabriel honestly.**

"That's got to be rough." James said in sympathy while keeping pity out of his voice. Loki merely made a noise of agreement in response.

 **Sam could see why. He remembered the expression on Gabriel's face during the scene where he chose to leave rather than fight his brothers over something he didn't agree with. That hadn't been acting...that was remembering.**

 **"So why remake the entire fight between angels?"**

 **"I kept getting woken up by vivid dreams, so I started making a journal. Eventually I figured, what the hell, why not make a movie script out of it...and Raziel was born. It took forever to find an angel name that I liked which wasn't already taken by another," said Jade.**

"Now that I think about it there is a lot of Named Angels but only a few really stick in your head." Lily said with a frown.

 **"And what about Castiel?" asked Sam.**

 **"Cas here was sent to force me to stop 'Loki' because he was taking out the problem in Europe instead of me. But we set up a ward system geared to keep angels away from me, and he got trapped as a cat. I might remove the curse on him since he has been behaving," said Jade. Cas purred under her scratching hand.**

They turned to their own Cas who was giving Loki a pleading look that had James put his hand over his wife's mouth. He did not want to lose his hearing thank you very much.

"Maybe later." Loki said lazily making Cas look down prompting Harry to try and cheer him up by sharing his Lollipop Toy. Cas looked up and gave him a happy Meow as thanks.

 **"Here's something I don't get. Why did you change your name? I mean that poster Bobby had said 'Erika' on it."**

 **"That's my birth name. Erika Lilian Potter. But I didn't like the way Erika was tricked and turning into a weapon, so I changed it. Erika was played a fool, but Jade took initiative," she explained. She didn't want to think about her old self ever again.**

"It's going to bite her in the butt later." Sirius said matter of fact surprising the others that he was up again. It was always easy to forget that he could be quiet when he wanted to be.

 **"Which reminds me... didn't you leave Crowley a note once he found that author?"**

 **"I told him that in the event Chuck adds our meeting he should use Erika instead of Jade so people didn't know he was a Seer on our end," said Jade.**

 **"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Sam asked. He had to admit, this was the best vacation he had in his life.**

"Of course it is! You're with the offspring of a Marauder!" Sirius said getting Harry and Neville to cheer and laugh at his antics, which saved him from another session of Lily's Wrath for shouting so loudly so suddenly.

 **It was hard to believe this was a research trip for Jade.**

 **"Tea ceremony," said Jade.**

 **"Count me out," said Gabriel.**

 **"I'm in. Coincidentally does Crowley know who you are?" Sam asked Gabriel. Seeing the sudden evil look on his face, he was betting not. "Can I get a picture of the look on his face when he finds out?"**

"What is this?! Has Jade and my other corrupted Sam?" Loki asked in mock shock before wiping a fake tear away. "I've never been happier."

"Considering how Crowley would react to the fact he was near Gabriel on a regular basis you really can't blame him." Remus said making all the pranksters nod sagely.

 **"Absolutely!" said Gabriel amused.**

 **"Want a picture of Dean's face when he finds out an arch angel groped him?" asked Sam. Hearing Gabriel's cackle in response, he took that as a yes.**

 **Sam enjoyed the tea ceremony more than he would admit. It was something Dean** _ **never**_ **would have been able to sit through, and he had to admit wearing a formal outfit was a bit strange, but fun.**

 **Thank god cameras and phones were banned in the area Jade picked.**

"Yeah, his Pride is already dead. No need to beat it while in the grave." Frank said with a grimace. That really had to be a pain for the Hunter especially as he had yet to return to America and Bobby was likely going to tease him.

 **Unfortunately Sam found their 'research trip' (which was really more of a vacation than anything else if you asked him) coming to an end.**

 **That is, until he found out they were going to head to another country. Jade was enjoying her demon-free time and she knew for a fact that there was something up with the Winchesters, so it was better to keep Sam preoccupied until Dean was brought back.**

 **The longer she kept Sam away from Ruby, the happier they would all be.**

"Well not everyone. I'm sure Ruby and Lilith will be pulling their hair out over it." Loki said with a nasty grin on his face. He didn't know much about Ruby beyond the book but Lilith targeted children, who were known to be one of his triggers.

 **"Where are we?" asked Sam.**

 **"Italy. Specifically Rome. Loki mentioned something hilarious about the Sistine Chapel, and there's no way I'm passing up seeing it. Even if the church is a bit miffed about the Raziel movies for some reason," said Jade.**

Loki let out a laugh after running that through his head but motioned for them to continue. Why ruin the surprise?

 **There was a reason why no one had been brave enough to do a movie entirely about angels. Or about heaven.**

 **No one wanted the religious nut jobs after their ass just because someone didn't like the way it was done.**

"Yeah, it isn't like the Bible was written right anyway." Loki moaned and the others widely kept their mouths shut. They didn't know what was or wasn't true and considering the 'thou shalt not suffer a witch to live' they really didn't care if people insulted it. Any reasonable religious person knew that some parts were not literal or that the translation changed meanings.

 **Jade had broken that pattern by making a movie about the war between Micheal and Lucifer from a third-person POV, which was why Raziel had been so insanely popular, because she had shown both sides of the fight. Gabriel had just acted like himself, which had made him popular among the fans because he hadn't exactly been acting aside from his conversations with 'Raziel'.**

 **However some of the clergy didn't like it because the main character had been female. Even if she did try to stay as close to actual events as possible.**

"Sexist bastards." Lily muttered while the men wisely stayed silent.

 **They especially didn't like the fact she had chosen Joan of Arc for the second movie, even if it was an easy choice. Not many outside of France or history buffs had been aware that Joan had been killed by the Church, despite the fact she had done everything with God's approval.**

"They're tits like that." Loki said as he had met the Saint once. A sweet girl that should have lived a long life.

 **Jade couldn't wait to see their reaction to the final movie. And the fact that Gabriel was going to return and reveal where he had been hiding for the entire world to see.**

They all turned to the surprised Loki before deciding not to bother him.

 **"So what was so hilarious about the chapel?" asked Sam.**

 **"According to a certain pagan, there was something hilarious on that panel," said Jade, pointing.**

 **Sam looked. It was one near the center...his jaw dropped.**

 **"Is she flipping them off?"**

They slowly turned to Loki who was biting his knuckles as he nodded. That set them all off much to the confusion of the Babies and Cas who shared a look of confusion that would have set Lily off again if she wasn't laughing herself to tears.

 **"Loki said one of his 'brothers' (and from the way she rolled her eyes he knew she meant angels) took offense to a statue done of him so he spelled the chapel to show the most offensive gesture at the time."**

 **Sam couldn't help it, he chuckled. That was kind of funny.**

 **"So... since we're on the topic, exactly how did naturals hide from the Church?"**

 **"Most moved to new areas, and eventually we just...faded away. I mean the whole hysteria was actually caused by demon-witches. There's a reason why no real magical would dare make a deal with a demon, because they're the reason we went into hiding. The flame-freezing charm...which I totally used to prank everyone in the last Raziel movie for laughs...let us slip past them."**

"Wait, is that true here?" Lily asked Loki who waved his hand from side to side.

"It was that and the fact that some Purebloods believed it was their right to rule over those without natural magic. It was what led to Salazar Slytherin hating normal people. They killed his parents and little sister." Loki said stunning them as they didn't know that about Salazar and couldn't really fault him unless he went on a killing spree.

 **"Wait, you were on a real pyre in that scene?"**

 **"Yup. Crowley set it up because he found it just as hilarious as Loki and I did, and the blue bell flames were totally my doing too. It was actually just a visual queue for the special effects guys on their computers, but the look on the audience's face when they saw Raziel show up from the blue flames and scare the Church..." she said giggling.**

 **That had been her favorite part of the movie. When the computer geeks managed to digitally impose Raziel in the fire ascending and leading to her reincarnation into a new body. The look of shock on the preacher's face was absolutely perfect.**

 **She was well aware that the church hadn't been happy with that one, but to be perfectly honest she could care less what they thought. It was one of the major reasons why the fans loved her movies.**

"Too many Movies are ruined by them trying to cater to others rather than letting the Movie speak for itself." Remus said making the others blink in surprise as they didn't know he was a Movie buff.

"He's not wrong." Loki said knocking them out of their shock.

 **She was entirely unapologetic about what she chose as the subject matter...in this case the unfair persecution of the Church against the Maid of Orleans.**

 **There was also the fact she openly admitted she wasn't religious outside of some nods towards her father's patron god Loki. Her father was a pagan worshiper, and she had no idea who her mother prayed to.**

Lily paled a little hoping that it wouldn't come out. James would never let her live it down.

 **(She later found out that it was Gabriel. She found it ironic that her parents worshiped the same entity under a different name when she finally dared to ask her mother a few years later.)**

"Well what do you know?" Sirius said mirth dripping from every word as they all turned to the horrified woman. "Perfect Lily Evans, Bane of Pranksters everywhere, prayed to one all this time."

"Leave her alone Padfoot." James said rolling his eyes surprising her. "So what, it wasn't like Gabriel is portrayed as a Prankster. I don't think that would have changed her mind even if she did know." It was times like this that reminded Lily of why she gave him a chance. It had nothing to do with the fact that he could make her body sing, nothing at all. Okay that was a small factor but it was things like this that allowed her to find out about that.

 **"So where are we now?" asked Sam a month later. They had spent two weeks in Rome before Jade was swamped by fans, some of whom took offense at the Raziel series.**

"Wankers." They all said in unison, all of them annoyed with the idiots that couldn't let anything that differed from their opinion stand. Diversity is what made life interesting.

 **"Well someone is an avid fan of history...so look around and take a guess," she said impishly.**

 **It looked a lot like Rome, but there were a few changes. It wasn't until they walked into the Parthenon that his eyes doubled in size.**

 **"We're in** _ **Greece**_ **?"**

"Please tell me the Greeks don't exist." Frank pleaded with Loki, who ignored him, as he remembered a fraction of the crap they did.

 **"Not that big a jump, and to be honest I've always been a fan of Medusa. I used to snake speak you know," she said shrugging.**

 **Actually she still could since Loki had given her the ability back for her birthday last year, but she had never used it since leaving England.**

"You're not bothered by her being a Parselmouth?" Loki asked James who just deadpanned at him.

"That's my Daughter. It doesn't matter if she can speak Parseltongue, Mermish or Cockroach. She's my daughter. Besides, I'm a little jealous given some of the non-speaking applications of a vibrating tongue." James said with a wistful look at the end.

 **Sam and Jade spent hours debating Greek myth, and Sam was surprised to find that Jade openly felt sorry for Hera.**

 **"She was tricked into marrying Zeus, then he goes around sleeping with almost anything that has two legs and a hole behind her back, then insults her by parading his demi-god children to her. I'd be pissed as hell too if my husband or boyfriend chose me then started sleeping around like a man-whore behind my back. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned after all," she said sensibly.**

"That's…actually an interesting take on Hera." Lily said in surprise. "I usually didn't like the fact that she went after the children of Zeus rather than Zeus himself. I have to wonder though, if Zeus was castrated would it grow back or would that be the end of it?" The men looked at her in horror for daring mention the C word while they crossed their legs. They just hoped that they could point her at Zeus if she decided to grab a knife.

 **Sam could see that. If there was one thing she took very seriously, it was loyalty and honesty. If you didn't want her to know something, then it was easier for all parties just to tell her flat out the reason why. Otherwise she was like a shark to blood and found out anyway. And she took betrayal as a personal affront.**

 **"So where were you planning on going next?"**

 **"Egypt. Not a fan of the mythos, but I want to see it anyway."**

 **Sam perked up at that. Jade seemed just as interested in history as he did, which was kinda neat. Dodging fans left and right, not so much. Neither was the demon guard, once they left Japan.**

"You know, I get the feeling that they won't get together." Sirius said making the others look at him in surprise.

"What makes you say that?" Loki asked curiously while remembering the look his other got from the Hunter earlier.

"A gut feeling mainly." The Dog in human form admitted. "Sure he was attracted to her, where she not my goddaughter I would be too, but they haven't really built on it. If they were compatible I think that the comfort would be a bit more…" He looked a little sick as he tried to get the word out. "…physical."

"That Ruby Demon would have taken advantage of that." Frank pointed out trying to stop the inevitable explosion from James at the thought of his daughter being like that with anyone, Frank doubted he would be happy even if she found companionship with a woman.

"Jade isn't that cruel but I think Sirius is right. Now why don't we call it a night?" Lily said grabbing Harry and Cas while James sighed and followed with Neville.

"I'm going to have cat hair all over my bed, aren't I?" Sirius asked the room already knowing the answer.


	11. Return To Family

**Returned To Family**

"How long do you think this book is?" Sirius asked as he stretched the kinks out of his back.

"If I remember what I was told by Dad we're over a third of the way through but not quite half yet. It will take a few more days for us to go through it all but I will likely be worth it." Loki said through a yawn. "Besides aren't you having fun with this?"

"Despite the bad surprises I have to say yes. But afterwards we're not going to have a lot of time to relax." Sirius said with a grimace knowing that it required him to put aside his joking nature so everything could be done right.

"Don't worry too much Padfoot." James said as he came out of the bedroom with Cas on his shoulder and Neville in his arms. He put the boy down so he could wake his Dad while they talked. "We have time to plan and ensure everyone gets what's coming to them."

"You can be sure of that." Lily said with dark promise in her voice as she appeared behind her husband with Harry on her hip. "I will be making sure of that. They won't know what hit them." Sirius winced at remembering the times he had been on the receiving end of that tone before grinning at the fact it was aimed at Wormtail, Voldemort and Dumbledore.

"We'll start the next chapter after breakfast…and when I wake up proper." Frank said as he lifted his son into his arms. It didn't take them long to have breakfast and get settled down for the next chapter.

 **Jade was in a rather sensible outfit while they were in Egypt, though she hadn't realized how bloody hot it would be.**

 **Sam nearly did a double take when Gabriel snapped Jade into what appeared to be a full belly dancer outfit though. The resulting chase and eventually hexing of the arch angel had him cracking up. Once Jade stopped running anyway.**

Loki whistled innocently as he got the stink eye from everyone named Potter, Harry was just copying his parents, and the Marauders. Frank merely watched what was happening without comment, he was very happy with his wife and had no reason to stray, not even his eyes.

 **The only hiccup in the entire trip (and it had been nearly four months since Dean was sent to hell) was when Jade ran into someone who recognized her not as her movie self, but as Erika.**

 **It could have gone better.**

"That doesn't inspire confidence." Remus said warily knowing that she had little patience for those from Britain and given what they had read it was a miracle it hadn't imploded.

"I'm sure she can handle it." James said with a smirk knowing that Jade was vicious when angered.

 **Sam, Jade and Loki were at this magical cafe (Jade had heard about it from another witch while in Italy) when this red head and someone who had Sam stop and stare for about five seconds before turning back to Jade started walking straight towards them.**

"Veela." The adult males said without hesitation making Lily blink at them before narrowing her eyes. They seemed a bit too sure despite how little the information they had.

 **"Erika? What are you doing in Egypt?" said the red head confused.**

 **Jade ignored him, but the anger in her eyes was pretty clear from Sam's angle.**

 **The woman kicked him, and Sam liked her better than the red head already.**

"I think he's a Weasley." Sirius said getting a raised brow from others. "Red hair and puts his foot in his mouth without realising it. It sounds a lot like Arthur, how he manages with seven kids I will never know."

"Seven?" Loki asked while blinking in confusion.

"They kept trying for a girl and only managed it recently. To be fair there is a set of twins in there, the ones that get on with Jade." James said having just realised that and was kicking himself for it.

 **"Jade, it is good to see you again. And with such specimens of men!"**

 **"Hello Fluer. How's Gabrielle?" she asked in amusement.**

 **"She is eagerly awaiting to see her savior on the big screen. We particularly enjoyed the one featuring Joan. That last scene had us in stitches once we realized what was going on," said Fluer with a smile. The red head looked rather uncomfortable at the glare Jade was giving him.**

 **"Hello William. How is your mother?" said Jade, irritation clear in her voice. Somehow from the way the red head William winced, Sam knew that being called by his proper name wasn't normal for him. And that it meant Jade was seriously pissed at him for some reason.**

"Calling her Erika would do that," Lily said before blinking. "What were we thinking? I thought we had agreed on Acadia if we had a girl."

"Perhaps the pain potions had more of an effect on you than we thought and I wasn't stupid enough to disagree." James said honestly while wondering where Erika came from as it didn't fit any naming convention he knew.

 **"She was really upset when she realized you had fled the house. Why did you leave like that Erika?"**

They all palmed their face knowing he wasn't helping his case.

 **"It's Jade for a reason, Weasley. Magic did more to screw up my life than anything I've dealt with since, and there is no way in heaven I am going back now. You can keep your little country and that backwards community you call home. I've found something better," said Jade hissing.**

 **Fluer noticed the hell hounds tense at that tone, so she tried to diffuse the situation.**

 **"Remus has gotten married. They've named you godmother for their son Teddy," she said.**

"Wait, someone managed to get past the 'woe is me I'm a werewolf' excuse?" James asked in shock getting a dirty look from the shocked Remus.

"It isn't an excuse-…" He started to say before Sirius butted in.

"Yes it is Moony." Sirius said with an eye roll. "When dealing with women that want more than a fling you start with the werewolf excuse before moving onto the 'I've no job' excuse, which is really annoying as you could get one if you really wanted to, and then after that you would pull the 'I'm not good enough' excuse."

"Face it, Remus. You're scared of commitment and pull excuses out of your back end to avoid them." Lily said in annoyance having had a few friends try dating the werewolf. She then ignored the hurt look he gave her as she continued. "I'm just worried that we're going to keep Teddy from being born once we change things."

"Don't worry about it. As long as the mother gets pregnant around the right time, a month or two either side is fine, he will be born even if Wolfie here isn't the Father." Loki said confidently making them look at him in askance. "Men decide Gender but women decide the soul. Dad wanted things to be balanced when it came to reproduction."

 **"Huh. Don't know why. As much as I love Remus and miss Sirius, I prefer hanging out with Loki (she nodded to said Trickster) to them at this point."**

"I can't blame her." Remus said trying to hide the hurt from his friends' words. At least it seemed that Jade didn't hate him like she did the rest of Britain.

 **Weasley immediately turned to Loki with wide eyes.**

 **"That explains so much. Like why nothing we've tried has been able to find you," he said.**

 **"Actually I'm pretty sure the crossroads demon who is currently my manager has more to do with that. It would explain why he occasionally gets really pissy and refuses to tell me why."**

 **Bill looked at Jade in horror.**

"Oh here we go." Frank said with a wince knowing that it was likely taboo to be around Demons as a Wizard/Witch.

 **"A** _ **demon**_ **? Erika, you know full well what damage those things did to us!"**

 **Jade rolled her eyes.**

"Apparently we have history with Demons. And he doesn't get the fact her name is _JADE_." Lily said annoyed at the eldest Weasley child. There was a chance they had history with Demons too but with Binns covering only Goblins it was hard to find out.

 **"I said he was my manager, not that I made a deal. Grow a pair Weasley. Better to be the caged bird of a demon you know is more interested in getting souls than to be turned into a weapon because some dumbass Seraph was too damn lazy to do his fucking job," snapped Jade.**

 **Jade pushed away her food, which was some sort of dessert Loki had recommended. Then she stood up and to the surprise of Bill, she was a good three inches taller than him and pissed.**

Loki was torn in horror of a dessert being left unfinished or dark glee that the idiot was about to get a bad tongue lashing.

 **"Get one thing straight Weasley. Nothing you say or do will make me go back to that damn country, or fight in your war. Especially since I have no intention of becoming Zachariah's attack dog just because he didn't want to hunt down a damn warlock. And if any of the** _ **Order**_ **(she spat out the word like a curse) tries to make me kill Voldemort, I'll have Hati and Skoll rip each and every one of you to pieces. If my guards don't get to you first," she growled.**

 **Bill suddenly noticed the four demons in the area, looking particularly bloodthirsty in his direction. He really must be slipping not to have noticed them.**

"Or you just suck balls." Sirius said unimpressed. Dean has seen them in seconds in the midst of a bloody Movie Premiere and yet this man that apparently knew of demons missed them in a quiet café.

 **"Oh, and Fluer? Tell Gabrielle the next movie is going to be a two parter. Once his older brother is out of hell, we're going to be focusing on the** _ **Supernatural**_ **series as the back drop. I might be able to get you and her into the next movie if you want."**

 **Fluer grinned.**

"At least one of them has brains. It is rather sad it is the one from…France?" James said before ending in a question since he wasn't sure were the woman was from. He was merely guessing due to her name and the fact France has the largest Veela population.

 **"Can I have your autograph?"**

 **Jade signed two, one for each sister and added her number for Fluer to call later.**

 **The two left, but Jade's appetite had been thoroughly spoiled.**

Everyone ignored the muttered curses sent at the redhead from an irate Lily (for ruining Jade's day) and Loki (for causing a desert, one _he_ recommended no less, go unfinished).

 **"Has anyone seen Castiel?" asked Sam.**

 **The cat had been with them almost everywhere, but it was time for him to eat and he had no idea where the furball had vanished to.**

 **"Cas? Haven't seen him in... wow, three hours?" said Jade. She hadn't seen him since breakfast, actually.**

 **"I may have given him a reprieve from cat form for a few hours. Micheal had some big job for him and sent a message along the lines, so he asked if he could complete it since it wasn't something he objected to," said Gabriel.**

"Is that job what I think it is?" Frank asked remembering that Angels had a vested interest in the Winchesters and wasn't likely to keep Dean in Hell. Loki gave a nod knowing exactly what he was thinking.

 **"What job?" asked Jade warily.**

 **"The kind that will have us hauling ass back to America in a pretty big hurry and make Sam extremely happy," said Gabriel cryptically.**

 **Sam went over that in his head, and suddenly paled.**

They blinked in confusion wondering why he would pale at the thing he wanted the most. Ruby had been planning to use that to get into his head from what they knew of her.

 **"Can you hide all the pictures from that** _ **Alice in Wonderland**_ **restaurant?"**

 **"Not a chance in hell kiddo. You're on your own, unless you want to give him something else to think about before he has a chance to laugh," said Gabriel.**

"Yeah I'm sure Dean will need a laugh after spending so long in Hell." Loki said before adding. "Time in Hell goes a lot quicker than up here so while it was only a few months for them it would likely be years for him." They all grimaced at what would have been a torturous experience.

 **Sam nodded emphatically. No way was Dean letting that go when he saw the pictures.**

 **"Wait, so the job was..."**

 **"Pulling Dean-o out of hell. Looks like our vacations about to be cut short, though it should take a few hours before he's out. It'll take Castiel a little while to locate him after all."**

 **"Meh, I've had enough of this heat anyway. Let's get packing and I'll go annoy Crowley with a request to bring us home. On a completely unrelated note, who gets to break it to Dean?" she asked a little too innocently.**

"Our daughter is evil." Lily said nonchalantly getting nods from the others except James.

"I'm so proud." James said as he wiped away a tear of pride.

 **Sam and Gabriel looked at her uncomprehending. She raised a book in answer, and the two started laughing.**

 **"Oh god. That is going to be either hilarious or a nightmare," said Sam cracking up. He had completely forgotten about that blasted series.**

"How could you forget about someone literally writing your story despite never meeting you?" Sirius asked in confusion as he was sure it would stick in people's heads.

 **"Ooh! Ooh! I want to break it to him that he's got to play himself in the next movie!" said Gabriel bouncing around.**

 **"Any objections Sam?"**

 **"Only if I get to break it to him that our life story was essentially published for the masses to enjoy," he said seriously.**

 **"Deal," said Jade grinning evilly.**

"Well it is clear that the reason the apocalypse isn't going to happen is because these three are going to destroy it well before then." Remus said completely seriously making the others look at him in shock before noticing the mischievous spark in his eyes.

"What a way to go though." Sirius said playing along wistfully.

 **It took them nearly ten hours to get to the state Bobby lived in, and by the time they made it into the Salvage yard, there was a familiar head of hair looking rather dirty and rather confused.**

 **Sam debated on whether to call out to his brother, but decided letting Bobby get the test out of his system now would be better for his paranoia. At least the demon guards had left once they reached the house.**

 **Jade was already on the phone organizing with Crowley now that Dean was out of hell...and both were very confused why Micheal had sent Castiel personally to retrieve him.**

 **(Said cat was back on Jade's shoulder the minute they reached America.)**

"It does seem a little odd that Michael would oversee him getting out. Especially sending what was essentially a captured angel." Loki said with a frown as it didn't really add up.

 **The second Bobby saw Sam, he nodded.**

 **Sam hugged his brother tightly in relief.**

 **"Sam? How the hell did you get here so fast?" asked Dean.**

 **"Took a private airplane from Egypt once we were told Castiel was sent to bring you out," said Sam offhand.**

"I get the feeling he's going to enjoy this too much." Frank said in amusement while hoping it would help Dean. Given what he went through for his brother, no matter the selfish side of the reason, he clearly deserved their respect.

 **"Who told you he was coming out? I was about to call you once I knew it was him," asked Bobby.**

 **"I'll explain soon. It's a rather long and surprising story," said Sam.**

 **"Okay, Crowley's caught up about Dean. It seems the demons are in the dark about the fact you were brought up, so he's pretty happy he has that piece of information before anyone else. He also said he might have a lead as to what the hell is really going on, but he's not going to tell me over an open line," said Jade.**

 **Dean tensed when he saw her, but Bobby's slap on his head made him pause reaching for a gun.**

"I think we can let him off with that one considering the circumstances." Lily said annoyed at the fact he went for his gun straight off.

 **"How was Egypt?" asked Bobby evenly.**

 **"Hot, irritating and rather boring. To be honest I was glad for an excuse to leave early. How'd you like the books we sent you?"**

 **"Nice having some new material to work with," replied Bobby.**

"Now that's really going to mess with his head." Remus said remembering that Jade got involved only after he went to Hell.

 **"What..."**

 **"Sit. Or better yet, go take a shower. You reek," said Jade flatly.**

 **"I better get a story out of this!" Dean called out when he headed upstairs.**

 **"I'll get beer and pie!" she called back.**

"I forgot that he had a pie obsession." Loki said making the others blink as they didn't know he had one in the first place.

 **Actually she just sent Sam out for beer along with Cas on his shoulder, while she started making fresh apple pie, to Bobby's surprise. By the time Dean came back down, there was a homemade pie on the table and a rather shell shocked Bobby drinking a beer looking at Jade in disbelief.**

 **"What?"**

 **"You know how to cook pie. From scratch. Using ingredients I normally don't mess with," said Bobby.**

"Men." Lily said in annoyance at how most refused to learn how to cook properly. It was worse with Magicals as most families had House-Elves.

 **"I let** _ **Loki**_ **the sugar nut crash in my house. I would have been disowned by him years ago if I didn't know how to cook something as simple as an apple pie," she snorted.**

 **"Point."**

 **"Wait, she cooked this?"**

 **"I usually cook my own food. Don't know why you Americans are so fascinated with fast food that's so greasy it caused heart attacks after a few years," she said rolling her eyes.**

"That's one way to remember your roots." Sirius said tilting his head. "At least it isn't tea and crumpets. Or Merlin forbid, Haggis." Let it be known that Sirius hated Haggis and it had nothing to do with how it was made.

 **"Jade, face it, you're more of a American than a Brit at this point. Besides, didn't you say you were never going back to England ever again after what happened?" said Sam with a snort.**

 **"... Damn, I hate it when you make a point like that," said Jade thumping her head on the table.**

 **"Okay, we're way off topic. What happened after I... you know..."**

 **"Jade pretty much roped me into being her pretend boyfriend/body guard since Japan has a strict no demons or angels policy, and she didn't want some idiot looking to get into her pants as a guard dog," said Sam simply.**

"That's a pretty good summary." Frank said with an appreciative nod. Summarising things properly was harder than people gave it credit for.

 **"The rest of the time we spent traveling so he wouldn't have to think about the fact you were in hell. Loki seemed pretty certain that Heaven would drag your ass out, so we kept** _ **him**_ **distracted until we knew you were back."**

 **"Say what now?"**

 **"Sam has been on an all-expenses vacation courtesy of witch-girl here because she wanted to royally piss off her demon manager and Ruby at the same time," said Bobby in simpler terms.**

"That's going to cheer him up if nothing else." Lily said knowing how much he hated Demons, especially Ruby.

 **"What's that bitch Ruby got to do with Sam?" asked Dean sharply.**

 **"She was trying to get her hooks in him and when I heard I told Loki, who decided that it was the perfect way to get me a new body guard and piss Crowley off at the same time. He's always finding new ways to annoy him," said Jade.**

 **Dean seemed to process that.**

 **"Thanks for getting to him before she did."**

"At least he has manners. I don't think he got them from John though." Loki said knowing how much it would have hurt his pride to thank Jade for doing something he couldn't.

 **"Oh believe me, pissing off Ruby was a major reason I did it. Sam just happens to be one of the few people I can tolerate for long periods of time. Plus he's mildly amusing, like when I dragged him to that restaurant in Japan," said Jade, sharing an evil smirk with a suddenly amused Bobby.**

 **"Okay, I can see** _ **something**_ **funny happened. Spill," said Dean grinning. He knew something had to have happened if Bobby was trying not to laugh.**

 **"Don't you dare," said Sam.**

"Sam doesn't know much about pranksters apparently." Lily said sympathetically knowing how long it took her to get used to the without hexing them on eye contact.

 **Unfortunately while Jade was cooking the pie, Bobby was bringing out the multiple pictures of that costume for Dean to enjoy.**

 **He took one look at Sam in a bunny outfit before he started howling.**

 **"Where was this?" he asked, gasping for breath.**

 **"An** _ **Alice in Wonderland**_ **themed restaurant in Japan. I was the Mad Hatter, Loki was the Cheshire Cat, and Sammy here was the March Hare," said Jade smugly. Dean broke out into fresh peals of laughter.**

"If you lot have another moment of silence I'm going to hex you all." Lily warned as Sirius went to open his mouth, which was closed with a snap at the warning.

 **"Oh it gets even better. I told Ellen and Jo and they've been following Sam just as much as I have on her site," said Bobby.**

 **Sam resisted the urge to snap his fingers. Loki had set the spell so that Dean's outfit would change when Sam had the perfect chance at black mail. Unfortunately now was not that time.**

 **"Can I tell him?" asked Sam.**

 **Jade nodded, and Sam slid a book towards Dean.**

"Shouldn't they wait a little between bombshells? I mean the man has literally been through Hell." Frank said making them chuckle.

"You've wanted to say that for a while now, haven't you?" Loki said getting a nod from the Longbottom.

 **"What's this?"**

 **"Something she introduced me to," said Sam dryly.**

 **"A book series?"**

 **"Just read the first chapter Dean," said Sam.**

"No warning. That's something you two would do." Remus said to James and Sirius only to make them snort.

"Don't act all high and mighty, Moony. The only difference between us and you would be the fact you would have a camera ready." James said dryly and Remus had the good mind not to contradict him.

 **Curious, he cracked open the book. By the time he got to the part where Sam had thrown him onto the floor in his apartment, Dean was giving Sam an odd look.**

 **"What the hell is this?"**

 **"Our lives, written for the masses to enjoy. I did not have Jade or Loki make this up. Apparently the current Prophet has been writing about us without our knowing, and Jade fell in love with the series," said Sam.**

 **"Oh it gets even better. Most of the fans of** _ **Supernatural**_ **seem to think Sam and Dean are into an incestuous relationship. They call it** _ **Wincest**_ **," said Jade.**

"Are they seriously that close that people would believe that?" James said uneasily as his friendship with the Marauders had been as close, minus Peter who was going to wish he were burning in hell.

"Apparently people are skilled at putting two and two together and getting one." Lily said dryly remembering more than one rumour that she was entertaining all of the Marauders when she started dating James. Madame Pomfrey was busy that month.

 **Seeing the horror filled looks they were giving her, Sam really wished she had warned him sooner.**

 **"There was a reason I didn't ask to tell Dean the other part," she said smugly.**

 **"What other part?" asked Dean sharply. He couldn't take much more of this.**

 **"Oh no, I'm not spoiling his fun. Dear lord the pouting alone," said Sam.**

"Another Chapter done. How many will we be doing today if we're only a third odds through it?" Sirius asked dreading and anticipating the end.

"We should try and get past the two thirds mark but the Chapter length varies." Loki suggested with a shrug. "If it runs too far I can always bring you all back in time for a little bit to ensure things are done right." He blinked as he suddenly had Lily Potter in his face looking quite angry.

"You will not be messing with time around Harry. Do you understand me?" Lily asked sweetly making him nod quickly knowing that while Lily couldn't kill him she would likely put him through something so torturous he would wish she could. "Good."

"Women are terrifying." Frank said sagely making Lily smirk smugly at him. It was good when they knew how to behave.


	12. Unwanted Foresight

**Unwanted Foresight**

 **AN: I'm a little shocked about how popular this story is becoming and it isn't even half done yet. I want to thank everyone that sent me suggestions and took the time to vote in my Poll, which is still open for those interested.**

 **P.S. I added the sleep part because I wanted to have it so there was an actual impact on their lives since they weren't thrown into a pocket dimension that stops time but yes you did inspire it** **pixelherodev** **. Think of it as an actual apology rather than the not quite one I gave in an earlier Chapter.**

"In the interest of not seeing just how much of an imagination she has can do to us can we just continue the Book?" Sirius asked as he eyed Lily warily, who had been distracted by James handing Cas over to her on the condition she didn't dress him and the boys up.

"We planned to. You were the one that went out to buy some beer when I could just snap some up." Loki said dryly while giving the Tenants a look of distaste, Budweiser was much better.

"Given some of the things we have learned and are likely to learn I'm surprised it wasn't brought out earlier." Remus said as he chilled his own bottle ignoring that it wasn't even lunch time. It wasn't like they had any place to be or that they planned to get drunk.

"You know as well as I do that Lily would have charmed it into piss well before now." James said wrinkling his nose at the memory of the one time that she actually did that, mid swig.

"That was your fault and we all suffered for it." Remus said dryly making James blush in embarrassment. Lily was not forgiving of forgetting anniversaries. James had learnt his lesson and placed a reminder on his calendar at least two weeks before any special event he may forget.

"If you girls are done complaining we can get on with the Book." Lily said having listened in to the conversation.

 **Crowley was having a rather odd day, and it started with the pagan annoyance that popped into his office.**

 **"What do you want Loki?"**

 **"First off, I know you've been trying to find out why above and below are so interested in the Winchesters. Second, I know why Dean was brought back," said Loki.**

 **Crowley sat up.**

"Yeah I bet that caught his attention." Loki said with a snort. Information like that was stuff Demons would swim in pools of Holy Water to get.

"Why do I get the feeling that being a Demon of his stature is a lot more cutthroat than being in Slytherin?" Frank couldn't help but ask as he compared the King of Crossroads to the few Slytherins he was on talking terms with.

"Because it is literal with the definition." Loki said making them very uncomfortable.

 **"What do you want in exchange?"**

 **"You keeping your mouth shut about who's feeding you information and the knowledge you won't suddenly jump ship," said Loki flatly.**

 **"Let me know what you have before I can give my agreement to the second term," said Crowley.**

"At least he's honest about it being a possibility." Sirius said begrudgingly as he still didn't like Crowley, he respected him for all he had done for Jade but he really didn't like the demon.

 **"Dean and Sam aren't just vessels for angels. They're** _ **THE**_ **vessels."**

 **Crowley blinked to let that sink in before he cursed.**

 **"You don't mean..."**

 **"Micheal and Lucifer? Yes. Sam is Lucifer's meat suit and Dean is, unfortunately, meant for Micheal."**

"Wait a moment." Lily said putting her hands up, almost dropping a stunned Cas in the process. "It has been said before that Angels need Vessels and that they pretty much all see Humans as below them and yet they use us to act on Earth. I have two questions, why do they even deign to place themselves inside Humans and are you possessing someone?" The last part was aimed at Loki who shrugged.

"I honestly don't know to the first one as I never saw the point in looking down on Humans but as to the second, No. I made this especially for me so I didn't have to kidnap some poor sap every few months. Archangels can't exactly take just anyone as a Vessel." Loki said making her nod slowly as she accepted his answer.

 **"Dammit. Then this whole nonsense with Lilith is so that the great Prick is brought out?" cursed Crowley. He didn't like Lucifer, enough said.**

 **"And the only way I'll keep you in the loop is if I know you won't suddenly start helping the other demons bring Lucy out," said Loki flatly.**

 **"Lucifer views demons like me as bags of pus, and him being out is bad for business," said Crowley equally blunt, "Why in heaven would I** _ **want**_ **to help break him loose?"**

 **"Point. Knew there was a reason I liked you more than most demons," said Loki grinning.**

"That is a good point." Frank said with a frown. "Why do Demons want him out when he doesn't like him?"

"He has Power. Or are you forgetting that that is why most people follow Voldemort." James told him dryly getting a shrug in return. He got the message, people are idiots.

 **"So what now?"**

 **"Trying to keep the seals from breaking is pointless, especially since Zachariah is still pissed about Jade. He might try to force her to help heaven in manipulate the Winchesters, and there's no way we're allowing that," said Loki.**

 **"Jade is way too useful for me to let heaven have her," growled Crowley.**

 **He did care for the witch, but he preferred not to show it to avoid any of the others trying to take her away. It was safer to keep their relationship professional, something Jade appreciated as well.**

"Well what do you know? The Demon has a heart." Sirius said making them all roll their eyes. It was pretty obvious that he cared for Jade in his own way given all he had done for her. They were just happy that he was protecting her as he promised to.

 **"Where is she anyway?"**

 **"At Bobby's. He seems to have accepted her fairly well since she's sent him a few new books to reference. She's pretty safe over there," said Loki with a shrug...before he smirked. "They've also agreed to let me be the one to break it to Dean that he's going to be playing himself in the next film."**

 **Crowley laughed. From what he knew of Dean, he was going to be horrified learning that he was going to be in the spotlight.**

"I can see why. That would freak me out." Remus said with a grimace as he imagined himself in that situation. Sirius sent him a disbelieving look before shaking his head. What was wrong with the spotlight?

 **"I demand pictures of his face when he hears the news," said Crowley.**

 **"Done."**

 **Ruby was pissed. She had to find out from another demon that Sam wasn't even** _ **in**_ **the country a bit late to stop it.**

"Only a bit, Jade must be rusty." Loki said with a raised brow knowing that Ruby wouldn't last long against an angry Jade, who had made it clear that Sam was a friend of hers.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that Ruby is overestimating herself. I'm sure her ego is worse than mine used to be at Hogwarts." James said not believing that the Demon was a threat in the slightest to Jade who had faced off against Voldemort and Zachariah. He still wasn't happy to find out she had been put in those situations.

 **To make matters worse, the one who snagged the hunter was the pet witch of a demon who made it clear how he felt about Lilith. Crowley disliked her, and he wouldn't hesitated to ruin her plans just to piss her off.**

 **Jade Night was a well known actress, which made her wonder when the heaven the Winchester managed to run into** _ **her**_ **. Or how they had made a favorable impression enough that she would drag the Sasquatch on a trip around the world.**

 **"What's up muttonheads?" asked Loki, popping in at Bobby's with a sucker.**

 **Jade gave him the most annoyed glare she could muster.**

"Oh no, I know that look." Loki muttered in annoyance and a small amount of fear. Annoyed women could bend reality if given enough cause and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of such things, again.

 **"Where the hell have you been the last three days?" she asked.**

 **"What happened?"**

 **"Rising of the Witnesses," she growled out.**

"What is the Rising of the Witnesses?" Frank asked warily as they watched Loki pale quite impressively.

"They're one of the signs of the Apocalypse, meaning the fight between Lucifer and Michael. They're spirits of those killed by the Supernatural that act like animals and target a certain person they knew in life. Hunters would be targeted by a lot of them especially if they lost a few people they were trying to save." Loki said stunning them into silence.

"That's fucked up." Sirius said bluntly making them all nod in agreement.

 **"Ah. Thought I felt some weird spell being active. On the plus side, Crowley is very firmly on our side in keeping a certain angel in hell," said Loki.**

 **"Say what now?"**

 **"You cracking in hell? Broke one of the seals on Lucifer's cage keeping him** _ **in**_ **hell. For some reason above and below are trying to bring him out and I think they plan to have that big showdown a little early," said Loki.**

 **"You're pretty well informed for a Trickster," said Bobby gruffly.**

"You would think he would have put it together. Then again he doesn't spend that much time around your other." Lily said remembering how good Bobby was as a Research Monkey.

 **Loki smirked. Jade and Sam scrambled to get their cameras.**

 **"Who said I'm just a Trickster?" he said with a smirk.**

 **"If you're not a trickster, then what are you? And why do they have their cameras out?"**

"Be afraid, be very afraid." Loki cooed in a 'scary' tone getting them all to stifle a laugh.

 **"Remember how in the first movie I played Gabriel the arch angel?" he asked smirking.**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"I wasn't acting."**

 **It took Dean a good minute to process that comment.**

"Only a minute? I must be losing my touch." Loki whined making Lily roll her eyes in annoyance at his childish antics.

"Must you be such an irritant to everyone?" Lily asked getting a confused blink in return.

"Um, yes. I'm pretty sure I would die of boredom if I didn't." Lily sighed seeing that it would be foolish to continue the conversation and make it an argument.

 **"You mean you're really..."**

 **"Hi! I'm the rogue arch angel Gabriel!" he said far too chipperly.**

 **The sheer shock on Dean's face was what they were waiting for, as they snapped multiple pictures of his expression.**

The Marauders had proud grins on their faces as they saw Jade engage in the fine art of blackmail gathering. Lily sent them a glare as they turned to Harry who waved to them with a giggle.

 **"So that movie was real?" he asked Jade.**

 **"Like I said before, the only part that wasn't real was Raziel's presence."**

 **"I can't believe Gabriel was hiding as Loki this entire time," said Dean.**

 **"Want in on the big reveal to Crowley later? Once things really get going?"**

"What are you going to do when you run out of secrets to stun them with?" Frank asked in curiosity making the Trickster freeze in horror. What could he do once he had shared all of the secrets he knew? His other only had suspicions about Jade and didn't know about his Father so he couldn't use those and the Supernatural Books were already used.

 **"Hell yes!" said Dean.**

 **"Which reminds me, he wants pictures of Dean's expression once I tell him the other part," said Gabriel smugly.**

 **"Do it!" said Jade, trying not to laugh.**

"You are a bad influence on my daughter." Lily told Sirius blandly getting him to look at her in mock horror. James was very careful not to let his wife see the thumbs up he gave his best friend. He got a glare for it anyway.

 **"Guess what series is going to be included in Jade's last Raziel movie?" he asked Dean.**

 **"No idea."**

 **"I'll give you a hint, it includes two brothers, angels, demons, and a certain black car."**

 **Bobby was definitely quicker on the uptake because he borrowed Sam's phone for this. Sam had his digital camera out.**

Loki let out maniacal laughter, complete with lightning backdrop.

"The corruption is complete! All fear the King of Corruption!" Loki said before Lily grabbed his ear and used it to pull him to her.

"While I can't do anything to your other I can do things to you." Lily said with a 'sweet' smile that had the others look away and ignore everything in her direction. "Tell me, have you ever had your man parts turn inside out before travelling your insides to come out of your mouth? I made a spell especially for that."

"Why do you have a spell like that?" Frank asked proving himself a Gryffindor as all the men looked at her in absolute horror.

"I was saving it for the next time I saw Malfoy." She replied innocently making them all conflicted. Such a spell was a crime against Male Kind but on the other hand it was Malfoy.

 **"Wait, you don't mean..."**

 **"You and Sammy are going to be on the big screen playing yourselves! Chuck's already agreed to let Jade use his series for the final movie!"**

 **Actually it was more along the lines of Crowley had Gabriel explain the situation to Chuck once they located him, and the angel-turned-trickster told him that he could make even more money working with Jade on the final film.**

Loki winced at the fact his other was missing just exactly who Chuck was. Knowing him as he did he doubted Chuck would out himself to his son.

 **Chuck was just glad to have a solution to the small issue he had with the hunt where Dean and Sam ran into Jade Night for the first time. Being allowed to use her original name had been a great help for his writing.**

 **Besides, he could use the publicity.**

 **Jade started work on the new two-part finale of the Raziel series. It had been easy enough getting her start. She simply started writing about her childhood, edited to avoid any mention of magic and the eventual escape from Kansas to Hollywood. She decided to name the human side of Raziel 'Eris' after the primordial goddess of chaos and discord.**

"That makes way more sense than it should." Remus said dryly knowing that both had followed Jade throughout her short life.

 **It was when she got to the point where Eris finally met Sam and Dean for the first time during a shoot that she let the story get darker.**

 **Exposed to the supernatural for the first time in centuries, Eris dove deep into the occult trying to find out why. Why was there so much evil without anyone but the hunters to counter them?**

 **She had to add Loki briefly, if only so he would recognize his little sister later, and Gabriel had been more than happy to help her write that piece.**

Loki went to open his mouth to make a smug statement but caught Lily's expression and decided against it.

 **Slowly she brought the Winchesters into the movie, Dean and Sam adding their input whenever they were mentioned. Even Bobby got into it, though he refused to get into the movie directly.**

 **And if, during the time she spent writing the script (in between emailing scene changes to Chuck for his input) the two continued on hunts, she paid no mind.**

 **She found a strange sort of peace at Bobby's house. It was nice having a place to crash without having to worry about angels dropping in without warning, and Crowley had already warned her that Lilith had grown an interest in her because she had snagged Sam from Ruby.**

"They make it sound as if it was difficult." James said with a frown. Jade had essentially gate crashed an ambush and whisked Sam to Japan to get his mind off of his brother. With her recourses it was guaranteed that it wouldn't have taken too much effort.

 **Best to lay low until the first half of the movie was ready to be double checked and put into production.**

 **And so Jade typed.**

 **Sam paused when he realized that the constant tap-tap-tap of keys had stopped for the first time in weeks. Looking into the panic room (which he still thought was great to have) he found Jade out cold on her laptop, the lid closed for the first time in two weeks since this mess started.**

 **Carefully maneuvering Jade onto the small cot from din of practice over the past several months with her (he still didn't know if he had a deep seated crush on her or viewed her as a little sister) Sam chanced a look at the printed paper next to the laptop.**

"Stupid Hunter instincts." Lily said not happy with the invasion of privacy. She wasn't angry but she also couldn't help but be annoyed.

 **It was a rough draft of the new script. Printed boldly on the front was the title of the first half of the next two Raziel movies.**

 ** _Team Free Will_**

 **Sam snorted. Sound like something they would call themselves since they had above and below against them.**

"It fits." Sirius said as they all gave the title some thought and it was clear that Jade fit right in with the Winchesters and Bobby.

 **Jade snorted in her sleep, before rolling over and curling up under the cover Sam had put on top of her frail form.**

 **She would probably let him read the final product if he asked later, he decided. She took pride in her work.**

"Oh, I thought he was going to read it himself." Lily said feeling a little ashamed of her lack of faith in him. James patted her knee and gave her a small reassuring smile as he doubted Sam would take it personally.

 **Jade, when she woke up two days later, checked her e-mail before she took the final draft of the next movie and dropped it unceremoniously on the table.**

 **"What's this?"**

 **"The next movie. Or half of it anyway," said Jade, reaching for her mug. Sam poured the tea in, knowing she would hex him if he dared to put any coffee into it.**

"At least someone is housetrained." Remus said giving Sirius a dirty look. Sirius caught it and groaned.

"I was drunk Moony. Let it go already." Sirius moaned as he prepared for the tongue lashing.

"You transformed into Padfoot and pissed all over my house because the scent of some company I had annoyed you!"

 **"** _ **Team Free Will**_ **?" read Dean.**

 **"Take a look if you want. Chuck said he was fine with the title and that the script itself was sound. I have to admit, having to rely on the Sight to get the rest of it was a pain in the ass."**

 **"What?"**

 **"I have a limited amount of the Sight. At least that's what Gabriel told me when I asked about why I was able to see the original war between Micheal and Lucifer. I am so not looking forward to the final scene between Raziel and that bastard Zachariah," she said grimacing.**

"She doesn't just have a little sight, does she?" James asked of Loki with narrowed eyes having seen him wince a little at the lie.

"No, if I'm right then she's the true Prophet of Dad." Loki said with a sigh stunning them all.

"But what about Chuck?" Frank asked clearly remembering that _he_ was the Prophet.

"Who cares about that?" Sirius interrupted making Loki sigh inwardly in relief. "I'm more worried about the fact that Jade is going to confronted by the tit called Zachariah, again." They all paled remembering how the conflicts between them had gone; Thrown out of Heaven, attacked in the woods and finally being given that damn collar. They did not like the fact it was happening a fourth time.

 **The three hunters took turned reading the script. Sam was the one who said what was on their minds about the final scene for the first half.**

 **"Zachariah shows up after one of us frees Lucifer by accident?" said Sam.**

 **"And tries to kill us. If not for the Grace of God, and I mean that literally, we might be dead," said Jade.**

"Do you think he would show up?" Lily asked grateful that God would be keeping Jade safe. You could never have too much backup.

 **"And that bit about Gabriel showing up once Zachariah is blown to bits by Raziel?"**

 **"Like I said, that part I had to rely on the Sight to finish. The next half we deal with Lucifer, hopefully putting the matter to rest," said Jade.**

"No, NO!" Lily said loudly as she realised the implications of that statement. There was no way in Heaven or Hell that Lily wanted Jade within the same hemisphere of Satan once he was out of that cage. It took almost an hour to calm her down enough for them to continue.

 **"I have a question. What the hell does Gabriel mean when he said he wasn't the youngest one anymore?" asked Dean.**

 **"God won't be happy with what Zachariah did, especially putting this (she pulled down her choker to reveal a nasty looking bruise all around her neck) on me simply because I refused to do his job for him. The only way to break it is if Gabriel were to override Uriel's Grace, which is risky for both of us, or if Raziel were to overpower the containment spell," said Jade.**

 **Which meant she was going to have to stand up to Zachariah and catch God's attention. Rather strongly at that. That close to death and having God in his disguised human form was the best way to tell him what the angels had been up to after he left.**

 **She really, really was not looking forward to that part, if only because she was absolutely terrified of the seraph. She always had been since she was thrown out of heaven.**

"Hold on." Remus said as he ran all of that through his head. "Does that mean that Jade really is Raziel and that she will become an Angel? And what does she mean about God being in a human disguise?"

"You know, it all fits." James said rubbing his forehead. "She died and went to Heaven. The fact that she was kicked out was irrelevant. It was probably what saved her the second time she met Zach the Dick. As to the God part, I couldn't give a toss as long as he helps her out."

 **Jade grinned when she finally got to meet Chuck.**

 **He seemed a bit taken aback when she brandished** _ **every**_ **single volume of the series and asked for an autograph. Apparently no one had warned him she was a true fan. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he finally met Sam and Dean.**

 **"So... Um..."**

 **"Relax. Contrary to the tabloids I don't bite people's heads off for asking questions. I just** _ **hate**_ **the press is all," she told him.**

"Who doesn't?" They all said deadpanned remembering Rita Skeeter and her poison quill.

 **Chuck laughed nervously.**

 **"Why my series? It's not even that popular," he finally asked. That was what confused him the most.**

 **"I know the surname of the two brothers you wrote about. And I know why you have visions of people you've never even met before," she said.**

 **Chuck looked at her in shock.**

Loki was impressed with his acting talent and clearly saw that he had inherited it from the deity.

 **"Then could you tell me, because that's one thing that's been bugging me for over a year now."**

 **"Their last name is Winchester, and the reason you've been able to see their lives is because you were unlucky enough to be selected as the current Prophet of God. At least according to Gabriel anyway, and he was surprisingly closemouthed about why there was still a need for one when God hasn't been in heaven for over a thousand years now," said Jade.**

"She's clearly spent too much time around you." Frank told Loki who beamed at what he saw as a compliment.

 **"So it wasn't a dream. There really are angels," said Chuck sagging.**

 **"On the bright side, once this movie comes out you'll never have to worry about paying the bills ever again," said Jade with false cheer.**

 **"Hurray," said Chuck sarcastically.**

 **"Oh, and you'll get to meet Sam and Dean for real. I have pictures of Dean's expression when he found about the books," she said grinning evilly.**

"And you wonder why I think all women are evil." James said to Lily knowing that it was quite unfair to chuck Chuck in the deep end like that.

 **"Oh god!" said Chuck horrified. Jade helpfully showed him the pictures of shock on his face and he realized she wasn't joking about them being** _ **real.**_ __ **His life had become unbearably complicated, and Jade had promised he could use her connections to get prescription grade migraine relief later because it was only going to get much worse later.**

"And that is that Chapter done." Lily said before grimacing. "I can tell that things are going to go against her soon. I can only hope that she gets all the help she needs."

"Lily, as much as I hate that she is in this situation. She has her own power, which is nothing to scoff at. King of Crossroads Demon with a soft spot for her. Two seasoned Hunters and a Researcher/Hunter all willing to help. An Archangel disguised as a Trickster. An Angel turned Cat/Pet. That isn't taking her two Hellhounds into account. Quite frankly I wish we had her firepower once this book was over." James said laying it all out for her.

"There is also the fact that she is going to get my Dad to help if she can. Do you think that Zachariah stands a chance against all of that?" Loki said making Lily sigh.

"Logically I know but…"

"She's your daughter, even if you weren't the Lily Potter that birthed her." Frank said while thinking of how he would react to a story about Neville. Lily nodded and they let a comfortable silence fall as they thought about Jade's Future Trials.


	13. Life On Set

**Life On Set**

 **AN: I'm amused about the amount of reviews praising that I have an update schedule. For those that can't be bothered to figure it out but are interested, I try to upload every third day after an upload. So if I upload on a Monday the next would be on Thursday. So far I am proud to say I have been able to stick to this and hope that it stays that way in future B.O.A.R. Stories.**

 **P.S. sakurademonalchemist has yet to get back to me for permission of doing Hunter but given the conditions she gave me for this one I don't think she will mind as long as I follow those conditions. If this changes I will let you know since it is a widely requested story.**

"I think we better start the Chapter. We are trying to get through as many as we can today." Frank said knocking them all out of their thoughts.

"True but a little time to digest things between Chapters would do us all a world of good." Loki said making Frank nod.

"I don't deny that but I think we've had enough time."

"You're both right. The Quicker we get through these the quicker we get to see Zach the Dick get what's coming to him." James said with a bit of dark glee in his tone as he thought of all the things he would do if he ever met the Seraph. With that said they started the Chapter straight off.

 **"I don't like this," complained Dean.**

 **Jade had dragged them off their last hunt (pretending to try and stop a seal from breaking, despite the fact they knew for a fact it was pointless) and finally forced them to come onto the set. As themselves.**

 **Dean was just cranky because the women who did the make-up seemed determined to remove his freckles and that meant lots and lots of time under a powder brush, to Sam's open amusement.**

"They have to put make up on the men?" Sirius asked completely bewildered making Lily shrug.

"It's something to do with the lighting or something. They usually don't put on as much as the women." Lily said not really knowing much about it. They looked at Loki in case he knew but he just shrugged since it had never interested him. The only reason his other was doing it was for irony's sake.

 **Fortunately they knew it was easier just to adjust Sam's wardrobe, as he had only gotten a hair cut at Jade's suggestion before Egypt. It was a perk of having met Jade's entire army of people who prepped her for the big screen.**

 **To be fair, the most she had ever done for a movie was dye her hair a different color.**

 **She usually just left the color-changing charm that made her hair a silver color on, since she liked it better than her original black. Besides, she liked her Raziel character. It helped to separate Jade from Erika.**

"I had been wondering why it wasn't black." Remus said making the others shrug. They didn't really care what colour her hair was. In fact, they were glad she had changed it to help her hide from the idiots from Britain. It didn't escape their notice that most of those left were morons that couldn't think for themselves.

 **Back to Dean though.**

 **He had already flirted with half the females on the set, and they put up with it because they knew Jade would kick his ass if he tried anything. She ran a tight ship during the Raziel films, something the girls appreciated. If they wanted to fraternize with the actors, they could wait until the film was on it's way to production first.**

 **The two hunters were doing a very credible recreation of the day they first met Jade, or in this case Eris.**

 **Bobby had already alerted the hunters that someone was making a movie with the** _ **Winchesters**_ **as their representation, so she knew quite a few of them would be coming to see it. Some, if only to laugh at Sam and Dean for being roped into the monkey circus (namely Ellen and Jo).**

"That sounds like something we would do." Sirius said with a chuckle making Lily snort as the others snorted.

"No, you three would do that and then spread it around with a few not quite false rumours that point out the embarrassing parts." Lily said while Frank blinked as he remembered something and frowned.

"You mean like the time I asked Alice out in our third year. She said no to the Shrieking Shack and they spread it around that in a way that suggested she said no altogether pissing her off?" Frank asked making them wince as that had been Peter's idea and had been funny until Alice had gotten a hold of them, Frank was too busy being 'comforted' by some of the gold diggers that had attended school with them.

 **Finally the girls let Dean go, and he felt like an idiot with all that crap on his face. To be fair, Sam finally took pity on his brother and sent Jade in to rescue him.**

 **As Jade put it, hunters were** _ **supposed**_ **to have scars. Otherwise they would be nothing more than research monkeys.**

 **Sam had to duck away from Dean hearing that comment, because he was laughing too hard.**

"You would think they would take that into account themselves." Remus said with a raised eyebrow making the others deadpan at him.

"Moony, I thought you were meant to be smart." Sirius said deadpanned. "People that go for jobs like that are those that really know about make up and those that know about make up enough to get the job are likely to be vain, at least a bit."

 **Dean brought out his homemade EMF detector, commented loudly from the sidelines during a rather poor remake of a film Jade had done in her early years about how he wished he had a little sister like her around to mess with, before he was booted off the set by an overly eager Crowley.**

 **Said demon would later claim he felt particularly satisfied kicking Dean off the shoot, even if it was temporary. Sam could commiserate with the feeling.**

 **Dean and Sam came two months into the shoot. Jade had to call in child actors she felt could do the job** _ **right**_ **the first time, letting them improvise when they had trouble. She took one look at them before she called a break.**

"Is that a thing?" Frank asked knowing that acting was a high pressure career and that it could really hurt kids if they were allowed.

"Yes, but only the worst of Directors would make them work like their older counterparts." Lily said not mentioning how many really successful child actors grew up to have drug problems due to the stress they felt. It was a sad fact but not one that was stopping any time soon.

 **"What's up?"**

 **"Zachariah is a monumental douchebag," said Dean flatly. He was twitching big time.**

 **"I could have told you** _ **that**_ **," said Jade rolling her eyes.**

 **"He stuck Sammy and me in this awful white collar life. I was a janitor for god's sake!" whined Dean.**

"That's it?" James asked incredulously. "I mean sure, throwing them into a life not there own is a dick move but compared to what he has done to Jade it's like someone with a paper cut complaining to an amputee."

"That's…an interesting analogy." Loki said after a minute's stunned silence.

 **Jade winced.**

 **"Now you know why I hate him so passionately," said Jade.**

 **"Yeah, now I get why you call him an asshole," said Dean.**

"I'm worried about his intelligence if he didn't know why already." Lily said in annoyance now fully agreeing with James.

 **"So what happened?"**

 **"I think he knows we're in contact with each other. He made a few comments that bothered me about you when we finally broke free of that crap he put us through," said Dean.**

 **"No surprise there. I practically paraded around several countries with Sam while you were gone. I wasn't exactly discreet," said Jade.**

 **"Yeah, but I think he's gunning for you because he mentioned something about pressure from 'the higher ups' because Loki had been clearing out Europe instead of you. He also mentioned that Castiel was going to regret it when he finally found him," said Dean.**

"Perhaps he wouldn't be getting shit if he didn't have someone else do his job for him." Frank said greatly annoyed with the Seraph for whining like Malfoy when something didn't go his way.

"So I'm getting him in trouble? Good." Loki said with a vindictive smirk on his face. Served the prick right.

 **"Good luck with that. We moved the ward stones to the set and Loki made sure that no one could find anyone caught by the ward."**

 **"So when do you need us to come in again?" asked Dean.**

 **"In about a week, though you could hang around seeing as how you're part of the movie too," said Jade.**

 **Crowley might have had a total bitch face when he saw them, but he kept his complaints to a minimum. Instead he put the extra hands to work.**

"Getting everything he can out of those around him is a specialty of the Crossroad King." Sirius said mock seriously making everyone else shake their heads at him.

 **Sam, as it turned out, was actually better with computers than Dean knew. And it wasn't any lingering effects of whatever the hell Zachariah had done to him. Jade put him to use in the special effects department. It was full of nerds who were always happy to have someone new to pester, especially since Sam was full of esoteric knowledge that was going to be added to the movie later anyway.**

 **Knowing how to make demon smoke on a computer without having to exorcise any of the guards made Crowley pleased. And he was very happy to turn Dean into a gopher for various snacks just to piss him off.**

 **It was a tentative peace between the hunters and snarky demon.**

 **This was the scene Jade was both anticipating and dreading.**

They all shared a worried look as it was hard to get the girl to worry about anything thanks to her past experiences.

 **Anticipating because she got to finally use her original dance skills for all the world to see and remind people of her love for ballet. And dreading because Castiel was going to be showing up on the big screen as well...as a human.**

 **Well that and she wasn't sure how God (who she knew was hiding among those helping the production) felt about her Raziel movies. She could only hope he wasn't offended by them.**

"Wait, God is hiding amongst the crew?" Lily asked in shock making the others shrug despite being as stunned. Thanks to their state they didn't see Loki sigh in annoyance at his other's obliviousness.

 **This was one of the rare shots that wasn't done indoors, and she was going to be ice skating on a recently-frozen lake. The crew were baffled as to how it had frozen over enough for her to skate on, but they were smart enough not to ask. Jade never explained how she had turned the flames blue or how she had walked out of that fire in the last movie unscathed.**

 **Finally Jade raced outside the door of the cheap hotel next to the lake that was 'rented' to the Winchesters. They had made up a fake hunt to include Sam and Dean in, one that Eris found.**

 **The second she slipped on the skates she was on the ice.**

 **She vaguely saw Dean and Sam noticed her little dance and come to watch with an odd expression on their faces.**

They watched with Pride as Jade showed that her skills were still as sharp as they had been before. They mentally thanks Crowley for helping them see it.

 **Crowley had given her a two-way spell so he could warn her when they were about to shoot the scene were Eris falls through the ice into the cold lake and awakens again as Raziel. She had dyed her silver hair (it had been hit with the color charm so often that the color itself had stuck) red for Eris and the second it touched water it would wash out, revealing silver hair underneath.**

 **Considering she had given Raziel silver hair because she had been too lazy at the time to change the color charm on her hair, she was glad that she wouldn't have to dye it again after this.**

 _ **~One-minute warning before I have the ice break,~**_ **Crowley informed her.**

 **They had given her an extra-long song that he knew Jade would like for the scene so she could have more time to show off her rarely-used ballet skills on the ice.**

"I should have known he would pull something like that." James said amused at the Demon's antics. Not that he blamed him given how good Jade was.

 **Crowley wasn't the only one disappointed when 'Eris' fell through the ice. They quickly switched to the underwater cameras which were equipped with a special light that could be taken out by the editing crew later.**

 **Jade allowed herself to fall back, the shock of the cold water turning the color around her blood red. Suddenly she felt a weird pulse inside of her, almost like she really was Raziel. Instead of allowing it to take over just then, she chose to unleash the partial animagus transformation so that she wouldn't have to wear some bulky fake wings.**

"That's…" James said stunned making Lily raise an eyebrow at him. "Lily, the amount of control it takes to do a partial transformation, one you fully control no less, is so fucking ridiculous that no one bothers to try." Lily blinked and saw that both Remus and Sirius were nodding in agreement with him.

 **With a powerful surge upward, Jade broke through the slightly-refrozen ice and almost collapsed on the icy lake for real. Behind her were a pair of silver wings...which were actually swan wings.**

 **Thanks to help from Gabriel, she had unlocked a second transformation in addition to the primary form she had. That second transformation was, ironically enough, a swan. She had never bothered to see what her primary form was. She suspected some form of feline, considering after Gabriel tweaked her magic she had been able to understand Castiel's meowing.**

"There is a second transformation?" Sirius asked curiously, as much as he liked his dog form it would be interesting to see what else he could be.

"There are likely more, especially if you are diverse." Loki said with a shrug. "Many animals share traits with each other so it shouldn't really be a surprise."

 **Castiel had been released by 'Loki' a few minutes prior, so once she was on top of the ice again he appeared, in all his nerdy glory.**

 **Where he got that long trench coat she had no idea, but she blamed Gabriel.**

"Hey, that thing fits him!" Loki said in mock complaint making the others chuckle knowing he didn't take it personally.

 **Castiel had been with her on the last Raziel movie, on the sidelines though, so he knew what he was supposed to do. Because of his personality Gabriel had advised him to just pretend Micheal had sent him personally to try and bring 'Raziel' back into the Host.**

 **Considering Zachariah** _ **had**_ **actually sent Castiel for a similar mission, only it was less voluntary than the way Gabriel had phrased it, it was easy for him to pretend Micheal had done the sending.**

"It seems like our little kitten is going to be famous." Loki teased the younger angel who merely flicked his tail at the annoying archangel while sitting between the two youngest boys.

 **He did however voice his unease with the Host. If only because he wasn't sure Jade would let him stay out of feline form once the movie was over.**

 **Raziel slumped on the ice, her wings soaked to the bone and utterly useless for flying at the moment. She had stayed in the water long enough for the currents to wash out all of the temporary dye in her hair, which was now a very beautiful shade of silver.**

 **Warming charm or not, falling into that much water after it had been magically frozen was not fun. And she was shivering.**

"I'll bet, they better have blankets waiting for her once the shoot is over." Lily said sternly making the others worry just in case they didn't. They didn't want to deal with an angry Lily, again.

 **"** _ **Raziel."**_

 **The 'angel' raised her eyes to see Castiel and they widened in shock.**

 **"** _ **Which one are you?"**_

 **"** _ **I am Castiel. One of Micheal's garrison. He has sensed your presence and wishes for you to return."**_

"That's rather polite for 'Get up here were you should be before I kill you'." Loki said with a huff of annoyance. That was what Michael has said the last time he spoke to him at least.

 **"** _ **Micheal?"**_ **Raziel winced as memories came back of the arch angel...and how he made her join Lucifer only to betray him with a sword to one of his wings. The look of anger and hurt on Lucifer's face when she stabbed him.**

 **"** _ **Why would I want to listen to one who thought ordering me to betray the Morning Star was the best way to end the war?"**_ **she asked.**

 **Castiel had a look of confusion on his face.**

"We know how you feel." The humans all said remembering how many times this book had knocked them for a loop.

 **"** _ **Betrayal?"**_

 **"** _ **Micheal's last order to me was to join Lucifer's ranks and when it came time for the deciding battle, to stab him mortally with my blade. After the deed was done and Lucifer was caged, I couldn't bear to stay in Heaven, so I cast aside my wings and left,"**_ **said Raziel. She looked at the limp wings behind her.** _ **"I wasn't expecting them to return after I chose to leave the Host."**_

 **"** _ **The Host...has changed somewhat,"**_ **admitted Castiel.**

 **"** _ **Who leads the garrison now? I doubt Micheal has time to deal with the lower angels since we all felt Father leave before Gabriel did,"**_ **asked Raziel.**

"Has he really been gone that long?" Remus asked getting a solemn nod from Loki.

 **"** _ **Zachariah was made second-in-command,**_ **" said Castiel.**

 **Rastiel hissed much like an angry cat... or in this case a truly incensed swan.**

 **"** _ **They made that asshole leader of an entire garrison? Has Micheal truly lost what sense he might have had?!"**_

 **Even her wings, soaked as they were, flared in rage.**

"Oh I bet that would piss of any angel with a brain." Sirius said with a wince. He wouldn't be happy either given how much Zachariah messed things up.

 **Last week they had done a scene entirely on how much Raziel/Eris** _ **hated**_ **Zachariah and anyone associated with him. It was mostly a scene of the damn seraph showing up, trying to force Eris into following him blindly into battle, her refusal, and the collar being placed around her neck as punishment for 'defying heaven's will'.**

 **It had bothered Chuck when they had done that scene, mostly because it hadn't been in the original script at all but one added last minute.**

 **Then Jade had shown him the marks around her neck and told him it wasn't a faked scene, but a slightly different recreation of what really happened. She had Seen who Chuck really was, but it would be pointless to ask him for help this early. She had to let things play out or he would be next to useless outside of telling everyone and their grandmother where that particular deity happened to be hiding.**

They all turned to look at Loki in shock as they figured out what Jade meant about who Chuck really was. He merely nodded making them blink in stunned unison.

"That explains a few things like how he is the 'Prophet' despite Jade being the real one." Frank said shaking himself out of it.

 **She would like to have real wings, not an uncomfortable fake version like the swan wings on her back.**

 **Castiel looked uncomfortable.**

 **"** _ **Who really sent you Castiel?"**_

 **"** _ **Zachariah. While I disagree with his methods I do not have a choice. He is a seraph,"**_ **replied Castiel.**

"You could tell him to go fuck himself, like my other should have done." James said with the last part being quite bitter. He still couldn't get over the fact that his other had done nothing when he saw Zachariah.

 **"** _ **That is a load of nonsense. Father gave**_ __ **all** __ _ **of us a choice. If you don't agree with orders, then you should speak up and say so! I made no bones of my distaste towards the last orders from Micheal before I left. And if they make you fall, then why don't you find another arch angel to follow instead? We all have free will, Castiel."**_

 **"** _ **The others will not stand up to Micheal. No one would dare to speak up against him,"**_ **said Castiel.**

 **"** _ **There is one. Gabriel. He didn't agree with Lucifer or Micheal, and I know he would never allow a jumped up bastard like Zachariah to force humans into following heaven's so called orders,"**_ **said Raziel.**

 **"** _ **Gabriel is dead. We have not felt his Grace in centuries."**_

"You know what they say about assuming." Loki said with a grin making the Marauders chuckle.

 **"** _ **Gabriel is a tricky son-of-a-bitch. Chances are he found a way to hide from us. But I wouldn't mind some help finding him,"**_ **offered Raziel.**

 **Jade was not pleased. Because of that blasted lake scene, she had come down with a monumental cold and couldn't do any more scenes for a full week.**

They all took a few steps back as Lily pushed to her feet and paced while ranting about the stupidity of all those involved in the filming. Loki was just glad that he hadn't been mentioned at that point.

 **Castiel, fortunately, didn't mind acting like a hot water bottle by wrapping his furry cat body around her neck and cuddling with her two hell hounds kept her warm enough to sweat most of the fever away at night. And because she hated the taste of potions, she refused to drink even a sip of pepper-up.**

 **To make matters worse, whatever the hell she had felt in that lake had** _ **not gone away**_ **. It was only getting worse, building up if that was possible. It was driving her nuts!**

 **Dean and Sam had taken the cowards way out and claimed there was a hunt three states over that Bobby had called them to deal with. Which was a total lie (Gabriel loudly called them on the bullshit excuse) but there was no way they were sticking around when Jade was actually in total bitch mode.**

"I guess I can't blame them for that." James said being careful not to look at his panting wife who had finally ran out of steam and settled back down.

 **There was a reason why Crowley rarely went near Jade when she was sick (rare as that was). Jade when she wasn't feeling well and had caught something turned into what many would consider typical of a Hollywood star as famous as Jade.**

 **She became and an out and out bitch, one who lashed out at any perceived infraction. She wasn't much of a morning person before her first cup of strong tea, but that was a lesser version of her bitch mode. Even Gabriel, the big and bad arch angel, avoided Jade when she was sick.**

 **She always felt horrible afterwords, but since she was generally so nice outside of the times she was sick everyone just let it slide. She made sure to do small things to apologize after the fact, which also helped.**

"And done." Frank said before stretching. "I better send word to Alice and Mother before they send a search party out for me."

"That is assuming they're not still on a rampage." Sirius said making Frank shake his head.

"Oh, they'll still be on a rampage but now they'll be at that slow burning rage in which they have full use of their brain which means they'll be thinking of why Neville and I aren't around. Better let them know or I will be on the list of targets."

"And you three wonder why he doesn't get nagged like you three." Lily said in amusement making them grumble good naturedly.


	14. Calm Before The Storm

**Calm Before The Storm**

 **AN: We are now over way done and quite frankly I'm unsure of how to feel about that (I finally checked how many Chapters the Original had, 27 if you're interested). I will have 28 Chapters in total, 27 of the story and an epilogue of how it changed the HP side of things with a few nods to Supernatural (which I honestly don't know much about hence why Cas doesn't speak).**

 **P.S. I'm happy to see the Poll is being used but there is still time to vote! I also got my first negative review about a character which makes me happy (It means that I'm not writing a silly Mary Sue/Garry Stu and rereading that Chapter I can see what they mean). Any criticisms will only make me a better writer if I can correct the flaws they point out (Flames, i.e. comments meant to insult for the sake of insult only, shall be deleted).**

"So how are Alice and Augusta?" James asked Frank as he returned with a reply to his letter. They had been surprised by how quickly it was answered but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"They've made a start on their plans and from what they're hinting at it isn't going to be pretty." Frank answered with a small wince and inwardly sighed in relief at having gotten out with Neville before war was fully declared. Gryffindor he may be but he was no fool.

"We'll consult them when we're finished." Sirius said making them all look at him in shock. "What? This is the entire Wizard World and part of the Muggle World, that's not counting Harry's future, we're talking about here. If I thought it would do any good I would get my Mother in on this despite her failing health." Their jaws all dropped knowing how much Sirius hated his Mother. After a moment of stunned silence the Chapter started.

 **Jade sighed as she practically dropped into her chair. Because she was also helping to produce the movie, she got a chair next to the director. She had lost count of how many scripts she had gone over since people found out she was the one to write and pay for the first Raziel movie.**

 **Most she dismissed out of hand, but there were a few gems she liked that just needed a little touch up. There had already been a few new blockbusters under the "Secret Angels Production" name.**

"It's good to see she's spreading her success." Lily said with a proud smile happy that the fame and money didn't go to her head like James in his younger years. James rolled his eyes knowing his wife well enough to know what was going through her head.

 **Crowley had started the company after the success of the first Raziel movie, and the name had stuck. He skimmed through most of the scripts people sent, but only the ones he knew Jade would be interested in were sent to her.**

 **Jade was just glad she didn't have to read the poorly written ones, and that most of the time the ones she did read had the correct grammar. She didn't mind producing someone else's idea.**

 **Plus Crowley had netted a few souls from people who wanted their movie to actually be a hit. They were known as one-hit wonders, but they had made enough money that the idiots didn't care.**

They all let out a sigh at the stupidity and greed of some people. Did they really think that having a bit of money was worth being tortured for hundreds of years before becoming a demon if they were lucky?

 **It was part of his agreement with Jade. She got to be a big star with her natural talent and he leeched off her fame to get more souls.**

 **Gabriel waltzed up with a smirk, cup of hot tea in his hand with a hint of lemon.**

 **"You are a godsend," she said in relief.**

 **"Well I wouldn't call myself that," smirked Gabriel.**

"But I honestly don't mind if others do." Loki said with a matching smirk making Lily's hand go for her wand, which was missing. "Sorry Lily but only one time do you get a free pass." James sighed as Lily stared at Loki in horror for taking her wand. James didn't mind as Lily had been getting more and more emotional as time went on, almost like she did when she was pregnant with Harry…

 **"So how is everything going with the boys?"**

 **"Sam and Dean are still running down leads, but they kept running into angel signs. Cas has been spending an awful lot of time with Dean-o though," said Gabriel.**

 **Jade snorted. Any idiot could tell Dean and Castiel had a thing for each other. The intense staring contests were a dead give away, not to mention the way Dean never took his eyes off Cas when he left his ears and tail on.**

They blinked in unison before turning to Cas who was blinking in confusion himself.

"Gay Angels…this book really does have everything in it." Remus said as he started to chuckle. "All it is missing is romance."

"I'm confused, I though Dean was as big a skirt chaser as I am." Sirius said as he scratched his head. He couldn't see himself suddenly growing to like a guy, even if they did have extras.

"He's likely a bisexual with picky standards towards men." Loki said with a shrug. He was like that after all and he had a sneaky feeling that his other would be in a relationship soon. Sirius just shrugged knowing as long as he wasn't with Jade it wasn't any of his business.

 **Sam had choked on his coffee the first time he caught Dean staring after Cas with cat ears.**

 **After that it became a game to see how long it took Dean before he finally gave up and started watching Cas, since Jade didn't mind letting them borrow her 'cat'.**

 **"So what's the next scene anyway?" asked Gabriel.**

 **"Well we have to do a few more 'hunts', and Crowley insisted I do another scene with Eris dancing for some reason..."**

"I don't think she gets just how good she is." Lily said frowning at the damage Petunia had done to Jade. "Even Crowley was entranced by it."

 **"Yeah, I kinda helped with the arguments on that one. Do you have any idea how much everyone enjoyed that little dance of yours?" asked Gabriel, raising an eyebrow.**

 **Jade blinked.**

 **"People actually** _ **liked**_ **that? I just dance because I enjoyed it, and acting pays the bills," said Jade.**

 **"You really didn't notice?" said Gabriel, openly amused.**

"Why do you find that amusing? Surely your other knows why she's like that." James asked Loki with a frown knowing that he wasn't trying to be malicious but still not understanding.

"Oh I'm sure he does but given how well she has fought to keep that impacting her life it was likely best to treat her like anyone else." Loki said before smirking. "Besides, I doubt he could resist such an easy target."

 **Jade shook her head.**

 **"How about we have a little survey among the crew to see if they actually enjoyed your performance?" joked Gabriel.**

"I would put money on at least 90% of them giving a stunning review." Frank said as he remembered the scene from before. He made a note to see if there was a way to get a copy of the movies to show Alice.

 **Crowley walked up to them, and heard the comment.**

 **"She didn't notice?" said Crowley.**

 **"Apparently not," said Gabriel, grinning.**

 **"Jade love, the entire cast and crew were so enthralled during your dancing on the ice we almost added a second song just to continue watching it," said Crowley amused.**

"I'm sure she would have stopped if she heard another song." Remus said shaking his head in amusement. That would make an amusing outtake.

 **"Seriously?"**

 **"Why'd you give up ballet anyway?"**

 **"The girl at the play was so atrocious that I couldn't bear the thought of someone as bad as her performing Shakespeare's plays," admitted Jade, "Besides I still do the stretches, or did you never notice the dance studio in my house?"**

 **"Is that the room with all the mirrors and the weird bars?" asked Gabriel.**

"Don't look at me like that considering you lot would be asking the same." Loki said as they turned to look at him in amusement for not getting it.

 **"Are you an idiot or just pretending to be?" asked Crowley.**

 **"Hey!"**

 **Jade snickered as that started the arguing between Crowley and Gabriel. The two of them got along great...when they were bickering that is.**

 **Like Gabriel said, they somehow managed to get another scene of Jade dancing, only this time they just used a skating rink. It was easy to have the Winchesters find a hunt near one and then trick 'Eris' into coming.**

"Exactly how active are Hunters if they can easily think of hunts to fit into the story?" Sirius asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"It really depends on how long they live but last I checked the average was around…ten or eleven states." Loki said actually giving it some serious thought. It did him good to keep an ear out for Hunter news after all.

 **The hunt was for a Trickster, which was where Gabriel came in. He was the guy in charge of the rink, and it was Eris who vaguely recognized him.**

 **This time they had the entire thing last for half an hour, and Crowley was privately glad that this was actually considered a two-part movie.**

 **"** _ **Who are you?"**_ __ **Jade asked.**

 **"** _ **Me? I'm Loki. I've heard of you, Raziel. The angel who defied heaven and told Micheal to go screw himself,"**_ **said Gabriel grinning.**

"Trust you to find that part amusing." Lily said without heat as she wanted to do the same. Thinking it over she was now starting to understand why James took their others lack of reaction so badly. For all his younger self's faults James had always been extremely loyal and protective.

 **"** _ **I didn't defy heaven. I just said I wasn't going to listen to Micheal anymore,"**_ __ **said Jade irritably.**

 **"** _ **So what, you're going to join sides with Lucifer instead?"**_

 **"** _ **And deal with his likely justifiable paranoia since it was my betrayal that allowed Micheal to beat him? No thank you! I'm looking for Gabriel, the cowardly idiot,"**_ **said Jade.**

 **"** _ **Gabriel hasn't been seen for well over a thousand years. What makes you think you'll find him before Lucifer breaks free?"**_ **asked said arch angel.** _ **"Besides, last I heard, you were working on half forgotten memories of who you really are!"**_

"I'm guessing Raziel's head is really scrambled as that whole conversation just screams 'I know more than I should'." Sirius said impressed with the fact that she didn't get it. Then again it could be a nod to how long it took Jade to find out that Loki was Gabriel.

 **"** _ **Faith. That is something I still have, even if my life was less than perfect."**_

 **"** _ **Faith, huh?"**_ **mused Gabriel, before the Winchesters tried to stab him from behind.**

 **'Eris' was confused and surprised she had been arguing with 'Loki' the entire time, but it had felt so right. Like she was disagreeing with a brother she never had but always wanted.**

"I'm flattered." Loki said batting his eyelashes making the Marauders snicker while Frank rolled his eyes.

 **"So... Luci breaks free from the cage no matter what we do? That's not encouraging," said Dean.**

 **"Yeah, but somehow Raziel stops him. I keep trying to find out how she convinced him not to fight, but it seems to be blocked for some reason," said Jade.**

 **"Why do you keep mentioning your screen name? Isn't it you who stops him?" asked Sam.**

 **"Remember the last scene before we show Lucifer getting his vessel? The one where Raziel is reawakened as an arch angel when she confronts Zachariah?"**

"Oh Goody, that is coming up soon." Frank said dryly before sighing. "The sooner the better but I am not a fan of having to have it happen." He frowned and turned to Loki who was one step ahead of him.

"It will be dealt with." Loki said but it was clear it wasn't the Trickster side of him talking. "I'm curious to how she will stop Lucifer given how I remember him."

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"What I neglected to mention was half the time, I'm not actually** _ **acting**_ **as Raziel, I am her."**

 **"Jade is a borderline angel. It's why her soul is so pure, and being taken out of heaven only sped up the conversion. All she needs is a little push and she might become a full one," said Gabriel.**

 **"Say what now?" said Sam.**

"That's what I said. Or I would have if the whole thing didn't give me a headache." Sirius said with a groan.

 **"Jade here, is what's known as a fledgling. Basically a baby angel, one who hasn't fully awakened just yet."**

 **"If she's a borderline angel, then why is she working for a demon?" asked Dean.**

 **"Can you think of a better place to hide?" asked Jade. Dean opened his mouth, thought about it, then shut it with a snap.**

 **Hiding among demons would do the trick, especially since she hadn't actually become full angel just yet.**

"Always hide in the last place they'll think of." James said getting a dirty look from Lily who had been the one trying to find him those times he felt the need to hide while at Hogwarts. James wasn't going to admit to hiding under her roommates bed.

 **"If you're hiding among the crossroads demon, then did you ever make a deal?"**

 **"I'm famous, rich, comfortable with my looks, can get almost any man I want, have a stable home life and something like a family. Exactly what would I need to sell my soul for?" asked Jade raising her eyebrows.**

 **"Good point."**

 **"Like I told Crowley years ago, there was nothing he could give me that would make me willing to give up my soul, because the one thing I** _ **did**_ **want was something that he couldn't trade for it," said Jade.**

"I'm surprised she's opening up to them." Frank said knowing that her trust wasn't easily earned at this point.

"They've been through quite the bonding experiences though." Remus said making them agree once they thought it over.

 **"And what's that?" asked Gabriel.**

 **"Heaven. The one thing I've ever wanted was to go back to my parents, but selling my soul for that would be very counter-productive towards that goal. And I'm not going to mess around with death, because I have the feeling if the horseman exists he wouldn't exactly appreciate it," said Jade.**

 **"He does, by the way."**

There was a loud thud as James banged his head off the table knowing that Potter Luck would have Jade getting involved with Death somehow. At least it wasn't Lucifer.

 **"Say what now?" asked Sam.**

 **"Death exists. All four of them do in fact. War, Pestilence, Famine and finally Death. They're stuck in hell unless Lucifer comes out," said Gabriel, sipping his hot cocoa.**

 **"Great..." said Dean sarcastically.**

 **"In the meantime I have to arrange for Gabrielle and Fluer to be in the movie."**

"Aren't they the Veela?" Sirius asked curiously while wondering if they had an aunt or older cousin. Remus nodded with a roll of his eyes.

 **"How do you know those chicks anyway?" asked Dean. Fluer was hot, but since she was married she was off limits. And Gabrielle was too young for his tastes.**

 **"We meet when I was fourteen and stuck in some crappy tournament for people three years older than me. I helped get Gabrielle out of a freezing cold lake and after that Fluer became good friends with me. They're one-quarter Veela you know," said Jade.**

 **"What's a Veela?"**

 **"Think succubus only they don't steal your soul and have this pheromone that will drive men to do stupid shit," said Jade helpully.**

"And some women." Frank said not going into detail of how he knew that. He was too busy repressing memories of his mother's reactions to notice their curious looks.

 **"Sounds more like a siren," said Sam. He was suddenly slapped on the head.**

 **"Please do not equate us to those shrieking idiots," said Fluer primly with a distinct French accent.**

 **"Sam, Dean, meet Fluer Delacour, now Weasley. Where's Gabrielle?"**

 **She was suddenly slammed with a hug from behind.**

"It seems she's more popular than we were informed." Remus said in amusement.

 **"Never mind."**

 **Gabrielle chatted excitedly in French, and to her delight Jade was able to keep up with her since she had taken a few classes for the second Raziel movie.**

 **"She speaks French?" said Dean.**

 **"It was so they didn't have to hire someone to do her voice for the French audio on the DVD's," explained Gabriel cheerfully.**

"Now that is dedication." Lily said in amazement after they all stared at the book for a minute. They all felt some pride in how far Jade was willing to go for her deserving fans.

 **Yet another reason why Jade was so popular internationally. She actually took time to** _ **learn**_ **the skills needed rather than rely on stunt doubles all the time. Most actresses as popular as Jade were very lazy, not to mention total prima donnas.**

 **Besides, it made it easier to get around if you knew the language.**

 **"So what exactly will they be doing?" asked Sam. Now that they had shown up, he was curious what their part would be.**

 **"They'll be in the next Loki scene as the ones that the Winchesters interview," said Jade.**

"They're really going to tease Raziel for the audience, aren't they?" Loki asked with a small laugh. Perhaps he could do something similar on his next Prank.

 **"I'm going to be a college girl and Gabrielle is visiting from home," said Fluer helpfully. Which meant she got to make a total fool of the other men on set.**

 **"Wait, please tell me that you're not..." started Dean.**

 **"We're recreating your meeting with Loki at the campus!" said Jade cackling.**

"Isn't that the one where Loki groped Dean?" James managed to get out between snickers while the Marauders laughed. Even Lily had a little chuckle given his reaction earlier.

 **"Aren't you doing this at a karaoke club?" asked Gabriel.**

 **"Yup!"**

 **"Oh, karaoke! That sounds like fun actually," said Fluer.**

 **Sam and Dean walked into the karaoke club where Fluer and Gabrielle were having fun hanging out with 'Eris'. The two had hit it off with the 'hunter' who was the human form of Raziel upon meeting. Which had lead to them going to a nearby club that allowed minors in provided they didn't order alcohol.**

"Smart, they can get extra clientele without risking their licences." Frank said making the others blink at him not sure how he knew that. "Where do you think I got drunk as a teen? If I tried anywhere in the Wizard World it would have got back to Mum."

 **"** _ **Who is that singing?"**_ **asked Sam outside the door.**

 **"** _ **Whoever it is, can at least sing without sounding tone-deaf,"**_ **said Dean.**

 **They opened the door to reveal... Jade?**

 **"** _ **Wow. I didn't expect her voice to be that bad,"**_ **admitted Sam.**

"Her voice is fine." James said with his eye twitching making Sirius roll his eyes.

"She might not sound like a cat being strangled but I'm sure I hear a few kicks." Sirius said getting a look of betrayal from James. "Cruel to be kind my friend, Cruel to be kind."

 **"** _ **She can't be perfect all the time,"**_ **said Dean grinning.**

 **"** _ **She still sings better than you do,"**_ **quipped Sam.**

 **Jade could at least sing without sounding completely tone deaf, which was one of Sam's bigger complaints about his brother. The worst part was that Dean** _ **insisted**_ **on singing to his favorite albums to his annoyance.**

 **Fluer seemed to be of the same opinion as the brothers, but she kept her mouth shut about it. She found it hilarious that Jade couldn't sing, yet she could dance like it was nothing.**

James's eye was twitching like mad at the insults towards her singing. Her voice was fine!

 **Suddenly the girls noticed the open door.**

 **"** _ **Eris?"**_ **said Dean.**

 **"** _ **I heard that comment about my voice, Winchester, and you are so dead once we leave,"**_ **said Jade crossly. Sam winced. Dean grinned.**

 **Because Sam and Dean were acting themselves, they were never given lines. Jade preferred their reactions and dialogue to be completely natural.**

"That's one way to keep complete amateurs from messing up the film." Loki said impressed with how she sorted that small problem out. During the jokes earlier they hadn't even considered if the two brothers could act or not.

 **It was another thing that made the Raziel movies so appealing to the audience. Jade let her real personality show and rarely did anything she would call acting.**

 **Fluer coughed into her hand.**

 **"** _ **Not you too!"**_

 **"** _ **Eris, you're a nice girl and all... but your voice could use some proper training. Perhaps singing simply isn't your forte,"**_ **said Fluer delicately.**

"Give it a rest James." Remus said tiredly while rubbing his forehead. James looked around for some support but found none, not even from Lily who was having flashbacks to Petunia's diva days. Let it be noted that Petunia seesawed between awesome and screechy as she sang.

 **Jade pouted and Gabrielle snickered.**

 **Gabriel grinned as he leaned against the rails watching Jade openly chat with Fluer. Jade eventually looked his way, and you could see the open surprise on her face.**

 **"** _ **Who is that guy leaning on the bridge?"**_

 **"** _ **Him? He is the janitor. Very mysterious and I've seen him eat copious amounts of candy,"**_ **said Fluer.**

"Loki, Loki, Loki…" Sirius said shaking his head in mock shame. "Don't you know that you're meant to leave the candy till after the Prank so it tastes all the sweeter?"

"I tried that once." Loki said with a wince. "In my withdrawal caused rage I sort of wiped out a town when they tried to burn a kid to death. Now whoever goes there in avertedly faces their inner demons, which usually kills them." They decided to take his word for it and not take his sweets from him.

 **Jade went to 'tell' the Winchesters about the janitor having a sweet tooth. You could tell Gabriel was very amused at recreating his pranks.**

 **'Eris' finally caught up to Loki and she looked annoyed.**

 **"** _ **You've been faking your deaths, why?"**_

 **"** _ **Do I look like I**_ __ **enjoy** __ _ **being stabbed?"**_ **Gabriel shot back smirking.**

"I don't know~." Sirius said giving Loki a curious look over. "You can never really tell by looks."

 **"** _ **You remind me of him you know. He enjoyed pranking idiots too,"**_ **said Jade.**

 **"** _ **Who?"**_

 **"** _ **Gabriel. You were right that I'm working on half-forgotten memories, but I do remember he loved to prank people. He was a big kid like that. He would like you, I think,"**_ **said Jade.**

"I know I would." Loki said with a smirk that just screamed trouble.

 **"** _ **Maybe I'll run into the arch angel and tell him Raziel is looking for him,"**_ **said Gabriel quietly.**

 **"** _ **If you see him, tell him I wish I had chosen to leave with him rather than stay behind. Leaving would have been better than being known as a traitor to both sides, even if it was on Micheal's orders,"**_ **said Jade. 'Eris' left the building, likely to tell the Winchesters Loki was gone.**

 **Gabriel watched her leave with a hint of sadness in his eyes as he said quietly (but still loudly to be heard by the microphones)** _ **"You already have, Razi."**_

 **"CUT! That was perfect!" said Eric.**

"Perhaps you could try an acting career after this between Pranks." Frank suggested to the Pagan making him pause in thought.

"You know, I might give it a go. Maybe see if I could get these Raziel movies made." Loki said while wondering who could play Jade. Perhaps he could wait for a certain bloody tale to be made into a series and have one of the two Stark sisters play the part.

 **Crowley handed Gabriel his usual hot chocolate.**

 **"You're an annoying ass, but you're acting is almost as good as Jade's," he said.**

 **"Who said anything about acting?" asked Gabriel.**

"That's how he finds out? And we don't even get to see his face." Loki whined making the others shrug. They preferred to leave it up to their imagination.

"Can I get my wand back now?" Lily asked him after rolling her eyes. Loki turned to her deadpanned and shook his head.

"You're not getting it back until your hormones level out again. You're currently acting like an 'I'm smart and know better so you should listen to me and only me' sort of person."

"It isn't her week so the only reason her…" James said before his eyes went wide. He turned to Lily who scratched her head nervously.

"Um…surprise!" Lily said causing him to faint with a large smile on his face.


	15. Ascension

**Ascension**

 **AN: Another Chapter done, despite it not wanting to be. That is why I'm uploading a little later than I normally try to. For those that are a fan of Jade Angel you will be glad to know that a certain Angel is introduced in the very next Chapter.**

"You're pregnant." James said in shock as he finally woke up. He was ignoring the ribbing Loki was giving him as he spoke with Sirius. Lily nodded nervously not knowing how to take his blank face considering he had literally been bouncing off the walls when he found out she was pregnant with Harry. "I'm an idiot." She blinked at him in shock as he ran his hand through his hair. "I should have realised before now."

"How could you have?" Lily asked dumbfounded by his reactions.

"You've been moodier than normal, although I thought that was because of the things in the Book. You've also not been feeling well in the mornings and have been sneaking a few blood pops." He listed making her blush in embarrassment.

"As awesome as it is to see Lily speechless we need to get to the important part of this." Remus said seriously making them all turn to him. "So, you fainted." James groaned as Sirius and Loki cracked up.

"You're not going to be living that down any time soon." Frank said with a smile that made it clear that he was trying not to join in. James rolled his eyes as the Chapter started.

 **Jade was not happy. They were quickly coming up on the scene she had been dreading the most since she Saw it.**

 **The part when, after Lucifer is freed because of a misunderstanding, Zachariah shows up to force the Winchesters to submit to the two brothers.**

 **Actually they were luring that asshole seraph to the shoot by using Castiel as bait.**

They blinked and turned to the cat who looked just as confused as they did. Jade wasn't the type to use bait and what could have persuaded Cas to agree in the first place.

 **Zachariah had grown increasingly pissed off because he couldn't find that damn angel to punish him for not following orders. So much so he wouldn't think twice about showing up just to deal with him personally.**

 **Jade didn't like it, but Castiel was fine with it since he had read the end of the script and knew that everything would be fine. If Jade had Seen Zachariah appear and her ascension, then it would have to come true. She was a very accurate Seer, even if she hated divination outside of getting her script finished.**

 **If turning himself into bait helped to turn Jade into Raziel for real, then he would become bait.**

 **Partially because he trusted Jade (and an off screen Gabriel) but mostly because he knew once she ascended he could switch over to her command and leave Micheal's garrison for good. It wasn't unheard of for an angel to switch if he felt the one he was following was misguided or just bad at leading.**

Lily grabbed Cas in a crushing hug, glad that there was someone that trusted Jade with their lives and planned to follow her over the idiot that Michael apparently was. Fortunately James managed to extract him before he died from lack of air.

 **And if what she Saw was right, Jade would be a newly fledged arch angel.**

 **So they made sure the set was prepared and designed in such a way that Zachariah wouldn't realize he was being filmed. Crowley and Gabriel would be watching from behind the walls of the 'warehouse' that they were in.**

 **Finally, Castiel sent out something akin to a homing beacon into heaven.**

 **It took Zachariah five minutes to find him, and he looked pissed off.**

"I really don't like this." Sirius said aloud what was on all of their minds. Jade was terrified of this guy and he turned the other version of the Potters into cowards. Even with all the backup Jade had they didn't like that she had to deal with him.

 **"You. Do you have any idea how hard it was to find your disloyal self?" he snarled.**

 **"I disagree with your orders seraph. I have better things to do than to track down a girl who has done nothing wrong and force her to submit to your will," said Castiel calmly.**

"You tell him Cas!" Loki said eagerly glad to see the soldier standing up for himself against the seraph, something he wouldn't have dreamed of before meeting Jade.

 **"Your only job is to follow orders,** _ **soldier**_ **, not to share your personal opinion," said Zachariah with a snarl.**

 **"Oh, I think his personal opinion is the least of your worries, creep," said Dean with a glare.**

 **"Especially considering it's your fault Lucifer is free," said Sam growling.**

 **"Aw, is the little mud monkey upset about his destiny? Too damn bad. You two morons don't have a choice," sneered Zachariah.**

"I didn't think he could be anymore of a dick than I thought he was but I think I would hex him if we ever met." Frank said with a frown at the sheer arrogance of the Seraph. It was worse than dealing with Lucius at the parties he threw when a Law he Sponsored got through the System.

 **"There's always a choice. It's called free will, asshole," said a voice from behind them. It was Jade.**

 **"You! I don't know how you convinced that pagan idiot to deal with those idiots in Europe, but you're not going to make me loose face with Micheal just because you don't like the destiny heaven set for you!" snarled Zachariah.**

"I take it that Pagans and Angels don't get on." Lily said with a wince knowing what it was like when religious debates happened between the more close minded of the religions. She couldn't really imagine what it would be like with those that actually spawned the religions going to war against each other.

"Imagine a fight between Cats and Dogs and then upgrade them to Tigers and Direwolves before giving them Medieval weaponry." Loki said with a sardonic smile making her shiver at the thought.

 **"Heaven set for me? I think you mean** _ **you**_ **set for me, you lazy seraph!" growled Jade. The temper which had been hidden under a well developed sense of apathy since she was thrown out of heaven rose to the surface, and what was left of Erika Potter started to come out again.**

 **Jade Night was a calm, sophisticated girl who loved ballet and could act. Erika Potter was an angry, abused child who had been manipulated for too long and wanted some bloody payback. The two had been separate since Erika was thrown out of heaven by the seraph before her.**

 **Jade had cast Erika's old self aside in favor of who she was now. But she hadn't killed her old personality entirely.**

"That can't be healthy." Remus said as they all shared a worried look. It sounded like a mild case of split personality.

 **Zachariah's sneer never left his face, but the way he looked between Castiel and Jade, you could see he was working up to a really scathing retort.**

 **"If you hadn't been so arrogant, my life would never had turned out so horribly!" growled Jade.**

 **"Boohoo! Do I look like I care? You're never getting into heaven until you finish off that warlock," growled Zachariah. Then he turned to Castiel, "I don't know how you've hidden from heaven, but when I'm through with you, you'll wish you hadn't joined up with this little tart!"**

"WHAT DID HE JUST CALL HER?!" James and Sirius demanded loudly while Remus and Lily growled at the insult. They didn't realise that they were releasing their magic until the heard Frank get slammed into the wall while Loki protected Harry.

"Guys, don't let him rile you up." Frank said tenderly probing a spot on his forehead as he got back to his seat while shrugging off their apologies. If he had a daughter he would already be hunting the person that called her a tart.

 **That was the last straw. This was no longer Jade he was dealing with, but a truly pissed off Erika Potter. The girl he so cruelly threw out of heaven just because he didn't want to come to earth and do his job. The one he refused to leave alone and even branded with collar just because she used her god given right of free will.**

 **While it was clear from her eyes that she was terrified of facing her tormentor, there were some things that could make even a mouse feel brave in front of a lion.**

 **In this case, the justified anger of a mistreated girl who only wanted to live and not be forced into murdering someone.**

 **Unheard by everyone but Gabriel, Chuck sighed.**

They all perked up wondering what he would do. They knew he wouldn't interfere directly given how long he had been in hiding but that didn't stop them being curious about what he would do indirectly.

 **Erika felt something click into place, and as Zachariah went to smite Castiel, she stood in front of him and took the full brunt of the blast. She was knocked into the angel, who fell on his ass. She could feel the bleeding from her stomach. She could only vaguely hear the concerned make-up and special effects crew, because they knew full well she wasn't wearing a blood bag at the moment and the wound looked serious.**

James held Lily tightly as they growled at the blow dealt to their daughter. Harry sensed their unease and forced his way in between them and took comfort in them being so close to him.

 **Erika glared defiantly at the seraph, who smirked cruelly at her in return. He clearly thought she would give in if he hurt her even more, but then again he had never paid any attention to Erika until she stopped following the plan.**

 **If he had, he would have known Erika was too used to pain to give in just because of an injury.**

Lily growled at the reminder of what her sister had allowed to happen. Perhaps she would have a little family reunion after this book was done.

 **Dean and Sam looked ready to hit the angel, but they were thrown into a wall. Thankfully it held, so Zachariah still had no idea about the cameras filming the entire thing.**

 **Erika stood up, stomach bleeding pretty heavily.**

 **Zachariah snarled and threw another blast at her...he wanted her to beg him to heal her and be more submissive towards him.**

"I might be reading into it too much but that seems to make him a bit more obsessive over her than they made out previously." Remus said after a minute of silence as they all ran that through their head. For once they prayed that he was merely just a sadistic arrogant arsehole.

 **Unfortunately for him, there was one watcher who didn't agree to Zachariah's 'script' as it were. At first it appeared nothing happened when the energy hit her. Then the feathers appeared.**

 **Zachariah's mouth dropped as six luminescent silver wings appeared in a storm of feathers, and Jade's eyes widened in shock as she felt her soul connect to something much bigger.**

"Yeah, I bet that was quite the rush for her." Loki said nostalgically remembering his first proper taste of Grace before it became more melancholy as he remembered that he hadn't had as much as he should have over the centuries of self exile.

 **All of heaven cried out in surprise as her ascension to full angel was felt, and she could hear their shock when they realized what rank of angel she was becoming.**

 **Even Lucifer, recently freed from Hell, felt her ascension.**

"No, no, NO!" James said shaking his head in denial. "Jade is not going to catch the attention of Lucifer no matter what Potter Luck or her Seeing says." Lily was torn between amusement at his denial and worry that he was wrong. She wasn't thrilled to know that her daughter would be gaining the attention of Satan.

 **Instinct told her to go to heaven to receive a fresh influx of Grace from the Host, but her ingrained fear of angels stopped that from happening.**

Loki winced knowing that was going to be a can of worms that would bite them in the arse.

 **Zachariah was clearly in shock over this development...especially when he realized what rank she was after the collar he had Uriel place around her neck shattered and fell to the floor with a loud thump.**

They blinked in shock at the foul thing falling off before Sirius let out an absolutely evil sounding cackle that had them all laughing. Oh how Zachariah was about to get his just deserts without being able to do anything about it.

 **Gabriel took that as his cue to appear.**

 **"Oh boy, did you screw up this time Zachy," said Gabriel, looking at Jade.**

 **Zachariah's shock was palpable as he stared in horror at Gabriel.**

"He recognises me…Good." Loki said with an evil grin on his face as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

 **"Gabriel. It can't be..."**

 **"It can and it is. You tried to hurt another angel just because you were too lazy to do your damn job. To make things worse, you were stupid enough to convince another angel to put one of the divine collars on her just because she showed the right Father gave all creatures and refused to do your job for you," said Gabriel, glaring.**

 **"Gabriel?" asked Jade softly. She felt weird.**

 **"Eris, how about we show this asshole what we think of Fallen who can't take a hint?" asked Gabriel. Zachariah was definitely terrified now.**

"It took him long enough to catch on." Frank said shaking his head at how dense the Seraph was. If he was confronted by an angry Jade and Loki then he would be running for the hills to get away from them.

"It has been clear that he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He would have saved himself a lot of headaches if he just popped down and popped Voldemort." Remus said dryly making the others chuckle.

 **The mere fact he had attacked a fledgling would have turned him into a Fallen the second he returned to heaven. Never mind that he had definitely pissed off Gabriel!**

 **Though the fact he called her Eris and not Jade or Erika did confuse him a bit.**

"Really?" Lily couldn't help but ask incredulously. "You're about to get your butt handed to you and you're caring about what they call one of the people that is about to do it. It isn't like you can report them to the police." James let out a laugh as something came to him.

"Yeah I can just imagine it now." James said before clearing his throat and copying Zachariah's voice as best he could. "Please Lord Michael, it was Eris that turned me into this smear on the face of the earth. Oh wait it was Erica…or was it Jade? I'm sorry Lord Michael but she changes her name more than the amount of ways I've ruined her life for shits and giggles." The others had a laugh as they imagined a bloody smear talking to Michael.

 **Jade could feel the power coursing through her, and her rage towards Zachariah for what he had done... all the pain he had caused her just because he didn't want to kill a warlock... all the people who died for no reason... being torn away from the only place she had ever felt true peace... all of those feelings coursed through her and she threw out her hand.**

 **Zachariah didn't have time to scream when the force hit him and tore him to shreds. The biggest piece they could find were chunks that had to be picked up by hand.**

They all cheered at the messy end of the Angel that had cased Jade so much pain. While they would have preferred a slower death it was enough that he was now gone.

 **Gabriel cheerfully vanished the mess so no one would think to ask, then altered almost everyone's memories of what just happened outside of some spectacular acting.**

 **Crowley in particular looked dumbfounded he had been harboring a fledgling arch angel.**

 **Jade ended the scene pretending it had all been an act, and Gabriel kept up with her easily. Sam and Dean kept up their parts as well, before Eric finally called it to an end.**

 **They did a digitized scene (which the fans would expect) showing Lucifer gaining a vessel... via a house with a light show. It was a way to keep the fans interested and ready for the next one.**

"As if they need something more to keep them interested." Loki said in amusement knowing that her fanbase would be going while just for the fact that she released another movie.

 **Jade felt Gabriel poke at her wings.**

 **"That feels sooo weird," she complained.**

 **It had been a week since the shoot ended, and already the fans were eagerly awaiting the new movie. Which wouldn't be out for months as they tightened it down a little. It would still be over two hours long though.**

 **"Deal with it Razi. Cas, am I imagining this or are these wings stunted?" asked Gabriel.**

"Now that I take a proper look at them, they are." Loki said with a grimace making the others worried, including Cas.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that's a bad thing." Sirius said with a half hearted chuckle making Loki nod.

"I'm sure my other will explain."

 **"You're not imagining it. They are smaller than they should be," said Castiel.**

 **"Why are you calling her Razi?" asked Sam, wincing as he felt the area where he hit the shelf.**

 **"Because that's her angel name of course! Jade is her human name, but now that she's got angel wings she needs a name that heaven can call her without allowing them to find her once they come here," said Gabriel cheerfully.**

 **"On an unrelated note, your hair is now permanently silver," said Castiel.**

"Seriously?" Remus asked as they all blinked at the odd side effect.

 **"Yay, no more color charms," said Jade sarcastically.**

 **"Did you see the look on Crowley's face when he realized the scene wasn't faked?" cackled Gabriel.**

 **"Did you get the pictures of his expression when he found out who you actually were?" countered Dean.**

 **Gabriel brandished multiple angles of that face. It looked like someone had slapped Crowley with a fish repeatedly and then snogged him after. Dean cackled and said that being thrown into shelf was now totally worth it.**

"Don't even bother Loki, it isn't worth it here." Frank said making the Trickster pout but relented knowing that he was right. He would just have to make a copy of those photos to show around.

 **"Will you stop poking them?" whined Jade.**

 **"Nope. And I hate to say this Razi, but you're going to need to find a way to pull in more Grace. These things are only half formed," said Gabriel.**

 **"Half formed? They're huge!" said Sam.**

 **Jade's wings were six feet wide from end to end. Each wing alone was at least three feet long. So the idea that they were half-formed boggled Sam's mind.**

"I'm not sure why given how large they would need to be to allow her to fly." Lily said with a shrug making James and Sirius freeze.

"She can fly…without a broom." James said in awe while he and Sirius started to daydream about what it would be like to fly with wings, at least until Remus sent a stinging hex at them.

 **"Yeah, these things may look big, but they aren't drawing power like they should be. We might have to make a quick stop outside of heaven so she can start drawing in the power she needs to stay healthy."**

 **"Hold on one bloody minute! What the hell are you talking about Gabriel?" snarled Jade. Her wings flared in agitation at the idea of being near that many angels.**

 **Gabriel instinctively brushed his Grace against hers to calm her down, but what he felt surprised him a little. Jade was still terrified of angels, which meant she wasn't going to be calm at all in heaven so long as she felt threatened by them. It was only because she trusted him and Castiel that they weren't being thrown into the wall with all the power she was throwing off.**

 **"Look Jade, the fact is that unless you start drawing on heaven's power to keep your own levels up, you're going to start to fall sick. An angel, especially one of** _ **our**_ **level has to keep up a certain amount of Grace to stay healthy. You don't have to draw a ton of power to attack, but you do need it," said Gabriel firmly.**

"How do you get Grace without being found?" James asked wondering if that could work with Jade. He didn't want her to be sick just because of a fear she shouldn't have had thanks to Zachariah.

 **"I don't want to be in heaven. Not with** _ **them**_ **up there," said Jade.**

 **"I know you're still afraid of angels, but unless you figure out how to draw heaven's power yourself, we don't have a choice," said Gabriel flatly.**

 **"We could always bring her up there asleep and try to keep our presence as quiet as possible. You know Micheal will want to at least keep her there once he founds out she's close," said Castiel.**

"Oh goody, instead of a stalker Seraph she is going to have a stalker archangel that just happens to want the apocalypse to happen." Lily complained in annoyance wondering if Jade would ever stop being harassed by Heaven.

 **"Yeah...that might be better. With how freaked out she gets around other angels..." said Gabriel eying Jade.**

 **If Jade freaked out, she might bring Micheal on them and there was no way Micheal would let an infant arch angel on earth now that Lucifer was out. Not that he would let one go anyway.**

 **The only reason he hadn't sent anyone down yet was because Gabriel had made his presence known to the host, so they knew he was taking care of it.**

"Isn't that quite the risk for you?" Frank asked making Loki shrug.

"Now that Lucifer is out I doubt it. Michael will be gathering his forces for the fight and searching for him. As long as I don't bring her to Lucifer he wouldn't really care." Loki said knowing that Michael would be a little impatient to get the fight going.

 **"So do you think Jade's other vision will come true?" asked Sam.**

 **"Which one?" asked Gabriel.**

 **"The one where Lucifer decides not to fight Micheal."**

 **"Say what now?"**

"Yeah, that would be a surprise and a half to find out of the blue." Loki said with a chuckle as he saw his other's dumbfounded face. The others couldn't help but nod in agreement.

 **"I saw Lucifer. But I couldn't see his face. But I could hear him saying there was no way he was going to fight Micheal. The thing is I have no idea what I did to get him to change his mind," said Jade.**

"Wow, so she really is going to stop the apocalypse." Remus said in stunned awe while James looked quite murderous at the fact she was going to be near Lucifer. Stopping the end of the world was nice and all but no Father wanted their daughter anywhere near Satan for crying out loud.

"That aside, I just realised something." James said hoping to take his mind off of the inevitable. "Baby names, I want Sirius as a middle name if they are a boy and Lily as a middle name if they are a girl." Lily rolled her eyes but nodded since it was no problem to her.

"Remus as Godfather no matter what Gender and Clover if it's a girl." Lily said getting his agreement instantly, he was planning to make Remus Godfather anyway.

"Amelia as Godmother and Charles if it's a boy."

"That went a lot easier than it did with me and Alice." Frank said in awe of how quickly they agreed. "Although, Charles Sirius Potter and Clover Lily Potter do sound like good names."

"If course they do, one is named after me!" Sirius said making them all groan.


	16. Satan Says 'Sup

**Satan Says 'Sup**

 **AN: It is here people, the Chapter in which you Jade Angel fans have been looking forward to. I hope I have done it justice.**

"Why do you have a camera?" Frank asked Loki as they allowed the Potters to bask in the warm fuzzy feelings that came with expecting a newcomer to the family that they know is going to be well received.

"I got a heads up that this Chapter is going to be very entertaining for me." Loki said with a shrug as Chuck hadn't actually told him exactly what was going to happen.

"It is times like this I wish I had access to the Family Pensieve." Sirius said with a wide grin as everything told him that it was going to be more entertaining than James fainting at the news that Lily is pregnant.

"What's that Padfoot? You want me to tell everyone about Halloween in third year?" James said in mock surprise making him pale. "Well you see he got-…" Sirius jumped over and covered his mouth.

"You swore you would never mention that!" He hissed while his eyes darted between them all and James smirked.

 **Jade felt sleepy. Very sleepy.**

 **So much so that she didn't even react when Gabriel picked up her light frame. She just snuggled up closer to her 'big brother' as she had taken to calling him as a joke. Castiel grabbed Gabriel's shoulder and they vanished.**

 **Jade didn't know where Gabriel had taken them, but it felt nice.**

 **Gabriel carefully maneuvered her half-formed wings through the gates and tried to coax her into absorbing the energy of heaven without realizing it.**

"I don't think that's going to work." Lily said with a wince already seeing Jade's instincts telling her that something is wrong. She had been through too much for such a simple trick to work.

"I doubt it too but given that she's an Archangel she needs to get some grace." Loki said with a frown not liking remembering what happened when an angel didn't get grace.

 **At first it seemed to be working. Then Jade sensed the presence of an unfamiliar angel and tried to wake up.**

 **"Easy Razi. We're right here," said Gabriel gently.**

 **Jade would not be dissuaded. Her radar for angels was going haywire and she knew Gabriel had done something!**

"I would complain about being blamed instantly but I can see why she would think that." Loki said with a chuckle as he most likely did make her life a tad more interesting.

 **Gabriel did his best to calm her down, but her wings weren't growing properly at all! He had to pull her out before Micheal sensed where they were.**

 **Castiel went into his cat form and curled up close to Jade, while Hati and Skoll guarded her from both sides. When Jade woke up, she would be pissed with Gabriel.**

 **Enough to slip liquid laxatives into his morning hot cocoa.**

"Serves you right." Remus said a little annoyed by the way Loki had tried to trick her and risking her being near Heaven. Loki said nothing as he wept at his cocoa being messed with.

 **The only reason she didn't prank Castiel was because A) he had given her the most adorable sad kitty eyes she had ever seen, and B) because she was almost certain that ass Gabriel had talked him into it!**

 **Gabriel was worried. Jade hadn't woken up in a day, and she was looking rather peaky of late. He knew what was wrong.**

 **Jade wasn't drawing any Grace from heaven, and her energy levels were only getting lower each day.**

 **When she finally did wake up, no amount of caffeine or sugar would help.**

"I thought you said this would be a good Chapter." James said in annoyance to Loki who shrugged.

"You know that some Chapters are mixed with good and bad. Maybe something happens later that amuses me." Loki said with a shrug.

"Let him be James. I'm more interested in how they get around Jade needing grace." Lily said biting her nails not liking how the strong woman that was Jade being in such a vulnerable state.

 **"That does it. I think I need some fresh air. Come on Hati, Skoll. Let's hit the dog park," said Jade.**

 **Gabriel wasn't fooled by that false alertness, but there was no way Jade was going to stand being cooped up all day. Especially since Jade was rather hex happy when she wasn't fully awake and not feeling well.**

 **So he let her go. There were very few things a hell hound couldn't deal with, let alone** _ **two**_ **. As an added bonus, he spotted Castiel's furry head in Jade's coat pocket.**

"Ow, what was that for?" Loki said as they all took turns to hex him.

"You're assuming. Given what her luck is like Jade is going to have an interesting time at the park." Frank said with a sigh as he nursed a headache as his mind supplied all sorts of scenarios based on rumours around James's luck.

"Oh, my bad." He replied with a wince hoping it wasn't too bad.

 **Jade had the usual demon drive them to the dog park and told them she would call when she was ready to go home. Even after becoming an arch angel, Jade's personality hadn't changed a bit. So long as they were being run by Crowley, the demons saw and heard nothing. She was still his 'pet' according to them.**

 **Jade made sure that the hell hounds stayed close, and tied a fake rope around her wrist to keep people from complaining about her dogs being loose. Gabriel had placed an illusion on them that made them appear to be tame wolves.**

 **She leaned against the tree and her eyes seemed to drift close.**

 **It wasn't until her internal 'angel radar' as she called it went off that she even woke up.**

They all hexed Loki again while sharing worried looks knowing that Jade's luck with angel was very, very poor.

 **Castiel was hissing and the hounds weren't that happy either. She opened her eyes and saw...a man.**

None of the others were looking at Loki who paled as he recognised _exactly_ who was standing over Jade.

 **She 'eeped' as she scrambled to get up. Castiel looked ready to shift into his human form and the two wolves were ready to rip him apart.**

 **The man chuckled.**

 **"Stay away from me you damn angel!" she nearly shrieked.**

 **"This is impressive. A baby arch angel running around with a strange cat in her pocket and a pair of very defensive hell hounds? Whatever will Micheal think?"**

"He doesn't sound like he knows current events or is fond of Michael." Sirius said to himself hoping that he was wrong in his guess of who this was.

 **"Dammit Cas, what have I said about sneaking into my pockets without telling me?"**

 **The cat meowed, and promptly went around her shoulders instead. Jade hated having cat hair in her pockets.**

 **"And as for Micheal, he can go jump in the pit for all I care," she growled.**

 **The man chuckled even more, though this time she caught a hint of actual amusement in it.**

"Loki, who exactly is that?" James asked with severely forced calm after Loki let out a sigh of relief much to their confusion.

"You'll find out soon." Loki said getting his camera ready.

 **"Not a fan of Micheal are you?"**

 **"Tell me one person who is and I'll show you someone who's never met an idiot before," snarled Jade.**

 **The guy looked close to outright laughter now.**

 **"So what name do you go by, little angel?"**

"Angels are really out of sync with humans, aren't they?" Lily asked with a nervous chuckle not liking that Jade ad spent so long around an angel that they knew nothing of.

 **Jade stared at him in disbelief.**

 **"You have to be joking. Exactly how have you missed all the movie posters?" she asked.**

 **"Movie posters?" he repeated dumbly.**

 **Jade rubbed her head. She had a massive headache and it was not going away any time soon. She** _ **hated**_ **dealing with angels!**

They couldn't really blame her, Lily especially as she had been in a similar situation whe describing everyday muggle things to the Marauders.

 **"For the love of... there are hundreds of the promotional posters all over the place since the next movie is coming out in a month! How could you have missed them?!"**

 **Crowley was a marketing god. The second the movies were finished, he started pumping out tons of posters, ads, and TV spots to promote it. It was why the Raziel series was such a huge hit...he made sure everyone and their grandmother would be interested in seeing what it was about.**

 **So the fact this angel had missed the newest posters was a tad suspicious. Any angel would have been drawn to it once they overheard someone mention Gabriel by name.**

 **Jade's eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion. There was no way this was...**

They all leaned forward as they knew that Jade's instincts were rarely wrong and curious as to who this angel was.

 **"Are you Lucifer?"**

They all stared in shock hoping that she was wrong, that Jade was not currently conversing with the Morning Star who was thrown out of Heaven for disliking humans.

 **The man, Lucifer, blinked in surprise that she had figured it out so fast. And with nothing from his end to help it along.**

James let out a rather unmanly squeak as he fell back into the couch. Lily wasn't much better as she stared wide eyed at the book. Sirius was trying to say something but nothing came out. Remus was trying to clear out his ears hoping that he had heard wrong. Frank looked like he wanted to bang his head off of the table.

"James, no child of mine is ever going to marry anyone with the surname Potter. Your Family's luck is quite simply…too troublesome." Frank said rubbing his temples while James let out a whine that let them know he was still trying to process the fact that Jade was TALKING TO LUCIFER.

 **"How do you figure that?" he asked, honestly curious.**

 **"Gabriel is almost certain that Micheal won't send anyone down to look for me since he believes that it's being handled by another arch angel. And the only reason you would ignore the posters and the rumors of Gabriel appearing in the movie was if you weren't aware I was in contact with him in the first place," she stated flatly.**

 **"Impressive. Who would have thought an angel born of human blood would be smarter than Micheal, or as fast at picking up on subtle clues?" said Lucifer impressed.**

"No, no, no. Don't impress Satan, Jade. You're not meant to impress him Jade." James said looking to be on the verge of actually crying. Given the situation Sirius was going to ignore the sudden lose of manliness from his best friend. That didn't mean he stopped Loki taking pictures though.

 **Jade snorted.**

 **"If you think** _ **that's**_ **impressive, then clearly you haven't seen the first** _ **Secret Angel**_ **movie just yet," she said.**

"I'm killing Petunia." Lily said deadly serious. Thanks to her jealousy Jade didn't have the self preservation to realise that daring Lucifer to watch a movie based on him being imprisoned by his brother was a _blood BAD IDEA_.

"I thought we were doing that anyway?" James said with a frown vaguely remembering that Petunia and Vernon were quite high on the 'Must be dealt with' List.

"Yes but that was going to be quick and painless, if you discount the fact that we would ruin her reputation first. Now we're going to make her regret ever being born and have her beg for death." It was a testament to how they felt about Jade that not one of the people there raised an objection.

 **"Definitely interesting. I will have to keep an eye on you, little angel," said Lucifer. And before she realized it, he left.**

 **Castiel shifted back into human.**

 **"I think we should head home. Gabriel's going to be pissed as it is once he finds out Lucifer found you," he said.**

"That's rather tame for what their reaction should be." Frank said pointing out the obvious.

 **"Yeah. I know."**

 **"HE WHAT?!"**

 **That particular cry caused the birds and most of the forest animals to take off. Gabriel was** _ **pissed**_ **.**

 **Jade just yawned. She was still really sleepy.**

They couldn't help but shake their heads at how Jade was reacting. They didn't know anyone else that would be so nonchalant about meeting Lucifer before dealing with a pissed off Loki because she met Lucifer.

 **Castiel told Gabriel the entire encounter. Gabriel couldn't believe Jade didn't fly off the second she sensed the jerk.**

 **Then he remembered the state her wings were in at the moment, and the fact she was still too drained to be of any use in a fight. She was lucky she was able to keep Lucifer more interesting in learning about her than in trying to capture her.**

 **"What the hell was that?" asked Dean from the room that he had essentially claimed. Sam had one next to it.**

 **"Gabriel found out Lucifer accidentally ran into Jade, and he's made that she was that close to the Morning Star with only me and the hounds for protection when she's so weak. Fortunately Jade seems to have impressed Lucifer somewhat by learning his name without any real clues from him."**

"Yes, because the fact that she impressed Satan is such a small thing." Remus said dryly wondering if Lily had some dormant blood from the Potter family way back. It was the only thing he could think of that would make Jade's luck as bad as it was.

 **"Say** _ **WHAT**_ **?!" said Dean.**

 **"Jade impressed Lucifer. She all but dared him to go see the first movie," said Castiel blandly. Jade hadn't ordered him to keep his mouth shut, and it was unlikely she would find out he could keep quiet about the encounter unless someone told her. And right now Gabriel wasn't about to divulge information like that when Cas was essentially his spy.**

 **Dean snorted.**

 **"Bet that will go over well," said Dean.**

"Suckers bet mate." Sirius said without much humour. Gryffindor he may be but he wouldn't have dared to have Lucifer watch a movie which would remind him of his imprisonment.

 **"Considering the other movies don't exactly portray Mikey in a good light, he might actually like it. The first movie wasn't that bad toward Lucifer, and all it really showed was an older sibling taking offense to the flippant new addition to the family, and the other brother deciding to kick him out of the house," snorted Gabriel.**

 **Jade yawned even more, so Gabriel put her back to her bed with Hati curled up around her. It wasn't uncommon for Jade to snuggle with her hounds.**

 **Lucifer was curious as to what movies the little angel had mentioned were about, so he went to see one.**

They all shared worried looks but couldn't help but be curious as to how he would react.

 **One of the theaters had a marathon of the first two, with the newest one to be shown later that week. The moment he realized what the first one was about, he almost killed something.**

 **Then he actually paid attention, and realized that while it was an accurate portrayal of what happened (more or less) the second one was definitely not friendly towards Micheal.**

 **Lucifer couldn't believe Micheal had done something to terrify a fledgling so badly that she became terrified whenever an angel came near her. Her initial reaction to his presence had been strange, especially because of what she now was.**

 **It only made him more interested to find out why she had been made an arch angel, instead of a regular one, or even a seraph. There had to be a reason why his Father would create a new arch this late in the game.**

"No don't wonder. Be happy with ignorance." James said with a slight maniacal grin on his face not comfortable at all, not so much as a smidgen, with the idea that Jade had earned the attention of Lucifer.

 **Jade was about to eat dinner when she went ramrod straight and her eyes became distant.**

 **"What..." started Dean, before Gabriel viciously kicked him. The man glared at the arch angel, before Jade suddenly slumped.**

 **"What was that?"**

 **"A vision," said Castiel. Dean's eyes almost immediately were drawn to the cat-earred man. Castiel seemed to have developed a preference for partial transformation for some reason.**

"Just lock them in a closet and let us see what's wrong with Jade." Lily said in annoyance not liking the fact that they might sidetrack the important part for Dean's second head.

 **"A vision?" said Sam.**

 **"** _ **The Micheal Sword is on a hill with 42 dogs,"**_ **said Jade.**

 **"Bullshit," said Gabriel.**

 **The Winchesters looked at Gabriel.**

The others looked at Loki who looked as annoyed as his other did. When he saw they were looking at him he rolled his eyes and nodded towards the book making them pay attention to it again.

 **"Micheal Sword is a fancy term for vessel. They're trying to set you up," explained Gabriel.**

 **"How can you tell?" asked Sam.**

 **"Because dumbass here is Micheal's true vessel. Lucifer's found a temporary one, so they want to try and force you two muttonheads into saying yes so they can start their damn grudge match. And I say to hell with that! No way in the pit am I letting them start that damn fight all over again! They'll drag Razi into it!" said Gabriel vehemently.**

"Thank you." Jade's parents said getting a small smile from the Trickster at the genuine relief they were feeling.

 **"I wasn't the only one to get the vision. It was broadcast on a general Seer frequency," said Jade rubbing her head.**

 **Suddenly her phone rang. It was Chuck.**

 **"Hello? Let me guess, you got the same vision I did about the Micheal Sword? Yeah, I got one too a few minutes ago. I guess Micheal isn't being discreet about trying to lure Dean in. I'll tell them you said 'hi'," she said dryly.**

"You would think they would realise that someone like Dean is more likely to shoot them than allow an angel to take over his body." Frank said in annoyance getting curious looks from the others. "From what we know Sam and Dean do what they do to keep people safe. They can't do that if they're riding shotgun to an idiot angel trying to cause the damned apocalypse." Put like that then it made Michael sound like a right moron.

 **"I wonder if Lucifer heard it as well," said Castiel.**

 **Everyone looked at him.**

 **"You said it was a general frequency, correct? Lucifer's temporary vessel has enough Seer's blood that he might have picked up on the message."**

"Are we sure they aren't an offshoot of the Potters?" Sirius asked wondering how a non-Potter could have such bad luck as a Potter.

 **"Great. So we would have to deal with both idiots if we went," said Dean.**

 **"Most likely. So who's going?" asked Gabriel.**

 **"Not it," said Dean and Sam immediately.**

 **"Not it..." said Castiel tiredly.**

"Smart." They all said knowing that if they did something bad would happen.

 **"You guys are no fun at all. Fine, I'll whip up some doubles and send them off in the car. Jade, you got enough mojo to whip up a port key so we can get that blasted car back once I send them?"**

 **Jade blinked sleepily, then went outside where the Impala sat in the garage.**

 **She lifted a single hand, leaving only one finger extended. It started to glow a strange blue color as she intoned** _ **"Portus"**_ **.**

"Since when did she do wandless magic?" Lily asked knowing that it was really difficult both because of the power requirement, mostly because of the lack of control without a wand, and the fact that people got too used to using a wand.

"Her awakened grace would have increased her already powerful core. It would be better that she didn't use a wand since I doubted anything not made by yours truly would keep from exploding." Loki said with a smug grin making Lily wish he didn't have her wand.

 **The car shined blue for a few seconds.**

 **Jade's eyes seemed to clear up a little after she cast that spell without thinking about it. Her yawns weren't so wide now.**

 **Gabriel noticed that fact immediately.**

"No way…" Loki said trailing off as they all blinked before sighing at the oddity that was Jade.

 **"Jade, how are you feeling right now?"**

 **"Quite a bit more alert. It's weird," she said.**

 **Castiel and Gabriel shared a look.**

 **"Jade... can you turn Dean into a cat?" he asked slowly.**

Loki didn't miss how Cas looked up from his spot in a napping Neville's lap to see what Dean would look like as a cat. Loki then decided that he would add a small extra to Cas's proper vessel after all this, one inspired by a certain Chaos inducing Martial Artist. Given what his other has done for Jade it would be worth the effort.

 **Jade turned to a suddenly nervous Dean. Her hand glowed again, this time an orange color.**

 **"** _ **Transform."**_

 **Dean squawked as he suddenly shrank into a tawny golden haired kitten with angry green eyes. Sam had to look away, but you could still hear him laughing. He quit trying to hide it when Castiel promptly scooped the cat up and started snuggling with it.**

 **"Wait, hold him still for a moment Cas!" said Sam as he scrambled to get his phone. Dean hissed at his brother, but Gabriel was cracking up. Sam took multiple pictures and then sent a few to Bobby.**

"Put. The. Wand. Down." James told Sirius at wand point as the latter reached for his. With a manly frown (read as pout) Sirius did the smart thing and put his hands in view of everyone.

 **"How long will that last?" asked Sam, snickering.**

 **"As long as I want," said Jade. She sounded a** _ **lot**_ **more alert now.**

 **"Jade, how many fingers am I holding up?" asked Gabriel.**

 **She smacked him on the head instead.**

"Angel abuse!" Loki said waving a wooden sign with 'Protect the Archangel' written on it.

"Loki, if you don't put that away then it will likely be broken over your head." Frank said looking at a twitching Lily who was clearly wondering if she should give Harry to James and do as Frank said. Loki wisely snapped it away.

"Ruin my fun why don't you."

 **"Definitely awake. Okay, so we know casting seems to perk you up... the question is why?" said Gabriel, rubbing the spot Jade hit him.**

 **"What about her wings?"**

 **"Razi, let your wings out," said Gabriel.**

 **Jade rolled her eyes, but let them out anyway. Gabriel and Castiel stared.**

"I don't see a difference." Remus said with a frown not knowing why the two were so stunned.

"Oh, there is one." Loki said joining the other two angels in staring at the wings.

 **"What?"**

 **"Your wings... they look like they've grown another two or three inches," said Sam blinking.**

 **"Say what now?" said Jade, trying to look for herself.**

 **"But this makes no sense! I would have felt if you were drawing on heaven's Grace!" said Gabriel. He left the room muttering to himself.**

"Maybe she's a different type of angel. Lucifer did think it was odd to make a new one so late." Lily said snapping Loki out of it and making him nod.

"I just thought of something." Sirius said drawing all attention to himself as he sounded quite shocked at whatever he was about to say. "You remember that Jade is going to be responsible for Lucifer not fighting Michael?"

"Yes, she's quite annoyed that she doesn't know exactly why. Spit it out Padfoot." James said with a twitching eye knowing that he wasn't going to like what was said.

"Well it is clear that Lucifer is interested in Jade." They nodded as it was very clear. Hell, Jade had made him laugh. "Well what if the reason that he doesn't fight is because his interest becomes _interest_." There was a stunned silence as they deciphered that in their heads.

"Lily, hold Harry." James said before all hell broke loose.


	17. Conventional

**Conventional**

"Now we know were Jade gets her vengeful streak." Remus said with a wince as he looked at the lump of smoking flesh that was Sirius Black once James had caught him, how a stag caught a dog they didn't know and they didn't want to know.

"Did you say something Moony?" James asked a bit too casually for the werewolf's sanity, who decided to trust his instincts and shook his head quickly. "That's what I thought."

"I'm impressed." Loki said poking Sirius, who whined like his Animagus Form, with a large stick while staying away from James. He wasn't stupid enough to say that Sirius had a point and was likely right. Lucifer had always taken care of younger angels and one like Jade would interest him greatly.

"Can you be impressed later? If we get through the Chapters quickly we can get a few more before heading to bed for the night." Frank said as Harry yawned now that the 'play' was over. Lily just looked between the two rowdier Marauders wondering whose side she should take as she could see that Lucifer was going to be around Jade too much for her liking.

 **Jade was not happy. She was going to murder Chuck for this, one way or another...as soon as her hand quit hurting.**

 **Why was she so annoyed one might ask?**

 **Crowley had conspired with Chuck to drag Jade into the middle of a bloody fan convention! She had been stuck signing autographs for five straight hours!**

"Exactly how alike are you and Chuck?" Lily asked seeing that as something the Trickster would do if he could.

"We all got at least one thing from him. I just happened to get his sense of humour." Loki said with a smug smirk on his face.

 **At least Gabriel was suffering with her. He was almost as popular as Raziel herself!**

That wiped the smile off of his face and one appear on Lily's.

 **"If I didn't know Micheal was going to bitch about me killing a prophet, I would so smite Chuck," growled Gabriel.**

 **Castiel meowed smugly from around Jade's neck. They both glared at him.**

 **"Sorry about this..." said Chuck nervously. He was very aware of the death glares sent his way by Jade and Gabriel.**

"Your other hasn't figured out Chuck's identity." Frank said with a chuckle while Loki groaned in annoyance.

"I know and I'm sure he's laughing at me." Loki moaned much to their amusement. Usually he was the one getting the laughs.

 **"Just you wait Chuck. You're the one who's going to have to drag those two idiots on stage and** _ **introduce**_ **them," hissed Jade.**

 **Sam and Dean had been knocked out and hog tied just to be forced into this same convention, because there was no way in** _ **hell**_ **Gabriel and Jade were letting them get off the hook. It was about time they got to suffer being** _ **famous**_ **.**

 **Hell the only reason Jade could stand it was because of charms that kept people away from her when she wasn't filming or ready to autograph for a few hours! The paparazzi had a huge bounty on any dirt on her because they couldn't get it themselves!**

"That's right Jade, spread the misery." James said knowing he would have done the same if he was in that situation. "Although it is surprising that she hasn't had anything found out about her. That new Daily Prophet reporter keeps outing peoples secrets so I would think someone from the Muggle world could do the same."

 **Crowley was just amused beyond belief that Jade was suffering her fans finally, since she preferred to dodge them.**

 **"I hate you both," said Dean, "Especially you Jade."**

 **Jade had been the one to knock him out and stick him in the form of a cat for two days. Even if Castiel had loved snuggling up to him in his cat form (and the countless pictures Sam had taken as the transformation wore off) it still annoyed Dean.**

"Am I the only one amused by Dean the man whore being courted by Cas?" Remus asked in amusement only to get scratched by the Angel in question.

 **Gabriel still didn't know why Jade was so much better after using magic.**

 **"Where the hell are we anyway?"**

 **"** _ **Supernatural**_ **and** _ **Secret Angel**_ **fan convention. Be glad you don't have to do the autographing session until after Chuck answers fan questions. And you** _ **will**_ **be doing one," threatened Jade.**

 **"Or else," added Gabriel, cracking his knuckles.**

"I don't think they will care about threats." Lily said making Loki shrug. It wasn't like he couldn't carry out the threat or more interesting ones.

 **"Or else what?" asked Dean, growling at Gabriel.**

 **"Ever been a duck-billed platypus?" asked Gabriel.**

 **"Not threatening enough Gabe. How about a female duck-billed platypus? Or perhaps we should revisit the furry kingdom and put you in heat around Cas?" asked Jade.**

They all gaped in shock at how 'evil' Jade's suggestion was and then all felt dread as Loki brought out a notebook and started righting down suggestions that the idea gave him.

 **"That would just be cruel and unusual punishment," commented Sam. He had bothered to look up information on cats to see how cat-like Castiel the angel really was. As a result, he knew how felines mated, and knew that it really would be cruel and unusual to put his brother through that.**

 **"Good point... though it's not like he didn't learn that one the hard way when he tried to jump Cas as a cat," said Jade.**

 **Cas had nearly clawed the crap out of Dean for that one.**

They all turned to the Cat in question who only looked up at them with wide innocent eyes that fooled none of them.

 **Chuck nervously went on stage, and after a few questions introduced the** _ **real**_ **Sam and Dean. Originally the only reason it was a double convention was because Jade had insisted** _ **Supernatural**_ **was added in the new movie, but now people could understand why it was a double convention... they had no idea Sam and Dean were real!**

 **Jade wasn't the only one snickering evilly while the boys were forced to sign autographs. Gabriel noticed quite a few hunters in the crowd and subtly directed them towards the two with an evil laugh.**

 **Bobby among them.**

"I think I will look that man up after this." Loki said remembering that this wasn't the first time the research monkey had ribbed the brothers. Lily made a note to do the same just so she had someone sane to complain with about Pranksters going wild.

 **"Well isn't this interesting?" asked a voice from behind Jade. She nearly jumped in surprise.**

 **"Hi Luci," said Gabriel flippantly. Jade immediately ducked behind Gabriel.**

They all started to worry, except Loki who didn't think Lucifer would harm Jade especially not with him there, at the uninvited angel and not all that comfortable with his interest in Jade.

 **"Is she really that afraid of angels?"**

 **"She was targeted repeatedly by Zachariah and he even put a divine collar around her neck. If she hadn't ascended it would still be there," said Gabriel.**

 **"You're joking. Someone actually** _ **used**_ **one of those stupid things?" said Lucifer incredulous.**

"You know something's a bad idea when Satan believes that it is stupid." Frank said after a moment of silence as they blinked at the attitude Satan was showing something an angel still in Heaven didn't hesitate to use.

 **Jade showed him the ring around her neck. It was still healing, so she kept her choker on. But it was a bit more faded now.**

 **"Impressive movies, little angel," said Lucifer.**

 **"Bet you loved the subject of the first one," said Gabriel sticking out his tongue.**

 **"I find it fascinating that for once I'm not the most hated angel," said Lucifer flatly.**

"No guesses as to who the most hated is." James said with a snarl as he felt that Zachariah had gotten too quick a death.

 **Micheal's rep had taken a hit after the second movie.**

 **And while Lucifer still wasn't well liked (what with being Satan and all) he wasn't outright** _ **hated**_ **by the fans like Micheal, Uriel and Zachariah were.**

 **It was a nice change of pace.**

"You know, it is easy to forget that Lucifer is a being with actual feelings." Remus said with a frown not liking that Lucifer was humanised, for want of a better term.

 **"Look Razi, Luci here won't outright hurt you like Zachariah did. He was always fond of the younger angels... unlike that stuck up idiot Micheal," said Gabriel.**

 **"Never thought you of all people would defend me against Micheal," muttered Lucifer.**

 **"Yeah, well I never thought Micheal would be stupid enough to assign someone as arrogant as Zachariah something as simple as killing a damn warlock who broke Death's laws to a girl who hadn't even been born just yet. If he hadn't thrown Jade out of heaven, she wouldn't be here now."**

 **Jade shivered. She hated being reminded of that.**

"Don't worry, I'll make sure our Zachariah knows it is a bad idea." Loki said as Lily went red with anger at the reminder of what had hurt Jade the most. Lily nodded gratefully to the Trickster knowing he would do more than showing.

 **"Wait, she was thrown out?" said Lucifer, looking more closely at Jade.**

 **It was rare to meet angels who had been thrown out but hadn't fallen.**

 **Then again, Jade hadn't been an angel until she ascended on Earth.**

 **"Look Jade, why don't you go wander around the convention. Talk to fans. Socialize."**

"You're going to talk to him yourself." James said in surprise as Loki hadn't really shown that he liked Lucifer before remembering that he hadn't shown that he disliked him either. It was his fear that Jade could have been hurt or captured that had made him angry when Cas mentioned that Lucifer had talked to her.

 **"All the things I absolutely hate. You know I prefer my solitude aside from my short stints on the big screen," she said sourly.**

 **"I know. But you need experience with dealing with people anyway. You spend way too much time between shoots cooped up in that house of yours," said Gabriel firmly.**

 **"You owe me for this dammit," said Jade, reluctantly leaving him with Castiel around her neck. As she left, she dropped her usual charms that kept people from noticing her.**

 **She really, really hated dealing with people. But she hated the magical variety from Europe even worse.**

"Can't blame her from what we've read." Remus said annoyed that it had gotten that bad. It was like Voldemort had killed all those that could think for themselves and refused to fall for his crap.

 **Gabriel turned back to his brother.**

 **"I take it you've seen the other two?"**

 **"There was a movie marathon of the first two, and I just saw the third. Never thought I would see a baby angel ascend on a screen," admitted Lucifer.**

 **"You think that's bad? Try bringing her up to heaven to try and get her to absorb Grace. She nearly had a panic attack and drew Micheal to us once she felt another angel come within ten feet of her," said Gabriel.**

"I really wish your other would lay off her about that." Lily said annoyed while Loki sighed.

"Grace is very important to Archangels. While I might seem to be nagging it really is for her own good." Loki said firmly making her sigh. She knew he wouldn't harm Jade if he could help it.

 **"An arch angel terrified of all the other angels. It's a miracle she even ascended in the first place," snorted Lucifer.**

 **"Her fear of Micheal and the others is so strong she refuses to enter Heaven even though the collar is finally gone. Zachariah really did a number on her. And the weird thing is that even though she's not drawing any of heaven's grace, she's still able to grow her wings by casting spells," said Gabriel.**

 **"Say what now? That's impossible. Even** _ **I**_ **had to grow my wings through grace and not human magic," said Lucifer incredulous.**

 **"Well her lethargy finally went away after she played pranks spells on the muttonheads over there. Somehow she's able to draw power from the** _ **earth**_ **instead of heaven, and don't ask me how that works because I still haven't figured it out."**

"So that's how she's doing it. I wonder if Dad meant that or if it is a Jade Effect." Loki said rubbing his chin in thought.

 **"Maybe you haven't been going about it properly. Remember how difficult it was training** _ **you**_ **to draw grace?" snorted Lucifer.**

 **"Uh..."**

 **"It wasn't until you pranked Micheal for the first time that you were even interested in learning how to use your powers at all, and then we had a free-for-all prank war against him," said Lucifer.**

"Lucifer pulled pranks!" All the humans exclaimed in sheer disbelief. The thought that the one seen as complete evil could be a prankster was not something they would have thought in a million years. Loki just laughed at their faces.

 **"Man, it has been a long time since I had any reason to remember home. That short stint with Razi is actually the first time I've ever been that close to it in centuries," said Gabriel.**

 **"So you really did leave to avoid choosing sides?" asked Lucifer. He had always wondered why Gabriel had left. He never thought he would find out through a** _ **human**_ **invention.**

 **"Lucifer, for all your faults, you're still my brother. Why in Father's name would I want to fight my two older brothers over something that I didn't believe in? But now that I've gotten to know the humans, I can honestly say if you continue to try and restart the fight I will have to stop you. This argument has gone one far too long as it is, and you acted more like a spoiled child angry over the new addition to the family than anyone I've ever met," said Gabriel flatly.**

"You're calling Lucifer a spoilt brat to his face." Frank said in disbelief. "Why are you considered a coward?" Loki just shrugged not really caring what they called him.

 **"You would really try to kill me if I tried to fight Micheal again?"**

 **"You would destroy the planet all because you didn't like the new child in the house," said Gabriel, "And Micheal's not much better... he seems to think the only way to protect humanity is to enslave it."**

 **Gabriel had the feeling Micheal had made the mistake of listening to Zachariah and others like him for too long. It would explain a great deal about his behavior lately.**

"That's no excuse." Lily said folding her arms while Loki nodded in agreement.

"Oh I know it isn't but it is a cause." Loki said before frowning in thought. Why had Michael started listening to angels like them? Sure he had been an arse, especially during the war, but no where near what he was now.

 **Suddenly Jade walked up to Gabriel.**

 **"We have a problem. There are angels outside the convention center and apparently some of his lackeys are planning to start a fight," she said.**

 **"Right, looks like I have to do damage control," said Gabriel.**

"More like spanking them before sending them home. Seriously, with Zachariah dead they shouldn't have a reason to hound Jade." James said angry that she wasn't getting peace when she should be.

 **"Feel free to send the angels packing, but make sure they are humiliated in the process," said Jade.**

 **"I really like this one," laughed Lucifer, as he went out to deal with the demons. The more he saw of this Raziel, the more he liked her personality. She took shit from no one, not even Micheal.**

"Oh no." Remus moaned as he saw James's eye twitch at the clear interest shown to Jade by Lucifer.

"Didn't he have people in Hell to order around or something? Why was he on earth bugging Jade of all people?" James demanded before taking deep breathes to calm down. For now nothing had happened to Jade so there was no reason to get worked up, yet.

 **Jade wasn't the only one exhausted from the convention. Everyone was.**

 **Dean, Sam, Castiel,** _ **and**_ **Gabriel were all sprawled out on some bean bags Gabriel had snapped up. Jade even broke her usual rules by ordering pizza and having Crowley picked it up. She almost** _ **never**_ **ordered out.**

 **"Remind me to strangle Chuck the next time we see him. Who's idea was it to hold it at such a huge convention center?!"**

 **"Well it's** _ **your**_ **fault the crowds were so damn big!" Dean reminded her.**

"Hands up if you think that Dean would be lucky to get away with a hexing after that comment?" Loki asked getting hands up from the others. Then again it seemed the man had a talent for putting his foot in his mouth at times.

 **Most of the people there were for the** _ **Secret Angel**_ **convention.** _ **Supernatural**_ **was just a side note, even if a somewhat happier Chuck found his books sales had shot up once people realized what series Jade had placed the new movie in.** _ **Supernatural**_ **would never be a big hit, but at least it officially had a proper fan following now.**

 **Crowley delivered the pizza, complaining the entire time... right up until Jade hit him with a spell that turned him into Alice out of Lewis Carroll's** _ **Through the Looking Glass**_ **.**

They all stared before breaking out into laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of the King of the Crossroads in a dress. Only Jade would have the guts to do that and only she would get away with it.

 **Gabriel looked up, cackled and immediately started taking pictures. It was Cas who saved the pizzas from an untimely death via falling.**

 **Crowley really started bitching then. So Jade silenced him. Finally the demon left, if only to burn the outfit.**

 **Since the window was open, they could hear the cat calls from the security demons outside as Crowley had to walk out to the gates. They would definitely pay for that later, but apparently they thought any punishment was worth seeing Crowley in a dress with a white apron complete with pink bows.**

"I guess he isn't really liked by his subordinates." Lily said getting a snort from Remus.

"I'm surprised he has their loyalty at all." Remus said remembering that demons were as, if not more so, cutthroat than Slytherins at their worst.

"Maybe they just fear him." They shrugged not really caring about how demons perceived their relationship with Crowley.

 **"Nice one."**

 **"He deserved that for organizing that damn convention with Chuck," snarled Jade.**

 **"Yeah, but thanks to his bizarre ability to work up a fervor for the masses, I got to see Luci and even had a little chat with him."**

 **"You and I both know he only went because he found it amusing that Micheal is currently more hated than he is among the fans," snorted Jade.**

"I can only imagine what their faces would be like if they found out." James said with a chuckle.

"I'll get you pictures." Loki promised making them all chuckle a little.

 **"That too. Never thought there would be a day when I was the popular one and Micheal was the one ignored," snickered Gabriel.**

 **In fact thanks to the** ** _Secret Angel_** **series, a lot of forgotten angels were actually being prayed to again. It was giving them actual** _ **work**_ **for once.**

 **And it usually took ten minutes for them to figure out who to thank for giving them purpose again. Raziel was earning a lot of fans up in heaven because unlike Micheal, she paid attention to the lesser angels.**

 **Lucifer was amused. The newest arch angel was a puzzle he was determined to solve, if only because she had managed to do something he would consider impossible... getting the humans to like him more than Micheal without worshiping his name.**

I guess it would be really annoying to be worshipped by a race you hated." Lily said as she thought over Lucifer's thoughts. She might not like that he was interested in Jade but knew that he was unlikely to be hostile to her, at the moment.

 **He had already learned the clergy weren't particularly happy about that fact. They already disliked Jade for making the movies to begin with, even if she was portraying an angel rather accurately.**

 **They were really pissed off when she did the second one. They didn't like to be reminded of their mistakes.**

 **The irony was that despite how the priests felt about it, the theme alone was good enough to keep their congregations going to the movies and even owning them later. Jade didn't mock their religion, instead she did her best to make it more real for them to enjoy. It was hard to ban something that made heaven seem that much more real after all.**

"I doubt that didn't mean they didn't try." Sirius said finally having recovered enough to talk, and almost literally cough up a lung. He slowly crawled into his seat and gave James the stink eye. "Did you really have to go _that_ far?"

"You thought that Lucifer, as in the Fallen Angel known as Satan and the root of all evil, was interested in either dating my daughter or, if he really is as evil as people believe, his pet!" James exclaimed making his jaw drop.

"I never said anything about her being his pet!" The others started watching the argument like a tennis match.

"No you didn't but if he was interested in Crowley's Pet do you really think he would let him keep her?" James asked angrily before paling. "Jade's a knockout. Oh you better hope you are wrong otherwise I might kill you for tempting Murphy."

"Do you really think Jade would allow herself to be an actual pet to someone else?"

"Do you really think that Satan of all people would give a damn about her consent?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lily roared stopping it before it got any further into uncomfortable territory. "James, while Jade might not be able to stop that I'm sure her friends and Loki would tear Lucifer apart for trying. Sirius, you know that he's very protective of family so don't tease him like that."

"And that is how she keeps them in line." Remus said to Frank who was giving Lily an impressed look at how she stopped it from escalating into something nasty.


	18. Lucifer

**Lucifer**

 **AN: pixelherodev, I am not a psychiatrist so I could easily be wrong and wouldn't take offence to it if someone did give a definite answer either way. I would like to thank the people that have voted in the poll and would like to remind those that haven't that there is still time. I plan to close it as I upload the Epilogue on this story which is ten chapters away.**

There was an uneasy silence as Lily glared at the two troublemakers.

"Now, if you two are finished we can get another Chapter on the go so we can see what _is_ happening with Jade and not what our imaginations supply. So far Loki isn't too fussed about it and since he knows them both I am willing to trust his judgement." Lily said in a low tone that had the two in question nodding quickly.

"Aw~, thanks Lily. That means the world to me." Loki said tearfully holding his hand to his heart. That broke the tension as the men laughed and Lily rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"You do know that that means if you're wrong I will make you beg for the pit, don't you?" Lily said with a raised brow to which he nodded with a smirk, confident that it was a mute point.

 **Meg was nervous. Lucifer had a big mission for her... she had to find the one called Jade Night. As far as she knew, the only one fitting the description Lucifer gave was Crowley's pet witch.**

 **Everyone knew about Jade. She was infamous in the pit as Crowley's big ticket to the higher echelons of hell. It was because of her that Crowley had skyrocketed from the head of the crossroads demons to one of the more powerful demons. And it showed. What he lacked in power (compared to Lilith and Alistair) he made up for in influence and favors.**

 **So Meg went to get her address for Lucifer in hopes he might favor her later.**

They all snorted knowing that Crowley wasn't the type to share and would more likely kill her than give out Jade's address.

 **"What do you want, Azazel's bitch?" growled Crowley.**

 **"I need the address of your pet witch," she said flatly.**

 **"Get lost."**

 **"Do you even want to know why?"**

"I doubt his curiosity will change his answer." Sirius said rolling his eyes at the demon. "Demons really are like Slytherins, they can't take being told no."

 **"Let me put it this way. She hangs out with the Winchesters, has a captured angel at her beck and call, and is rather hex happy this time of the month. I might give you her address for the laugh, but frankly her bitching when people intrude is not worth the headache I'll get."**

 **Jade was** _ **very**_ **territorial about her house. Very few people had an all-access invite to the place, and Crowley was glad he was among them. Only one of the security demons was even allowed inside the kitchen, and that was because he had the sense to befriend the two hell hounds** _ **first**_ **.**

 **"Just give me the damn address. Lucifer wants to meet her and I'm not leaving without it."**

 **"Last I checked, he's already run into her** _ **twice.**_ **Tell him to ask Loki if he's that damn interested," said Crowley smirking.**

"I see that he's keeping my real name close to the chest." Loki said with a hint of relief in his tone. "I bet he's cackling in that evil head of his."

"Who wouldn't be?" James asked seeing it as something he would do as a prank. The other Marauders nodded along with him while Frank and Lily rolled their eyes at them all.

 **Meg growled... then she suddenly froze.**

 **"Is this twit bothering you Crowley?" asked Jade.**

 **"She was just leaving. Weren't you... Meg?" purred Crowley.**

 **Jade was much more dangerous up close than she was on the big screen. And Meg could sense she was a natural witch, not some idiot who had made a deal.**

The non-Potters were a little unnerved by the matching evil grins on the Potters in the room after hearing that a demon about shit themselves from Jade's mere presence.

 **Meg quickly fled before Jade could kill her. She had enough power to pull something like that off.**

 **"Ask the pagan Loki?" repeated Lucifer annoyed.**

 **Meg nodded. She was terrified of pissing off Lucifer.**

 **"Where can I find this... Loki."**

"How long do you think it will take him to figure out? Remus asked curious about just how smart Lucifer was. It was clear he was going to be around Jade but that didn't mean they couldn't think of…contingences.

"I doubt it will take long. No one has ever accused him of being stupid." Loki said with a shrug as he doubted Lucifer would do anything about it.

 **"Well according to rumors he's been hanging around with Jade a lot recently. I heard he even played Gabriel in the first movie... Crowley bitched about it originally."**

 **Lucifer blinked.**

 **"This... Loki... wouldn't happen to be an unrepentant Trickster who targets people who have gotten too arrogant?"**

 **Meg nodded.**

"You weren't kidding about him figuring it out quickly." Frank said with a small whistle of appreciation.

"Yes but that just means he's going to be around Jade all that quicker." James said with a huff not happy that Lucifer was dedicating his time to finding out about Jade.

 **Lucifer inwardly sighed. Gabriel. Of course. That explained how Micheal missed their younger brother. Angels didn't pay attention to pagans unless they got too uppity for their own good.**

 **"Very well. You may go," he said dismissively.**

 **Meg looked relieved that Lucifer didn't kill her outright.**

 **So Lucifer went onto the abandoned airwaves which only arch angels used anymore.**

 _"Couldn't they have Michael listening in on them?" Lily asked not wanting the two to lead Michael to Jade even by accident._

 _"Michael doesn't use the airways unless he really needs to. He prefers to make angels come to him." Loki said shrugging of her concerns easily. The others shrugged taking his word for it considering it fit what they knew of the angel._

 _ **Gabriel, where exactly is Jade living?**_

 **You could hear Gabriel's amusement as he immediately responded.**

 _ **Took you long enough to ask. Jade has an out of the way house that's in the middle of the wooded areas. She dislikes company but considering your status in the pit that should get you past the demon guards and the hell hounds.**_

 _ **...Demon guards and hell hounds?**_

 _"I take it he hasn't figured out that she's considered Crowley's pet." Sirius said with a thoughtful look. "Does that mean that he'll kill Crowley to get to Jade or simply ignore him?"_

 _ **She really, really dislikes company and she might have some magicals after her? Besides, do you have**_ **any** _ **idea how annoying paparazzi are?**_

 _ **Can I just get an address?**_

 **Sam and Dean were out on a hunt, with Castiel as back up since he was bored. Only Jade and Gabriel were in the house...and Jade was currently sleeping.**

 **Lucifer walked right past the demon guards and the hell hounds. He even walked past the rather unusual guard** _ **unicorns**_ **who were drawn to Jade's home by the natural grace she let off. If people thought unicorns were harmless to be around, they had clearly never seen territorial ones. Fortunately they were inclined to leave angels alone, which was what the wards were for.**

"If it was anyone else I would be worried about the security. At least there is something that will hep Jade if he gets violent." Lily said in a worried tone as security was meant to keep those not invited out, and Gabriel inviting him didn't count.

"It would take a while to recharge them though but I doubt it will be needed." Loki said trying to reassure her. The two may be at odds at times but he had quickly come to consider her a friend.

 **Gabriel had lifted it temporarily for Lucifer so he didn't immediately turn into some random animal for the hell hounds to rip apart.**

 **"Hey bro. Just to warn you, those wards only stay lifted as long as Jade doesn't know you're here. If you piss her off you're on your own," said Gabriel.**

"Did you have to warn him?" James asked clearly wanting Jade to use the wards on the angel. Loki just rolled his eyes at the overprotective father.

 **"Is that how a random foot soldier was turned into a cat?" asked Lucifer amused.**

 **"Yup. Flew right past them by mistake and ended up furry the next minute. Had to create a custom vessel so he could switch back and forth."**

 **"Loki, really?" said Lucifer raising an eyebrow. Gabriel didn't even look sheepish about that.**

 **"Think you could kill Odin for me? He did something I'm not inclined to forgive any century soon and the easiest way to break his spells is to end his life permanently."**

They all turned to Loki in surprise. He wasn't the type to have others do things for him, unless it was cooking his sweets, so for him to essentially put out a hit on Odin with Satan of all beings was a rather large shock.

"What? That bastard is one of the hardest bastards to find and as slippery as a greased up eel." Loki said with a snarl making it clear that Odin was not a friend and that he tried not to think of what happened between them.

 **"What did he do?"**

 **"Trapped my kids in the form of animals. And had one locked up in purgatory keeping the place safe for the monsters sent there," said Gabriel flatly.**

"So you really are the Father of Fenrir, Hel, Jormungandre, Narfi, Vali and Sleipnir?" Lily asked in shock making him nod as he visibly tried to calm down.

"Narfi and Vali are safe with their Mother but the others aren't. I wonder if I can get Lucifer to help me with that here." Loki said with an evil grin that mirrored the Potter's one earlier.

 **"Kids?"**

 **"Not Nephilim. Their mothers were pagan like me," explained Gabriel.**

 **"I'll have the idiots currently trying to earn my favor locate him. If he's hurt the family, I'm not inclined to let him live," said Lucifer finally.**

"Just like that?" James asked in shock not expecting Satan to actually care about children not his own.

"I doubt he would do it for just anyone." Loki said with a smirk. It would be good to have another angel that valued family around.

 **Gabriel was one of the few siblings he liked, and he had been doing his job which Micheal had botched. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have expended the effort to track down a mere pagan. But this was Gabriel. The now second-youngest arch angel. Lucifer was always partial to his baby brothers and sisters.**

 **"Maybe if we're lucky I can convince Jade to do her practice dances while you're here," said Gabriel.**

 **"Dances?"**

"Oh no." Sirius whispered quietly as James slowly turned to Loki who had the grace to look a little sheepish.

"As someone close to Jade, why are you trying to get _Lucifer_ of all people more interested in her!" James demanded of the archangel who just sighed.

"He's interested, James, and I doubt that is going to change anytime soon. I would rather have him interested in her than lose interest and see her as a threat, as unlikely as that is I don't see the point in risking it." Loki said defending himself and making the man back down, even if it did nothing to the scowl on his face.

 **"She's not just an actor. You said you saw the third movie right? Well those two scenes on the ice were entirely her. She rarely uses stunt doubles."**

 **Lucifer's eyebrows shot up. That dancing in the movie had been more than elegant. Her performance made her literally look like she had been floating on air. The singing was just acceptable though.**

 **He wondered what she would look like when she actually used her wings for the first time.**

They all blinked as they realised that Jade had yet to use her wings. James was hoping that she inherited his love of flying while Lily hoped she hadn't gotten his love for Quidditch. The others just hoped she wasn't as suicidal as James was.

 **Jade woke up and knew something was different. There was one angel too many and the second one wasn't Cas.**

 **"Gabriel. He better start talking," growled Jade.**

 **Walking into the living room, she did a three second stand-still at the second arch angel in her room.**

 **"Gabriel. Why is** _ **he**_ **here** _ **?"**_ **she hissed.**

"That's a lot calmer than she would usually be with an angel around." Sirius said with a frown, clearly unhappy his theory was likely to be right.

 **"Relax Razi. He was just interested in you. Did you know you're the only other angel he knows that's been thrown out of heaven and wouldn't hesitate to tell Micheal where to stuff his sword?"**

 **"So long as he knows that if he pisses me off I will turn him into a toad or something equally unpleasant," she said flatly. She was lethargic until she did her now daily casting.**

 **Lucifer chuckled.**

"Did Satan just chuckle at being threatened?" Frank said in sheer disbelief at the absurdity of it while the others just nodded with their own confused looks.

 **"Need...tea..."**

 **"I swear you become a zombie until you've had tea in the morning."**

 **"Sugar nut," she shot back with a half-hearted growl.**

 **"I heard you did all the dancing in the movie," said Lucifer almost calmly.**

"Oh dear Merlin he really is trying to court her." James said going pale before he fainted much to the amusement of the others, Lily was using it to keep her mind off of the fact that he was likely right.

 **"And you're interested to see if I can do a repeat performance."**

 **"Actually I was curious if you're that graceful in the air as you are on the ground."**

 **"I was one of the better fliers before I gave up my broom," she said proudly. Everyone always swore she had to be part bird with half the things she did on her broom. Turned out they were partially right with her secondary animagus form.**

"No Sirius." Lily said correctly interpreting the look on his face making him pout.

"Come on Lily, chances are Harry is the same and can handle it. It isn't like that I'm going to get the broom from a shady dealer." Sirius said sounding like it was both a plea and insulted in one go.

"I said no!" Sirius pouted while Lily ignored him.

 **She heated up the water and put the tea in before she stirred it without even touching the spoon. Little magic like that seemed to wake her up, while the big magic almost seemed to make her rather energetic.**

 **Lucifer paid attention to her grace. She was definitely drawing in some form of energy, and it wasn't from heaven.**

 **"It seems your theory as to where she was drawing power from is correct. She's is definitely not taking in grace like we do," said Lucifer.**

 **"Good, I wasn't imagining that," said Gabriel relieved.**

"I very much doubt that you would have imagined it when even the Winchesters noticed." Remus said with a shake of his head.

"It is always good to make sure especially as I doubt they're all that sane." Loki said dryly making them all chuckle.

 **Considering her crippling fear of the other angels (particularly Micheal), this was probably better for her. Then again, he had never met a natural witch who had become an angel before.**

 **"So Razi... how would you like to try flying on those wings of yours?"**

 **"Will it be any different than when I was still using those swan wings?"**

 **Jade had flown on her swan wings while still in her human form. It was unpleasant and she resolved not to do it unless she absolutely** _ **had**_ **to.**

"I would think that that would be absolutely terrible given they were meant to keep a swan in the air, not a human." Frank said wondering why she had even tried in the first place. It would be a good hidden ace but not something to be done regularly.

 **"Probably be more comfortable than that time," admitted Gabriel.**

 **Jade looked pensive.**

 **"Well I have nothing better planned for today."**

 **Gabriel looked giddy. Her wings were finally big enough to keep her airborne for a while at least, and it was good exercise. Besides, he had been looking forward to this for a while.**

"It is like a right of passage, proof that the angel is strong enough to be considered a proper angel." Loki said before they could ask while he and Cas both had their eyes glued to the book. The others shared a confused look before shrugging.

 **Raziel (and this was Raziel now) unfurled her wings. Lucifer noted that they were quite different than what he was used to seeing, and would be almost as big as his own. And he had the largest wingspan of the arch angels. They had some sort of futuristic decorations along the edges, and he saw that her outfit even changed.**

 **It seem to be a pale white and blue dress with crosses. Raziel tweaked the headphones on her ears, and once she found something she liked, she flapped her wings experimentally. The two older angels knew to stay well back, as recently winged fledglings were notorious for having trouble flying.**

 **Raziel was different. She wasn't just accustomed to flying, it was literally a big part of her personality.**

 **She became alive and they watched in surprise as feathers seemed to literally form the longer she stayed in the air.**

"Of course she wouldn't be normal even when it comes to flying." Loki said with a hearty chuckle without taking his eyes from the book.

 **Her joyful laughter was the most carefree Gabriel had ever heard her.**

 **Lucifer finally couldn't take it anymore. He took off as well, and it wasn't long before Gabriel joined them.**

 **Raziel squealed as Gabriel made a play at her, and she dove like a falcon on prey to avoid him. The two older angels winced as she appeared to almost crash, before she smoothly pulled up from a near miss.**

"Oh no." Lily moaned as she rubbed her forehead. She wasn't a fan of the way James flew, a large reason she didn't want Harry to have a broomstick, so it was a bad omen to her that Jade had clearly taken after him that way.

 **She was definitely born for flight.**

 **The more Lucifer watched her, the harder it was for him to associate her with the younger angels in heaven. She was nothing like the angels he had dealt with before he was sealed away.**

 **Gabriel saw the interest in his brother's eyes, and he had an idea of how exactly Raziel managed to keep Lucifer from restarting the fight so long ago. Better the son that had been disgraced than the one who had tried to control her.**

"Loki!" Frank hissed while Lily's eye twitched at the clear implication that he would accept Lucifer courting Jade.

"What?! He'll treat her right and she will ground him to reality and maturity. And it will keep the apocalypse from happening." Loki said not at all repentant even with the glare Lily was giving him. He'd seen worse and, unlike James, Lily wouldn't dare try and throttle him with her bare hands.

 **"She can fly now?!" said Dean.**

 **Jade was humming, and you could tell she was in a good mood.**

 **"Yup."**

 **Castiel looked disappointed he missed it.**

"Don't worry Cas, you got to see it here." Remus said to the Cat/Angel who merely nodded contently once he got over his awe of the newest angels aerial prowess.

 **"Hey Razi, how about you show them when it gets dark?"**

 **"You had better not mess with my music this time. You know I can't stand that genre," said Jade growling.**

 **Gabriel had accidentally turned it to a rap station, and she had damn near hexed him for it.**

"Oh great, she got Lily's taste in music." Sirius moaned making the others roll their eyes as he was the only one that liked rap. To them it was either someone trying to ruin someone else's name or a bunch of idiotic verses passed off as music. Not to say there weren't good rap songs that were the exception but the majority wasn't any good.

 **"You can fly too Cas. If Micheal didn't show up when Lucifer flew with us, then I doubt he'll react to you flying with her," said Gabriel.**

 **"Lucifer was here? When?"**

 **"Last time you went out on a hunt. He behaved rather well actually. Plus I think he's interested in Razi and not in a sisterly way if you catch my drift."**

"You do know that she's within ear shot of you, don't you?" Remus said deadpanned making Loki shrug.

"I very much doubt that Jade missed his intentions having spent so long with people trying to get into her pants/good books. The fact that he is taking it slow is likely a point in his favour." Loki said as he thought it over.

 **Dean had a rather odd look on his face.**

 **"Wouldn't that be considered incest?"**

 **Jade coughed into her hand. It sounded suspiciously like** _ **"Wincest"**_ **. Both brothers glared at her.**

 **"Actually we think she might be a different breed of angel. She doesn't seem to draw grace like we do, but some form of magic instead," said Gabriel.**

"And that still annoys the hell out of me." Loki moaned getting smirks from the others. It wasn't often that he admitted that he didn't have a clue so they were going to enjoy it while they could.

 **"That would explain a lot. Like how she is able to decorate her wings when we can't even change the color of ours," said Castiel.**

 **"So different type makes it okay for him to date her?" asked Sam.**

 **"I would have to say yes. She doesn't draw grace like us, so that technically makes her an Earthborn angel. It also means Micheal has less pull over her than we assumed."**

 **"I would have thought you would be against anyone getting near her," Dean said to Sam.**

"I almost forgot that Sam was trying to figure out his feelings for her." Lily said slightly worried that this would drive Jade apart from the brothers. They had been good for her and she planned on finding them so they could meet Harry, even if it was a long distant friendship.

 **"She's free to date whoever she likes. She's more like our catty sophisticated sister if you ask me," said Sam.**

 **"...I'll give you that one," said Dean.**

 **Jade was sorta like their little sister. Their annoying, highly successful catty little sister who put up with them when no one else would. She never demanded they pick up after themselves, she healed their wounds without being asked, and she always had a home cooked meal ready whenever they dropped by.**

"It is good to see how much they appreciate her." Remus said with a soft smile as James started to come around.

"Oh, Sleeping Chaser is waking up." Sirius said in a put upon bored voice. "Enjoy your nap?"

"Can it Padfoot, what did I miss?" He said rolling his eyes at his friend while worried he had missed something important.

"Jade went flying with her angel wings for the first time and out-flew both Loki and Lucifer. She is being courted by Lucifer and knows it and Loki is fine with it. Oh and the Winchesters have admitted that they see her as a little sister." Frank said giving him a proper summary before the others could have him on. Going by their pouts that were on their faces that was exactly what they had planned on doing.

"Oh Merlin…" James said putting his head in his hands while Lily rubbed his back. Harry saw this and hugged James's arm lifting his spirits. "One more chapter before bed." The others nodded in agreement while fighting of their yawns.


	19. Family Fun

**Family Fun**

"How many Chapters are left?" Sirius asked as he realised that they didn't know.

"Dad told me it was 27 in total and that there was a sequel that has yet to be fully compiled." Loki said making them blink before shrugging off the unimportant points.

"And this is Chapter 19 by my count. We're getting there." Remus said grimly knowing that afterwards was going to be hard on them all as there was much to do and only a few people would be willing to help.

 **Lucifer definitely made a better impression on Jade than most angels did. Which was why she lifted the wards for him the next time he showed up, and was seriously considering keeping them that way.**

 **So she was very surprised when Lucifer took the initiative and showed up late in the night without warning.**

They all, except Lily, found the strangled yelp from James absolutely hilarious. The parents in question were quite unsure of what to think of Jade having Lucifer sleep with her, even if it was only in a literal sense of the word.

 **Gabriel was highly amused when he let Lucifer into her room (both Hati and Skoll were racing each other in the woods that night) and she ended up waking up next to him.**

Lily glared at Loki while James was becoming a gibbering mess as both of his eyes twitched at different tempos. Loki just whistled innocently fooling no one.

 **She didn't know whether to curse him and kick him out, or to do nothing. Instead he pulled her closer and she realized she wasn't freaking out like she normally did. So she chose option number three and curled up against him. It felt strangely right.**

 **She still hexed Gabriel the minute she woke up properly though.**

"I'm surprised she didn't hex Lucifer." Sirius said with a frown while Loki had a betrayed look on his face.

"I was just trying to help her." Loki said while everyone else ignored him.

 **"I don't believe it," said Dean.**

 **Lucifer was definitely courting Jade. And he was** _ **succeeding,**_ **which was the weird thing. Jade never went on dates. She was preferred to be left alone. She could barely stand her own fans!**

 **The closest she had ever been on a date was when she was traveling with Sam!**

"Is there anyway that you could use that Angel resurrection thing so I can kill the Dursleys multiple times?" James asked looking furious at how they had stunted Jade. While James didn't like the idea of her dating he knew it was necessary while growing as a person.

"I will put them in an illusion so it can happen instantly instead. It would take a while to find them in hell." Loki said getting feral grins all around.

 **Gabriel was busy sulking, but even he was impressed that Lucifer managed to get Jade out of her self-imposed shell. Even if he did have to deal with her kitty escort, Castiel.**

 **"So how exactly is this going to stop those two from restarting their fight?"**

 **"Well for one thing Jade is firmly against Lucifer using Sam's body," said Gabriel dryly. "Besides that, the only reason Lucifer wants to fight Micheal is to get back at him for locking him in that cage for so long."**

"That's…not a bad reason to hold a grudge even if I find an apocalypse to be a little excessive." Remus said with a frown. He certainly wouldn't forgive someone that did that to him.

 **"What about Micheal?"**

 **"He might have a hard time fighting Lucifer if his older brother is more interested in dating the new arch angel," said Sam dryly.**

 **"Which is how Raziel managed to stop him from continuing this fight. She saw that she had done something to stop it, but she never saw** _ **what**_ **she did," said Gabriel amused.**

"Which would have likely ruin any chance of it working anyway." Frank said getting what the catch was. Jade would have had a fit if she was told 'seduce Lucifer or suffer the Apocalypse'.

 **"Speaking of family," said Lucifer.**

 **Everyone turned to him.**

 **"Odin is no longer going to bother you anymore. I found that paranoid pagan hiding in the Alps and...disposed of him."**

"That's code for he blew him into itty bitty pieces." Sirius said not liking that Odin had targeted children no matter what species they were. The others gave a small grin at what they hoped was a painful death.

 **"So he's gone for good?"**

 **"Hard to come back after you've been blown to bits like Zachariah was. Though I didn't bother to clean up like you did."**

 **"Right... if you lot will excuse me, I need to go see Hel. She has a better idea of where Odin hid her brothers," said Gabriel very cheerfully.**

"Do you want help with that here?" Lily asked willing to put aside her current annoyance with the Trickster to help innocent children.

"No thanks, the offer is appreciated but I already have a few ideas to get back at the bastard." Loki said shaking his head with a fond smile on his face.

 **"I'm not going to ask," said Sam flatly.**

 **"Odin apparently cursed Gabriel's half-angel children several centuries back and my brother was unable to undo it. He asked me to locate the pagan for him and to take him out, since he couldn't exactly do so without blowing his cover to the others. Now that Odin is gone, he's free to retrieve them from wherever Odin stashed them," explained Lucifer.**

 **"Why kill Odin?" asked Dean.**

 **"Gabriel is one of the few brothers I still liked. Besides I'm rather partial to the younger angels and he knew it. I may have fought my brothers, but I'm not going to harm a child just for existing," said Lucifer rolling his eyes.**

"Lady and Gentlemen I present to you, the so-called root of all evil. Lets give him a round of applause for doing a good deed." Loki said as if he was a showman and clapping heartily with a smirk while the Marauders and the kids joined in much to the exasperation of Lily and Frank.

"We get it, Lucifer isn't as bad as we think he is." Frank said as they calmed down a bit.

 **Jade suddenly thought of something.**

 **"Exactly how young are these children of his?"**

 **"He never said."**

 **Gabriel returned an hour later. But he wasn't alone. In his arms was this adorable tawny-haired little boy sleeping peacefully. He looked just under ten.**

"He's so cute!" Lily said with a loud squeal making the others wince as the sound stabbed their brains viciously.

"Lily dear, could you please not do that again no matter how cute a kid is? I think my ears are bleeding." James said as calmly as he could while cleaning his ears.

 **Jade immediately went up to Gabriel and carefully extracted the kid from his grasp.**

 **"Which one is this?"**

 **"Fenrir. Hel broke him out first because he was chained up," said Gabriel.**

 **"I'll put Hati and Skoll on guard duty. You go get any of the others you can while we keep an eye on him," said Jade firmly. She liked kids. They were so much nicer than adults were.**

"I honestly didn't see that coming." Remus said having gotten too used to Jade being a hard ass with people.

"Oh, come on Moony. She gets it from Lily." Sirius said rolling his eyes at his friend who was supposed to be the smart one.

 **"I'll likely be bringing two others. Hel is the most mature next to the ones who escaped Odin's madness."**

 **"Well you can always snap up more rooms."**

 **Jade stayed with Fenrir who curled up next to her warmth. Hati and Skoll snuggled up closer to the kid, which to Jade was always better than any blanket. An opinion Fenrir clearly shared, because he stayed sound asleep.**

 **Gabriel returned a second time, this time with a slightly more awake boy with darker hair and snake-like eyes. Jade scooted over and let him curl up next to his brother, who snuggled against him. The wolves were already making a circle around them keeping them warm, and Jade's natural presence seemed to keep any nightmares at bay.**

"I think that this would be good for her." James said surprising the others as he scrutinized the sight of Jade comforting the two kids. "With her looking after the two kids she might regain some of the innocence that was robbed from her because of Dumbledore."

"And Zachariah…" Lily said before trailing off as James shook his head.

"As much as he hounded her he had nothing to do with her life before she left the Magical World. Everything up until that point I am placing on Dumbledore's shoulders." The others frowned before realising he was right.

 **Gabriel was unable to find the third one before the first two woke up, and by that time Fen and Jor (which was what Jade immediately called them) were wide awake and freaking out. He had to stay long enough to calm them down, especially when they saw Sam and Dean.**

 **"Easy little ones," said Jade gently. Her wings were invisible, but they felt them all the same. Hati nudged Fenrir to touch one, and once he did he calmed down. Jade wouldn't hurt them. She knew far too well what it was like to be trapped in a living hell from which escaped seemed like a fool's dream.**

They all frowned and/or growled at the reminder that she had her childhood ruined because of a jealous bitch.

 **"Can you two behave for Razi so I can find Sleipnir?" asked Gabriel.**

 **"I have chocolate and if you have any favorite foods I can cook it or try my best," offered Jade. These two looked like she used to before she finally had a chance to put some actual meat on her bones. Say what you will about American preferences, but the fried foods helped you gain weight when you actually needed it. The only difference was that most of Jade's weight was muscle, rather than fat.**

 **Fen and Jor perked up.**

"If she takes after Lily then they won't regret trying her sweets." Loki said licking his lips at the memory of the sweets Lily made for him and imagining what Jade's would taste like. Lily just rolled her eyes at the sugar nut.

 **"Behave and I promise treats later," said Gabriel.**

 **"Behave and I will take you toy shopping," countered Jade.**

 **Seeing Gabriel's surprised look, she shot him annoyed one of her own.**

 **"What? I like them better than I do most. Besides, I think a toy shopping spree would do wonders for them," said Jade.**

"I hope she doesn't spoil them too much. We wouldn't want them to be like me when I was younger." James said with a grimace, he wasn't proud of how he had been when he was younger.

"I doubt she will as I think Petunia would have done that with her son, Dudley I think." Lily said with a small frown as she tried to remember her nephew's name. It wasn't like she had seen much of the boy thanks to Petunia not wanting the 'freakishness' to infect her son.

 **"Who are you taking with you?"**

 **"Sam, Dean and Cas of course. I'm not an idiot Gabriel," said Jade with a hurt look on her face.**

 **Lucifer was definitely good for Jade. She was showing normal emotions now.**

"As much as I hate to say it Prongs but…the devil courting your daughter is a good thing." Sirius said not quite believing that he was saying that and _meaning_ it.

"Padfoot, unless you want me to give you a repeat of earlier then kindly Shut UP." James said through grit teeth. It wasn't that he didn't want Jade to get better or that he couldn't see that Lucifer wasn't as he was depicted as, it was that Jade was his daughter and Lucifer was like the ultimate 'Bad Boy'. It made him want to curse something just thinking about it.

 **Fenrir and Jor were in** _ **awe**_ **of the toy store. To the amusement of Sam they almost immediately went to the Raziel action figures.**

 **Jade took one look at those and scowled. She was going to have** _ **words**_ **with a certain crossroads demon for this. How did she miss this stall at that damn convention?!**

 **"Wow. Hey look, this one says 'limited edition dancing figure'!" said Dean openly amused.**

"You know, I'm not all that surprised. Crowley is the type to use anything to get his way." Frank said shaking his head at the absurdity of it all.

 **"Mine!" said Sam grinning.**

 **"Really Sam? That does it, come on guys, lets go check out the board games isle," said Jade.**

 **Fen and Jor went nuts at the toy store, but Jade didn't mind. She did grin a little when she saw a few discreet additions made by Sam and Dean.**

 **Growing up on the road like they did, they didn't exactly have many toys.**

They all winced and Lily reinforced her desire to find them after the book was done.

 **"Dad, look it!" said Fen grinning. He had a ton of things most boys his age loved. Jor had gotten several coloring books.**

 **"Did you buy out the toy store?" he asked amused.**

 **"Almost. By the way, were you aware of the 'action' figures of Raziel?" she asked narrowing her eyes.**

 **"You finally found out about those?" said Gabriel amused.**

"Of course you would know about them and not tell her." Lily said throwing up her hands in annoyance while Loki smirked.

"Where would the fun be in just telling her?" Loki asked innocently fooling no one with his tone.

 **"I'd check your chocolate in the future," she said by way of warning.**

 **"Crap."**

 **"Oh, and we weren't the only ones to get things from the toy store," she added. She nodded to the two Winchesters and Gabriel grinned. He went to see what the brothers had gotten.**

 **"We're playing Monopoly in a few hours!" Jade called out to them. Gabriel's grin widened even further.**

"I bloody hate that game." Remus growled out making Sirius bark out a laugh while Frank smirked at the Marauder.

"It isn't that bad Remus, you don't go to jail on each rotation of the board." Frank said getting a snort from the werewolf.

"No just every second rotation and always landing on Sirius's hotels. I still don't know how he is so damn good at rolling the dice." Sirius laughed at his groaning while Lily shook her head at them all.

"At least you can get a set of properties. James always gets the ones I want and always hoards them." Lily said making said man smirk.

"Oh but Lily, don't we share everything due to our marriage." He said making her growl at him a little.

"Not in Monopoly."

 **Somehow, someway, Lucifer ended up being roped as their banker and ended up with the boot piece. He understood the concept of the game, but he had no idea how the hell Gabriel had talked him into playing.**

 **In short order, Dean was kicked out after Sam showed he had better money management skills than his brother. Dean sulked and proceeded to make snarky comments the rest of the time until Jade kicked him. The next one out was Fen, but Dean took him aside to fight with the plastic dinosaurs the brothers had gotten earlier.**

 **Lucifer made an idle comment on how they were the wrong colors, and barely resembled the real thing. Gabriel immediately changed them to resemble actual dinosaurs, to the delight of both children. (Yes, I am counting Dean among the children here.)**

"Not a surprise." Loki said with a laugh knowing how childish Dean could be at times despite acting like a soldier at other times.

 **Jor, seeing the fun Dean and Fen were having, promptly folded to Jade, to the disappointment of Gabriel who expected to get the properties. He went to join the others, and soon there was a three way battle between them. Which soon developed into a tickling match. That then dissolved into a two-against-one attack against Dean.**

 **Sam couldn't resist joining in that, so he split his properties with Gabriel and gave his rather large horde of fake cash to Jade. Since most of his properties were foreclosed, that meant Jade got the better end of the deal because Gabriel didn't have enough to flip them over again.**

 **He then joined the two younger boys in tag-teaming against his own brother. Dean didn't stand a chance.**

 **Then salvation came in the form of Castiel. Dean managed to turn the tables against the other three.**

"Trust Cas to help Dean out of a tight situation like that." Frank said in an almost serious tone as their Cas looked up to see his other and Dean do battle much to their amusement.

 **Jade paused in her trouncing of Gabriel (to Lucifer's open amusement) long enough to tell them that they had to clean up any mess they made while making a barrier against the water guns Dean had found (and promptly filled) before she made everything they could reach water-proof.**

 **A war emerged between the tag-team of Sam and the boys versus Dean and Castiel, who was very disgruntled when he got hit with the icy cold water.**

 **"I fold," said Gabriel. He then snapped up his own water gun and to the horror of Dean, joined the team against the two. It was now four against two.**

They all gave Loki an amused look while he returned it with a look that dared them to say they would do otherwise. None of them did.

 **"Shall we just call you the winner?" said Lucifer.**

 **"You want to go against Gabriel."**

 **Lucifer didn't deny it. Jade made him a special gun...this one filled with stick syrup. The water would dilute it enough to make it easier to clean...besides she was going to make Gabriel clean up this mess later anyway.**

 **Once she put up the game, she grinned. She saw no reason not to join in on the fun...and promptly started shooting twin water guns against both parties, to their surprise.**

"Evil, absolutely evil~!" Loki cried to the sky making the others laugh at his misfortune.

 **"What is going on around here?!" said Crowley, after being hit.**

 **"It's an all out war of Gabriel-Sam and the kids against Cas, Dean and Luci, with me attacking everyone equally. Care to help me cause chaos?" said Jade.**

 **"Luci?"**

"On second thought I agree with you." Remus said biting his cheeks as he watched Jade set up Crowley to attack Lucifer without knowing about it. He was lucky that Lucifer wasn't likely to take it personally thanks to it being Jade's fault.

"She really is your daughter." Lily told James who looked too smug given his almost heart attack earlier.

 **"Don't ask. So you going to let these angels show you up? I guarantee no holy water or salt will be used," said Jade smirking.**

 **"Which one doesn't have any hunters on it?" asked Crowley.**

 **"Hers."**

 **"I'm in."**

"Of course he is." Frank said with a shake of his head. Crowley hadn't made his dislike of the brothers a big deal but this would be too much for him to resist.

 **In the end, they had to call a truce when one of the kids sneezed. Crowley had been horrified to find out that he had hit Lucifer himself no less than twenty times with colored water.**

 **"Why is** _ **Lucifer**_ **here?" hissed Crowley.**

 **"He's courting Jade," said Gabriel.**

 **"He's** _ **WHAT**_ **?"**

"That was my reaction too." James said feeling vindicated before Sirius laughed at him.

"Nope I'm pretty sure you fainted without saying anything." Sirius said before yelping as James hexed him for the commentary.

 **"Look at it this way Crow. So long as he's up here with me, he's not inclined to fight Micheal or lead anyone in the pit."**

 **"Coincidentally, I know you have the Colt and even if you handed it to a willing hunter it never would have worked against Luci. That thing was designed only for demons, not angels," said Gabriel cheerfully.**

 **"Screw you," said Crowley scowling.**

 **Lucifer's eyes suddenly narrowed at Crowley.**

They all gulped wondering if this was going to be the end of the demon that had done so much to help Jade.

 **"You're that demon who wanted to be King of Hell, aren't you?"**

 **Crowley said nothing, but the way he refused to look at Lucifer spoke volumes.**

 **"And here I thought you were smart. Do I look like I give a damn who rules that cesspit? My only thought was getting out of that damn cage. If you want to take over that place, I'm not going to get in your way," said Lucifer flatly.**

"Well it was made as his punishment." Lily said thoughtfully as the others gaped at what he had just said.

 **"Which means Crow, that if you were to use my help to seize control of hell, Lucifer wouldn't give a shit about it," said Jade cheerfully. Sam and Gabriel had corralled the kids into the bath to warm up and get clean, so they didn't hear most of the profanity bouncing around at the moment.**

 **From the sounds of the splashing in the bathroom, Jade was betting Gabriel would be snapping that clean too. She had a large tub and she knew he could snap up a bubblebath.**

"That was a good Chapter to end on today." James said picking up Harry and Cas before Lily could.

"True, I think it will take a couple more days to finish it." Loki said with a sigh of relief as it hit him that his kids were not only free but _safe_. It was clear that Jade would destroy anything that went after the boys with a vengeance and Lucifer would be doubly sure to get involved too.

"Let's enjoy it while we can as we will all be busy once it is finished." Lily said with a hint of steel in her voice. While a lot of good had happened to Jade the amount of Bad was far too much in Lily's mind.

"You know is Lily, we're always up for a good time." Sirius said cheekily making them all laugh as they called it a night.


	20. Closing Past Bridges

**Closing Past Bridges**

"You look rather haggard Frank." Remus said to the man that had decided he would go home for the night instead of crashing like he had before. Given the look on his face he was clearly regretting doing so.

"I knew that angering my Mother and Alice to the point they both agreed on vengeance was a bad idea but I have found that that is like saying that you know that the sun is hot. It really lacks the proper intensity." Frank said plopping into his seat making them all curious.

"I take it they haven't been idle while we've been dealing with the book." Lily stated curious as to what her friend and the Vulture of the Wizengamot could do when properly motivated.

"Several of Dumbledore's Yes-Men have found their indiscretions brought to light in such a way that even Dumbledore can't sweep it under the rug like he is fond of doing, that isn't stopping him burning through favours which I think is the point."

"Burn through his favours so he can't use any himself, smart of them." Loki said giving a respectful nod at the tactic. "But I think we better get started. As much as I like this we have much to do."

 **Jade shot up late in the night with a fierce pain in her chest. It felt like her magic was being ripped from her body!**

 **"Sissy? What's wrong?" said Fen, looking at Jade with sleepy eyes.**

 **Fen, Jor and Sleipnir had taken to calling Jade 'Sissy' because while they were horsing around playing one day she slipped up and accidentally called Gabriel 'Dad'. Gabriel had gotten a rather odd look on his face, but he didn't say anything.**

"Um…are you alright with that James?" Sirius asked as they all turned to the man in question who didn't look up nor down about it.

"Given what he's done for her and how my other did nothing when it came to Zachariah I'm not surprised or bothered by it." James said sounding a little annoyed by the later part.

"Your other died for her." Remus pointed out making James snort.

"True but that was a given. After that it seems he decided he wouldn't again. Would you have just stood by and let Zachariah throw her out of Heaven?" Remus looked away unwilling to answer. "My point exactly. Besides, your other hasn't really been mentioned and I know that has rubbing you wrong."

 **Though as he later confided to Lucifer, being around Jade and the younger children, he did kinda feel like Raziel was less his little sister and more like his youngest kid with how she acted around the others. Hel, when she stopped by, started calling Jade 'Little Sister' in response to this.**

 **"Sissy?" asked Jor.**

 **The boys had taken to curling up with Jade at night because they felt safe around her and the two dogs. Hati and Skoll never let anything enter Jade's room unless she allowed it, or it was Crowley.**

"I'm surprised that he was let in. Then again he does care more for her than he lets on." Sirius said as he thought about the Crossroads King and wondered how his campaign to rule hell was going.

 **"I'm getting Dad," said Sleipnir.**

 **The oldest of the three, Sleipnir, got out of bed and went to get Gabriel. It took him a few minutes to get him.**

 **"What's going on?" yawned Gabriel. Then he saw Jade was in serious pain. He immediately put a hand on her forehead before yanking it back.**

 **"Someone is using a particularly foul ritual. One designed to create a compulsion. In your case it looks like someone or something wants you to return to England, but since your magic rejects that place it's fighting it. If this keeps up..." said Gabriel.**

"Haven't they done enough to her already?!" Lily demanded furiously having had enough of the Magical World giving Jade trouble. She shared a look with James who nodded solemnly knowing exactly what she was thinking and agreed with her completely.

 **"What do I do?"**

 **"We'll go to Gringotts tomorrow. We needed to reset your magical signature anyway," said Gabriel.**

 **Jade was still wincing at the pain her chest was giving her. So Gabriel set a shield around her...and it slowly went away. She reluctantly was able to go back to sleep, but the boys curled around her even closer because she was still in pain.**

"We'll babysit them anytime." James told Loki who smiled at the honest offer. He was definitely going to keep in touch with these people after he was finished his to do list.

 **"State your business," said Snarlfang gruffly. This war had been a nightmare on the goblin nation, never mind the amount of idiots after the collective fortune Potter had, despite the fact she had sealed her vaults until her return.**

 **Dumbledore and his precious Order had not been pleased learning that.**

"Excuse me!" The Potters in the room demanded as the room went arctic upon hearing that they might have tried stealing from Jade.

"Calm down, they won't be getting the money in either world. Although, I should put a few things in place if someone tries to do that with Neville." Frank said sounding rather calm but they could tell that he was furious that people he had trusted with his life would stoop so low.

 **So when someone bearing a strong resemblance to Potter with silver hair walked in, Snarlfang snorted and prepared to call security...for the fifth time that month.**

 **"We're here for an inheritance test. And a reset on a magically sealed vault," said the man with her. He looked bored, but more alert than most wizards.**

 **"Go down the hall, take a left and it's the third door on the second right," said Snarlfang. At least this idiot wasn't trying to claim it on looks alone like the others.**

"I never really thought about how annoying it would be for Goblins to deal with people like Lucius." Sirius said making the others roll their eyes. At least the Goblins were paid to while they had to put up with them for nothing.

 **"Thank you," said the girl.**

 **They went down the hall and followed the directions exactly. An hour later, the goblins were staring at her.**

 **"Welcome back, Lady Potter. To what do we owe this visit?" asked Broketooth, the one who kept track of the Potter accounts.**

 **"Someone has used a rather dark ritual forcing my return. I want to send a message to the idiot responsible that I am no longer their weapon. As such, I am removing the** _ **Potter**_ **name from every registry. As of today that name no longer exists," she said succinctly.**

They all turned to James who winced as he had always taking pride in being a Potter but he didn't hold it against Jade knowing that the name had done nothing but cause trouble of her. I raised a hand to show he was okay with it even if it did hurt him a little.

 **"And in it's place?"**

 **"The new name is Night. I am retaking control of my magical heritage, and the magical world can go to the pit for all I care after the crap they've pulled," said Jade.**

 **"Am I to assume that you wish us to inform them that the Potter line has officially ended?" he asked with no little amount of glee. That would really set the magicals on their head. They were relying on Potter to kill Voldemort after all.**

"That is a rather good reason to be glad that the Potter name is gone." James said only partially joking as he still hadn't forgiven them for putting all their hopes on Jade and refusing to deal with things themselves. No one had the heart to disagree with him.

 **"I want a copy of the paper, if only to laugh at their reactions," said Jade immediately.**

 **"Done. Now, as to your account... would you mind explaining why it has grown exponentially for the past few years? We've been baffled as to what caused that," admitted Broketooth.**

 **With her combined vaults, as well as the mysterious income she kept receiving, Jade was the richest witch in Europe, if not half the world. And they had no idea where the income kept showing up from considering she hadn't been to Europe since she left.**

 **"...Just how out of date are the goblins?" asked Jade.**

"She's definitely your daughter." Remus said to the Potter's in amusement as only a child of those two would have the guts to say that to a Goblin's face and care enough about the answer to actually ask it.

 **"Excuse me?"**

 **"Have any of you bothered to go outside to the mundane half of London within the past few years at all? Jade's a worldwide name these days. Everyone knows her or has at least heard of her," said the man beside her.**

 **"And you are?"**

 **"Lucifer," he said blandly.**

"You know, I had been hoping that it was you. I know Dean and Sam would have been too busy looking for threats to get anything done but I really hoped it wasn't him." Sirius said to Loki who snorted.

"Chances are I'm having some quality time with the boys. At least Lucifer will tear anything that comes near her apart. Besides, shouldn't you be letting up on the whole 'Lucifer is evil' stick?" Loki asked making them sigh as while they should be it wasn't that easy.

 **Broketooth paused at the name, then took a closer look at his aura. The second he recognized briefly what the man was he started to sweat.**

 **"Where did you find one of** _ **him**_ **?" asked Broketooth.**

 **"By accident. While walking her hell hounds," said Lucifer blandly.**

"Well that explains how he knew where to find her when no one else could." Frank said as the atmosphere lightened at the sheer dumb luck that would take.

 **"Now about changing the locks on my vaults to match my new signature," said Jade.**

 **Broketooth produced a blank gold key. The gold would remain, but the name and signature would be changed once she touched it. Jade picked it up, felt something connect to her magical core and a shield being placed, removing the pain that had been produced by the ritual. At the same time, all the gold was placed in one single vault under the new name.**

 **"It's done. The Potter line is no more. From now on the only name registered to this account will be the Night."**

 **"Now to express my displeasure to the idiots who forced her to come back just to change her signature officially," said Lucifer darkly.**

They all put aside their conflictions about him and gave of dark grins that would have had Voldemort and his most fanatic followers running away and calling for their Mommies. As it was Loki just took a picture and planed to use it in a prank later. He was sure none of them would mind as long as he shared the memories.

 **Broketooth spared five seconds to pray for whoever had pissed off one of that man's kind so thoroughly. It was bad enough** _ **Gabriel**_ **had shown up and started on a rampage...the last thing they needed was his older brother showing up and going ballistic too!**

"Good to know I have a reputation still." Loki said with a grin making Lily roll her eyes and wish she had her wand to threaten him with. He still hadn't given it back!

 **As it turned out, the same place where everything began was where the war would finally end. Voldemort was laying siege to Hogwarts when Jade and Lucifer showed up, rather pissed off.**

 **Dumbledore took one look at the girl and knew that the last ditch attempt to bring Erika back had worked...though he had no idea who the man was beside her.**

"I thought Dumbledore was dead." Sirius said slowly as they all stared at the supposedly dead man only to get shrugs in return.

"He was likely brought back by Zachariah or Michael to buy time for them to force Jade into dealing with the false prophesy." Remus said after a minute's silence getting shrugs all around. He was about to be dead permanently anyway so it didn't really matter.

 **"Raziel love, I do believe it's time we taught these idiots when to leave well enough alone and not meddle with forces they shouldn't," purred the man.**

 **Sirius and Remus took one look at him and winced. They could sense the power rolling off him in waves and he quite frankly terrified them. Remus especially.**

 **"Well now would be a good time to test those battle skills you two seem insistent I learn," said Jade rolling her eyes.**

"Well they're all boned." Frank said wondering how strong she was having been trained by both Loki and Lucifer. As it was he was sure that she was miles beyond any witch or wizard.

 **Feathers descended on the battlefield, almost blizzard-like in how many there were.**

 **Where Jade Night had been was now the Earthborn Angel Raziel, God's last attempt to help the humans stop the Apocalypse and his own way of apologizing to that poor girl who had been tapped by heaven just to get out of work.**

 **Like always, Lucifer was taken aback by how beautiful Raziel was in comparison to the Heavenly angels he knew.**

 **Unlike the Heavenly Host, Raziel acknowledged her flaws and didn't try to hide them behind divine mandate. She took on any challenge and kept her head held high despite everything fate and the Host threw at her.**

"Oh bloody hell, he really is smitten with her." James said rubbing his face as he tried to reconcile the fact that Green Devil, as he had taken to calling the pairing in his head, was going to happen. "At least I know that he'll literally tear Heaven and Hell apart to keep her safe." Lily nodded having made peace with it at seeing how good he was for Jade.

 **Lucifer could only hope that there would be more like her, and if there was a chance he could join their ranks. Heaven didn't seem so great after seeing how far his own brothers had fallen. Besides, if being an Earthborn Angel was possible, he was absolutely certain Gabriel would be right behind him in joining their ranks.**

 **Castiel seemed to be well on his way to switching since becoming part of Raziel's "garrison" as he insisted on calling it.**

 **"No way..." breathed Hermione from where she was watching with Ron. There was simply no way Erika was actually an angel.**

"I get the feeling she would annoy me greatly." Lily said frowning at how the girl was in denial despite seeing it before her. Magic made everything possible just usually at a great cost.

 **Ron stared at her with real lust, something Lucifer was** _ **not**_ **pleased to note. If that idiot tried anything, he was going to kill him.**

James clearly wasn't happy with it anyway but was glad that Lucifer was likely to kill the bastard that had hurt Jade.

 **Raziel saw how Voldemort seemed to hone in on them both, and that for some reason their eyes weren't burned out from looking at her wings.**

"I was wondering if he fixed that flaw." Loki mused confusing them before Jade asked the question they wanted to.

 **"What gives? I thought you said seeing an angel's true form causes their eyes to burn out?"**

 **"Heavenly angels Raziel. Heavenly. You're an Earthborn. Someone who ascended into the angel ranks from a mortal shell. That means that humans can handle your true form without going insane or being blinded by it."**

 **Raziel rolled her eyes.**

 **"More like God didn't have cross-species relations in mind when he made humans after you, or consider the fact that humans are too flawed to handle transcended beings without some horrible repercussions. Foresight anyone?"**

"Trust Jade to call God out on being as fallible as everyone else." Frank said in amusement while the Potters just palmed their faces in exasperation.

 **Lucifer didn't deny it. That was a bit short-sighted of him.**

 **Hermione stared at her former best friend. It was hard to believe Erika had changed so much.**

 **"Do you want the Order or the Death Eaters, because it's all the same to me," asked Raziel.**

 **"Order. I don't like the way that red head is looking at you," said Lucifer immediately, honing in on Ron like a shark to blood.**

James's grin was equally shark-like and caused all but Lily, who knew that she was safe, Harry, who didn't see it, and Loki, who was actually taking pointers from it.

 **Raziel raised a hand, and blobs of light hit several people marking them specifically.**

 **Hagrid, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, the twins, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Sprout, Flitwick and Madam Pomphrey were among those marked.**

 **"Leave the marked alone, everyone else is fair game as far as I'm concerned," said Raziel.**

 **"Fair enough."**

"I'm suddenly glad that I was able to make at least some part of a good impression on her." Remus said wincing at the thought of his other taking on a pissed off Lucifer.

 **"Good to know you still like us, little sister!" the twins called out.**

 **Raziel stuck her tongue at them, but you could see the mischief in her eyes.**

 **She cast her right hand out, and a long lance appeared.**

 **It was dark blue and deep silver in color, and the hilt covered her hand completely.**

"I'll snap a copy up for your fireplace." Loki said as Lily turned to him after seeing the lovely lance.

"Thank you." Lily said honestly, glad to have some part of Jade once the book was over.

 **"Nice choice in weapons," said Lucifer.**

 **"It just seemed right," said Raziel.**

 **Then Raziel turned to the Death Eaters, who took one look at her merciless gaze and started to sweat.**

 **"Now then. I think it's past time to show you idiots how I really feel about your master forcing me to leave my home and my** _ **real**_ **family just to deal with you imbeciles."**

Loki snapped up some popcorn for everyone as they eagerly waited for the Death Eaters to finally get what was coming to them. It had been a point of contention between James and Dumbledore that they were using soft tactics against the Death Eaters who had no such problems.

 **What followed was a massacre. Lucifer took out anyone who's aura was too dark to be ever considered 'light' (which included a surprising number of Order members, including Dumbledore) while Raziel laid waste to Voldemort's forces.**

 **Raziel raised her lance skyward, and began chanting something she made up on the spot. If these idiots were going to harass her, then by god she was going to make them regret it and think twice before they did it again!**

 **Lucifer could feel from where was the power building up.**

 **Raziel seemed to drawn in all the corrupted magic in the very earth itself, channel it through the lance, and finally release the purified energy back into the land around her while taking out the wizards. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Raziel's true power was.**

"So that's why she's an Earthborn." Loki said slapping his face for not having realised it. Due to several renewal traditions amongst magicals being made illegal for being 'Dark' magic was getting stagnated which would explain so much. He made a note to ask his Father what his plan was for it.

 **The magic in the Earth had been dying for a long time. Raziel was here to refresh that magic and bring it back to life again. It also explained how she was able to tame those hell hounds.**

 **Though he did have a theory as to how she had been able to see past events so clearly, and it had nothing to do with the meddling of the Host.**

 **Jade had figured out who Chuck Shurley, the one who wrote the Winchester gospels, actually was in the course of writing the script to the third movie. Lucifer didn't know how to feel about his father disguising himself as a Prophet so thoroughly that not even his brothers had been able to figure it out, and frankly he didn't care. However the truth was that somehow Jade had been tapped the moment she came back from Heaven as the** _ **genuine**_ **Prophet, one who at least had some skill in directing her visions.**

 **At this point Lucifer fully believed God was diverting that particular truth from the Host by continuing his current charade as a mortal. If they had known Jade Night/Erika Potter was the true Prophet, then there was no way they would have let her go without a guard. One he feared would have included the same Seraph who had tried to control her.**

"Yeah I could see that wouldn't go over well with Jade." Sirius said with a frown not happy that Michael would be that stupid and likely wouldn't take her feelings into consideration. The others just nodded grimly knowing that it would have caused a war between Jade and Heaven.

 **The only one who knew his suspicions was Castiel, and Lucifer had a few things that bothered him about the younger angel as well. There was no way an angel should be that loyal to a cause without having the ability to voice his own opinion of the matter.**

They gave their own Cas, who was frowning, a searching look before realising that Lucifer was right. Hell, Lucifer had told God to shove it so why was no one doing that to Michael who was arguably more annoying than the Troll of a God.

 **Which meant someone had been tampering with the others. At least with Raziel he was in less danger of being manipulated.**

 **Seeing Voldemort, Raziel whistled for her boyfriend. Lucifer took one look at the man's soul and growled. He was a bigger abomination than any cambion.**

 **At least with cambions they couldn't help their nature. This...human...had gone against more than just God's will, he had tried to fool Death himself. And that was something he was not going to tolerate, especially since it was because of the way he had chosen to pursue immortality that lead to his beloved Raziel becoming an orphan and later being thrown out of heaven.**

 **She still couldn't stand the idea of going to Heaven as long as Micheal was there.**

"I'm going to enjoy this way more than I should." Remus said with a large grin as he eagerly waited for the Lucifer versus Voldemort fight.

 **Lucifer smote the crap out of Voldemort, permanently invalidating Zachariah's false prophecy and thus rendering it null and void. Inside the Department of Mysteries, there was a chain reaction as the orb containing the prophecy recording exploded. On shelves all over the room, certain orbs were shattered from within as the prophecies were rendered null.**

 **Each and every single one of them had been delivered via the Host to a human who had been 'lucky' enough to be of the proper bloodline. It would take years before the consequences of that would be fully felt.**

"And that is the Chapter. Now she's done with England that leaves only Michael and his ilk to deal with." Loki said happily while the others felt like dancing at seeing Voldemort be reduced to ashes by Jade's boyfriend, even if he was Satan.

"I'm pretty sure that's going to be covered by your other. It is clear that the only way to get Lucifer interested in a fight would be for Michael to threaten Jade which would make the fight way too one sided." James said not happy that he could see the archangel trying just that.

"Be that as it may, I'm just glad that England won't be able to drag Jade back again. I doubt Dumbledore would have shared the ritual that he used on her with anyone." Lily said with a sigh of relief. If they had that then Jade would never have peace from the idiots or they would try her for the murder of everyone that died on either side.


	21. Relaxation

**Relaxation**

 **AN: Just a small warning. At the end of the chapter is a small talk about different sexualities brought around by a blatant reference to the Sam/Gabriel pairing in the main story. The small descriptions are what I believe to be true for those terms but I could easily be wrong. If I am please do not take offence. I am a Heterosexual Male so I may get things wrong about the not so 'mainstream' sexual identities. If you want to correct me please review or PM me. Anyone that puts degrading remarks will have their reviews or PMs deleted without hesitation.**

"Good news?" Sirius asked Frank as he took a letter from an owl they were sure belonged to his Mother. Frank ignored him as he read the letter before sighing.

"It's an update on the War Against Dumbledore. Several Trials have taken place and despite the old fart's best efforts they all went against him." Frank replied with a bit of a smirk at things finally not going Dumbledore's way.

"I'll bet that's put a bee in his bonnet." Loki said with an amused smirk getting a snort from Frank.

"Oh it has and he isn't helping his case by trying to get those favours he used back because it didn't work. Mum and Alice are working on getting something big enough to stick to the man."

"As interesting as this is could we get back to the book?" Lily asked getting their attention. "Jade has just been freed from all her obligations to our world and I'm curious as to what the aftermath is." The others shared a look before nodding as they too were quite curious.

 **"So what are we celebrating again?" asked Dean.**

 **"Lucifer just flipped off the Host and saved Jade from having to complete Zachariah's plan for her. She's finally free of England forever," said Gabriel.**

 **"His plan for her?" said Dean.**

"Are you telling me he helped her kill an angel…without knowing the full story?" James asked incredulously making Remus shake his head.

"It wasn't that he didn't know the full story just that he was missing a few details that would tie everything up nicely. Besides, 'bug this girl until she kills a warlock' doesn't scream plan to anyone that know the definition of the word." Remus replied making him shrug. He wasn't disapproving of it since it helped Jade he just thought that someone so paranoid would have gotten every detail he could.

 **"Zachariah tapped Jade before she was born to clear out Europe of it's current warlock and most of his followers. The thing was, once he threw her out of heaven before she was fifteen, she decided to hell with his plan and left. He didn't like that and kept harassing her for** _ **years**_ **, even putting that thrice-damned collar around her neck until she ascended and killed him. When they went to England and Lucy killed Voldemort, he rendered Zachy's precious prophecy null. As a result, they can't bother her anymore or demand she take care of their problems for them."**

 **"And what about them?" asked Dean, nodding to the extras that Jade and Lucifer had brought back.**

 **"Lupin, Remus and his wife Nymphie. A werewolf and magical shifter respectively. Black, Sirius, head of the Black family and notorious hound dog. Weasley, Fred and George, twins who if properly trained could easily become tricksters. They are the only ones who ever gave a damn about Jade, or knew about her initial escape to the more mundane side of life. OW!" yelped Gabriel.**

As one they all turned to Remus with what could only be called a shit eating grin. Remus returned it with a roll of his eyes.

"Laugh it up. We already know my other is married and has named Jade his son's godmother." Remus said in resigned annoyance.

"Sorry Remus but given your habit of the whole 'I'm a werewolf who doesn't deserve to be happy' thing it really is quite amusing that you now have a ball and chain." James said without his amusement dropping in the slightest. Remus just rolled his eyes at him and waited for the book to continue.

 **Nymphadora Lupin had thrown something rather heavy at him for that stupid nickname. Dean liked her already, even if she** _ **was**_ **a damn shifter.**

 **"Nice aim," commented Jade.**

 **"Thanks. Now what exactly is this 'acting' you were talking about, and why do you think I'd be perfect for it?" asked Tonks.**

"I'm not so sure. Being able to change your features would be useful but I don't know if she has the actual talent for acting." Loki said knowing that it took more than looking right to act.

"Don't be such a pessimist, for all you know she could be recommended for reasons other than her Metamorphic abilities." Lily scolded him lightly but not disagreeing with him about his main point. She had seen Petunia try to act and it had been horrendous.

 **"Oh, that's right! They've never seen the Secret Angel movies!" said Gabriel evilly.**

 **"Movie night! Movie night! Movie night!" cheered the boys, to the amusement of Jade, Gabriel and Lucifer. Fenrir, Jor and Sleinir all** _ **loved**_ **watching Jade's movies, and anything else they could get their hands on.**

 **Sam and Dean usually joined them those nights, while Jade made the food and Gabriel brought the drinks. Lucifer was still unsure how he felt about the human inventions.**

"I'm glad that they get little moments like that and that they're willing to let our others in on them." Sirius said having missed the small things like that from when James's parents were alive. His parents sure as hell didn't do anything like that. The others nodded, happy to witness such priceless moments.

 **"Of course I will have to make you join me in my exercises every morning until that klutziness of yours is gone."**

 **As one, Dean, Sam, and Gabriel all winced. It did not go unnoticed.**

 **"I'm in for a lot of pain aren't I?"**

 **"Don't worry, I'll take pity on you and give you muscle relaxants before we start the stretches. That should make it a** _ **little**_ **easier," said Jade smiling, though it didn't reach her eyes. Tonks felt a premonition of absolute pain heading her way.**

"She gets that from you." James said unrepentantly to Lily who opened her mouth to complain but couldn't as the others talked over her.

"Without a doubt." Sirius said with a shiver.

"The Resemblance is uncanny." Remus said making Lily wince.

"I think it's a woman thing." Frank said thinking of Alice when she was angry. Loki just smiled at her and didn't bother to add to it.

 **Sirius wasn't the only one who's jaw dropped in disbelief. His goddaughter was an internationally known name, and if not for charms that obscured the identity of the caster, she would be mobbed on sight.**

 **A case which was proven when she walked into a bookstore to sign the series that had been spawned since the first Raziel movie. She spent six long agonizing hours doing nothing but signing, and he watched with Remus and the others as Lucifer had to carefully extract her from her rabid fans.**

 **To be fair, Gabriel had to suffer through some of that too, as he was just as popular, especially after the new movie came out.**

"Oh that would be an absolute pain." Loki moaned getting snickers from the others while Sirius laughed at his other's disbelief. If you couldn't laugh at yourself at times then you had no business being a prankster.

 **Lucifer wondered how Micheal liked the fact that he was the** _ **least**_ **liked arch angel out of the set, and that Lucifer was more popular than him.**

 **Jade did manage to confirm a fourth movie in which she finally introduced Raziel's romantic interest. She didn't say who it was, only that it was a fellow angel.**

 **That had drawn off the most rabid fans long enough for the angels to rescue her.**

"Yes, get out of their before they come back with more questions." Lily said a little worried considering how rabid some fans could be. She didn't actually want to find out what it truly was like for Jade as she had been annoyed with the war between James and Severus with the few idiots on the sidelines. That wasn't even counting the ones that weren't actually interested in courting her and just wanted in her pants.

 **"I don't believe it," said Fred.**

 **"Our little sister," said George.**

 **"A super star!" they finished.**

 **"All because she didn't want someone to screw up her favorite bard's work," said Remus, shaking his head.**

"Don't you talk like that Moony. I'm sure you would have done the same if you could." Sirius said nudging him with his elbow getting a snort in return but Remus didn't deny it was true.

 **There was a video of her performance in the Broadway plays on her website, courtesy of Gabriel going back in time to record them with a professional camera. He was experienced enough to pull it off. There was also an 'amateur' video of her ballet recitals before she got into acting that was just as popular. Also filmed by Gabriel.**

 **Tonks was currently in a nice hot spa bath with special salts to relieve her muscles. Jade was a fierce task master who did not accept anything less than perfection, or as close as one could get.**

 **On the plus side, Remus did notice that his wife's klutziness had dropped dramatically since Jade dragged the woman into her morning ritual. She did not want to relearn the stretches ever again. She had fallen on her arse enough times when she finally remembered how to balance on one foot before coming to America, thank you!**

 **Tonks just found it hard to believe they missed the fact Jade could dance. The graceful way she walked should have been a huge clue!**

"People rarely take such things into consideration." Remus said working hard not to imagine the others ways he could notice his wife's newfound stability and flexibility. The others nodded knowing it was true but knew they couldn't hold it against anyone.

 **"I still can't believe she got** _ **the**_ **Loki to let her call him 'dad'!" said Sirius. He didn't know whether to cry or feel extremely proud.**

 **At this point he was just glad his goddaughter was letting him back into her life.**

"I'm fine with it Padfoot." James said with a sigh knowing why he felt like crying.

"That's mainly because you aren't fond of your other." Sirius pointed out not untruthfully. "My other doesn't know that and probably wonders if she's trying to cut you out of her life. She did make your name go extinct."

"Those are good points but I don't think your other will dwell on it much." Frank said knowing that the man would prioritise reconnecting with Jade over any slights against her birth father he may feel she did.

 **Before Gabriel could answer, there was a knock on the door leading outside to the patio. There, standing at the window with her usual glazed expression, was one Luna Lovegood. And she had a rather annoyed looking snow owl with her.**

 **Jade's eyes tripled in size. She let them in, and immediately threw up a shield around her when the owl started to try and attack her. Lucifer and the Winchesters would have defended her, but Gabriel laughed.**

 **"Serves you right for forgetting about your first familiar!"**

 **"Hedwig I'm sorry! It just wasn't safe for me to bring you back with that damn angel after me! I thought you were happier with Luna!" said Jade, blocking the talons of her owl.**

"You know, I had forgotten all about her." Lily said guiltily only for James to rub her back.

"Don't feel guilty Lily, we all did." James said while wondering what happened to her cat after her death. He found it ironic that the half-Kneazle was called Lucifer now that he thought about it.

 **Lucifer winced at some of the language that owl used. He was glad Fenrir and the others couldn't understand what she was saying. She was really, really** _ **pissed**_ **.**

 **"So Jade, how does it feel to be a Prophet?" asked Luna.**

 **"I knew it," muttered Lucifer. It explained so much.**

 **"Say what now?" said Gabriel surprised. Castiel looked equally as stunned.**

"My other is an idiot." Loki said palming his face.

"I doubt it. There is a saying I heard once that I think its here. Can't see the forest for the trees." Frank said knowing that his other had been more focused on Jade's wellbeing and happiness than he was any special skills that didn't directly affect her health.

"Maybe." Everyone could tell that Loki wasn't convinced.

 **"Jade Night is the true Prophet of God. She was awakened the night Zachariah threw her out of heaven, but since the false one had the Host's attention, they didn't know it. She's still the true one, but most of her power is now diverted to purifying rather than Seeing."**

 **"And you are?" asked Dean.**

 **"She's a Seer. Meaning she can see things we can't...or in this case has a limited amount of Divine Sight," said Castiel suddenly, eying the girl's aura.**

 **She mostly had Faerie Sight, with just enough Divine Sight to know things most people wouldn't. In this case, the true nature of angels.**

"You know, that explains so much about Odd and Pandora." Remus said as they all stared at the book in shock as the Fae hadn't really been heard from in centuries.

 **"I have a better question. How on Earth is that owl so healthy looking? She should be in her twilight years, yet she looks just as healthy as she did when she was sent to Luna!" asked Gabriel. He had looked in on Jade's past self, and had noted her owl had quite a few years on her when Hagrid first got her. Yet here she was still looking like she was in the prime of her life.**

 **"Really Gabriel? Are you an idiot or just playing at one?" asked Lucifer snorting.**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Take another look at that so-called 'owl'," suggested Lucifer. After a while one tended to notice the signs of certain creatures, and her breed had always fascinated him.**

"No way~" Loki said confusing the others as he looked on in awe at Hedwig. The others didn't know why he was like that and hoped that the book would explain.

 **Gabriel looked, and really** _ **looked**_ **at Hedwig who had finally calmed down.**

 **"Holy shit! How did I miss** _ **that**_ **?"**

 **"What?" asked Jade.**

 **"That's not an owl at all! It's a phoenix. Specifically one of divine origins. Probably Father's response to the fact Zachariah was trying to manipulate things. Either that or he notice a problem with the 'true' Prophet and decided that giving up one of his heavenly birds would compensate for the fact you were being manipulated. Her kind tend to stay in heaven unless called upon," explained Lucifer.**

"That's big." James said stunned that a phoenix of divine stature would bond with Jade. The others nodded while Loki chuckled.

 **They were considered the 'pets' of the angels, though this was the first he had ever seen one** _ **outside**_ **of heaven.**

 **"Those things are immortal until the one they're bonded to dies. Personally I never bothered to ask for one," said Gabriel.**

 **"And I haven't seen mine since I was thrown out," said Lucifer.**

Loki frowned and made a note to find out what happened to Lucifer's so he could reunite them later.

 **"Where has that thing been then?" asked Dean, eying the bird warily.**

 **"I sent her to Luna before I left my witch heritage behind in favor of my ballet hobby. Coincidentally exactly** _ **how**_ **did you get past the hell hounds?"**

 **"The wrackspurts seem to confuse them, and the nargles kept the demons away," said Luna pleasantly.**

 **"And by that she means she asked the faeries to cloak her," provided Gabriel.**

"That's actually rather scary." Lily said knowing that the Fae weren't known for helping people and if someone could casually ask favours of them then that person was dangerous. Fortunately the Lovegoods were good people and were almost pacifists.

 **"Well in that case, pick whichever room is open Luna, you're free to stay. These three, on the other hand, need to get off their bums and find a damn job," said Jade looking at Sirius and the twins respectively.**

 **"Get us a shop and we'll move in," chimed Fred and George.**

 **"I'll talk to Crowley. Chances are we can put you two goofballs in charge of the official merchandising shop for the Secret Angel series. He's been talking about that for weeks, so this will shut him up about it," said Jade rolling her eyes.**

 **"And our pranks?"**

"Settle down boys." Frank said shaking his head as the Marauders, and Loki, cheered while Lily held her head in her hands at their fanatical love for pranks. She supposed she should be glad that they didn't border on bullying like some had at Hogwarts. James hadn't been malicious but sometimes he hadn't fully thought out the consequences, to be fair he did take his punishments for those times without complaint. Thinking back the only one that really complained, aside from Sirius's grumbling, was Peter.

 **"Themed pranks, and you can mix your own work in so long as Crow doesn't notice what you're doing," said Jade.**

 **"Deal!" said the twins immediately. They got a shop and they didn't have to pay for supplies. Just run the place.**

 **"Any idea where I could get a job?"**

 **"You any good with hell hounds?" asked Jade.**

"Yes, I run a kennel of them every few years." Remus said sarcastically. "I very much doubt that I have had much contact with Hellhounds. In fact I'm surprised I can see them."

 **Remus looked down to where Hati and Skoll were and looked back at her.**

 **"Those two are more tame. Crowley said he wants someone who isn't a demon keeping the dogs in line in between hunts. Besides, if you want you can run around the forest on full moons," said Jade.**

 **"What about the security teams outside?" asked Remus.**

 **"Dude, they're all demons with hell hounds. Besides can't you guys just make the fences silver so that your inner wolf can't get past it?" said Dean.**

"That's…actually a good idea." James said while wondering why he had never thought of something so simple. It would allow him and Sirius to relax a bit more when Remus was transformed.

 **"Your entire security team are demons?!" said Sirius incredulous.**

 **"Sirius, I hired Crowley as my manager** _ **because**_ **he was a demon. So long as I act as his 'pet witch' (Jade grinned at that term) the other demons leave me be, and he won't let the magicals come after me. Aside from the rather irritating issue with angels that can't seem to take a hint, that should hopefully resolve itself once they realize Gabriel's living here and doesn't like intruders."**

 **"Besides, they rather like Jade by now. She gives them hot drinks in the winter and cold beers during the summer," said Gabriel snorting.**

"She's a mastermind." Loki said in respect knowing that such a small gesture while on such a boring duty would go a long way especially with low level demons that were used to getting the short end of things.

 **Jade smirked at the reminder.**

 **Crowley had been baffled when he found out that the demons he stuck with what he had not so flippantly called babysitting duty had taken a liking to Jade, and that there was now a competition with the minor demons under him on who got that particular job. Sure they had to keep the hell hounds in check, but that was a small price to pay.**

 **Then he found out Jade had been bribing them with cookies and food. That seemed to clear up most of his confusion.**

 **Even he could be persuaded to look the other way or do something he normally wouldn't for her cooking. Like invite those idiot Winchesters to the movie premiere or put up with the existence of Loki in her house for the foreseeable future.**

"You know, that's more believable than her previous excuse of threatening to boycott a movie she was instrumental in making happen." Lily said now she thought back to when Dean was waiting for his stint in hell.

 **Or, and Crowley was annoyed to admit this, the presence of the same angel he hoped to kill off and be done with just so he could take over hell.**

 **"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" asked Sirius.**

 **"Flying. I want to see how high I can go with these wings, since I seem to have gotten used to flying around the forest at night."**

 **Gabriel and Lucifer both snorted at that.**

They all snorted too knowing that Jade just wanted an excuse to fly and push her limits.

 **"What's so funny?" asked Dean.**

 **"Raziel is the best damn flier we've ever** _ **seen**_ **. Ever. I'm betting she's just wanting to test out her skills outside the ozone layer for the hell of it," said Gabriel.**

 **"Considering angels are ascended beings, we can handle being outside the oxygen barrier. Hell, she could literally fly to the moon if she wanted," said Lucifer snorting.**

"Seriously?" Sirius asked, not making his usual joke for once.

"Seriously." Loki replied with a smug smirk.

 **Sam blinked.**

 **"Wait, you can actually go to the moon?"**

 **"Again, we're ascended beings Sammy-boy. A lack of air and freezing cold isn't much to use when our true form is a large pillar of light," said Gabriel snorting.**

They all turned to Loki who nodded that it was true. It was hard to believe that angels were essentially light.

 **"Do cameras work on the moon?" asked Dean. He knew his brother rather well. If he could get actual pictures of the moon, then he wouldn't hesitate to bribe Gabriel for it.**

 **Gabriel brandished a digital camera with a flourish. It required no batteries, and had an unlimited memory. It was run entirely by magic and grace.**

 **"Gabriel, I will buy you a year's worth of chocolate..." started Sam...until he saw the weird look in Gabriel's eye.**

 **"Better yet, I'll give you enough magical alcohol to actually get you two drunk," said Jade smirking. She knew** _ **exactly**_ **what Gabriel wanted, and it had nothing to do with sugar. And somehow she knew if Gabriel got whatever photos Sam wanted, it would end up with Sam limping and Gabriel being in a very good mood.**

"That's what you were on about earlier!" Remus said directly to Loki who chuckled nervously.

"So~…" Sirius said putting his arm around Loki who was a little nervous that they wouldn't accept him. "Bi, Pan or just Homo?"

"He's asking if you're Bisexual, Pansexual or Homosexual." Lily translated with roll of her eyes at the Dog's eagerness.

"There's a difference?"

"Bi like both but have a preference usually. Pan tend to not care about the body and more for the person. I don't think I have to explain Homo to you." James said shaking his head.

"I would be Bi then. I prefer girls but some guys are irresistible." Loki said a bit more comfortable now that they weren't treating him differently. They all chuckled even if they couldn't really see his point of view as they lacked an attraction to men.


	22. Strolling Through Heaven

**Strolling Through Heaven**

 **AN: One step closer to the end. I hope people have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. During this Chapter they speak of their interpretation of other James quite a bit. The way they see him is different from how sakurademonalchemist was trying to portray him in the original story but please keep in mind the key difference between the two James at this point. Her James has been at peace for well over a decade while mines is fighting a war and is still a little raw from losing his parents.**

 **P.S. There is a small bit about two alternative Loki mentioned. Try and guess which fandoms they come from.**

"I'm surprised you are taking it so well. I thought it wasn't really tolerated in this time." Loki said once he realised that none of them were actually going to treat him differently.

"We deal with enough intolerance that we can't stomach more. Besides, you can't help who you're attracted to. Heaven knows part of the reason I was so hostile towards James was because I was attracted to him and he didn't fit my standards personality wise." Lily said in a bored tone making James smirk at her until she slapped the back of his head.

Yeah, my first crush was on my cousin Narcissa. Very Pureblood that was. If Lucius's Father hadn't offered so much money my Mother would have paired us up to 'keep the bloodline strong'." Sirius admitted with a shiver. He was glad he outgrew that crush, really really glad.

"Can we get back to the book please?" Frank asked never having been comfortable with how thin most Pureblood's Family Trees were. The others shrugged before paying attention to the book.

 **Raziel spread all six of her wings out. They shimmered like pure silver in the full moonlight. Gabriel and Lucifer were outside too, as they had come to enjoy their little late-night flights with her. Though Gabriel was a tiny bit more sleepy than usual, because after the photos he had gotten Sam of the Earth from the moon (complete with up close pictures of the things that the astronauts had left behind) and the alcohol Jade had given Sam, the two had vanished into Sam's room and hadn't come out for two whole days.**

 **Dean had this knowing grin on his face with Sam quietly asked Jade for some muscle relieving potion because of a bad limp he had gotten when he finally came out. On the plus side, Sam was more relaxed.**

 **The Winchesters were out on a hunt, mostly to keep their skills sharp. While Jade's mansion had become their official 'base' when they weren't near Bobby's house (they still dropped by Bobby's home, but it wasn't nearly as often), that didn't mean they had given up on hunting.**

 **It was in their blood, and more importantly it was the only thing they knew how to do that insured they were kept in the loop.**

"It's rather sad that they're needed." Lily said with a frown before turning to Loki. "Do you know a place where I can get accurate books on things Hunters deal with?"

"I can get them if you supply the money." Loki said figuring out some of their future plans but not wanting them to rely mostly on him to get them started. James gave Lily a nod showing he was fine with it.

 **Raziel literally** _ **leaped**_ __ **into the air, her wings flapping hard.**

 **Lucifer and Gabriel were entirely unprepared for how fast she was when she finally put her mind to it.**

 **By the time they caught up to her, she was already halfway up in the clouds.**

"That's still amazing to watch." Remus said getting sounds of agreement from the others as they watched Jade out fly the two archangels.

 **"Eager much?" said Gabriel.**

 **"Very. Now try to keep up boys!" laughed Raziel.**

 **"Hang on Razi!" yelped Gabriel.**

 **Lucifer snorted and kept pace with the energetic Raziel.**

"I think he's the smarter one between you two at the moment." Sirius said with a snicker before squawking as he was turned into a Slytherin Flag, again. Loki just whistled innocently while the others rolled their eyes at them.

 **For a few hours, things were fine.**

 **Then for some reason they lost track of Raziel.**

 **"You see her?" asked Gabriel ten minutes later.**

 **"No. And I can't sense her either. You don't think..."**

James started banging his head off of the table as Potter Luck reared its head again. He doubted she had been kidnapped given the lack of struggle and just knew that she was in some other sort of trouble. Sometimes he wondered what deity his ancestors annoyed.

 **Gabriel took a long look at the area they were in, and grimaced.**

 **"Dammit... why didn't we keep track of how far we were?" he said.**

 **Lucifer took a long look around him. It looked somewhat familiar but it was a lot closer to the planet than he was used to.**

 **"We have to find her before Micheal realizes she's there. I can't imagine how bad that would end if he captured her," said Gabriel, running his hand through his short hair.**

"Did Jade just break into Heaven, by _accident_?" Frank asked incredulously wondering how anyone could be as big a trouble magnet as Jade has been shown to be.

"I'm going to go with yes." Loki said with a tired sigh knowing that it was going to be his other that was going to get her. Lucifer wandering around Heaven was just asking for trouble and he wouldn't put it past him to attack Michael in order to keep Jade safe from him.

 **Raziel blinked. One minute she was flying past Mars, the next she had found herself on what looked like Earth.**

 **However the feeling of the place spoke volumes about where she actually was.**

 **"Dammit... I landed in heaven again. At least this time it was by accident than premeditated murder," muttered Raziel.**

 **Still, she had to get out before Micheal showed up. That was when she noticed something moving around in her pocket. She moved to reach into her pocket when a tiny black head popped out of it.**

"Oh Cas, you magnificent furball." Sirius exclaimed as Lily scooped up their version in a tight thankful hug. While he wasn't powerful he was a fountain of information for Jade and would gladly share it with her if what they had witnessed was any indication.

 **Castiel yawned widely. He had slipped into Raziel's pocket before she took off at the house, and because he was really an angel trapped in feline form, her crazy flying hadn't bothered him.**

 **"Cas, when exactly did you sneak into my pocket?" she asked the feline.**

 _ **Before you left the house. Did you really think I would miss flying with you? I'm more surprised neither of the others noticed my presence in your pocket,**_ **said Castiel through their link.**

"Ah, he joined her garrison." Loki said making the others shrug as it was pretty much a forgone conclusion after he had been disillusioned about Heaven.

"I'm just glad that Jade will have a guide to help her get out of Heaven." James said not comfortable with her being so close to Michael's influence. It was just asking for trouble in his mind.

 **According to Gabriel, shortly after her ascension into full angel Castiel had abandoned his status as one of Micheal's garrison and joined hers. He was officially her first commander.**

 **And it showed. The odd decorations on Raziel's wings had been added to Castiel's wings, and there was a second set that had started to grow in.**

 **"Well since I'm not as alone here as I thought, how about we go exploring?"**

 _ **Follow the road. There are a few roads in heaven that lead to other areas, and angels will be mostly ignored since they travel through them regularly.**_

"No Cas, she needs to get out of there." Sirius whined knowing that the longer she stayed the more likely something was to go wrong and she was finally starting to relax now that the England Situation was dealt with.

 **"Lead on Cas," said Raziel.**

 **As soon as she left the area she had broke through, she felt something weird on her back. Raziel paused and looked behind her.**

 _ **What is it?**_

 _ **My wings...they feel weird.**_

They all blinked wondering why they hadn't noticed before now just as their jaws dropped. That did not settle their worries about her being in Heaven.

 **She looked around until she found a road, and started walking. Suddenly she stopped cold and pulled one of her wings in front of her. She wasn't the only one staring at it once she did.**

 _ **Where are the odd decorations that protect your wings?**_

 **Castiel climbed onto her hand, and she put him around her shoulder.**

 _ **Raziel, your wings! There are only**_ __ **two** __ _ **of them!**_

 _"Does that mean she has less power than she normally does?" Remus asked with a wince at the coming panic he was sure was going to happen._

 _"Unfortunately yes. There is no Earth Magic in Heaven so she's cut off from that. Her lack of wings is likely due to how little grace she has at the moment. She'll quickly recover but…" Loki said before they all groaned knowing where it was going._

 _"But it will act like a Beacon that Michael is likely to investigate." Lily moaned wondering when Jade would catch a break longer than a week. It was rather depressing to learn and she hoped that it would be smoother for Harry as he grew up._

 _ **WHAT?!**_

 **Raziel went into a house she found and looked closer at her back. There were two massive silver wings on her back, instead of the usual decorated six. At least her outfit was still the same.**

 _ **What's happening Cas?**_

 _ **I think you're drawing on Grace instead of Magic. That's the only explanation I can think of. Remember how sick you were before we figured out you could draw on an alternate energy source? You never managed to draw on the Host like we could.**_

 _"Yes Cas, now could you please get her out of there?" James requested half-heartedly knowing it wasn't going to happen no matter how much he wanted it to._

 _ **And that took away four of my wings**_ __ **how** _ **?**_

 _ **Now that we're in heaven, you're cut off from magic. Which means you'll be drawing in all the grace like you should have before we found a second source. This could be very bad.**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Because the amount of grace you'll need to maintain your natural power levels will be like sending a major flare up to the others. And we both know that if Micheal figures out what's going on he'll be coming for you.**_

"They're not leaving." Frank said with a sigh before turning to James. "She really is your daughter. You'd go to Michael's area and leave a whoopee cushion on his seat or something." They all snickered at how they imagined Michael's face would be like if he sat on one.

 **The only reason Micheal had yet to descend onto Earth, or worse, send more of his commanders down to locate and retrieve her was because Gabriel had sent up a flare of his own Grace that basically told the Host to back the hell off. As far as Micheal was concerned, his youngest brother had taken the new arch angel under his own wings. Since Gabriel had never sided with Lucifer, Micheal thought that was safe enough for now...at least until the new arch angel came into heaven.**

 **If Micheal found her now, it would end very badly. Though it was a toss up on which side would end up worse.**

 **Raziel mixed up flying and walking, eventually ending up in a familiar house.**

 **Godric's Hollow.**

"Well that certainly is a surprise." Remus said before noticing James's frown and sighing. "You're still hung up on how they did nothing, aren't you?"

"Damn right I am!" James snarled surprising them with how much venom was in his tone. "Family is meant to be everything, be they by blood or bond, so the fact he did nothing for the daughter he _died for_ REALLY pisses me off! It's like he thought that dying for her wiped his hands of protecting her."

"Calm down James." Loki said as the man breathed heavily from finally getting that off of his chest. "I could make excuses for your other but I'm not going to. Instead I'm going to ask you one thing. How far are you willing to go to protect Harry?"

"To death and beyond." Was the unhesitant answer he got in return.

 **She knocked on the door, and was surprised her parents still recognized her even with her hair turned silver and the fact she was an angel now.**

 **On the plus side, she had managed to regrow her second set of wings through Grace. The down side was that she had left absolute chaos in her wake, resulting in the angels being sent in behind her trying to figure out what in heaven's name was going on. Fortunately Micheal hadn't noticed Raziel was in heaven just yet.**

 **"I'm so proud of you!" said Lily gushing. Cas meowed a complaint as she dislodged him from his spot around Raziel's shoulders.**

 **"Me too! Getting rid of that blasted seraph and permanently sticking it to Dumbledore and the Ministry? Not to mention the reaction the angels had to your movies!" beamed James.**

"Oh bloody hell, he recessed a bit to be a bit closer to his teen self." Lily moaned remembering the trouble that caused back then while James looked murderous. There was a reason he grew up from being the little shit, yes he could admit to that, and the fact that spending time in Heaven had thrown that out of the window really pissed him off. It was probably the reason there was no mention of him meeting his parents up there. They would be disgusted that he had gone back on what he had learnt.

 **"So you're not mad that I'm currently dating Lucifer?" she said in surprise.**

 **"We were a bit shocked," admitted Lily.**

"That's putting it mildly." Frank said with a small chuckle remembering James's reactions, including fainting.

 **"But the Morningstar has been good for you. Almost as much as the demons and your pet hell hounds have," said James. Then he thought of something. "By the way, I don't mind you calling Loki dad."**

 **"That reminds me! Mom, who exactly did you pray to when you wanted help?"**

 **Lily blinked at the odd question.**

 **"Gabriel the arch angel, why?" she asked amused.**

"I'm not going to live this down am I?" Lily said as the pranksters all grinned at her.

"Not really." Loki said casually letting her know that it wasn't going to be malicious at all. She rolled her eyes but was glad it was only going to be in all their fun.

 **They were both caught off guard by Raziel and Castiel both snickering.**

 **"What's so funny?"**

 **"Both my parents...praying to the same sugar-crazed idiot..." said Raziel before she broke out in full on laughter.**

 **"I imagine he will find it quite amusing as well," said Castiel.**

"Oh I did." Loki said not taking the sugar crazed idiot comment personally.

 **"Who?" the Potters said in unison.**

 **"Loki and Gabriel...they're the same being! Gabriel took on the mantle as Trickster to avoid his brother's notice, and he liked it so much he never bothered to go back to his old name!" said Raziel through her giggles.**

 **James snorted in amusement.**

 **"An angel with an actual sense of humor. I'll believe it when I see it," said James.**

"Hi, I'm Gabriel." Loki said with a smile as he flared his wings just enough that they were seen but not enough to harm them.

"Those things need a wash." Lily said making his smile drop while they all blinked repeatedly.

 **"Your prayers have been answered!" said someone behind him with a flourish.**

 **"Gabriel!" said Raziel tackling him in a hug.**

 **"Can't believe you managed to slip into heaven. Has she had any episodes Cas?" asked Gabriel, popping up a sucker.**

 _ **None. It seems being around Lucifer has calmed her down somewhat. Either that or getting that prophecy nixed has eased some of her worries,**_ **said Castiel immediately.**

"I had forgotten about her panic attacks." James said as his anger became worry. It took time to get over things and he wasn't sure that Michael's appearance wouldn't set off one and with Loki there he was pretty much guaranteed to how up.

 **"Either way we need to leave before that idiot Micheal figures out you're here."**

 **Raziel cast a long look at her parents.**

 **"It's alright Jade. We're proud of you and the fact you've managed to make it on your own without having to worry about magic ruining your life like it would have had you stayed," said Lily.**

 **"And we approve of Lucifer, so long as he isn't adding to this place," said James.**

"You don't have the right to try and dictate her." James spat at his counterpart really worrying the others. Lily wasn't happy about her other doing nothing but James was taking it to a whole new level.

 **Gabriel chuckled. As he was about to take Raziel and Castiel out of heaven, Micheal finally caught up to the one causing such a mess in heaven.**

 **"Gabriel," he said evenly.**

 **"Crap. Hello brother."**

"Really?" Sirius asked Loki incredulously. "You've helped shit all over his reputation on Earth and helped ensure that he doesn't reach his goal of fighting with Lucifer and your first words to him are 'Crap. Hello brother.'?"

"What do you expect? He's a major dickhead but he's still my brother. Besides, if I fight with him then there is a chance of the Apocalypse happening anyway just it would be me instead of Lucifer." Loki said knowing that the Archangels weren't all that much different power wise and the differences could be swayed by tricks and luck. It was why his money was on Lucifer if the fight was ever to happen again. Lucifer wouldn't hold back out of love for his brother.

 **Raziel winced and hid behind Gabriel. Castiel hissed from her shoulder.**

 **Micheal's eyes narrowed on her.**

 **"So this is the new arch angel."**

 **"Gabriel," said Raziel nervously.**

"That's better than I thought it would be but could you please just get her out of there. If you fight with her being there then there is a chance she could die permanently." Frank said in worry. He wasn't quite as invested as the others but he would be proud to call Jade a friend and wouldn't mind if she was a sister figure to Neville.

 **"Micheal, back off. She doesn't like angels because of Zachariah's meddling," warned Gabriel, flaring his wings. Micheal's flat stare was seriously freaking her out. It was far worse than Castiel's had been.**

 **"An arch angel terrified of other angels?" said Micheal disbelieving.**

 **"Zachariah was very thorough. Are you aware that the fool placed a divine collar around her neck before she killed him for it?" growled Gabriel.**

"Is it just me or is he very out of touch with what actually goes on?" Sirius asked with a frown. "I know that their information was out of date with Jade but I think that the current Leader of Heaven would at least get some Intel."

"You're right, something really is wrong in Heaven like Lucifer thought." Loki said with a frown not liking the implications.

 **Micheal's eyes narrowed. He felt out Raziel's grace, making her shiver in fear behind Gabriel. Castiel hissed in warning...if Micheal tried to hurt or capture her, he would not hesitate to claw the crap out of the older angel.**

 **While it was faint, there was still traces of a heavenly collar on her grace. Which was strange because those hadn't been used since the Crusades, when Micheal wanted to insure that none of the worst Templar knights came into heaven, despite claiming they were doing things by God's mandate. Boy had those men been surprised to be rejected by heaven.**

 **So why had Zachariah used one on a human without Micheal's permission? And how had he not noticed one missing?**

"He would love Dumbledore." Lily said deadpanned seeing some of the old man's less manipulative qualities in the emotionless angel.

 **"Cas, get Razi out of here," said Gabriel.**

 **Castiel meowed, asking for directions. Gabriel sent a big glowing ball to lead them out. The two of them bolted before Micheal had a chance to grab her. Gabriel was soon to follow, having set off something particularly foul three heavens over from where the Potters were.**

 **James was grinning like an idiot the entire time. He couldn't believe his own daughter had managed to find such a great replacement father figure in** _ **Loki**_ **of all tricksters! And that prank would have him cackling like a loon for months.**

"James, give it a rest please." Frank requested before James could go off on another rant. He could see where he was coming from now. If Neville was a step off of being captured by Michael he would be foaming at the mouth in anger and yet the other James cared more about a damn prank! He also care more that Loki was a Trickster rather than someone that was doing Jade well in other areas.

 **"So let me get this straight. We went to do a simple salt and burn, and you ended up in heaven by** _ **accident**_ **?"**

 **"It gets even better. They actually** _ **approve**_ **of Lucifer as a boyfriend so long as he doesn't start the apocalypse and make heaven even more crowded than it already is," said Jade rolling her eyes.**

 **"So how did your parents react to the fact you basically got adopted by Loki?" asked Sam.**

 **"I think James would find it hilarious and be sadly proud at the same time," spoke up Sirius.**

"I can't believe I was so off the mark." Sirius said with a frown knowing that that had been his James's reaction while the other James gave it as much thought as Sirius gave thing in Hogwarts. Sirius wasn't exactly proud of the fuck ups he did at Hogwarts, almost getting Remus killed for eating Snape stood out, but he was willing to learn from it to ensure that everything he did now was in the name of good fun. He couldn't remember the last time he had pranked someone maliciously.

 **"Actually, they found it as amusing as I did when I told the that they had been praying to the same being under different names. James Potter was a follower of Loki and Lily prayed to Gabriel," said Jade amused.**

 **"Oh yeah, Lily Evans. I rarely got any prayers from the younger kids, but she used to be a regular," said Gabriel.**

 **"How much you wanna bet that after what you did to Micheal while trying to leave, James Potter is still cracking up?" asked Castiel dryly.**

"Cas has him pegged at least." Remus said dryly not even bothering to try and lighten the atmosphere.

 **"What did you do?" asked Lucifer.**

 **"I may know a guy who knows a guy...dropped the universe's worst smelling stink bomb on Micheal and it went off in his face. Fortunately we were three heavens away from where Jade's human parents were," said Gabriel shiftily.**

 _ **(In the parallel world from**_ __ **Back in Black** _ **)**_

 **"Dean, who exactly did you sell that Bear Bomb too?" asked Sam warily.**

"Is it just me or does Dean look a bit different?" Frank asked making the others blink as they realised that Dean did in fact look different.

"Never mind that, what does it mean by Back in Black?" Lily asked in confusion.

"I can answer that." B.O.A.R. said making them all jump.

"Bloody hell, I had forgotten you could speak for yourself." Sirius said holding his heart.

"While aspects of the Parallel Universes are chronicled they are given Titles, sometimes by the same person. You are currently learning of one Titled JADE ANGEL while the person in charge of it also is in charge of the one Titled BACK IN BLACK. From what little I know of it, it is from a version of Harry that was bullied into fulfilling the Prophecy and living an unfulfilled life before asking Death to reincarnate him. Death merges his soul of that with Dean Winchester creating someone who is both Dean and Harry and yet Neither."

"That sounds confusing as hell." James said as he followed it, barely.

"Things that deal with multiple timelines or parallel stories tend to be. My creator is waiting for all of the information on it before even attempting to create a B.O.A.R. for that world."

 **"Loki. Not ours, but some other version of him. He said something about dropping it on his asshole brother Micheal and paid me with food and new movies," said Dean.**

 **"What movies?"**

 **"Ones exclusive to his parallel," shrugged Dean.**

 **The minute Sam watched the 'Secret Angel' series, the first thing that came out of his mouth to his brother was "Think he could get us the rest?"**

They couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of another Sam being addicted to the movies. Loki had also figured out who could get him to that Universe for a few Bear Bombs. He just hoped that he could bribe that Dean somehow.

 **The DVDs Gabriel had given alternate Dean was his autographed copies of Jade's Raziel movies. All of them.**

 **(Gabriel would find a booming trade with that Dean involving Jade's work, including the book series, in exchange for the portable versions of his pet dog's gas problem. Which he found** _ **hilarious**_ **.)**

"I think we all do." Remus said with a chuckle that everyone joined in.

"Now for the elephant in the room." Loki said with a wince as he turned to James who quickly saw where this was going.

"Do you know what it is like for someone to figuratively shit over all of your beliefs while believing that they embody them? Or how about the fact that said idiot wears your name and face?" James challenged him making him sigh.

"You should see other versions of Loki. One's an idiot that tries to destroy the other Pantheons out of a mistaken superiority complex when he isn't even one of the top ten powerful beings in that world while another has more daddy issues than Lucifer, admittedly that is Odin's fault, and takes it out on Thor who genuinely cares for him. My point is, don't let it get to you. Your other is an idiot. You can accept you were once so why can't you accept that another you didn't grow up as much?"

"Fine, I won't snap at my other anymore but I won't like the moron. Given what he's like I'm surprised Lily accepted my advances at all."

"You have good qualities and he isn't showing them but you are." Lily said putting Cas down to hug her husband who slowly relaxed. The others were just glad his temper was going down. Jade had to get her power from somewhere and Lily was average power wise.


	23. Satan's Makeover

**Satan's Makeover**

 **AN: And we creep closer to the end. This Story is far more popular than I thought it would be and I would like to thank everyone that has been reading this as I go for making that happen. The Poll regarding more B.O.A.R. stories is still up and will be until I upload Chapter 28, the Epilogue that will show how the Book has changed this world. So far doing stories one at a time is winning with either way coming up second.**

 **P.S. Back in Black is a story that I have my eye on for when it is finished then it will be added to the list. I have also updated my list in the Bio and have sent out permission requests, which may have some taken off completely as not everyone wishes to have Reading Stories done of their Stories. Permission or not please check out there stuff anyway, stories are only put up if I have read them and enjoyed them.**

 **P.P.S. Small shout out to Mitchelltrt, Wistem's daughter and LegalLHunter for taking me up on my small challenge and getting their guesses correct.**

"Now that James is calm, how many more Chapters are we panning on doing today?" Remus asked as James was calmed by his wife. The last Chapter had not been easy on the eldest male Potter.

"About three more so we have some time to plan after." Sirius said before blinking as they all stared at him with slightly open mouths. "What? I did learn a few things from Remus at Hogwarts."

"The shock aside, Sirius is right. I'm sure everyone's been working on parts of plans as we go but a few hours to sort them into proper plans while the story is fresh and then getting some sleep before enacting them." Frank said drawing on the lessons he learnt on his Mother's knee. Let it not be said that Augusta Longbottom raised a fool.

"Sounds like we have a plan then." Loki said with a nod as he had been making plans as they went.

 **"Has anyone seen Jade?" asked Lucifer.**

 **The only thing he saw was a new massive tiger skin rug in the living room, which was odd because Jade hated those things. She disliked the idea of killing an animal when it wasn't for food.**

 **Gabriel snorted, as did Dean and Sam.**

 **Lucifer went to walk on the rug, but noticed everyone giving him a panicked look.**

"Surely it couldn't…" Sirius said as he exchanged looks with Remus and James.

"They didn't actually say what the first was." James said with a smirk confusing the others.

 **"What?"**

 **"You sure you want to step on that tail?" said Dean carefully.**

 **"When did Jade get a new rug?"**

 **There was a sudden snort beneath him. Lucifer paused. Then looked down.**

"The Tiger is Jade!" Lily said catching on first making those that didn't palm their face at not seeing it.

 **"Uh, Luci? Jade doesn't like killing animals for pelts, remember?" said Gabriel slowly.**

 **That was when Lucifer noticed the rug had somehow flipped over to it's side.**

 **"What..."**

 **There was a loud snore from the 'rug'. Lucifer looked at Gabriel incredulous.**

"Oh Lucy is never living this down." Loki said with a laugh while the others couldn't help but chuckle at how dumbfounded he looked.

 **"Jade?"**

 **"Jade's primary animal form. Should have seen Dean's face when he stepped on her tail and she got up and knocked him over with a growl," snickered Gabriel.**

 **"He nearly shit himself when he realized it was alive!" snickered Sam.**

"Rugs attacking you isn't a laughing matter." Sirius complained getting confused looks from the others. "There was a time when I was in Third Year that Mother went through Moody Paranoia and decided that I needed to be Constantly Vigilant. That summer wasn't fun." They all ignored his shiver to let him keep his dignity.

 **Dean growled at his brother.**

 **"You agreed not to speak about that."**

 **"Dean, your pants had a suspicious wet spot in the front," deadpanned Sam.**

"Given the size of her in that form I would be calling him an idiot if he hadn't." Lily said deadpanned not really able to imagine anyone _not_ pissing themselves as a Tiger came at them.

 **That was the last straw. Dean tackled his brother and started tickling him. Fen, Sleipnir and Jor quickly followed.**

 **There was a roar, and Jade immediately piled on top of all of them.**

 **"So her primary form is a massive white tiger?" said Lucifer to Gabriel.**

"It is quite fitting but is the white from her recent hair change or was she always a white tiger?" Remus couldn't help but ask getting only shrugs in return. It wasn't like they could ever find out and it wouldn't surprise them either way given how pure she was according to everyone in the beginning chapters.

 **Ever since he started dating Jade and Gabriel had brought his children to the house, she had been slowly becoming less cynical.**

 **In the words of Gabriel, Jade was finally getting all the love and attention she had been denied since her parents were murdered. So if she wanted to act like a big kid around his, he didn't have a problem with it.**

 **"What's wrong with your vessel?" asked Gabriel.**

 **Lucifer gave him a dry look.**

"Yeah, that was a stupid question." Loki said wondering why his other had asked that.

"Is this to do with why he and Michael needed the Brothers as vessels?" James asked as he looked at the slight damage done to the vessel Lucifer had at the moment.

"Wait, does that mean you also have a True Vessel?" Sirius asked of Loki who just shrugged. He was sure there was some interference to get the Winchesters capable of being vessels and he hadn't done that at all.

 **"In case you've forgotten Gabriel, arch angels normally don't come down to Earth for a reason. We have to have special vessels, and Nick is falling apart from the inside out," said Lucifer annoyed.**

 **"Then why doesn't Gabriel have that same problem?" asked Sam.**

 **"Unlike my brothers, I made my own vessel. It's less likely to break down, though Micheal doesn't exactly like the idea of an angel making a vessel. Something about how adding a soul to a dead body being wrong," snorted Gabriel.**

"Its not necromancy." Loki said blandly as they all turned to him in shock. "While my vessel is biological it is closer to a clone than a dead body. Michael is just too much of an idiot to see a difference."

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Frank said before snickering. "Beside, I'm pretty sure Jade would have a few choice words for you if you dabbled in grave digging." Loki winced knowing that Jade wouldn't like that at all even if he was sure she would be tolerant of the more benign acts of necromancy.

 **"Micheal is such an uptight ass," said Lucifer snorting, before he added "Any chance you could do the same for me so I can send this guy on?"**

 **Lucifer did feel somewhat sorry for Nick. His wife and child had been killed shortly before he broke out. It was how he had convinced him to hand over control.**

"That's…I don't know what to say to that." Sirius said with a wince as he couldn't see himself being all there if he had a wife and child that died. It was a testament to how Lucifer had changed thanks to Jade that he actually felt sorrow for the man.

 **It wasn't long before the kids all piled on top of Jade's back and were riding her like a horse. Though it was also clear she could care less if they did.**

 **"So Luci, what do you want for your new vessel?" asked Gabriel.**

 **"Do I really look like I care?" asked Lucifer.**

 **"I have a suggestion," said Jade impishly. The minute she heard Lucifer was planning to trade up for one of Gabriel's custom ones, she had dove into her new collections from Japan. Specifically the one called** _ **Jigoku Shoujo**_ **.**

"Trust Jade to have an idea already. What does that mean anyway?" Lily asked shaking her head in amusement as Jade showed she shared her Father's humour.

"Hell Girl, it's apparently quite popular but that's all I know about it." Loki said with a shrug as he was currently not well versed in Japanese manga. That was something he planned to correct once everything had been dealt with.

 **Gabriel heard what she thought would be a good vessel and laughed.**

 **"Definitely ironic. You gonna get the black outfit with red tie?" he said chuckling.**

 **She grinned mischievously. She was sure Lucifer would appreciate that particular outfit.**

They all blinked at the picture being shown before shrugging. It didn't really matter what he wore as long as Jade was happy. Then again, how many women get to literally design their boyfriend?

 **"So do we have that settled?" asked Lucifer. He really didn't care** _ **what**_ **he looked like.**

 **"Oh yeah. Then again, considering she** _ **is**_ **your girlfriend and you'll be fending off paparazzi once you make your first public appearance in a couple of months, I guess she should have a say in this," said Gabriel, popping in a cherry sucker.**

 **"What does that mean?" asked Lucifer, eyes narrowing.**

 **"It means you're going to be playing her romantic interest in the next Raziel movie, obviously. Unless you want some random human doing the kiss scene with her," said Gabriel grinning.**

"You really like teasing him don't you?" James asked deadpanned knowing that Satan being jealous was not a good thing, especially when it was his daughter. Jealous people do stupid things. It was a part of why he targeted Snape in Hogwarts before his obsession with the Dark Arts became apparent. Loki just smirked at him knowing nothing would actually come of it.

 **Lucifer growled.**

 **"And someone is going to be pranked later for mentioning that. I'm still hedging on whether or not to add it," said Jade rolling her eyes.**

 **"Can we get this over with already?"**

 **"Yeah, yeah. Jade, mind giving me an image to work with? I'm not as familiar as you are with that series," said Gabriel.**

"And I doubt I ever will be considering I think she's a true fan." Loki said getting nods all around. True Fans always seemed to know more than even casual fans did.

 **Jade shared a few pictures of what she wanted, and Gabriel went to work. It took him four hours, but eventually it was finished.**

 **It took even less time for Lucifer to release his current vessel to where he belonged, and then to take control over the new one.**

 **"This feels strange," said Lucifer.**

 **"Well that's normal. Took me a year before I got used to the fact I was the only one in the vessel first time around. Now I only switch if the custom ones take too much damage," said Gabriel, "On the plus side, you don't need to use Sam anymore, since I set the power output way higher than a normal vessel can take before it starts to corrode."**

"Definitely a way to ensure Sam doesn't become a meat suit." Frank said knowing that if Lucifer needed his full power he wouldn't think twice about possessing Sam otherwise. It also didn't help that Sam would likely say yes if it meant keeping Jade safe.

 **"It definitely feels looser," admitted Lucifer.**

 **Then he noticed a small issue.**

 **"Why does this vessel only have one eye? And why is the empty one covered by the hair?"**

 **Jade and Gabriel shared a grin.**

"The true reason Lucifer and Michael don't start the Apocalypse. Jade and Loki do it instead." Sirius said theatrically shivering at how doomed everyone was when both of them were feeling mischievous. Loki just smirked in a way that gave Lily and Frank a headache.

 **"We'll show you later. It's not like it'll affect your depth perception and it adds a certain mysterious air to your looks," said Jade.**

 **An hour later Lucifer turned to look at his girlfriend.**

 **"You have** _ **got**_ **to be joking."**

"No she isn't." They all said in amusement knowing that whatever it was would be amusing but not humiliating.

 **Lucifer was now in a body that looked** _ **exactly**_ **like Ichimoku Ren, the sword spirit from the** ** _Hell Girl_** __ **series. However at least now he had an explanation for why the body only had a single eye.**

 **The other was for surveillance. It would be interesting to see if he could duplicate the effect.**

 **Dean, however, had another question.**

 **"Okay, if angels can make their own damn vessels, then why in God's name did you need** _ **us**_ **to have your fight?!"**

"How did we miss that?" Remus asked with a groan. It was hard to accept you were considered smart when you missed such small things that were easy to see, especially in hindsight.

"I have no idea but that is a good question." Loki said thinking it over. Oh well, he would just have to ensure Lucifer had a custom job waiting when he got out.

 **"You know that's actually a good question. Why do we need to use human vessels when we can make our own?" asked Gabriel.**

 **"Beats me. Probably Micheal's idea. If we were going to have a fight then why did it have to be Earth? With how much emphasis Father put on humans, then why aren't we having this big battle on an immortal plain that could handle our true forms?" said Lucifer.**

 **Gabriel noticed a spark in Jade's eyes. Looks like she found the perfect backdrop for the next movie.**

"And she's off." James said with a sigh. While he was proud of her talents he didn't like it when she neglected herself or threw having some fun out the window. It was something that he was sure she inherited from his mother Euphemia.

 **"What is she doing?" asked Lucifer.**

 **Jade was on her laptop, eyes glazed and typing furiously.**

 **"Looks like she's using her abilities as the Prophet to get the next script out. It's how she got the first three done anyway," said Gabriel looking.**

 **"Jade's the Prophet?" said Sam, having overheard that remark.**

"You know, I never really noticed how many times something had to be explained multiple times until now." Lily said thoughtfully while glad that they hadn't had to do that too much here.

"People are busy and can't always remember who knows what." Remus said with a nod.

 **"I thought Chuck was..."**

 **"I don't know** _ **what**_ **Chuck is, but he's not the Prophet. Though to be fair Jade's powers didn't come in until** __ _ **after**_ **she left England," said Gabriel.**

 **What was left unspoken was that it came into effect after she was kicked out of Heaven.**

"I'm guessing it was because of a spiritual shock that jumpstarted it earlier than it should." Frank said making Loki nod as that was most likely the case, possibly wrong but still the most likely.

"Possibly, but I'm more annoyed about why my other hasn't recognised Dad. I mean, when I found him here I knew straight off. Then again it might be because I was looking for signs while he isn't." Loki said with a huff much to their amusement.

 **"And she uses the gift to write movies?" said Lucifer incredulous.**

 **"Hey, Chuck used it to write books," said Dean.**

 **"Besides, all I know about him is that he's deliberately taking heaven's attention off of her. Can you imagine how Micheal would have reacted to the first movie?" asked Gabriel.**

 **Lucifer wasn't the only one who snorted at that. The Winchesters did too.**

"Smites all around." Sirius said with a frown disliking Michael for all the trouble he caused even when he wasn't there.

 **If Micheal had known Jade was the real Prophet and had turned against Heaven after what Zachariah did, he would have been furious. He probably was anyway since she definitely didn't want to be anywhere near the other angels.**

 **"So how long does she stay like that?" asked Lucifer.**

 **"She will take breaks for food, bathroom, and the occasional nap. But do** _ **not**_ **give her anything coffee related. She will hex you after," said Sam. He had seen her like this last time, and Dean had been very unhappy when Jade had hexed him when he mistakenly gave her a black coffee.**

 **She drank it, but it wasn't too her taste.**

"What's wrong with coffee?" Remus asked in shock getting snorts from the others. And he called himself British.

 **Three days later Lucifer found his girlfriend out cold on top of her closed laptop. Sam took one look at her and snorted.**

 **"And that is a sign that the script is done," he said.**

 **"How can you tell?"**

 **"She did this last time in Bobby's panic room. The minute she finished her script she was out like a light. I'm guessing using her Sight takes a lot out of her."**

"I would be surprised if peering into the future didn't." Lily said deadpanned at Sam, which was happening quite often this chapter.

 **"And the blond?" Lucifer nodded to the pale-haired blond girl with glazed eyes.**

 **"Hey Luna. One of you mind helping me move the zombie into her room so she can sleep it off?" asked Sam.**

 **Lucifer and Sam maneuvered the exhausted Jade into her bed where she stayed for two full days. By the third she was up and making zombie noises while searching for food. Day four and she was almost back to normal.**

 **Day five and she was hexing Dean for making a mess of her kitchen while he** _ **attempted**_ **to cook and Gabriel wasn't around to clean up.**

"You would think that he would know that he shouldn't be there by now." James said knowing how territorial Jade was around her Kitchen. He didn't blame her if the others reactions towards her cooking was to go by.

 **"So do we get to see the next script or what?" asked Sam.**

 **Dean was currently stuck as a cat-man, again, and Cas had taken him to another room that was spelled with so many silencing charms that no one would be able to hear screaming from it. Castiel had a real thing for cat-Dean. Just like Dean would admit to having a bad habit of staring after Cas whenever he had his cat ears on.**

 **"Is she back to normal yet?" asked Lucifer. He had vanished for a few days, only stopping by to see if Jade was awake.**

"I'm glad he has his priorities right." Sirius said as he covered Loki's mouth to keep him from harassing their Cas about his other taking charge with Dean. He had to keep his own giggles in though as Cas was currently so wide eyed that it was surprising that they hadn't fallen out yet.

 **"Awake and cursing Dean," confirmed Sam.**

 **So long as Lucifer wasn't trying to turn Sam into his next meat suit, they could stand to be around each other.**

"Somehow I think that it will be a bit more complicated than that." Loki said with a sigh remembering the one time he had came across someone that could house him, Michael had informed the man who did not take kindly to it and spent ages trying to kill his custom vessel.

 **"So can we see the new script?"**

 **"Does no one check the printer these days? I always print it out before I close the laptop!"**

 **Sam blinked. Then he realized that yes, there was a fresh pile of papers in the printer.**

 **"I guess we were just waiting for you to say we could read it," said Sam embarrassed.**

"I give you a three for effort and a two for performance." James said dryly while all of the troublemakers nodded in agreement. Lily wanted to be annoyed but even she thought that was pathetic.

 **Jade rolled her eyes.**

 **"Sam unless otherwise stated I don't care if you happen to read the script before Crowley does. You seem to forget you'll be in the next movie," said Jade.**

 **Sam immediately dove into the script.**

 **"** _ **Redemption**_ **?"**

"Of course it is." They all muttered knowing that it was going to be about Lucifer's turnabout.

 **"The main theme is that love can heal almost anything," said Jade. Lucifer hummed while he wrapped his arms around her waist.**

 **Sam continued reading. It was straightforward enough.**

 **It started out with Lucifer, not Raziel, and his search for the newest arch angel. Him running into his 'true vessel' after Gabriel explains what that is, but also into Eris. Lucifer becoming attracted to the girl who he believes is human but not knowing why.**

 **Seeing Eris dance in a park and falling for her. Then coping with his feelings towards a human.**

"With how she dances I could believe that." Loki said while the Potters smirked at having her talent acknowledged.

 **Lucifer finds Gabriel, who was training Eris in how to use her angel powers without turning into Raziel and he realizes who she is. He leaves, and the focus shifts to 'Raziel' coping with her feelings towards a man she saw while her human self was relaxing. How he reminds her of the angel she betrayed under the orders of Micheal and how she regretted that act ever since.**

 **Sam noted it showed a few hints towards 'Raziel' being in love with Lucifer before the war, but had never acted on it because he was a higher rank.**

 **Raziel and Lucifer once again meet, and they have to contend with what happened during Heaven's civil war and their feelings for each other.**

 **Sam was surprised at how much romantic overtones were in this movie, but then again the fans had been clamoring for a love interest for Raziel for a while now.**

"I'm guessing that's quite common." Sirius said as Loki and Lily both winced.

"It shouldn't be too bad since there was little romantic tones in the other films." Lily said before Loki took over.

"Some people can get right nasty if they don't get straight answers on the Canon Pairings and sometimes even then they're not always happy. NaruSaku versus NaruHina was quite vicious before the series ended and even then some don't like it." Loki said before blinking. "Sorry, I had a Deadpool moment."

"I'm not going to ask." James said figuring it wasn't worth the headache.

 **The ending was of Lucifer forgiving Raziel in her part of his fall from Heaven, and that he would consider trying to reconcile with his brother when it came to humanity.**

 **Depending on how things went with Micheal, Jade might have to make a third movie on their war against the arch angel in order to prevent him from trying to restart his fight with Lucifer.**

"Given the amount of thought they've put into I'm sure it would be a short movie." Remus said noticing the amused glint in Loki's eye figuring that he had plans too.

 **"And you had to use the Sight for this?" he said to Jade.**

 **Jade grumbled.**

 **"Only bits and pieces. Like the Horsemen, the Whore of Babylon and the Pagan gods who are ticked off that Lucifer was allowed out," said Jade clutching her drink like a lifeline.**

"The Horsemen are real?" Frank asked in shock while the others asked their own questions at the same time.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Lily asked the ceiling.

"Why do I get the feeling the Whore is going to piss Jade off?" Sirius asked latching onto what he thought was the safer of the three to ask about.

"Why are the Pagans annoyed when he isn't doing anything?" Remus asked in annoyance.

"Jade's going to get a headache, isn't she?" James asked as he rubbed his face. Loki just shrugged not knowing what was actually asked as they all talked at once.

 **"There's an idea," said Lucifer.**

 **"What?" asked Jade.**

 **"The rings of the Horsemen can reopen the cage I was put in. If there's no other alternative we can just toss Micheal in there until Dad chooses to let him out or someone opens it up," said Lucifer.**

"Poetic Justice." Lily said with a firm nod wanting to really stick it to Michael for his part in Jade's pains.

 **"Considering you're more open to the idea of ignoring humanity and he's still geared up to enslave it? I still can't believe the devil is more reasonable than heaven," snorted Sam.**

 **"And I find it hard to believe that a baby arch angel had to go into hiding with my creations just because some seraph got too lazy to do his own damn job," Lucifer sniped back.**

 **Jade sighed. While Sam and Lucifer could tolerate being around each other, they also had an annoying habit of getting into sniping contests. It was like watching a tennis match listening to them one-up each other.**

"That really isn't something you can just let slide considering the effort the demons went to in order to make him say yes." Frank said with a sigh.

 **And the only way to get them to shut up was for their respective partners (Gabriel and Jade respectively) to drag them off. Sam would walk with a limp and Jade would turn her boyfriend into a total cuddle buddy after a heavy snogging session.**

 **Until the Apocalypse was put on permanent hold, Lucifer wasn't getting any further than that.**

"Good." James said not wanting to think of Jade having hot passionate-… "Gah, get out of my head."

"You just thought abou-…" Loki started to say before Sirius stopped him, again.

"We not long just calmed him down. Do you really want to start that up again just to point out that?" Sirius asked incredulously getting a shrug from the trickster. "Well don't."

"So who wants dinner?" Lily asked noticing the time.


	24. Angels and Other Halves

**Angels And Other Halves**

 **AN: Another Chapter out as we inch closer to the end. I have been asked about doing the sequel to Jade Angel and, while I have an idea of how I would do it, it won't happen until it is completed. It also won't feature these versions of the characters.**

 **P.S. One person asked 'what could JA-James could do against Zachariah?' since ROJA-James hates him for doing nothing. The answer is absolutely nothing. ROJA-James knows this but the fact JA-James didn't even try, he huddled off to the side with Lily, pisses him off. ROJA-James is also currently in hiding to keep his family safe and recently lost his parents who he loved dearly. He is NOT going to be logical about threats to his family.**

 **Emotions are not Logical.**

 **It is a flaw that makes him human and really, we all have a small illogical thing we stick to no matter how stupid. I personally despise needles so much that when I recently got a filling in my tooth I waved off the painkiller.**

"Lily, as always, that was a lovely dinner you made." Loki said getting a smug smile from the witch in question as he patted his full stomach. "I should pop in every now and then just to get you to cook for me again."

"As long as you give me prior warning then that should be fine." Lily said knowing that it wouldn't work to try and dissuade him. At least this way she could minimise the chaos he brought.

"Keep Harry out of any pranks until he's old enough to prank you back." James said knowing that the Trickster wouldn't be able to resist pranking them even if they did become good friends with him. Loki nodded while Frank decided to speak up.

"Same with Neville, or you can face Alice and Mother." Frank said making Loki chuckle nervously as pissing off more than one woman was never a good idea, pissing off one wasn't either but it was manageable.

"I think we can read the next Chapter then." Remus said thoroughly amused at the byplay.

 **"Jade, you are easily the best cash cow and employee I've ever had..." started Crowley.**

 **"But?"**

 **"But sometimes I really, really hate you," deadpanned Crowley. This was one of those times.**

 **The reason why Crowley was less than pleased was because they had just finished getting the box office hits from the** _ **last**_ **Raziel movie and it would be at least three months for people to really start begging for the next.**

"That's really fast, isn't it?" Sirius asked getting a sigh from Lily who hated how detached the Wizard World was from the Muggle World.

"Usually it's a year at least between films. Sometimes a lot longer, so that it's done so quickly is a big surprise." Lily said making those unfamiliar go 'ah~' while she shook her head at them.

 **Which meant that if they started going into filming now after she finished the script, then the fans would feel as if the fourth movie were rushed.**

 **"We can always store it in that safe you insisted I add to the house, but never bother to use," said Jade.**

 **"We're going to have to, otherwise there's a risk it would leak."**

 **"On the plus side, you can leak that the fourth movie is going to have more romance than any of the first three movies. I did hint towards a romantic interest for Raziel/Eris," said Jade helpfully.**

"I really don't see why that's important." James said with a twitching eye much to Loki's amusement, who would have said something if Sirius hadn't elbowed him in the ribs. He did not want to deal with 'Paranoid Father James'.

 **"Or better yet I let pictures of your new boyfriend out and let the paparazzi go insane trying to find anything on him. That out to be hilarious," said Crowley, good mood returning.**

 **Considering she had based Lucifer's current vessel on an obscure horror anime, it was unlikely they would find** _ **anything**_ **. But it would be fun to see the idiots chase their tails like they did when they tried to find something on Gabriel, Jade and Crowley himself.**

"I have no idea which of the three is a bigger troll but I don't think it matters at this point." Frank said with a sigh as the Pranksters all snickered as they imagined the chaos the demon was planning to cause.

 **Jade was not in a good mood. She had forgotten to add the usual privacy spells, so now they were having to deal with the cameras going off while she was on one of her rare dates with Lucifer.**

 **Or as she insisted on calling him to keep people from figuring out who he really was, Luke.**

 **"So how long do you think it will take them to figure out I'm your boyfriend?" asked Lucifer amused.**

 **"Considering you just told the numerous paparazzi trying to covertly take pictures of us?" said Jade dryly.**

"And there we have it people, the reason Lucifer is considered the root of all evil is because he's crap at PR." Sirius said grandiosely making Lily palm her face while Loki broke down in hysterical laughter and almost fell out of his chair.

"Sometimes, I really worry about how you classify as sane." Lily muttered under her breath so only James heard her. He was smart enough not to mention it.

 **She discreetly checked the phone Crowley had made her buy. Sure enough, there were already pictures of her and Lucifer on the website.**

 **"And here comes your overprotective brothers," snorted Lucifer.**

 **The twins and the Winchesters had all discreetly found a place to order while keeping an eye on the two. Jade was so pranking them all when they got home.**

 **Still, she was going to enjoy her pizza dammit!**

"They're only looking out for you Jade. I'm just surprised that Sirius and My others aren't there too." Remus said with a chuckle at the chaperones. He very much doubted the four would regret doing so even after she was through with them.

 **"I still don't get what's so fascinating about this food," said Lucifer. This...pizza...was alright, but not so great to the extent Jade was so clearly enjoying it.**

 **Jade wasn't the only one who twitched.**

 **"Next you'll tell me you don't get what the big deal about chocolate is," she said.**

 **"I don't."**

"Wow, I didn't know Lucifer was suicidal." Loki said blinking in shock before what was said actually hit him. "Oh Father no, he shall learn the glories of chocolate or my name isn't Loki!"

"Amen!" Remus and Lily declared worrying the three that weren't all that fussed. Seriously, they were meant to be the sane ones along with Frank.

 **Her twitch was rampant now. Had Lucifer been paying attention he would have been amused by the message she immediately sent Gabriel over the arch angel line. It went along the lines of this.**

 _ **Gabriel, Lucifer is dissing chocolate and pizza. We must convert him or die trying.**_

 **Gabriel, who had been relaxing with the kids, went ramrod straight in horror. Lucifer didn't know the greatness that was chocolate? That was as close to blasphemy as it could get in his personal opinion.**

"Oh no, seriously?" Frank asked rubbing his temples in annoyance. Chocolate was nice and all but it wasn't worth declaring war over.

"What was that?" Lily asked sweetly making him shut his mouth with a snap. "I thought so."

 **"So what set this off?" asked Dean, eying the massive amounts of sweets and generally unhealthy food in the house.**

 **"Lucifer does not know the joys of chocolate. We must convert him or else!" said Gabriel fervently.**

 **"Give me chocolate or death!" said Jade in agreement.**

"They're insane." Sirius said ignoring the glares sent his way. He was a Gryffindor, little glares like that weren't going to stop him from speaking his mind.

 **"They've gone insane, and they're trying to drag us into it," said Sam deadpan.**

 **"Dude, it's chocolate," said Dean. It was great, but he wasn't a fan of chocolate pie.**

 **"Do you really want to hear what he said about pie?" asked Jade.**

 **"I take everything bad I've said about you. To the junk food!" said Dean immediately.**

"Should I be worried?" James asked seeing the revolution based on junk food starting to take place. He was ignored as the Chocoholics stared at the book.

 **"Eh, what the hell," said Sam before he went with his brother to the kitchen. Like Sam, Jade was a rather healthy eater. Though she was not a big fan of salads like him.**

 **"We have a problem," said Castiel.**

"It's a Wednesday, isn't it?" Loki asked with a sigh knowing that the true work was never truly done.

 **"What?" asked Dean, getting a piece of pie.**

 **"Someone just sent Anna on a mission to force Dean to say yes. She's currently in the past trying to kill your parents," said Castiel.**

 **Dean almost choked on his pie.**

 **"She** _ **what**_ **?"**

"She's trying to alter the past? Do all angels have such disregard for the fabric of time?" Lily asked incredulously remembering how she had scolded Loki for it earlier in the book.

"Pretty much." Loki said with a shrug not really seeing the problem since all the little things tended to work out. It was the big thing you needed to watch for.

 **"Who or what is Anna?"**

 **"She's an angel who chose to rip out her own grace so she could learn more about humans. She got it back, but last I checked she was in serious trouble with the Host," said Castiel.**

 **Because he had been 'assigned' to Jade, he had only heard the bare bones of what happened from Dean and Sam.**

"Wouldn't that be incredibly painful?" Frank asked with a frown knowing that angels were rather attached to their wings. Loki just nodded with a wince as he couldn't think off ever tearing off his wings.

 **Lucifer snorted.**

 **"Sounds like she pissed of Micheal and Zachariah."**

 **"Can one of you take them into the past to stop her?"**

 **"Lucifer would be a better idea...or perhaps you two should go and disguise yourselves as Sam and Dean?"**

"There are so many things wrong with that that I don't actually know how to answer that." Sirius said knowing he wouldn't want to be in a woman's body and he doubted women wanted to be in a man's.

 **"Has Anna encountered Castiel at all since he's been converted to Earthborn?" asked Lucifer.**

 **"Not as far as I'm aware. Why?"**

 **"Then she won't recognize Raziel, and I don't remember her at all."**

 **"Wonder how bad she was brainwashed," said Jade.**

"I doubt that that is really going to be a concern." Loki said with a sigh knowing that brainwashing or not it did not give her leave to go back in time to kill people. That is not what Angels are for!

 **"Who cares?" said Gabriel.**

 **"So how does this work exactly? I've used Time Turners once..." said Jade.**

 **"Just hang onto me. Now, is that transformation fully in place?"**

 **"Why am I Dean again?" asked Jade.**

"Why is my daughter the man whore?" James demanded making the others shrug while frowning.

"Maybe it is because Lucifer was meant to have Sam as his vessel." Loki said unsure himself. Lucifer was probably just doing it to annoy Sam.

 **"Because Anna is aware that Dean and Castiel are mated together, so it won't draw suspicion if you carry him around," said Lucifer patiently.**

 **"What's that crack about us being mated?!" said Dean. This was the first he heard about that!**

 **"What, you thought that was just a plain hickey?" laughed Gabriel. Sam looked uncomfortable, and did not meet his brother's eyes.**

"Angels have mate marks? I thought that sort of things only happened in stories." Lily said with wide eyes as she realised what she had just said. "I get bored too you know." Wisely no one said more about her embarrassing confession.

 **"You knew?!" hissed Dean. Some of the cat traits remained, despite the fact he wasn't one at the moment.**

 **"Um...Gabriel might have explained about it when I commented on how weird it was seeing you with the hickey for once?" said Sam sheepishly.**

 **"Cas, you are one dead cat when I get my hands on you..." growled Dean.**

"I doubt he really means it." Frank said as he noticed their Cas flinching at the threat from his other's mate.

 **Gabriel snorted.**

 **"Like a known man-whore is going to withhold from the best lay of his life. We've** _ **heard**_ **your screams Dean-o, and there's a reason the kids usually sleep next to Jade when he's not around," said Gabriel.**

 **"I thought the rooms were spelled?"**

 **"They are. Your...** _ **begging**_ **however, is louder than it can silence," said Jade amused.**

"How did we get from 'An angel is screwing with time to kill your parents' to 'Dean is a loud bottom'?" Remus asked thoroughly freaked out. He did not want to think on what Cas was doing to get a known man whore to beg loud enough to be heard in spite of silencing spells. On second thought maybe he did. It might work on women too.

 **Dean went beat red. They** _ **heard**_ **him?!**

 **"Look, it just means that you're off limits according to the other angels. Hell, Sam let Gabriel do it to him when the sugar nut explained it to him," said Jade.**

 **"Sammy?" said Dean.**

 **"Hey, at least mine explained before I got turned into some random animal for a week!" said Sam defensively.**

"I'm sure our Cas will do that this time." Loki said while trying to keep from laughing at the Cat's embarrassment.

 **"Guys? Angel trying to off the idiots before they're born?" said Gabriel.**

 **"I want video of their arguing for when we get back. And you have permission to order pizza while we're gone, because there is no way in heaven I am letting** _ **any**_ **of you cook in MY kitchen," said Jade flatly.**

 **As one, Dean, Sam and Gabriel all flinched. Jade was highly territorial about her kitchen. The last time Dean tried to cook she nearly castrated him.**

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." James said with a chuckle knowing that he and Lily could be quite possessive of things they considered theirs. It was the main reason he cursed anyone that showed interest in Lily.

 **Lucifer pulled them into the past. Fortunately Dean had shared his interactions with his mother from last time.**

 **Time to deal with a brainwashed idiot.**

 **"Well?" asked Dean two days later.**

 **"Micheal is apparently as bad as Anna was," said Lucifer, "Someone is tampering with the angels in heaven."**

"I was hoping he was wrong about that." Loki whined knowing that if it happened in the book then it was possible it was happening here. That was going to be quite the headache to deal with. Maybe he could have his Dad deal with that without him.

 **"Say** _ **what**_ **?!" said Gabriel.**

 **"He recognized me pretty damn fast, but he nearly dragged Raziel back home when he didn't recognize her. When I fought him off I felt something clouding his grace. I think someone is tampering with the higher angels," said Lucifer flatly.**

 **"We had to clear Cas' grace up from whatever was done to him," said Raziel in disgust. If she ever found out who messed with Cas, they'll** _ **wish**_ **Lucifer had gotten to them first.**

"Lucifer or the human turned angel that tamed him." Sirius said weighing each hand as if making a difficult decision. "I think only an idiot wouldn't take Lucifer on rather than Jade. She's shown she can be quite vicious."

 **"Wait, does this mean Micheal might be a victim too?" asked Dean.**

 **"It means that instead of throwing him in the cage I broke out of, we'll ask dad to dump him in a random human until he gets his head from out of his ass," said Lucifer annoyed.**

 **"Well we do know one thing for sure. It wasn't Zachariah's doing. Anything he did would have been destroyed when I blew him into chunks," said Raziel.**

 **"Yeah...his work would have disappeared by now."**

"I would be surprised if it hadn't." Frank said dryly remembering the death of the seraph well. It had been too quick for the one responsible for his wife being tortured into insanity and being forced to essentially orphan his son.

 **"So anything interesting happen?"**

 **"You mean aside from us starting a food fight with Crowley?" said Dean grinning.**

 **"Pictures. Now."**

 **Jade grinned at the pictures of Crowley covered in pie and other junk food.**

They all chuckled at the state Crowley and knew that only Jade and Loki could get him like that.

 **"Please tell me you have multiple copies of this," said Jade. Sam held up a memory card. It was from his digital camera.**

 **Jade cackled.**

 **"Happy Valentine's Day!"**

 **"Oh dear god... Gabriel, WHY?" said Jade in horror.**

"How can she not be a fan of Valentine's Day?!" The Potters asked in sheer horror. It was a day both of them celebrated amongst their friends, what was the point of limiting it to only romantic loves?

"Not everyone likes it like you two do." Sirius said blandly not really having any good memories of the holidays. His trysts usually came back to bite him on that day more than any other.

 **Everywhere was red and pink. It was pure hell. It reminded her of that damn lecher Lockhart and those damn dwarves he hired.**

 **"Oh what fresh hell is this?" asked Dean when he came in.**

 **Jade's eyes weren't just twitching. They were entirely too calm.**

"It was nice knowing you all." Loki said solemnly knowing that his other was about to die at the hand of a terrifying archangel. The others solemnly allowed their heads to bow to him knowing his end was near.

 **"Right. Sam, grab Gabriel."**

 **Sam put Gabriel into a bear hug. There was no escape.**

 **"Uh... Jade? What are you doing?" asked Gabriel.**

 **"The only sane thing I can."**

"I think we have different definitions of sane." Remus said in disbelief.

 **"And what's that?" asked Dean entirely too amused.**

 **"Why turn him into a girl of course! If he thinks I'm going to let him decorate** _ **my**_ **house in these god-awful decorations, then he has to pay," said Jade with a far too innocent smile.**

"Go Jade!" Lily shouted before falling into hysterical laughter while the men winced and covered what made them men to reassure themselves they were still there.

 **"You are evil. I like it!" said Dean cackling.**

 **"Oh no. Not again! Not after what happened last time!" said Gabriel trying to escape. Sam held firm. So long as it was** _ **Sam**_ **who held him tightly, Gabriel couldn't break free. A benefit of being marked by Gabriel himself.**

 **Gabriel's grace couldn't touch him. A fact Jade was more than aware of.**

 **Mostly because Lucifer had told her the benefits of angels marking those that proved worthy of it. She was still debating on what hers would be...especially since Dean's was a rather distinct hand print from where Cas had pulled him out of hell.**

"That seems incredibly useful…and easily abused." Frank said with a wince as he thought of what Cas had been like. How many angels in heaven had been subjected to idiots like Zachariah as mates?

"I will be checking all of Heaven." Loki said darkly getting what Frank wasn't saying and was going to personally smite any that had taken advantage of other angels.

 **"Can angels even get pregnant?" asked Dean.**

 **"We're sexless," said Lucifer flatly, "So depending on the vessel that would be a yes. From what I understand Gabriel had to give birth to Sleipnir in a female vessel before."**

 **"Hold up! What if I told you the location of a Horseman?" said Gabriel panicked.**

 **"Then you might get a reprieve from what Sam is going to do to you later, but you're still going to pay," said Jade.**

"Your other must be scared if he isn't bribing her with something." Sirius said with a wince remembering the times he had been on the receiving end of a witch's wrath. Loki just nodded knowing that his other would suffer.

 **"Famine! His last known whereabouts is close to a known area of a cupid!" said Gabriel.**

 **Lucifer snorted.**

 **"That does sound like something he would pull. Kill the couples marked and make it look like a cupid gone rogue. The problem is that I can't help you get the rings, since getting them would open up the cage again," said Lucifer.**

 **"Wait, cupids are real?"**

"I'm honestly not surprised anymore." Remus said with a sigh. The amount of things the book had opened his eyes to was unreal and had numbed him to the shock.

 **"One of the lowest angels out there. That bit about cupid being the son of Aphrodite and Ares is a lode of crap," said Gabriel.**

 **The angels deliberately did not mention the other fact that all cupids were considered the nudists of heaven.**

 **(All those hippies had to go somewhere!)**

"I had wondered about that." James said getting them all to look at him. "What? I know I'm not the only one that's wondered what would happen when someone thinks of people being nude in heaven. Only I get to see Lily and only she gets to see me."

"I don't think I care either way." Sirius said with a perverted smile on his face.

"So you wouldn't mind seeing Snape naked then." Remus said innocently making Sirius choke on air. "You had that coming, pervert."

"This coming from the guy that sniffs the air near the girls in class to see if they're on their period." Sirius demanded of the werewolf who was unmoved.

"It's a survival trait. Besides, it allows me to know when its safe with a woman." Sirius deflated knowing that he had lost that argument.


	25. A Father's Daughter

**A Father's Daughter**

 **AN: Sorry about this being a day later than usual but what little of I have for a social life called to me. It had Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2, which was awesome and hilarious in equal measure, and alcohol so I couldn't say no. The next Chapter will be up as if I had uploaded this one on time.**

"So this will be the last Chapter today, how many more are there?" Frank asked hoping to get away from any conversation that remotely hints at a woman's 'special' week. He disliked hearing about it because his Mother and Alice had synced.

"This one and then two more for tomorrow." Lily said after checking with the book itself. "That should give us plenty of time to plot." They had a lot to do so it would likely take the rest of the next day and that was if they plotted during dinner too.

"I can live with that." Sirius said with a gleam in his eyes. He was going to enjoy dealing with those that would harm those he cared for, especially Wormtail.

 **"Oh...my...god..." said Jade, before she bust a gut laughing her ass off.**

 **Castiel had, after clearly being corrupted by Gabriel, taken pictures of Dean's expression when he was hugged by a cupid. Same with Sam.**

 **Jade had wisely hung back until the cupid was done greeting the boys.**

"Smart." Loki said with a laugh of his own at the faces of the brothers.

"I actually feel sorry for them for having to put up with that." Remus said knowing that he would burn the clothes he was wearing if that happened to him. He had no problem with same gender couplings but he didn't want someone rubbing their bits on his clothes, especially if they were male.

 **"So, are you the one responsible for the recent deaths?" asked Jade bluntly.**

 **The cupid took one look at her and practically vibrated where he was standing. Jade forced herself to keep her eyes above the waist.**

"I wish we were that lucky." Frank muttered as he rubbed his eyes. The book wasn't hiding anything, except from those not old enough to understand what was happening.

 **"You're Raziel! The new arch angel! Everyone in heaven is buzzing about you!" he said eagerly.**

 **"What?"**

 **Castiel coughed uncomfortably.**

 **"Your movies have apparently garnered attention from the host. Several of the lesser know guardian angels have been getting work because you've spread the word about them, and as a result they're starting to favor you over the older angels," he said not looking her in the eye.**

"That's going to annoy her something rotten. Something she doesn't get from me." James said with a chuckle. He liked that she was humbler than he was. She was humbler than Lily too but he wasn't going to hold that against either of them especially with what they had to put up with in Hogwarts.

 **Jade's eye twitched.**

 **"Are you telling me I now have to avoid fans both on Earth and heaven?" she said twitching.**

 **"I'm saying that once a proper system is set up you might have to deal with more angels. Especially if Micheal will accept the fact that now there are Earthborn angels as well as heavenly..." said Castiel.**

 **As far as they've been able to tell, there were now two types of angels. Those that drew on divine energy, or Grace that were ascended beings, and those that drew on the natural energies of the planet they were on.**

"Didn't we already hear the barebones of this earlier?" Sirius asked slightly annoyed making Lily sigh.

"That was just the barebones and while this doesn't add much I'm sure they've put a lot of thought into it in order to be sure of what happens. They do want Jade safe and Cas did switch to her garrison, after all." Lily said making them all nod. With new territory it made sense that they would learn as much as they could.

 **Jade, or Raziel rather, could do both. And Castiel was quickly learning to adapt to this secondary energy and become an Earthborn.**

 **The biggest hassle it seemed, was the vessels.**

 **Lucifer had flippantly suggested they make Gabriel do it, since he seemed to be the only one of them who had any idea of how to pull it off.**

"That's only because the rest are too lazy to learn how or too dismissive of humans to learn to create a copy of them until they learn." Loki said in annoyance making them blink.

"You can clone people?" Remus asked with a frown. That could either be incredibly useful or easy to abuse.

"Yes but the copies don't have souls making them perfect for acting as Vessels. I do know that someone I know could transfer souls between bodies though. If I was to get rid of Jade's Horcrux Scar I would get his help to transfer it to a cloned body and then kill it before it could do anything." The Potters sighed knowing that if Harry was attacked like Jade despite their efforts then there was a way to keep him from having to die like Jade did.

 **"On the plus side, the more the angels like you the more likely they will ignore Micheal," said Dean grinning.**

 **"They already are," muttered Castiel.**

 **"We're getting off track. Are you the one responsible for the recent deaths or not? We've found sigils in the hearts of those who've died," asked Jade.**

 **"All I do is mark those who have the highest probability of staying together. I have no idea why they're dead," said the cupid.**

"Is that what cupids do?" Frank asked getting a nod from Loki. It was odd considering how cupids were portrayed in their World.

 **"Well, at least we've confirmed it wasn't an angel's doing. Coincidentally do you have a name?"**

 **"Bob."**

 **Jade resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course. It stood to reason that some angels would have such boring names.**

"They can't all be as awesome as us." Sirius said getting a high five from Loki while the others shook their heads. As long as they didn't harass Jade they didn't care about their names.

 **"Well Bob, do try to keep up the good work, and pick the couples carefully. Just because someone looks compatible doesn't always mean it will end well," said Jade looking him in the eye.**

 **"You got it, Commander Raziel!" said Bob saluting her. Dean and Sam stared for a moment.**

 **Both of them had the exact same thought.**

 _ **'Jade is really, really scary sometimes...'**_

"I have no idea where she gets that from." Remus said with a straight face while Lily glared at him.

"Lily's Dad." James said making the others turn to him on confusion. "What? Do you really think he would have said nothing to me when Lily and I started dating after the previous six years of complaints about me? His threat was so detailed and terrifying that I had nightmares for a month whilst memorising it for anyone that tried to date a daughter of mine. It helped that he used a demonstration when I was being threatened."

"So that's what had you so pale…" Lily said remembering the day she introduced James to her parents.

 **Once they left, Dean said the first thing that came to mind.**

 **"Jade, you really freak me out sometimes."**

 **"That was kind of weird, even for you," agreed Sam.**

 **"Actually that was the best way she could have gone about it. To be honest the lower angels have been wanting to meet Raziel ever since they realized she was the reason why the less well known ones were starting to get more work again," said Castiel.**

"I bet that's tweaked Michael's nose quite a bit." Loki said with a snicker making the others fight hard not to join in.

 **"So she's really, really popular in heaven too?" said Sam grinning.**

 **Jade** _ **hated**_ **the fame she had for being an actress. She went under several charms just to be treated like a normal person...mostly because she knew full well if she didn't she would be swamped within seconds.**

"I can see why she would hate that even if it was properly earned unlike her previous fame." Frank said knowing that would drive him crazy and make Alice hex happy.

 **"How much you wanna bet that once we get a system in place your boyfriend would be dealing with a major backlog of angels wanting to learn more about humans?" grinned Dean.**

 **"Shut up Dean," said Sam rolling his eyes...though he was blushing. He had yet to come to terms with the fact he was dating another guy. In public anyway.**

"Well at least he isn't in denial about the relationship." Sirius said with a nod while Loki relaxed a bit. Being in a relationship with someone that hadn't fully came to terms with it could come back to bite them in the arse pretty badly.

 **"So if it's not the cupid, what else could it be? Nothing we've found really points to famine," said Dean.**

 **"Maybe he hasn't reached this town yet. Remember what Luc said about him? He can reach targets from several miles out if he targets a specific aural link...like a cupid marking his targets," said Jade.**

 **This was actually the first time she had ever been on a hunt. She was usually the one who patched up the brothers** _ **after**_ **a hunt.**

"You know, I'm surprised it took that long considering how bad her luck is." James said while inwardly relived that she wasn't putting herself in unnecessary danger.

 **"Where are Hati and Skoll?" asked Sam.**

 **"They're with the kids. An extra level of protection since I'm with you three," said Jade. She fiddled with her necklace. For some reason she was really starting to feel warm and it had nothing to do with the weather.**

 **"I wonder how popular she would be when the angels finally start showing up to be in her garrison!" grinned Dean.**

 **"It's already bad enough that she has the entire magical society of Europe in love with her," smirked Sam, getting in on the heckling. It was so rare that they got to tease Jade and get away with it.**

"She's not going to let them get away with it." Lily said with a smirk while the men winced. They knew better than to assume it was safe to irritate a woman especially one as vicious as Jade could be.

 **"Be quiet you idjits. Or do I really need to remind you that both of you have developed fan clubs of your** _ **own**_ **after that thrice-damned convention?" said Jade snidely.**

 **Both brothers winced at the same time. They had tried very, very hard to forget about that. Jade wasn't going to let them tease her though...she was relentless in reminding them what else that convention had brought down on the brothers.**

"This is going to be absolute gold." Loki said with a smirk knowing that she wasn't going to let them off _that_ easily.

 **"Or should I mention the** _ **countless**_ **Wincest sites that now have much more accurate pictures of you two doing the deed?" cackled Jade.**

 **Dean and Sam winced. It was bad enough when the fan girls were fantasizing based on written descriptions of the brothers. It was infinitely worse now that they had** _ **pictures**_ **of said brothers that they could base their fan art on.**

 **Jade wasn't the only one openly amused by the insanity of the fans. She had lost track of the number of times Gabriel started cackling whenever he found a new fan art picture of his boy toy. Or whenever he found a new Wincest picture.**

"Most would be furious at such things." Remus said to the trickster dryly making Loki snort.

"Sure but the fact that it isn't true and is guaranteed to make him wince makes it hilarious. So would be the resulting rant that would happen should someone ask them how true it was." Loki said having trouble to not breaking out into hysterical laughter himself.

 **Though to be fair, there were now some pictures of Dean and Cas since Chuck started to hint that the two had a thing for him.**

 **Jade couldn't wait for the fans to find out Gabriel was dating Sam.**

"I don't think that's going to help much." Lily said dryly knowing that it would likely make things worse and start a shipping war. Not all fans were known for being logical or reasonable.

 **Sam was getting really worried. Jade was acting strangely since they ran into that cupid, and he didn't think it was the angel's doing.**

 **She was acting, for lack of a better word, horny.**

"I don't want to hear this, lalalalalalalalalala…" James said covering his ears and shaking his head until Lily slapped the back of his head to get him to stop. She didn't want to hear it either but if something was wrong with Jade then they needed to know. He did stop but he wasn't very happy and his eye was starting to twitch.

 **Which, when one considered Jade's past and personality, was really out of character for her. At this point Sam was just thankful that she apparently viewed the three of them as family and therefor completely off limits.**

 **Jade didn't care about same gender relationships, but she did have certain boundaries she would never tolerate. Incest was one of them.**

"It's depressing how many don't agree in our world." Frank said with a frown. His Uncle had been hoping to set him up with a cousin before he proposed to Alice. Algie hadn't ever really forgiven him but Frank didn't really care.

 **"You know what, I've had it. I'm calling the house," said Dean.**

 **Jade had gone into her primary animal form and was lying between the beds, but it was pretty clear from the way she was acting that something was very wrong. Even Cas had been affected, though his seemed to be food based for some reason. Dean had already snagged a few burgers off of him.**

"Am I the only one that thinks Famine has done something to them?" Sirius asked with a frown. He could tell that some cravings had been awakened but apart from that he was unsure of what was being done to them.

 **"** _ **Loki's house of love, the great and powerful Loki speaking,"**_ __ **said Gabriel cheerfully.**

 **"Not now Gabe, we have a situation. Jade's acting really off and she's more agitated than normal."**

 **"** _ **Acting off**_ __ **how** __ _ **exactly?"**_

 **Sam took the phone and said bluntly "She's acting horny, and it's really starting to freak us out."**

"It's freaking you out?" James asked incredulously as his eye twitched even more than it was before. "I'm her Father, I don't want to hear this! You once had a crush on her Sammy boy."

 **There was a long pause before Gabriel repeated incredulously** _ **"**_ **Jade** __ _ **is acting**_ **horny** _ **?"**_

 **"We're just glad she considers us off limits," admitted Dean. There was a low growl when Cas got too close to her, one that Gabriel definitely heard.**

 **"** _ **I'm sending Luc your way. He might be able to keep her from attacking anyone...or jumping them. Frankly I'm leaning more towards the first one,"**_ **said Gabriel.**

"I don't think he will do too much to stop her though." Loki said dryly knowing that while Lucifer was different thanks to Jade he wasn't exactly caring towards anyone outside the family.

"As long as we don't have to hear them go at it then I don't care." James said with his eye going into overdrive.

 **"Tell him to hurry," said Dean.**

 **Lucifer arrived ten minutes later, and took one look at Castiel and Jade.**

 **"This is Famine's work. Since he's clearly targeting an angel's aural frequency they're being hit rather hard right now. It's only going to get worse once he's actually here," he said without hesitation.**

"That's not healthy." Frank said looking at James whose face was starting to join his eye. "Not at all healthy."

 **"Can Cas help with this or will he had to be on lockdown like her?" asked Dean.**

 **Lucifer looked at Castiel.**

 **"Since his addiction seems to be food based he should be somewhat fine to hunt Famine...provided they don't figure out what he's attracted to first. Jade however is definitely going on lock down until you get Famine's ring. And one piece of advice? Don't let your brother near demon's blood."**

 **"What do you mean?" asked Sam, wondering why Lucifer was looking at him specifically.**

"So that's what Ruby was trying to do." Loki said palming his face. "If Sam was hooked on Demon's blood he would awaken, and corrupt, any latent talents he had and be easy for Lucifer to convince to become a meat suit."

"Yeah, I could see that being a bad thing." Sirius said with a wince. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be hooked on Demon Blood of all things.

 **"Ruby's job, before she was...liquidated...was to get you hooked on demon's blood. If you get any into your bloodstream now, combined with Famine's power it will turn into a full blown addiction, one that has a rather nasty withdrawal."**

 **"At least we have some warning. So if we deal with the demons can you take out Famine?" Dean asked his brother.**

 **"Sounds like a plan to me," shrugged Sam.**

 **"We'll leave Jade to you, since she's less likely to rip you to shreds," said Dean.**

"I'm not sure she had the power to." Lily said knowing that while Jade was powerful Lucifer likely had the edge even if it was only in experience. That was one of the reasons she hadn't wanted him anywhere near her when he got out.

 **"Jumping you, however, seems to be very likely," said Sam dryly.**

 **"At this point she could really use some stress release. Maybe she'll be less catty after this," said Dean smirking.**

 **The brothers were of the not-so-vocal opinion that Jade needed to get laid. Badly. She was twenty-six and the only person she had ever gone out with was Lucifer (and Sam, if you count her vacation with him). The stress of being around so many angels, dealing with the apocalypse, and her fans was slowly getting to her. Sure, being around the kids was great and helped to even out her personality, but she needed something to relieve all that tension before she snapped.**

 **Crowley, for once, completely agreed with the hunters, but wasn't stupid enough to say as much within earshot of his favorite witch-turned-angel.**

"WE GET THE POINT ALREADY!" James snapped having had enough at them all trying to get his daughter laid. He would be happy for her to be a virgin well into her second century or more, assuming that she lived as long as angels of course.

 **The minute the Winchesters (plus one cat around Dean's shoulder) left, Jade switched back. Lucifer actually shivered at the look in her eyes.**

 **Sam and Dean hadn't been overstating her reaction to Famine's presence. If anything they were** _ **under**_ **stating it.**

 **Sam all but crashed onto the bed, exhausted. The only thing he wanted to do now was head to the house, relax in Jade's sinfully good spa-tub thing for a few hours, and then let Gabriel work out the kinks. Dean was of a similar opinion, only he just wanted to curl up next to Cas in cat form.**

"I didn't think he would keep up with that." Remus said quite surprised that someone that had been close minded towards magic would allow that to happen just to be closer to his boyfriend.

 **After so many times being pranked into a cat's body, he had grown to like it. So Gabriel tweaked his aura so that he could be considered a hedgewitch. Enough so that he could do it without deliberately pissing off Jade. As a result, occasionally they could find Dean and Cas curled up next to each other on the couch.**

 **The only downside to this was the fact that now, whenever Dean really, really pissed off Jade, she would put him into the most** _ **embarrassing**_ **matching outfits. Ones that would have Sam unable to look at his brother's cat form without nearly dying of laughter.**

"I'm sure he deserves it." Frank said with a straight face while the others snickered while thinking of what costumes Jade would put them in.

 **Suddenly the two heard a noise that had them both pause in what they were doing.**

 **"Do you hear that?" asked Dean. There was a strangely amused glint in his eyes.**

 **"It's about damn time," said Sam.**

 **"What's about damn time?" asked an evil voice.**

"Isn't that Lucifer?" James asked going from contemplating setting the book on fire to the widest grin they had ever seen as they nodded in shock. "I never thought I would say this but thank you Satan!"

 **"Wait, if that's not..." said Dean, realizing Jade was in the room smirking at them. She held up a tape recorder...one that was playing the sounds of someone doing a little mattress dancing.**

 **The two winced. Lucifer outright laughed at their downfallen expression.**

 **"You really thought I would let her first time be in some crappy motel like this?" he snickered.**

"I hadn't thought of that but it is good he did." Lily said while shocked that she hadn't. Then again she had been doing her best to push it aside in order to keep an open mind about the solution to Famine's meddling.

 **"We figured with how horny she was acting..." started Sam, but Jade cut him off.**

 **"I hate to break it to you two idjits, but the only thing Famine did was kick-start my Marauder heritage. You two just got pranked," she smirked.**

"Ha, serves you right boys! It had been a while since she had pranked someone." Sirius said with a grin that matched James's while Remus and Loki tried to hide theirs from a resigned Lily.

 **She might have been a little horny, but she was feeling more mischievous than anything and frankly the idea of outpranking Gabriel was just the thing to set off Famine's weird effect on angels at the moment. She had forgotten how fun it was to do a massive prank on others.**

 **When Gabriel heard the real reason she had been acting so weird, he couldn't help but bust a gut laughing.**

"That I would." Loki said with a laugh before settling down.

"Well that's the last Chapter of the day. We'll pick it up again tomorrow. I'll probably hear more about what Mum and Alice are up to." Frank said unsure of if he should be looking forward to that or not.

"Oh yeah, they were tearing apart Dumbledore's support. That will come in handy for us too." Sirius said with a grin not happy that the old man had let his other rot in Azkaban.

"Leave the plans for when we're finished." Lily said firmly as any plan would be better if they could get all the facts. And Lily Potter planned to destroy anything that tried to keep her from protecting her family.


	26. Hidden Truths

**Hidden Truths**

 **AN: Another Chapter done and soon this story will be Completed! Just typing that made me on the verge of crying as I have greatly enjoyed this story. The Poll asking about doing the next two B.O.A.R. at the same time is still up so if you want your opinion heard then vote after reading this chapter. I also thank everyone that is still giving me suggestions, even if the stories aren't complete for some of them.**

"Loki, what exactly is that?" Frank asked wearily as he eyed the pagan and the odd looking tube in his hand that gave him a bad feeling. They had just finished breakfast while Loki had reappeared after disappearing for the night. He wasn't the only one eyeing the Trickster like a ticking time bomb because of the gleam in his eye.

"Since I don't need sleep I decided to get a head start in gathering supplies. A happy coincidence had me meeting up with a fellow Troll who was happy enough to take me to Back In Black." Loki said making Lily's jaw drop before she backed away with Harry in her arms.

"Why does that sound familiar?" James asked with a frown before his eyes widened. "You are not letting that off in the Home of anyone in this room! If its half as bad as suggested then it will be a nightmare to get rid of."

"Relax, I let the other one off in the meeting room Dumbledore and his supporters were in." Loki said before turning to Frank. "By the way, you have one hell of a woman. I thought Lily could be intimidating but she has nothing on Alice."

"It is half the reason I remember anniversaries." Frank said flatly seeing the slight lust in Loki's eyes. He knew the Trickster wouldn't try and steal his wife but he didn't like anyone sniffing about his wife.

"What's the other half?" Remus asked curiously making Frank get a far away look.

"She's a hell of a woman." Was all Frank said making Sirius howl with laughter.

"I think we should get on with the story." Lily said with a sigh. If she wanted to hear about the Tales o the Longbottom Bedroom then she would ask Alice, less teasing that way. They quickly settled down for the last two Chapters.

 **"Remind me again why I am doing this?" said Lucifer.**

 **After the incident with Famine and the Whore of Babylon (who was horrified when Sam's less than amused boyfriend showed up to stab her) Crowley finally started the production of the fourth Raziel movie.**

 **Which meant that the Winchesters would have to deal with being on set in between the major hunts.**

 **Though the last hunt they went on had them both glad to be dealing with make-believe instead of reality. Finding out that God not only was aware of what was going on but had no intention of getting involved had come as a blow to their moral.**

"I can see why but they have a lot more support now than they had before." Sirius said reminding them that the brothers had only had Bobby for support at one point.

 **Jade didn't have the heart to tell them just yet that God had been on the set during the last movie. Or that all the angels that lived with her were well aware of where he was and that he was unable to be of any real use. He already pushed the limits of what he could do by making Raziel into a true angel.**

 **"Because the sooner we get this movie done with, the easier it will be to try and get Micheal off his ass," said Gabriel flatly.**

 **To be fair, it was only the first month of shooting and they had already recreated two of the hunts the brothers had dealt with. Even if it only recently happened a week ago.**

 **Jade though Lucifer was doing really well, considering her army of wardrobe and make-up artists nearly pounced on him like they did Dean. She had to go in and rescue him after an hour, because she could sense he was getting increasingly agitated.**

"I think irritating Satan is a bad idea. At least being around Jade has mellowed him out." Remus said with a wince as he imagined how things would have happened before he met Jade.

 **Crowley had his own surprise for Jade. One the brothers (and Gabriel) were in on.**

 **Even Chuck was in on this one. Though only Gabriel knew why Chuck was overly amused about the fact that he had to be the one to say the rites.**

"No~." Lily said in shock before covering her mouth to quieten the squeal she let loose. Loki chuckled at the cluelessness of the men as they hadn't clicked on what the prank was despite having straightened up at the sound of one.

 **Crowley had even started dropping hints on the site about what he was planning, and the feedback was through the roof...especially once people saw the one 'playing' Lucifer.**

 **People were already eager to see the new movie since Jade had mentioned Raziel was finally getting a boyfriend.**

 **What Jade didn't know was that Crowley had already filed the paperwork (with Lucifer's permission) to make Lucifer her husband. Because she never followed her fan site during a shoot, she wouldn't know until Crowley sprung it on her.**

"Um…James? Are you okay?" Frank asked warily as the usually energetic Potter was as still as a statue.

"Husband…" He gasped out in shock while the other two Marauders were trying to pick up their jaws.

 **It was Crowley's way of paying her back for all the business and amusement she brought his way.**

 **Well, that and revenge for a few pranks she had played on him over the years.**

"Since when was marrying off my daughter to Lucifer without her permission considered a Prank?!" James demanded making them sigh until Lily lightly slapped his arm.

"Oh don't worry James, she'll love it when she learns of it. Besides, we knew this was going to happen." Lily said watching eagerly while ignoring the spluttering of her husband.

"I'm honestly torn about whose side to take." Sirius said as he could easily get behind both reactions. On one hand it was his goddaughter, on the other it was a masterpiece of a prank that wouldn't harm her at all.

 **Finally Lucifer went out to the park they had closed off for the shoot. One of the things that the fans loved about Jade's** _ **Secret Angel**_ **series was that most of it wasn't acting, and that they went for realism.**

 **On the plus side, most of the video crew had figured out Jade was magical, or had been let in on the secret after the second movie.**

"Ordinarily I would be bothered about the Statute but I honestly can't bring myself to care." Remus said with a sigh as he realised just how disillusioned her was towards magic now.

 **Lucifer waited by the tree while Jade walked backwards, eyes never leaving an overly amused Sam. Nearby Dean and Castiel were playing with the trio of brothers, since Hel was busy and the twins were still keeping Gabriel's ex-wife from finding him.**

 **Sigyn was** _ **pissed**_ **with Gabriel for some reason. Probably because of something he did before, or for replacing her.**

 **Or, as Jade said flippantly, for having his brother off Odin for him.**

"I will admit that that is how I say it in my head." Loki said with a dark smile knowing that it wouldn't be long before his Odin would join his counterpart as a smear on the ground.

 **Watching Jade dance in the park, Lucifer felt his breath catch. She really was beautiful and so innocent when she danced. Lucifer said his lines, and then left with a pensive look on his face.**

 **A few hours later Jade spoke to Gabriel about the man she saw during one of her moves, and how he seemed so familiar.**

 **"** _ **Really Razi? You just happened to see someone familiar?"**_ **said Gabriel amused.**

 **"** _ **I mean it Gabriel. If I didn't know any better I would swear it was another angel!"**_ **said Raziel nervous.**

"You know, she's a lot more relaxed around them now." Frank said making them all blink before they realised that Jade had been fine talking to the cupid in the last Chapter.

"How did we miss that?" Sirius asked getting only shrugs in return. The when didn't matter to them, only the fact that Jade was healing from the trauma.

 **"** _ **Please. So long as Micheal believes I have a handle on the recently awakened arch angel he won't come near you. He**_ __ **hates** __ _ **sending angels to Earth, because half the time they prefer it here!"**_ __ **Gabriel laughed.**

 **"** _ **I can't**_ __ **imagine** __ _ **why,"**_ __ **said Jade sarcastically.**

 **She could vaguely hear Crowley on the outside trying very hard not to laugh and failing.**

"To be fair we would all be laughing at that." Lily said making the others smirk at her. It wasn't often she admitted she could be as 'immature' as the rest of them.

 **"** _ **So who do you think it was?"**_

 **"** _ **I said he looked familiar, not that I remember which. My memory was obscured by the humanity, I'm still getting pieces back,"**_ **said Jade annoyed.**

 **"** _ **Think back Raziel. He had to stick in your mind for some reason. And Micheal wouldn't let just anyone near his vessel."**_

 **Jade sat down and began to think. She had seen the man at a distance, but he was so familiar and for some reason he refused to leave her mind.**

"I really don't need to hear this." James said in annoyance while his eye twitched only to realise no one had an ounce of sympathy for him. They had all come to terms with her dating by now.

 **"** _ **He was rather cute, but he seemed kind of sad. Like he had been betrayed once before in a big way. And there was something in his eyes that just bothered me,"**_ **said Jade calmly. It was evident she was trying to think.**

 **"** _ **And? Anything that really sprung out on you?"**_

 **"** _ **He didn't feel like a seraph. In fact, if I had to guess he almost feels like... you."**_

 **"** _ **Me?"**_

"I would be surprised too. Not many can sense me at all." Loki said making the others realise that was probably why he hadn't been found before now.

 **"** _ **He really felt like you, which was probably why I remembered him."**_

 **"** _ **Well that's odd, because the only other arch angel that would be on Earth right now when the Apocalypse is already underway would be..."**_

 **"** _ **Would be?"**_

 **"** _ **Lucifer."**_

"They're going to end on that." Frank said flatly making Sirius snicker.

"I would be disappointed if they didn't." Sirius said before the snickers became full on laughter.

 **The director called it cut. That was the perfect place to cut out the scene.**

 **"Alright, Luke and Jade, get ready to do the flashback. Loki, take five," said Eric grinning.**

 **Lucifer and Jade went to get something to drink. They were mostly doing small cut scenes from before the first movie, which meant it would require a little digital magic later.**

 **Lucifer was just glad these were small pieces, which could be pumped out a few a day. These were mostly to emphasize that there had been a connection before the betrayal. It also made Lucifer wonder what would have happened if Raziel had actually been around during that time. If he still would have fallen into the cage.**

"If he had I doubt it would have been for long." Remus said knowing that Raziel would move Heaven and Hell, literally if needed, in order to defend her loved ones. The only question was how much of Michael would there be left to put in the Cage.

 **Gabriel was enjoying his hot chocolate while his kids stole the hearts of the crew. They adored the 'little pagans' as Lucifer and Crowley flippantly called them. Sam, once his part was over with, joined the nerds (as Dean liked to call them) while Dean kept half an eye on the kids...with Cas in his cat form around his neck.**

 **By this time, everyone knew Castiel and Cas the cat were the same thing. They didn't know about Dean being able to turn into a cat though.**

 **Jade and Lucifer were able to get most of the minor scenes out of the way, with Gabriel showing up occasionally to be the sounding board for Raziel about her feelings for Lucifer.**

 **By next week, they would be doing the scene where Lucifer finally realizes what 'Eris' was and then having him doing a little stalking to find out she was the same angel who betrayed him.**

"Did they have to say that Satan was stalking Jade?" James asked with a bit of a growl while the others frowned. Stalking was no laughing matter so perhaps they could have put it better.

 **What Jade** _ **didn't**_ **know was that the 'fake' marriage near the end before they run into Death was going to be real. Needless to say Gabriel was trying very hard not to crow about that little prank. He had actually gotten Crowley some rather good scotch for pulling that off under his favorite witch's nose. He couldn't wait to see Jade's reaction to the news.**

 **The irony was that the only one unaware that the wedding would be real was Jade. Even Lucifer was peripherally aware of it...mostly because Gabriel had explained it as their Father giving him the blessing to be bonded to Raziel and leave the 'Heavenly' host to join the Earthborn. Gabriel was already on his way to converting into an Earthborn angel, just so he could stay with Sam.**

 **This was the one scene everyone in the crew was waiting for. Yesterday Crowley had tricked Jade into signing the marriage license, and Chuck had been 'ordained' and could legally marry people. Something that those in the know found highly ironic considering** _ **who**_ **Chuck really was.**

"So not only is she getting married but she's getting married by God himself. Oh I hope everything goes perfectly for her." Lily said wistfully wishing she could be there. Perhaps she could ask Loki about having her sent there in disguise with James and Harry.

 **If Jade suspected anything, she kept her mouth shut. Though she did wonder why Crowley had brought such an 'official' looking paper to the movie, or why it had vanished shortly after.**

 **Chuck looked rather nervous being on camera, but he kept up appearances. Crowley had been particularly smug when he mentioned to the fans that the 'wedding' in the movie was actually real, but that Jade Night would be unaware of it until** _ **after**_ **she saw the end credits.**

 **Unsurprisingly it made the fans even more ravenous for the next movie.**

"That must annoy her something rotten given how she hates her fame." Sirius said in amusement while the others rolled their eyes. It was a given by now that Jade had a large fan base.

 **"Exactly** _ **why**_ **did you get a wedding dress in my size? I know we go for realism..." asked Jade in the tent.**

 **Crowley smirked, but kept his eyes diverted from Jade.**

 **"That my little witch, is my big surprise."**

"Smart guy. Don't hide that something's going on just don't hint at anything to do with it." Remus said in approval ignoring the stink eye he was getting from James.

 **"If you even think of doing one of those** _ **Carrie**_ **deals I promise you will make your life an even worse hell than Dumbledore's is at the moment," she warned.**

 **Crowley shivered. Dumbledore was currently suffer...er, enjoying...his retirement in a nice community. Full of children younger than ten. All of whom came from deeply religious families. Who have at some point been destroyed by magic. And who considered homosexuality a deep and grave sin worthy of death.**

 **And if Jade just** _ **happened**_ **to bring Gellert Grindlewald to enjoy his former lovers punishment, well, who was going to say no to her?**

"I had honestly forgotten that she may as well be Queen of Hell." Frank said as the others realised that she was the favoured of Crowley and Lucifer's Wife-to-be. That combined with the good impression she made on her guards and it should be of no surprise that she would have half of hell wrapped around her finger. It didn't surprise them that Dumbledore was in Hell either.

"Wait a second, did it just say that Dumbledore's former lover is Grindelwald?" Sirius asked getting shocked nods in return. "I suppose that explains a lot. At least Jade got her payback."

 **She had basically turned Dumbledore's life into something close to hell, but there was no chance of salvation. Ever. Gabriel had even gone so far as to slap one of those thrice-cursed collars like the one Zachariah had put on Jade to insure the goat bastard didn't slip through the cracks.**

 **Let it never be said that Jade wasn't thorough in getting her revenge.**

"I wonder what pissed me off enough to use that." Loki said with a frown before explaining. "For everything he did to Jade I would be pissed but not enough to use one of those abominations. My guess would be he tried to resolve himself of blame somehow."

 **"Do I really look that stupid to you?" asked Crowley somewhat offended.**

 **"You're right. You're smart enough not to be within blast range if you were planning to do something as idiotic to your favorite witch. But I still don't see why we're doing all the bells and whistles for an actual wedding for a movie," said Jade.**

 **"Again, it's a surprise."**

 **"At this point, I might as well invite Death in to the movie," snorted Jade.**

"She says that so casually." James said deadpanned while wondering when Jade would stop being so blasé about things most would gawk at.

 **Crowley choked on his coffee.**

 **"Please tell me you're kidding about that," said Crowley, almost begging.**

 **"I'm sure he'd be just as amused to play himself as Gabriel was," said Jade not listening to him.**

"You're a bad influence on her." Lily said shaking her head at the Trickster who beamed at the compliment.

 **"Do you want everyone on set to die?!"**

 **"No, but I thought he might enjoy being seen without people dying off," said Jade rolling her eyes. If he reacted badly to that, she was almost tempted to tell him who Chuck actually was.**

 **Nah, better to wait until after the movie when they could borrow one of the better cameras...and when he was drinking something appropriately hot to spill on his lap from shock. Chuck would probably get a kick out of Crowley's reaction.**

 **Jade chuckled evilly and Crowley, who was one of the few who was well versed in her evil amused noises, backed away slowly. Somehow he had a feeling this would bite him in the ass.**

"She's a woman, what did you expect?" Sirius said rolling his eyes. He knew that better than anyone.

 **When the wedding march played, Jade walked out. She was really suspicious when she saw her family there, but decided to keep up appearances because of the cameras.**

 **"You look absolutely beautiful Raziel," said Lucifer.**

 **"You don't look half bad yourself. Though I have to admit, this is quit suspicious, having Sirius and the others here," she said, eyes narrowing.**

"Looks like you're finally on screen." Remus said with a chuckle to Sirius who shrugged. He was just happy he was there to see Jade get married. He just wished it was James walking her down the isle.

 **"I'm not spoiling the surprise," chuckled Lucifer.**

 **"Bully," she said teasing.**

 **Jade paid half a mind to Chuck, but she was starting to put things together. Still, it wasn't like this was legit...if it was, they would have an actual priest here.**

 **But the whole thing would niggle at the back of her mind for weeks after.**

"Her instincts are very good." Loki said amazed at how good they were before he soured remembering exactly why her instincts were that good.

 **Finally Lucifer was kissing her and everyone was cheering. She decided to just pretend it really was their wedding because everything was perfect.**

 **And thanks to a distraction Gabriel just happened to throw in heaven, not even Micheal was going to spoil it.**

 **He was doing damage control from yet another one of those strange bombs Gabriel got from an alternate Earth. One where Dean wasn't a total ass and apparently could turn into some Disney creature.**

 **Even the reception was great. Jade actually had a great time, and hoped her real one was this fun. She completely missed the smirks on Gabriel and Crowley's faces.**

"I'm glad she liked it so much. She'll be relieved when she learns the truth." Lily said with a sigh while James looked a little annoyed still.

 **"This is the final scene of the day people! A few more and we'll send it off to production!" said Eric.**

 **Jade felt relief.**

 **"Jade, who is that?" asked Dean warily.**

 **"That, Dean, is Death. Lucifer found him in Chicago and offered to let him play himself in the movie. Apparently Death found it just as amusing as Gabriel did. Also there was something about my family's cloak, but I didn't get that part," said Jade.**

"Why would Death be interested in a Potter Heirloom?" James asked with a frown. The only cloak he could think of was…oh that explained a lot. "My Cloak is a Hallow."

"Speaking of your Cloak, where is it?" Frank asked with a frown knowing that it could be invaluable to them.

"Dumbledore." Came the unified and annoyed response from the others.

 **The man looked like a creepy mortician. He also had a ring that looked similar to Famine and War, except it was missing a stone.**

 **Death walked over to Jade.**

 **"Did you bring your father's cloak?" he asked. It sent shivers down Dean's spine.**

"Would you give it back?" Loki asked curiously knowing Family meant a lot to the man.

"If he walked in and asked for it then yes but until that happens it will go from parent to child." James said firmly. He was never going to give it up again because of how dangerous that could be.

 **"Here it is. Though why on Earth would you want it?"**

 **"I agreed to give the brothers items. I said nothing about reclaiming them from their descendant. And Lucifer said that only someone who was once mortal can return the others," said Death flatly.**

 **"Wait, you mean that tripe story about the Deathly Hallows was** _ **real**_ **?" she said incredulous.**

 **Death nodded.**

"You'd think we would be numb to shocks like that by now." Remus said with a sigh at how often the book had metaphorically knocked them on their arses.

 **Jade pinched the bridge of her nose.**

 **"Can you keep your effect on humans to a minimum? I really don't want the cops down on our ass because of random deaths," she said flatly.**

 **"Because my power is currently halved thanks to the fact I gave away the Hallows, that should be doable. So what possessed the current Prophet to turn her back against Heaven?"**

 **"Zachariah was a monumental asshole and his death was far too quick for my tastes," she replied equally flat.**

"Agreed!" They all said but given the danger he posed they were happy she didn't take any more chances than she needed to.

 **"Ah. He always was a self important jumped up feather brain," said Death before he added "So how does this work?"**

 **"The idiots run into you with me tagging along, and you basically hand over the ring to them. It's up to you whether it's your real one or not," she replied immediately.**

 **"And 'Chuck'?" asked Death, raising an eyebrow.**

"Even he knows who he is. Why did my other take so long to catch on?" Loki said slightly annoyed that it had taken this long.

 **"He wrote the series, and he found it amusing to join in. If only because Crowley has yet to figure out who he actually is."**

 **Even the Winchesters had figured out Chuck wasn't human, solely because their respective 'Guardian angels' were so amused by the fact he was hiding as a Prophet.**

 **"Hmm. I think I shall stick around until this is over with," said Death. This movie amused him, mostly because the little Earthborn had been daring enough to bring him in to play 'Death' as a joke...and to give her manager a near heart attack the second he realized who he was.**

 **Death hadn't been that amused by a demon in centuries.**

"Apparently even Death has a sense of humour." Sirius said wondering just how many mythical but real beings could appreciate a good prank or three.

"I always got the feeling he did given the story of the three brothers. Cheat Death only to invite it in their attempt to humiliate him. I think only the third brother earned his respect." Frank said having had years to think of the moral of that story. It was also less annoying than the others like Rabbity Babbity and the Cackling Stump which his Mother was fond of.

"That aside we have one Chapter left. Lets hope all goes well for her in it." Remus said with his fingers crossed.


	27. The Last Page

**The Last Page**

 **AN: All right people, this is the last Chapter of Jade Angel. That means after this is the Epilogue in which I wrap up everything that is outside the Book. To that end the next Chapter will be out in a week rather than the usual schedule just to ensure I have all the plot holes covered. That will also be the point I close the poll so if you haven't voted and want to then go and do so after reading this.**

 **P.S. One reviewer asked why I allowed Gabriel and Zelretch to meet. My answer is this, would you not want them to join forces when you are nowhere near them? I very much doubt one of them is going to pop up and throw me in a vessel of a magical girl because I didn't show what chaos they wrought. At least I hope not, those short skirts look like they're useless against the draft created by the attacks.**

"If you've just jinxed her I will be hexing the chocolate out of you." James said flatly knowing that his 'smart' friend had gotten awfully close at tempting Murphy.

"Can I have it then?" Loki said mock seriously as Remus gaped at his friend. Then again he probably shouldn't have bought chance into things.

"I suppose I would need to keep it away from him somehow." James said in the same tone now that his warning had been given.

"No one is going to be hexing anyone until after we're finished. This is the last Chapter of the book and directly after we are going to war with Voldemort and Dumbledore. Get your heads in the game." Frank said in slight annoyance as he was hoping to get things over with. The war had gone on far too long.

 **It was the final scene of the movie, when Lucifer takes Raziel on a very romantic date and openly forgives her for her part in his betrayal.**

 **Jade didn't know whether or not to continue the series, as she was so rich from the current ones that she could retire and never have to act ever again.**

 **However somehow she had the feeling that just because they averted one disaster from happening that her brothers weren't entirely out of the clear just yet.**

 **If need be she could do a sequel once the next crisis started.**

"It's ironic that the things that make her life uncomfortable are actually the things that help her earn the money to enjoy life's comforts, isn't it?" Sirius said as he tilted his head in thought. They all nodded but didn't fault Jade for making the best of a bad situation.

 **Chuck was already doing the next book...with an extra addition. Erika Black.**

 **He was going back to clean house, so to speak, and to spread the word that he was not against the angels switching to Earthborn if they wanted to learn more about humanity. Though he was going to find out who was manipulating Micheal and the others.**

 **Micheal would go on probation as a human until his mortal death, as punishment for allowing Zachariah to do so much damage to the true Prophet. He was** _ **not**_ **happy about the seraph hurting Jade as much as he did.**

"I don't think anyone is." Remus said rolling his eyes at the understatement. Most of the negative feelings towards the events in the books was because of how hurt Jade was by Heaven's meddling.

 **Lucifer didn't mind the cameras. Like Jade, he was now only peripherally aware of their existence. Because Jade rarely had a script for those playing themselves (like Gabriel and the Winchesters) Lucifer acted like he normally would.**

 **He took Raziel to a beautiful scenic outlook, and ignored the fact that the cameramen were zooming in on them both.**

 **"** _ **Raziel, I know that you've suffered for what Micheal put you through. I forgive you for betraying me."**_

"That's…an odd way to tell someone they're forgiven." Frank said as they blinked at the way Lucifer said it. The two sentences looked like they were completely unrelated. "It also almost implies that he's only forgiving her because Michael made her suffer."

"True but I think we're looking too much into it. They are making it up for the cameras." Lily said playing Devil's Advocate making them sigh as that was likely the case. Not one of them doubted Lucifer's feelings for Jade.

 **Raziel, and this was Raziel now, smiled sadly.**

 **"** _ **I only wish that things could have been different. That we could have realized our feelings before things went so wrong. I'm sorry you had to suffer just because Micheal threw you into that nightmarish realm."**_

 **"** _ **I would rather spend eternity here with you on Earth than another day in Heaven without you by my side. It's simply not home without you."**_

"He's getting lucky this Chapter." Loki said making James choke on nothing while Lily looked conflicted. On one hand Lucifer was devoted to her and would burn Heaven and Earth down for her but on the other she didn't want people knowing about her daughter's sex life.

"Loki, I count you as a friend but if you say something like that again I will pluck you like a chicken." James said with an angry frown on his face, most likely because he agreed with the archangel.

 **Raziel kissed Lucifer then, knowing that there was no chance that the brothers would fight now.**

 **Or at least that was what Jade hoped would happen. She didn't know if she could take it if she lost Lucifer.**

 **And with that, the fourth movie was wrapped up. The little ending scene would show Jade and Lucifer going on a much needed honeymoon. Jade had a last second vision of Adam Winchester, the illegitimate son of John Winchester, being brought back, however she decided to forget about adding the last bit, if only because she knew Chuck would be going back home to clean house soon.**

 **Apparently Micheal still wanted to fight, and he was more than ready to bring back a dead innocent to do it. Needless to say Death was rather furious when Jade mentioned it later.**

"I can't imagine why?" Lily said dryly knowing that the Being would likely want to have 'words' with the idiot angel.

 **Chuck wasn't too pleased, but did wish her luck in stopping this fight before too many were killed in the crossfire.**

 **"So why was Adam brought back? Not that I'm complaining mind you, but it's a bad sign," asked Sam confused.**

 **"Apparently Micheal is a bit tired of Dean not agreeing to be his meat suit, so he chose to use Adam instead. Idiot," said Gabriel annoyed.**

 **Said human was currently staring at Jade with stars in his eyes. He was having trouble believing he was in** _ **Jade Night's**_ **house. All because she had apparently adopted the hunters as her older brothers.**

"It's rather sad that he's been resurrected and he thinks the fact he's in a celebrity's home is a bigger deal." Remus said in annoyance knowing that he wouldn't give a damn. The only celebrity he had cared for had been Dumbledore, letting a young werewolf attend his school to get an education was quite the risk, and look how that turned out. At least Jade was keeping him from becoming a meat suit.

 **"How the hell did you guys manage to get on her good side?"**

 **"We ran into her on a hunt and she was so amused by the fact we missed a natural witch that she took an interest in us. Well that and we were her way of annoying her demon manager Crowley," said Sam dryly.**

"It's amazing how annoyances can lead to lifelong friends." Sirius said grinning at Lily until James shot him down.

"Not always, you do remember that we met Peter because of him tripping on the stairs and landing face first on the Slytherin Head Girl's breasts, don't you?" James said with a conflicted smile at the once happy memory. Sirius sighed and kept quiet.

 **"So what exactly were you idiots keeping from me while we were shooting the fourth movie?" she asked.**

 **"I MISSED THE THIRD MOVIE?!"**

 **"It's on the shelf," said Jade flippantly. Adam was quick to find the third movie and put it in. The kids, always ready for a movie night, had their dad make popcorn and settled in.**

"Could you bring them to meet Alice? She would love the tykes and I think they would be good friends for Neville and Harry." Frank said with a soft smile at the scene before them. Loki nodded with a smile before it turned to a pout at his next words. "And no flirting with her."

 **"Hold on, Crowley demanded that we call him before we let you see a preview of the credits," said Sam.**

 **In no time at all, the demon was there and grinning evilly.**

 **"What is this?" she asked, watching the credits from the current movie roll. She ignored most of them.**

 **"A reward and partial prank for some of the crap you've put me through over the years," said Crowley. Everyone had cameras aimed at her.**

"Subtlety is apparently not their strong point." Loki said with a chuckle knowing that if Jade didn't suspect something before, she sure as hell did now.

 **Jade suddenly noticed an added part to the film credits.**

 **She paused the movie and had it slow down. Her jaw dropped in disbelief.**

 **"You mean it was..."**

 **"Real? And absolutely legally binding?" said Crowley smirking.**

"And that would be the point I would run away while cackling." Sirius said with a nod. He did not want to be on the receiving end of a mind as devious as Jade's. Then again, Demon's weren't known for their brains.

 **"You know just for that I'm calling Chuck in. He wanted to be here when I broke the news on who he is," said Jade. So did Death, but he had left once he gave his ring to Dean and Sam.**

 **It wasn't until the next day that Chuck came, and he was a little nervous.**

 **"What's so special about the Prophet?" asked Crowley. He had an entire steaming cup of coffee, and he had taken a drink when Jade vindictively sprang the truth on him.**

"He should know better." James said shaking his head at Crowley's foolishness. Did he forget that Jade was a fan of getting even before going for interest at extortionate rates?

 **"He's actually God on a holiday. As in Gabriel, Castiel and Lucifer's** _ **father**_ **, the one who rules heaven."**

 **Crowley choked on his coffee and started cursing up a storm when he dropped his cup on his lap.**

 **"Are you shitting me?!"**

"No, you should know by now that Jade prefers to make you choke on the truth." Lily said with a smirk before it turned to a frown. "Probably because of all the lies people tried to feed her." No one looked happy at the reminder.

 **"Nope. Chuck isn't a Prophet, but God himself," said Gabriel grinning.**

 **"How the hell... well if he's not the Prophet then who is?!"**

 **"Jade of course. You didn't think those visions were from some past life thing did you?" said Lucifer amused.**

 **"That...explains so much actually," said Crowley, then he looked at Jade shrewdly "Is this payback for not warning you that your wedding was going to be in the movie?"**

"I thought he was one of the smarter demons." Frank said with a frown at how slow the man was this Chapter. Not a good sign for someone that's meant to help protect Jade.

 **"Yes. Though right now I'm finding it highly ironic that he got ordained as a priest just for this, considering** _ **who**_ **he is," said Jade.**

 **"You're right, that is weird. But do you think you could hold back on the earth-shattering revelations? I don't think I can take much more of this," asked Crowley, whining.**

 **He was allowed to whine dammit! Jade was almost as bad as the damn Winchesters!**

"Jade is likely worse." Remus said in amusement making the not so mature men snicker at how true that was.

 **"Which reminds me.** _ **Chuck**_ **, were you aware Micheal has brought Adam back to act as his vessel since Dean won't?" said Lucifer.**

 **"He** _ **what**_ **?" said Chuck dangerously.**

"Remind me to never piss him off." James said weakly at seeing the sheer rage on God's face. It put Voldemort's to shame the last time they fought, the Dark Lord despised reminders that he wasn't infallible

 **Lucifer hooked a thumb at the yawning teen coming into the kitchen in search of something to drink.**

 **"Is** _ **he**_ **aware of this?"**

 **"Mort is not only aware, he's pissed," said Jade.**

 **"It's bad enough he let Zachariah run rampant, but using a civilian just because his real vessel doesn't want to fight his brother? This is past ridiculous," said Chuck.**

"Well it is safe to say that Michael is screwed." Loki said remembering the last time he had angered his Father. He never wanted a repeat of that, ever.

 **"So his punishment is unavoidable now?" asked Jade.**

 **Chuck nodded. Micheal was going to be in for it if he tried to take Adam.**

 **Lucifer had an evil look on his face when he grabbed Jade by the waist and vanished without warning.**

"Please tell me that he's doing what I think he's doing and not going back to his roots." Lily said to Remus who ignored her and plugged his ears. "Ah, so it's not just me."

 **Dean was cackling like an idiot, because he had an idea of what Lucifer was up to.**

 **It was about time Jade loosened up.**

"No, NO! That is not happening!" James said going straight to denial. "She's pure and she will remain…" No one else could hear what he was saying as Loki silenced him. It was a testament to how worked up he was that James hadn't even realised he wasn't being heard.

 **"Luc, what..."**

 **"Honeymoon. Father already approves of me leaving the heavenly host, and we're legally married by human standards..." said Lucifer smirking.**

 **Jade's eyes widened in understanding. Lucifer wanted to be angel-bonded, like Sam and Gabriel, or Castiel and Dean. She gave him a searing kiss in response.**

"Should we really be seeing this?" Sirius asked looking very uncomfortable. Horn Dog he may be but this was his Goddaughter about to lose her V-Card to Satan that just so happened to care more for her than getting back at his brother. He was definitely not comfortable with this.

"With any luck we won't see anything, we didn't with the others." Remus pointed out with a hopeful smile. He didn't like this either.

 **"I hope the boys will get Micheal's expression when he finds out where God went, and how pissed he is," said Jade.**

 **"Father said he would block Adam's location until we get back, and to have fun," said Lucifer cheekily, "Which means I have all the incentive to have a bit of fun with you."**

 **"And knowing my luck, both of my dads are currently cheering you on," said Jade dryly grinning. She put Gabriel's influence to work, and snapped out of her rather boring outfit into something more appropriate for the Middle East. It was very reminiscent of the outfit Gabriel had put her in as a joke during her vacation with Sam. Judging by the look in her** _ **husband's**_ __ **eyes, he fully approved.**

They all turned to James who was still in his own little world and then to Loki who had changed into a t-shirt proclaiming Lucifer and Jade the OTP. It seemed Jade couldn't be right all the time.

 **It was hard to believe she was actually married without being aware of it. She had seen the fan's reactions to the news that Jade was now off the market because of a joke.**

 **Most seemed highly amused by the fact her manager tricked her into marrying her boyfriend during a movie, and nearly all of them were eager to see the wedding itself.**

 **Jade forgot about everything else for a few hours when Lucifer pulled her into their private villa.**

"Quite romantic but I really don't want to see them go at it." Lily said covering her eyes but you could see a gap in them so she would know when it was over.

 **"So let me get this straight. We leave for our much needed time off, and Gabriel nearly gets** _ **killed**_ **because Kali wanted some payback on her** _ **ex-boyfriend**_ **?!" hissed Jade.**

 **While she was much, much more relaxed now (and had a rather obvious angel bond marking on her back in the form of a wing tattoo that mimicked her real ones) she was not happy learning Gabriel had nearly gotten killed.**

"Note to self, ensure Kali is not in a situation to try and kill me." Loki said making the other blink in confusion after getting over their relief.

"I thought Archangels were above most gods." Sirius said getting a nod.

"We are but I am the 'weakest' and they could do damage to us. It's just we have more experience and are hard to catch off guard."

 **"Kali figured out he was Gabriel. Thank god she had the same weakness Dean does," said Sam frazzled.**

 **"What weakness?" asked Jade.**

 **"Puppy dog eyes. It's like his kryptonite," said Sam smirking.**

"That is absolutely genius." Frank said with a laugh while the others just stared. A goddess was defeated by Puppy Dog Eyes. No one missed the looks Loki was giving Harry except James who looked to have finally stopped ranting and was almost ready to join them.

 **Castiel had brought Fenrir in, and they used the full force of the combined Puppy Eyes of Sam, Cas and Fen. Kali didn't stand a chance against it, which was kind of hilarious.**

 **Gabriel still couldn't believe that his son had kept his ex from killing him...or that he had managed to get nearly every pagan (except those who came from the Norse pantheon) wrapped around his little finger in seconds.**

 **Puppy eyes were a very horrifying weapon.**

"Too true." Lily said under her breathe but from his smirk it was obvious that Loki heard her. He wasn't going to complain though as it had apparently saved his hide.

 **"Fen, you get to pick dinner for a week," said Jade, looking at the kid who was playing with his brothers.**

 **"Yay!"**

 **Micheal was confused. He had thought once he sent Adam down he would be able to end this fight with his brother.**

 **Instead Adam drops off the Earth, so to speak, and his brother ends up bonding with the new arch angel.**

"That's the way of life." James said rolling his eyes surprising everyone not called Loki.

"Got it out of your system?" Remus asked warily getting a nod in return.

"I'm still not happy about it but there's nothing I can do and I don't have any room to talk." He hadn't waited anywhere near as long. Then again he was lucky to find a girl that was openly curious about it, if you knew what to look for which meant he was even luckier.

 **Finally Micheal located Adam. He would have to move fast if he wanted to end this.**

 **What he got instead was a rather angry God waiting for him.**

"I think that would rain on anyone's parade." Sirius said wincing at the look on God's face. It was worse than his Mother's when he was sorted into Gryffindor.

 **"** _ **I am disappointed in you Micheal. You should know better than to force a human to act as vessel. And throwing an innocent out of heaven?"**_

 **Micheal flinched. He knew he was repeating the same mistake Zachariah had, but he didn't think his Father would notice. After all, Adam wasn't a magical and he certainly wasn't as cynical or held a grudge like Erika had.**

 **He also wasn't going to hound the boy like Zachariah did.**

"That doesn't make it right." Lily said with a frown. Did he really not see the damage that he could do?

 **"** _ **I know for a fact Lucifer has no interest in starting the fight over again. This argument between you has gone on long enough."**_

 **"** _ **What about free will? You aren't allowed to intervene in this dispute, because it would negate the free will you gave us all!"**_ **said Micheal hysterically.**

 **"I** __ _ **did nothing, outside of a little nudge at the right time. The rest was all Raziel, which falls into free will. I did not force her to fall in love with Lucifer, or for him to set aside his anger towards humanity's belief towards me because of it,"**_ **said God calmly.**

"We're glad he did and hope our Lucifer will do the same." Frank said with a frown wondering how that was going to happen given the fact that there was no Jade here.

 **"** _ **How could you leave us like that?!"**_

 **"** _ **If you were to grow, then the host would need a chance to spread their wings and make their own mistakes. That the host has made several glaring ones recently is something I will be dealing with soon. I wanted you to**_ __ **love** __ _ **and**_ __ **protect** __ _ **your fellow creatures, not enslave them over an argument that should have blown over years ago,"**_ **said God irritated.**

 **Micheal felt like crying. He thought he was doing something to make his Father happy. Ending the argument the only way he knew how.**

"Michael isn't the scholarly type, is he?" James asked deadpanned as even he had looked for alternatives for things if he thought something would take a long time. Then again he didn't have the better part of eternity to do things.

 **"** _ **Micheal, when Raziel found out you were being manipulated into believing that the only way to end this was through enslaving others and killing Lucifer, she suggested a different punishment. One that will allow you to see your mistakes and learn from them."**_

 **Micheal would submit to his Father. It was all he had ever done. Be a good son, a soldier.**

 **Micheal felt the power of his Father, almost like a warm embrace. It was a feeling he had missed for so long.**

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Loki said with a wistful sigh. He hadn't realised how much he missed it until he had reunited with him. He supposed his independent streak helped.

 **"** _ **My son, from here on out you will live out an entire human life. You will learn from your mistakes and when your human shell dies you will have another chance to return home. In time, I can only hope that things will get better."**_

 **"** _ **Can... Can you tell my brother I am sorry?"**_

 **God chuckled.**

 **"** _ **You can tell him yourself. Once you're old enough and are given back your memories Lucifer will come to visit with Raziel. He has no grudge against you Micheal. He's just angry that you threw him into hell just because he didn't like humanity,"**_ **said God.**

"Yeah, I am sure that's mostly because Jade mellowed him out." Lily said rolling her eyes. She was sure that Lucifer was a bit more than 'angry' at being locked up for disliking humanity.

 **Micheal cried, but he felt some peace as God took his soul and put it into a human infant about to be born. His powers would keep the body safe until he was old enough to understand things again. But he would need time to repent for his mistake.**

 **"So the Apocalypse is officially over?"**

 **"The fight between Micheal and Lucifer is over, yes. But there are going to be more trials to come, and you will be tested. Since I will be trying to find who manipulated Micheal and the others I won't be able to help. But then again, you do have Raziel, don't you?" said Chuck.**

 **"Hey!"**

"Yeah, I doubt she would take too kindly to them being the one to sort out al of their problems." Remus said with a chuckle knowing she had quite a few of her own.

 **"Let's face it sis, we haven't even seen a fraction of what you can really do, since you stick to the side lines all the time," chuckled Dean.**

 **"I don't like being used as a weapon. I gave up that life when I shoved Erika aside in favor of Jade," she said.**

 **"Who said anything about a weapon? You're our little sister, not something we'd discard. Besides, Lucifer would strangle us both barehanded if we did something stupid like that, if our boyfriends didn't get us first," said Sam.**

 **Dean and Sam hugged Jade, who didn't seem to realize she was crying.**

"Those boys have been good for her." Lily said with a wistful smile. It was good to see that there was a silver lining to everything she had been through.

 **It was funny really. While Zachariah had ruined chance at a life with her parents, she had found a new family all her own, who loved her for all her faults, who wouldn't hesitate to drop what they were doing to comfort her, and would protect her even at the cost of their own happiness.**

 **Gabriel, the closest thing she had to a father since her own died.**

"Which I thank you for." James said with a nod towards the Trickster. He was glad that someone had managed to fill that void as well as Loki did.

 **Dean, Sam, Fred, George, Fenrir, Sleipnir, Jor, Hel, Vali and Narvi were all her siblings in everything but blood, even if she had yet to meet the other twins. Mostly because Gabriel was damn scared of his ex-wife Sigyn (she wanted to castrate him).**

 **Crowley, Sirius, Remus, and Bobby, her uncles. (Crowley had choked on his coffee when she admitted she viewed him as the annoying uncle who insists on pissing everyone off because his life sucked... Gabriel had almost laughed himself sick hearing that one.)**

 **And of course there was Lucifer. Her husband and partner.**

"Which I still have trouble wrapping my head around." Sirius said with a chuckle. No one really thought of Lucifer as the type to get married after all.

 **Her life might not have been perfect to start, but she could say with confidence that she wouldn't trade her family for all the gold or power in the world.**

 **Even if angels were the most annoying and self righteous idiots in existence.**

"And that is the end of Jade Angel." B.O.A.R. said closing his pages. "The future of your world is in your hands now. I look forward to sending the results to my creator. Perhaps your ways could help other dimensions. Goodbye." With that said the book stop floating.

"Wait what?" James asked getting up to open the book. It showed the pictures of what happened but it lacked the voice over. "How can it send a message containing what we do if it isn't active when we do it?"

"I don't know but we all have a lot of things to do." Lily said with steely eyes. It was time to put there heads together to right the wrongs of the Wizard World before it was too late.


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **AN: This did not want to be written. I procrastinated a lot with this much to my own shame. I want to thank everyone that has been reading this Reading as well as all of those that have taken the time to review, favourite, follow this story and even those that have PM'd me with suggestions for future stories.**

 **P.S. The Poll is now closed with the winner, by a clear majority, being: Write them separate to give them the care they deserve.**

 **I want to thank all 98 people that took the time to vote, and that does include the 2 that told me to decide myself and not waste their time (if only I could shake your hand for that given I only put it in as a joke).**

 **As for this Epilogue, it will cover the rest of the Blood War first and then show what happened to the Readers after. I hope I have done the entire story, both of them, justice.**

 **The War**

It was decided that they needed to take steps to protect themselves before they could have any impact on the War itself. This was easily done as they all pitched in to secure Sirius's Flat which was known only to Peter, which was suspect as he never visited his supposed friend there.

It was also clear that they needed to deal with the Rat quickly but, as much as they would love to, they couldn't murder him. So he was found and given the Draught of the Living Dead until the War was over and he could be tried properly.

It was then decided that they not only had to deal with Voldemort, which was a lot easier given the fact they knew about his trinkets, and also deal with Dumbledore who was taking a beating politically from Alice and Augustus Longbottom.

It wasn't hard for them to find those that were sick of the war as it was clear the Ministry was useless and the Order was found to be ineffective thanks to Dumbledore's tactics. All they had to do was to actually act on their Intel and capture Death Eaters red handed, while of course using potentially lethal tactics much to Dumbledore's anger.

The argument between Sirius and Dumbledore quickly became legendary as it split the Order between those that wanted to finish the war and protect their families on one side with the other following Dumbledore with his redemption policy. It was clear that the man wasn't as malicious as his counterpart but he was clearly a problem.

With a new Faction formed they all met at Sirius's flat which was now under Fidelius Charm with Loki as the Secret Keeper until the War was over. This new Faction was quickly brought up to speed with the new information and gleefully helped plan the downfall of Voldemort and Dumbledore, many having lost respect for the old man.

It took several months in order to draw out Voldemort, who had yet to realise they had found his secret, and have a plan to get Dumbledore convicted for Treason by the Queen herself who had given them permission to do as needed to put down the terrorists threatening her country, going so far as to give them military support in the form of a squib SAS Unit. The plans went off without to much of a hitch and a squib named Harry sniped the Dark Lord as he monologued.

When Dumbledore tried to condemn their Faction the Wizard World found itself under siege by the Muggle side who were more than happy to knock the man off of his high horse and point out exactly why he was a major part of the problem before throwing him in a prison built just for him where he died after seventeen years of imprisonment.

With the War done the Potters and Longbottoms moved to America to live in peace as many targeted them for being the downfall of their master, fortunately such people were dealt with by the time their children went to the newly improved Hogwarts led by Filius Flitwick who no longer had to be careful because of his heritage and fully capable of stomping out trouble before it could escalate.

They did keep in touch with their friends that stayed in Britain, including ensuring that Dudley was taken care of when he was removed from his parents because of Vernon Dursley having a heart attack, totally natural of course, and the paramedics noting how overweight the young boy was. They knew they couldn't uproot him by moving him to America so he stayed with Andromeda Tonks who sorted the boy out. Petunia never recovered from the social whiplash or the fact she wasn't allowed near Dudley.

Nymphadora Tonks eventually found love in a most unexpected place, The Flamels who now had a reason to live thanks to the Teddy. The two Tonks were given their first dose of Elixir of Life upon their fiftieth birthdays, Teddy had many relationships but none that lasted longer than a month. Apparently women were just as close minded about Metamorphmagus as men were.

 **The Potters**

Lily gave birth to her daughter Clover a few months after moving to America. They led a happy life with Lily brewing potions for the nearest hospitals, and any Hunters that were in need of the help, while James worked hard to purge all hostile supernatural elements from the town they and all their friends

His efforts was not unnoticed by the supernatural and he was quickly joined by those that wished to keep their families safe, no matter what species they were as the benign supernatural beings living there had spread the word that he was rather neutral as long as you didn't hurt anyone.

Harry saw the struggles his Father faced as several Factions were not happy at the sudden lose of their people in the city. This in turn inspired him to be a defender of the people unable to defend themselves which led to him getting into several fights with what was left of the close minded parts of Hogwarts.

It was a surprise to many when the Golden Gryffindor eloped with the Slytherin Ice Queen, Daphne Greengrass. It wasn't that much of a surprise that she was just as fierce a Hunter as her husband and together they had two daughters who wrapped their Father around their little fingers upon birth.

When James retired from his self appointed task Harry picked up where he left off while Daphne took over for Lily allowing the two eldest Potters to retire. They eventually died of old age with a smile on their faces not long after the announcement of them becoming great0grandparents.

Clover clearly took after her Father when it came to pranks much to her Brother's dismay, he was her favourite target growing up, but was instilled with the values of family from birth. This led her to be disgusted with the childishness of Britain and make friends with Luna Lovegood whom she named her son's godmother along with the older girl's husband as his godfather.

She supported her husband's endeavours and took over looking after the supplies as he took over the shop his parents built up from the ground. One of her saddest moments was when she saw her son marry the woman of his dreams and realising her little boy had grown up and was going to have a family of his own. She only really cheered up when she heard she had a grandchild on the way.

 **Sirius Black**

After the War, Sirius joined his friends as they moved to America and became an Active Hunter widely praised by the Supernatural community not only for his skills but his compassion towards the victims. It was during these Hunts he met the Winchesters and quickly inserted himself in the role of surrogate Father when John got himself locked up for a while.

Whenever he had to leave them he left them with the Potters who quickly became family to the two boys who had saw far too much for their ages. Bobby Singer appeared during that time and was happy to see that the boys were being given a measure of their childhood back and to see that Dean was no longer forced to act like a Father to his Brother.

When John got out there was a loud and violent argument between him and Sirius that was only stopped because they had been in the Roadhouse owned by a recently widowed Ellen Harvelle. Sirius quickly became enamoured with the woman that broke his jaw and threatened to castrate him for almost spilling the beans about the supernatural to her daughter.

Despite that he was respectful of the fact she was grieving and offered to bring Jo to meet the Potters and Longbottoms. It took several years, alcohol and a certain group of teenagers before the two openly admitted to their mutual, Ellen having come to respect the Marauder for everything he had done, attraction. Jo was overjoyed to have a little brother in Regulus Black III and said as much to her boyfriend, Kyle Longbottom.

Both Sirius and Ellen died during an attack on the Roadhouse led by an infuriated Lilith. Their children survived to succeed and eventually avenge them, Jo dealing the final blow thus locking the Righteous Man Seal leading the demons to believe they couldn't ever free Lucifer.

 **Remus Lupin**

After the War, Remus joined his friends as they moved to America where he became a research monkey for the Hunters all around the country. Many praised the man for his accurate information and those that eventually learned of his curse grew to respect the man for the precautions he took.

Using his profits he started an orphanage for those that were of similar circumstances as he had. The one time a close minded Hunter got it in his head to burn down the 'abominations' did not end well for the Hunter. It was said the man quit hunting and flinched whenever he saw Amber, after his three year recovery time for his broken body of course.

He eventually settled down with the Vampire Lenore who had moved her people to help when she heard of his efforts. She ensured that his legacy lived on through their many children, adopted and biological, after she was cured from her Vampirism, thanks to the efforts of Lily Potter.

 **The Longbottoms**

Not long after travelling to America, Alice found herself pregnant with another son who she would later name Kyle much to the joy of Frank and his Mother Augustus, who stayed in Britain to help maintain the Longbottom Assets.

Together the couple raised their children to be gentlemen to their allies and demons to their foes in amidst starting up a supply shop that would supply anyone in the know of the supernatural with what they would need, as long as it was ethical. It was a decision that would annoy their daughter as both her elder brothers ensured she had no boyfriends for long, if they couldn't do something themselves they had no problem asking any of the regular customers to keep an eye out.

Their children did attend the new Hogwarts once it was clear that Dumbledore was no longer an issue. They all did well in their classes and succeeded where they applied themselves. They caught many hearts as well but Neville only had eyes for Clover, Kyle was snapped up by Jo and Lucy had her pen pal Shiro wrapped around her finger.

Neville grew up to have a single son named Gabriel after marrying Clover and took over hi parents shop when they retired, which he had helped by growing the ingredients for when he could.

Kyle remade the Roadhouse to be bigger and better for the Hunter Community and had one daughter he named Ellen after her grandmother. It was a little known fact that when he married Jo he took her name.

Lucy moved over to Japan to be near her pen pal and almost gave her father a heart attack when she joined his small Harem which included his childhood friend and both their servants from a magical tournament/war. Alice loved the fact she had so many grandchildren even if Lucy only gave birth to three of the eight children, Sakura birthed three while the servants birthed one son each.

 **Gabriel**

The Trickster worked hard to free Lucifer without causing destruction or alerting Michael to his plans. It took a long time before he succeeded, with rather large hints from his Father. It took showing him his memories to stop Lucifer from gathering his forces and assaulting Heaven.

Let it not be said that he cared not for his brothers. Together the two archangels, alongside an overenthusiastic Zelretch, routed out the corruption of Heaven allowing them to return to Earth to retire from War, aside from Lucifer hunting down a certain pagan. Of course Loki acted as a willing helper to the chaos Zelretch was willing to bestow upon anyone that caught his eye, including a certain white haired Counter Guardian.

Loki eventually met a collage student Sam and swallowed his pride to gain a female vessel as his Sam had no interest in men unlike his counterpart. Sam, while not an overly active Hunter, had no problems protecting his future wife's children and eventually the ones they had together, who inherited the best and worst of their parents and caused many headaches.

As for Lucifer, he travelled the world looking for the spark his other found in Jade and found it with Luna Lovegood who accepted him for all that he was and thanked him for the Crumpled Horned Snorkack he gifted her upon her graduation, in front of all her classmates.

 **Castiel**

Under the tutelage of Gabriel and Zelretch, Castiel learnt much about humans and slowly but surely came into his own personality outside of the soldier one he was brainwashed into.

He eventually struck out on his as a Hunter, doing as God asked of Angels all those millennia ago. This was how he met the teenage Dean who had started doing hunts on his own. It was no surprise to anyone in the know that after much dancing around they eventually started dating and even adopted a daughter that had been orphaned by a Demon Deal.

Said daughter grew up to have a happy childhood and a successful Hunter before retiring to raise her children with Gabriel Neville Longbottom who was a mirror of his Father but clearly his mother's son, much to Castiel's silent horror and the joy of Loki and Zelretch.

 **Well that's this story done. Let me know if I missed anything you feel important and if you make a good case I will slip it in, maybe.**


End file.
